


Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar

by VanessaSakata



Series: Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Drama, F/M, Heterosexuality, Humor, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 71,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Tsukuyo sente-se pressionada a colocar para fora tudo o que sente com relação a uma certa pessoa. Como passar por cima de seus temores e admitir o que sente? E qual será a reação dessa pessoa?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814935
Kudos: 2





	1. Se você quer uma chance, não nocauteie seu alvo!

Já fazia dias que a Cortesã da Morte se pegava pensando sempre na mesma pessoa nos momentos em que estava de bobeira. Quando percebia, sempre se recriminava. Não deveria ficar assim. Ela não fora treinada para isso; aquela cicatriz enorme em sua face estava ali para lembrá-la de que abrira mão desde cedo de toda aquela bobagem.

Mas não adiantava. Não adiantava nada lembrar-se disso. Não quando via aquele homem na sua frente. Ele a fazia sentir-se fraca e necessitar de alguém para tirá-la de alguma enrascada.

Sorriu com ironia. Sentia-se uma donzela indefesa perto dele. Nem parecia a “loira fatal”, líder da Hyakka e vigilante de Yoshiwara.

Ao vê-lo, já se sobressaltava, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. Quando ele estava muito próximo, ela, completamente perdida, acabava reagindo com violência, quase o matando.

Tinha que admitir que se sentia atraída por ele, mas... Como lhe dizer isso, visto que toda aproximação de ambos acabava com ele sendo espancado?

E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de ser uma mulher e ser apenas uma máquina de defender aquele território. Desde que o vira, não conseguia mais fazer isso.

Era como se ele a lembrasse de que ela era, de fato, uma mulher, e que deveria agir como tal.

E mais uma vez ele aparecia diante de seus olhos, com sua aparência incomum. Roupa preta, quimono branco vestido pela metade, botas nos pés, espada de madeira no cinto, cabelos prateados e expressão despreocupada, que se refletia no seu jeito de andar. Como quase sempre, estava acompanhado dos seus inseparáveis parceiros de trabalho e de encrencas.

Seu coração acelerou ao vê-lo. Precisava dar um jeito de tomar coragem e falar com ele sobre isso.

Mas primeiro, ela precisava tomar coragem para assumir, para si mesma, o que sentia.

* * *

A campainha tocou na Yorozuya, em cuja sala estavam Shinpachi e Kagura. O garoto de óculos foi atender a porta de imediato. Ao abri-la, viu que era alguém conhecido.

― Ah, pode entrar, Tsukuyo-san!

A loira adentrou o ambiente com alguma hesitação, seus olhos purpúreos percorriam tudo. A garota Yato, como se lesse seus pensamentos, disse enquanto limpava o salão:

― Tsukky, o Gin-chan não tá aqui.

Tsukuyo logo se sentiu mais aliviada, porque não estava atrás de Gintoki. Estava na Yorozuya, mas queria ajuda dos outros dois.

― Bom, eu queria falar era com vocês dois mesmo. – disse.

Shinpachi e Kagura não entenderam. Por que eles e não Gintoki? A loira logo fez uma cara que parecia perguntar “O que eu vim fazer aqui?”.

― Por que nós e não o Gin-san?

― Bem, é que... Eu preciso de uma ajuda de vocês dois... – a mulher enrubesceu.

Ao ver o quanto Tsukuyo parecia desconfortável e pela sua observação através de _doramas_ , Kagura logo deu um sorriso maroto e disparou:

― Tá apaixonada, Tsukky?

Obviamente, a mulher corou ainda mais, e a garota ruiva não perdoou:

― Tsukky e Gin-chan estão namorando! Tsukky e Gin-chan estão namorando!

― Kagura-chan, ela não disse nada! – Shinpachi falou. – Não tire conclusões precipitadas!

Agora é que Tsukuyo não tinha coragem alguma de encarar aquela dupla, eles poderiam ser ainda piores do que se ela estivesse diante do próprio Gintoki.

No entanto, não deveria se acovardar, pois já havia chegado até ali! Deu trabalho, mas por fim conseguira murmurar:

― Vocês poderiam... Poderiam me ajudar...?

― Em que podemos ajudar? – o Shimura perguntou.

― É, em que podemos ajudar? – outra voz masculina perguntava, repetindo a pergunta do garoto.

A loira corou violentamente ao se virar e, com o seu olhar, encontrar aqueles olhos de peixe morto a encarando. Sua reação imediata foi agarrar o quimono de Gintoki e lhe aplicar o famoso golpe _Ippon_ , no qual o adversário bate com as costas no chão numa luta de judô. Após isso, Tsukuyo saiu pisando duro e deixando o ex-samurai sem entender absolutamente nada, diante dos olhares céticos de Shinpachi e Kagura.

― Ei, o que deu nela? – perguntou atônito.

* * *

Aborrecida, Tsukuyo voltou a Yoshiwara do mesmo jeito que saíra. Não conseguira nada. Na verdade, fora ela mesma quem colocara tudo a perder, quando reagiu ao ver que Gintoki estava lá.

Naquela hora ela poderia se aproximar dele, mas acabou se distanciando novamente.

Precisava de ajuda para isso. Mas, a quem recorrer? Nem ela sabia.

Nisso, o Trio Yorozuya apareceu novamente, a pedido de Hinowa. Obviamente, Gintoki estava junto. Seu olhar se fixou nele e, quando ele a encarou, ela ficou rubra.

Mas... Que sensação era essa, que a deixava toda desconcertada?

Para piorar ainda mais a situação, o Yorozuya percebeu quando ela desviou o olhar dele. Ele, claro, achou aquilo muito estranho. O que tinha dado naquela mulher?

Ele se aproximou dela e, a cada passo dado pelo ex-samurai, o coração da Cortesã da Morte batia cada vez mais forte e descompassado e sua face ficava ainda mais rubra. Assim que os dois ficaram cara a cara, Tsukuyo deixou-se guiar novamente por seus reflexos.

Agarrou Gintoki pelo braço, não o deixando fazer qualquer pergunta, e jogou-o, fazendo com que ele metesse a cara no chão. Após perceber a loucura que fizera a loira simplesmente saiu depressa, deixando o pobre homem inconsciente.


	2. Presta atenção, distraído!

Gintoki voltava à consciência e seus olhos procuravam ter um foco logo que se abriram. Porém, a tarefa se tornava mais difícil por estar com a cabeça latejando de tanta dor. Kagura lhe ofereceu uma bolsa de gelo para abaixar o galo provocado pelo último nocaute de Tsukuyo.

Aquela mulher só podia estar ficando doida. Não podia vê-lo chegar perto, que parecia querer matá-lo todas as vezes que os dois estavam perto demais um do outro.

― Gin-san – era a voz suave e tranquila de Hinowa. – Está melhor?

― Nem eu sei... Acho que meu crânio deve ter rachado...! Pelo menos eu tô vivo!

― Ainda bem. Fico mais tranquila com isso.

― Você sabe o que deu naquela mulher? – Gintoki ainda segurava a bolsa de gelo na cabeça. – Não posso nem chegar perto dela, que ela me nocauteia...! Já é a segunda vez seguida!

Hinowa riu discretamente. Realmente ele não havia percebido a razão de Tsukuyo agir daquela maneira tão peculiar e de certa forma violenta. Mas ela já havia notado tudo, então faria questão de ao menos dar uma mãozinha.

― Você ainda não percebeu nada por trás das ações dela, Gin-san?

― Tirando uma intenção muito clara de me matar sem motivo algum?

― No caso dela, não acho que seja assim.

― Não? Sei lá, eu tenho minhas dúvidas...!

Kagura, que ainda estava ali, deu um sorrisinho maroto e disse:

― Gin-chan, a Tsukky tá caidinha por você!

― Não diga bobagens, Kagura! – o Yorozuya desconversou.

― Não é bobagem, Gin-chan. – a Yato rebateu. – A Tsukky esteve lá pedindo ajuda pra gente e aí ela ficou vermelhinha quando te viu. Não é assim que as garotas ficam quando estão apaixonadas pelos garotos?

* * *

Tsukuyo procurava voltar à ronda de sempre, andando por Yoshiwara e tentando esquecer o que ocorrera mais cedo. Agora temia que, na próxima aproximação que houvesse entre os dois, Gintoki saísse morto. Nem ela sabia por que reagia assim.

Após ver que tudo estava bem, decidiu sair e andar pelo Distrito Kabuki pra quebrar a rotina. Porém, não pensava em passar na Yorozuya. Não queria dar de cara outra vez com o albino e nocauteá-lo de novo.

O sol já estava se pondo, mas ainda não queria voltar a Yoshiwara. Então, sentou-se em um dos bancos da praça e passou a olhar o movimento das pessoas indo e vindo. Raramente ela parava para fazer isso, mas era necessário para espairecer seus pensamentos.

Porém, não ficou sozinha por muito tempo.

― Shinpachi-kun e Kagura-chan vão me matar, eu devia ter segurado um pouco da grana... Gastei tudo no _pachinko_ de novo...!

Tsukuyo logo reconheceu a voz de Gintoki, que, completamente distraído, sentou-se ao lado dela. Vez em quando o Yorozuya se sentava naquele banco para olhar o movimento, fosse sozinho ou então jogando conversa fora com Hasegawa.

O ex-samurai olhou para o lado e viu uma Tsukuyo visivelmente incomodada. Parecia sentir-se desconfortável com a sua presença. Olhou para ela, gerando assim mais constrangimento à loira, que ficava cada vez mais rubra.

― Não é muito comum te ver por aqui. – ele disse tentando quebrar o gelo e escolhendo as palavras para não apanhar.

― É, não costumo fazer isso. Precisava quebrar a rotina.

― Fazer isso de vez em quando é bom, deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

Tsukuyo apenas sorriu. Sentiu-se mais à vontade e seu coração se acalmou um pouco. Graças a isso, conseguia controlar sua vontade de sair correndo. No entanto, o Yorozuya não se sentia lá muito à vontade, lembrando-se dos nocautes que já levara recentemente. Já se levantava para sair, quando sentiu que puxavam a manga do seu quimono. Viu que uma ruborizada Tsukuyo era quem fazia isso.

―Fica mais um pouco, Gintoki.

O albino há algum tempo estranhava as atitudes da loira. Nem parecia que era ela. Por isso, mesmo que depois tomasse uns tabefes, arriscou-se a perguntar:

― Por que você está agindo assim ultimamente?

Tsukuyo ficou ainda mais rubra e o coração faltou saltar pela boca. Por que ele tinha que ser tão direto?

― Eu... Eu me sinto fraca ao seu lado, mas... Ao mesmo tempo, é como se eu me sentisse protegida por você. Eu me sinto segura assim, e...

―... E você quer me contratar como guarda-costas, é? – Gintoki perguntou com o ar mais desligado do mundo, enquanto limpava o ouvido direito com o dedo mindinho.

A loira ficou desconcertada. Como é que ele não entendia aonde ela queria chegar? Ou será que fingia que não entendia?

Não sabia ao certo, mas isso a angustiava. Não aguentava mais aquele impasse.

Foi quando decidiu agir e, num impulso, agarrou o Yorozuya pela gola da camisa preta e sufocou qualquer protesto com um beijo. Queria deixar bem claro para ele o que realmente queria.

Beijava-o com urgência, necessitava daquilo que fazia. Sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, correspondendo à sua iniciativa. Ele era desligado, mas não era de ferro.

Momentos depois, os dois se separaram. Gintoki encarou, surpreso, a loira à sua frente, que parecia não acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Tsukuyo estava assustada consigo mesma, mas parecia aliviada.

Só que eles não perceberam que estavam sendo observados... Ou melhor, “stalkeados”. Era possível se ouvir um estralar de dedos e um rangido de dentes a alguns metros de distância. E, no escuro, um par de lentes de óculos se iluminava perigosamente.


	3. Um encontro arranjado

Ao ver o recém-formado casal, Sacchan ficou realmente furiosa. Como aquela loira se atrevia a tascar um beijão no SEU Gin-san? Há vários volumes do mangá e temporadas do anime que o perseguia sem conseguir nada, e ela, que aparecera MUITO depois, iria faturá-lo? Nem pensar!

Aquele homem de cabelo prateado tinha que ser seu, e de mais ninguém... Apesar de aquela loira ser bem mais bonita e sexy, mas enfim... Gin-san era SUA propriedade, mesmo que não tivesse feito nem “isso” e nem “aquilo” com ele.

Uma aura maligna surgia por trás da kunoichi de cabelos púrpura, fazendo também que as lentes de seus óculos emitissem um brilho mortal.

Sarutobi Ayame agora passava a agir em “Modo S”.

* * *

― Cheguei! – Gintoki anunciou sua chegada.

― Demorou, hein, Gin-san? – Shinpachi disse em tom de bronca.

― Ei, ei, que eu saiba o mais velho aqui sou eu!

― Onde você tava?

― No _pachinko_.

― Isso não é nenhuma novidade.

― E eu perdi dinheiro.

― Isso também não é nenhuma novidade.

― E encontrei a Tsukuyo quando eu estava na praça.

― Hã? Isso sim é novidade... E ainda saiu ileso!

― Encontrou a Tsukky, Gin-chan? – Kagura ouviu a conversa. – Ela falou com você ou te nocauteou?

― A gente conversou. – Gintoki não entendia direito aonde a Yato queria chegar.

― Ela se declarou pra você?

― Você anda vendo _doramas_ demais, Kagura. Não sei como você ainda não começou a ver animes _shoujo_ melosos.

― Porque sou uma heroína de _shounen_ , mas gosto de ver _dorama_. Mas... O que a Tsukky te disse, Gin-chan?

― Bem... – ele deu as costas e corou de leve. – Ela me beijou.

Os olhos azuis de Kagura brilharam intensamente enquanto olhava para o albino:

― Gin-chan, isso é tãããããããão fofo...!

― FOFO?! EU QUASE ME BORREI DE MEDO, ISSO SIM! PENSEI QUE ELA IRIA ME ENFIAR UMA KUNAI NA TESTA NO FINAL!

Enquanto essa conversa se desenrolava, o pobre Shinpachi estava completamente paralisado. Como é que Gintoki havia sobrevivido a isso? Como não levara uma kunai na testa depois de um beijo da loira? E será que Tsukuyo não tava de porre não?

Ele nunca vira uma mulher, em sã consciência, se apaixonar por um sujeito tão insano como seu “chefe”. Ainda mais que era sabido que Gintoki já chegara até a receber uma calcinha do Homem-Tanga Mascarado, o ladrão que roubava calcinhas de mulheres bonitas para distribuí-las a homens desgraçadamente fracassados em matéria de conquistas.

Como não ficar incrédulo ao saber de tal coisa?

Quanto ao Yorozuya, ele realmente morrera de medo de Tsukuyo recuperar sua sanidade mental e fincar uma kunai em sua testa... Mesmo tendo sido ela a agarrá-lo de surpresa e a beijá-lo.

Não bastasse aquela stalker míope o seguindo por onde quer que fosse, agora a loira tinha ficado maluca. O que Tsukuyo tinha na cabeça?

Apesar de ela quase sempre o matar, mesmo sem querer, era uma das mulheres mais “sérias” do seu convívio. Era bonita, com um corpo bem feito, e seu rosto, apesar da grande cicatriz que o marcava, era belo. Tsukuyo era determinada, tinha uma personalidade forte, até explosiva, porém não tanto como a sua própria personalidade.

Mas, sério... O que ela via nele? Essa era a pergunta que o Sakata se fazia.

Porém, de toda forma, não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo da loira. Fosse lá o que ela tinha visto nele, desta vez saíra ileso. E no lucro.

Pelo jeito, ele ainda tinha algum charme em algum lugar.

* * *

Ela sabia que sua face estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Sentia seu rosto tão quente, que parecia estar queimando. E o pior de tudo: não conseguia acreditar que tivera coragem o suficiente para fazer a loucura que fez.

Difícil de acreditar, mas realmente tinha feito aquilo. Tivera a ousadia de agarrar Gintoki e tascar-lhe aquele beijão sem pensar em mais nada.

Se Tsukuyo estava arrependida do que havia feito? Não. Nem um pouco.

Valera a pena. Valera muito a pena passar por cima de todas aquelas barreiras que ela mesma colocava à sua frente. Ainda mais quando sentira um gosto adocicado dos lábios daquele ex-samurai quase diabético.

A única coisa que a deixou meio com o “pé atrás” foi o fato de ele ter ficado muito assustado com o seu ato. Também, não era pra menos... As últimas reações que tivera quando estava muito perto dele quase o mataram. Como diz o ditado, “gato escaldado tem medo de água fria”.

Mas foi algo que deu certo. Daria o que pensar ao Yorozuya.

Nisso, deixou escapar um sorriso tímido. Mas esse sorriso não passou despercebido por Hinowa.

― Quer dizer que conseguiu se aproximar dele? – perguntou.

― Digamos que sim. Mas... Ele me pareceu bem assustado depois.

― Não dá pra tirar a razão dele, não concorda?

― É. Mas eu só espero que não fique apenas nisso.

― Acho que não deve ficar. Não duvido nada que ele te corresponda.

Tsukuyo ainda tinha dúvidas se isso aconteceria. Ainda mais sabendo que Gintoki poderia muito bem ter medo de chegar perto dela.

Mas procuraria ter alguma paciência com ele. Pelo menos, tentaria.

* * *

Gintoki chegou mais uma vez à loja de Hinowa, procurando por Tsukuyo. A bela morena pediu a Seita que a chamasse. Enquanto esperava pela loira, o Yorozuya conversava sobre coisas triviais e explicava que seus companheiros não quiseram acompanhá-lo, assim como mencionava um estranho bilhete que recebera como sendo da própria Cortesã da Morte – e o qual lera por alto.

Logo que mencionou o tal bilhete, Gintoki o mostrou a Tsukuyo, que acabava de aparecer ali. A loira leu o bilhete que tinha garranchos que mais pareciam de outro planeta:

― “Querido Gintoki, eu gostaria que você me ajudasse em um serviço-aru. Venha logo-aru. Assinado, Tsukky.”

Dirigiu um olhar interrogativo para o albino e disse:

― Eu não escrevi isso. E não escrevo colocando “-aru” no final de cada frase.

― Hã? Tem “-aru”? Eu li tão rápido que nem reparei.

Gintoki pegou o tal bilhete das mãos de Tsukuyo e o releu atentamente, encontrando nele os famosos “-aru”. E fez a constatação:

― Definitivamente, Kagura tá vendo _doramas_ demais.

A loira riu. Quer dizer que a garota Yato agora estava querendo juntar os dois? Tinha que concordar com o Yorozuya... Realmente ela estava vendo _doramas_ demais.

Pousou seus olhos purpúreos no Yorozuya e pensou...

... Por que não tentar?


	4. Dando uma chance

Gintoki sentiu um calafrio ao ver os olhos de Tsukuyo o encarando com um sorriso bem de leve passando por seus lábios. Começou a sentir que o clima ao redor dos dois começava a mudar. Mudar até demais para o seu gosto...

“Ei, espera aí! Isso tá ficando muito, muito estranho!”, pensou. “Droga! Nós dois estamos a sós aqui! O... O que é que eu faço...?”

O albino suava frio. O silêncio existente o incomodava. Um não ousava falar nada com o outro. Mas ambos esperavam que o silêncio fosse rompido de alguma forma.

“Vamos, Gintoki...!”, Tsukuyo pensava. “Quebre o silêncio! Diga alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa!”

“Ei, Tsuki...!” Gintoki pensava, por seu turno. “Te dou trezentos ienes se você romper esse silêncio!”

Não adiantava. Nenhum dos dois conseguia abrir a boca, apenas se entreolhavam. Mas alguém precisava romper o silêncio que estava mais que incômodo para os dois.

“Droga, ela não fala nada...! Preciso pensar em algo pra dizer... Qualquer coisa que aparecer serve, mas, por favor, que apareça alguma coisa pra eu falar!!”

Nisso, o ex-samurai disparou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

― Tá bem deserto lá fora...

“O que foi que eu acabei de dizer, caramba? Que coisa mais idiota foi essa que disparei?”, Gintoki pensou, tentando manter a pose de desligado. “Agora me sinto mais imbecil do que aqueles personagens de _doramas_!”

― É, está bem deserto. – Tsukuyo respondeu. – Hoje não é um dia lá muito movimentado.

Gintoki havia jogado verde pra colher maduro. Pelo menos conseguira algum assunto, conseguira romper aquele silêncio que tanto o incomodava. Já não conseguia ficar indiferente quando estava perto de Tsukuyo, desde aquele beijo que ela lhe dera. Como resistiria àqueles lábios tão macios?

Mesmo sendo uma armação de Kagura, pelo jeito não tinha mais cara de ser uma bobagem de telenovela. O Yorozuya engoliu seco e olhou para a loira, que olhava para ele. Ela também engoliu seco, e o silêncio novamente tomou conta do ambiente.

Quem tomaria a iniciativa de quebrar o silêncio mais uma vez?

* * *

― Eu já imaginava que o Gin-san era meio lento, mas não a esse ponto. – Shinpachi comentou com uma expressão bem cética no rosto.

― Isso não acontece no _dorama_ que eu assisto. – Kagura bufou aborrecida.

― Kagura-chan, os _doramas_ não passam de mera ficção... Assim como animes, mangás, filmes, livros e fanfics.

― Não importa! O Gin-chan e a Tsukky estão demorando demais para conversar.

― Fiquem calmos, meninos. – Hinowa procurava tranquilizar os dois adolescentes ansiosos, que espiavam a porta entreaberta. – Não vai demorar para eles se sentirem à vontade. No caso deles, é preciso paciência.

Shinpachi e Kagura estavam meio que “stalkeando” Gintoki e Tsukuyo. Vê-lo começando a se interessar por uma mulher era algo novo para os dois. Não que Gintoki “gostasse de outra fruta”, mas não o viam se interessando por outra mulher que não fosse Ketsuno Ana.

Aliás, dava pra se interessar por mulheres que ofereciam risco de vida a ele? Era difícil, vendo que tipos de mulheres o rodeavam, e a quem os dois adolescentes conheciam muito bem.

* * *

O Yorozuya e a Cortesã da Morte se entreolharam mais uma vez e perceberam que ficar em silêncio não daria em nada. Alguém precisava quebrar o silêncio que continuava a incomodar. E tinha que ser logo.

Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, mas não conseguiam articular nenhuma frase para conversar. Gintoki mais uma vez encarou os olhos da loira. Por que não dar uma chance? Por que não se arriscar? O máximo que poderia lhe acontecer era morrer cravejado de kunais. Enquanto comia alguns dangos que Hinowa deixara, sua mão esquerda tateou o espaço entre ele e Tsukuyo até achar a delicada mão da _kunoichi_.

Tsukuyo, por seu turno, a princípio se assustou um pouco ao sentir sobre sua mão direita a mão calejada do ex-samurai. Ela fitou os olhos vermelhos do Yorozuya, que lhe devolveu o olhar com um sorriso bastante gentil.

Foi o bastante para que a loira desse uma relaxada. E respondesse com um sorriso ainda tímido. Foi o bastante para que o Yorozuya se sentisse mais seguro.

Desde aquela investida de Tsukuyo, ele começara a vê-la de uma forma diferente. Percebeu que ela realmente queria se aproximar dele de outro jeito. E acabou se sentindo atraído por isso, assim decidiu baixar a guarda. E viu que ela também fizera o mesmo.

― Esses dangos estão muito bons. – o albino puxou assunto.

― Foi a Hinowa quem fez. Ela tem talento pra cozinha.

― Dessa eu não sabia.

― Vivendo e aprendendo, não é?

― Aham. – o Sakata respondeu com mais um pedaço de dango na boca.

― Gintoki, o que acha de...

―... Dar uma chance?

― É... Sim, uma chance para nós.

― Podemos tentar. – ele disse mais tranquilo.

Segurou com mais firmeza a mão de Tsukuyo. Sentiu que, apesar de ela lutar manejando kunais e tudo mais, sua mão era macia e delicada na medida do possível. A líder das Hyakka sentia aquele toque gentil e percebia que aquela mão calejada já não era tão hesitante como no começo. Não a surpreendia o fato da mão do Yorozuya ser assim, afinal, era uma mão calejada de um espadachim. Porém, lhe agradava muito aquele toque cálido, era uma sensação bem gostosa. A companhia daquele homem sempre fora bem agradável... Mesmo que por muitas vezes o espancasse.

Os dedos de Gintoki se entrelaçaram com os de Tsukuyo, de tal forma que era como uma atitude protetora. E ela se sentia assim, protegida. Nisso, a loira procurou aproximar sua face da dele, com a clara intenção de buscar seus lábios. Ele percebeu e também já ia se aproximando, quase que magneticamente, dos lábios dela, quando sua cabeça foi para trás, como se ele tivesse sido atingido.

E, de fato, fora atingido.

― GINTOKI! – uma apavorada Tsukuyo exclamou, enquanto o Yorozuya se levantava com uma kunai fincada na testa.

― Eu... Eu estou bem, relaxa...! – Gintoki respondeu ainda com a dita kunai enfiada na testa e com sangue em abundância escorrendo pelo rosto. – Mas se não quisesse um beijo era só me falar...! – ele disse com cara de aborrecido, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o objeto pontiagudo da testa, fazendo com que o buraco do ferimento esguichasse sangue.

― Não fui eu quem fez isso. – a loira respondeu cética. – Essa kunai nem é minha.

― Então quem foi que...

― É MELHOR TIRAR AS MÃOS DO MEU GIN-SAN! ELE É SÓ MEU!

A voz de outra mulher vinha de um canto escuro, do qual emergiu com as lentes dos seus óculos emitindo um ameaçador brilho assassino. A dona daquele par de óculos era Sarutobi Ayame, assassina profissional e _stalker_ nas horas vagas.

O que, normalmente, não era para assustar Gintoki, o assustou.

Sacchan estava em seu “Modo S”.


	5. Uma fugitiva

— Ei, o que é que tá acontecendo? – Shinpachi perguntou assustado. – O que é que deu na Sacchan-san?

— Ela estragou tudo. – Kagura disse aborrecida. – Bem na hora que os dois iam se beijar!

— Parece que temos um triângulo amoroso surgindo. – Hinowa falou.

— Esse triângulo amoroso dá é medo... – o garoto de óculos opinou. – Porque é uma questão de sobrevivência para o Gin-san... Ainda mais com a Sacchan-san em “Modo S”.

* * *

“EEEEI, O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI??”, Gintoki berrava aterrorizado em pensamento. “O que aconteceu com essa quatro-olhos doida varrida?”

Sacchan ainda tinha, por trás de si, uma aura medonha. Tão medonha, que assustava o destemido Shiroyasha. Não era pra menos, porque Sacchan lhe apontava de forma ameaçadora outra kunai.

O pobre Yorozuya não sabia o que fazer. Aliás, ele nem imaginava que aquela stalker míope seria capaz de aparecer em Modo S. Só conhecia perfeitamente o Modo M da criatura.

Sacchan desviou seu olhar assassino para Tsukuyo, que não se intimidou. Ela não iria deixar que aquela quatro-olhos ridícula atrapalhasse ainda mais do que já tinha atrapalhado o clima que fora construído entre ela e Gintoki.

As duas kunoichis se encaravam, ambas com kunais nas mãos. Pelos cálculos de Gintoki, esse triângulo amoroso iria se tornar muito perigoso... Para ele.

O que ele podia fazer? Como reagir? Como evitar o confronto das duas mulheres e evitar que as kunais voassem para todos os lados, principalmente para sua testa?

Nisso, a porta logo atrás de Sacchan cedeu, derrubando-a e fazendo seus óculos caírem longe. E, em cima da kunoichi de cabelos violeta, caíram Shinpachi, Kagura e Seita. Gintoki e Tsukuyo logo perceberam que desde o começo eles eram espionados.

Sacchan se rastejou de debaixo da porta caída, à procura dos óculos. Ela era persistente. Arrastou-se até pegar os óculos e agarrar o pé de Gintoki.

— Eu não vou largar você tão fácil! – ela disse.

O Yorozuya tentou fazê-la largar dele, sacudindo o pé, mas ela não largava de jeito nenhum. E, pra piorar, ela voltara ao Modo M, de masoquista. Ela estava é gostando de ser enxotada. E isso, apesar do aborrecimento causado ao Yorozuya, acabou com qualquer possibilidade de uma confusão ainda maior.

Agora o desafio era fazer a ninja míope se desgrudar do pé, já que estava de volta ao Modo Masoquista. Porém, esse era o tipo de arte que Gintoki dominava. De uma forma ou outra, ele conseguiria se livrar da maluca.

* * *

Caía a noite quando o Trio Yorozuya passava pelas ruas de Yoshiwara. Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura haviam ajudado a fazer uma senhora faxina em uma das lojas de lá e conseguiram um bom pagamento por isso.

A armação de Kagura tivera dois bons resultados. O financeiro, graças a um serviço de última hora, e o “amoroso”, por assim dizer, para o líder do trio. Claro que teve uma quebra de clima que atrapalhou muita coisa, mas percebera um avanço significativo no que se referia a ele e Tsukuyo.

Ela não era um monstro como tudo indicava a princípio. Era apenas uma mulher que abrira mão de agir como tal para proteger aquilo que prezava... E que, de alguma forma, ele a ajudara a se “libertar” desse fardo.

Além do mais, pegar na mão dela sem apanhar já fora um grande avanço. Claro que queria mais, queria que aquele beijo tivesse acontecido, mas infelizmente não ocorrera.

Mas, tudo bem, ele procuraria ter paciência. Afinal, também já fazia tempo que ele não se envolvia com uma mulher assim. Uns anos, talvez? Não sabia ao certo. Atualmente era considerado um fracasso nesse sentido, mas com as mulheres que fazem parte de seu círculo de convivência... Realmente as chances de algum sucesso no que se refere a envolvimento amoroso eram ínfimas.

Estivera por tanto tempo na seca que se sentia um Shinpachi da vida. Sentia-se quase um _nerd_ virgem. Mas, para sua sorte, estava revertendo esse quadro.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu uma figura cambaleante vindo em sua direção, já quase indo ao chão. Instintivamente, evitou sua queda.

— Por favor, me ajude... – era o sussurro exausto da pessoa que Gintoki segurara. Era uma mulher bastante ferida, que acabava de desmaiar, não dando tempo para ele perguntar absolutamente nada.

* * *

Os olhos verdes se abriram pouco a pouco, acostumando-se à claridade. Estranhou o local onde estava, pois não era um lugar de seu costume.

— Gin-chan, ela acordou. – uma menina ruiva, de pele pálida e olhos azuis avisou.

A mulher, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, acabava de emergir da inconsciência que a tomara, logo que caiu nos braços de um homem de cabelo prateado, junto do qual estava aquela garota ruiva. Onde estava? Que lugar era aquele?

Nisso, ela viu aquele homem de cabelos prateados se aproximar dela, junto com uma mulher loira com uma cicatriz no rosto, que perguntou:

— Está melhor?

— Mais ou menos. – ela disse. – Meu corpo ainda está dolorido. Mas obrigada por se preocupar.

— Agradeça ao Salvador de Yoshiwara. – Tsukuyo apontou para Gintoki. – Foi ele que te trouxe aqui.

A mulher ficou surpresa:

— Ele é o famoso “Salvador de Yoshiwara”?

— Aham.

— Eu pensei que ele tivesse um cabelo melhor e um olhar mais atraente.

— Mas ele é forte e habilidoso, é isso o que importa.

— Ei, ei... – Gintoki interrompeu a “conversa de comadres”. – Em vez de ficarem queimando o meu filme, que tal a gente perguntar o que aconteceu?

— Certo, certo. – a loira cedeu. – Bem, para começar, qual o seu nome?

— Meu nome é Watanabe Miwa.

— O que houve com você para aparecer tão ferida?

— Eu fugi de uma quadrilha de traficantes de mulheres. Eles... Eles nos raptam para nos vender para Amantos...! – Miwa começava a ir às lágrimas. – Me leiloaram, e um alienígena horrendo me arrematou e me queria como escrava, para fazer de mim o que bem entendesse... Mas eu não quero... Quero ficar aqui...! Não quero ser escrava...! Quando tentei fugir pela primeira vez, me espancaram como punição! Depois disso, consegui fugir e encontrei ajuda... A ajuda de vocês! Por favor, não digam a eles que eu estou aqui! Há muitas outras mulheres que estão na mesma situação que a minha, mas não tiveram a mesma sorte!

— Miwa-san, se acalme. – Shinpachi deu a ela um copo de água com açúcar. – Ninguém aqui vai te entregar.

— Não?

— Não. – Tsukuyo confirmou. – Aliás, como protetora de Yoshiwara, eu me sinto no dever de descobrir quem está fazendo isso e evitar que mais mulheres sofram.

— Mas os Amantos são muito fortes, você está vendo o que eles me fizeram...!

— Eu sei. Mas tenho a Hyakka do meu lado. E também...

Olhou para Gintoki e perguntou:

— Gintoki, posso contar com a sua ajuda?


	6. Infiltração

— Alguém me diga que eu estou apenas sonhando...! – Gintoki murmurou mal-humorado. – Alguém me diga que eu não estou vestido como uma mulher como eu estou vendo que estou!

— Está uma gracinha... Paako-chan! – Tsukuyo debochou.

O mau humor de Gintoki era mais do que justificado. Seu rosto estava completamente maquiado, com direito a batom bem marcado e sombras nos olhos. Seu cabelo rebelde, aliado a apliques, estava preso por marias-chiquinhas. Para arrematar o gracioso visual, quimono rosa florido e chinelos. Não precisava olhar sua imagem no espelho pra saber o quão ridículo estava vestido de mulher, porque já se sentia mais do que ridículo... Ainda mais com uma explosão de gargalhadas vinda de Tsukuyo, Kagura e Shinpachi.

Com amigos assim, quem precisava de inimigos?

Onde estava com a cabeça para topar ajudar Tsukuyo? Isso que dava começar a corresponder o amor de uma mulher...

No entanto, tinha a sensação de que pagar esse mico valeria muito a pena...

Tsukuyo estava com um belo quimono azul estampado e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um gracioso coque, enfeitado com flores cor de rosa. Sem a sua característica roupa preta, ela perdia parte do título de “Cortesã da Morte” e ganhava um ar mais “inocente”. Claro que a roupa preta era mais _sexy_ , mas para o Yorozuya ela continuava bela.

Após estarem devidamente a caráter, Gintoki e Tsukuyo acertaram com Miwa, Shinpachi e Kagura os detalhes adicionais do plano de infiltração. Era chegada a hora de descobrir o que envolvia o tráfico de mulheres para os Amanto. E nada melhor do que acabar com essa ameaça às mulheres de Yoshiwara atacando por dentro.

* * *

Tarde da noite. Passos ecoavam por uma das ruas desertas de Yoshiwara. Duas mulheres, sozinhas, passavam por ali calmamente e pareciam bater um papo bastante animado.

— Paako-chan, não deveria ter dado uma garrafada no Yokoshima-san... Ele só te achou atraente...!

— Ele não passava de um pervertido nojento, Tsuki! – uma voz mais grave, que tentava ser suave, respondeu. – Não gosto de homens assim tão apressados. E você quebrou o dedo mindinho do... De quem mesmo?

— Nem sei o nome, só sei que ele queria enfiar a mão no meu quimono. Será que custa ele esperar até o momento certo?

— Ora, Tsuki, você é muito exagerada!

Entre os risinhos abafados que tentava dar como Paako, Gintoki estava era querendo que aquele plano funcionasse logo pra acabar tudo depressa. Odiava aquele disfarce acima de tudo. Parecer travesti não estava em seus planos.

“Mas que droga...!”, pensou. “Por que isso tá demorando tanto? Já tá passando da hora do ataque!”

Seus pensamentos foram logo ouvidos, pois, naquele exato momento, ele e Tsukuyo foram imobilizados e, em seguida, receberam um pano molhado que tinha um forte odor, deixando-os completamente sem sentidos e sem oferecer qualquer resistência.

* * *

Tsukuyo foi a primeira a abrir os olhos e procurou se situar, tentando descobrir onde estava. Para começar, não reconhecia o local de imediato. Arrumou suas madeixas loiras, para ficar mais alinhada. Ouviu um ronco ao seu lado, que parecia de alguém ferrado no sono.

Parecia, não... Era realmente de alguém completamente ferrado no sono. Gintoki roncava muito e até babava enquanto dormia. Tsukuyo tentou acordá-lo, mas ele se virou e resmungou:

— Ah, qualé, Shinpachi-kun... Só mais cinco minutos...!

— Que “cinco minutos” o quê? – Tsukuyo cochichou, agarrando-o pelo quimono rosa. – Acorda, homem! Nós conseguimos!

Gintoki bocejou e perguntou no mesmo tom de voz, enquanto ajeitava o incômodo aplique de maria-chiquinha:

— Conseguimos o quê?

— Conseguimos nos infiltrar! Já podemos investigar quem está por trás desse esquema de tráfico, e...

Quando se virou para ver o rosto do Yorozuya, saltou para trás:

— O que é isso??

— “O que é isso”, o quê?

— A sua maquiagem... Tá toda borrada...! – disse e sacou um pequeno espelho.

Gintoki viu sua imagem no espelho e deu um grito agudo. O motivo era que sua cara mais parecia com a de um fantasma, coisa que o deixava completamente apavorado. O fato de ter esfregado os olhos fez com que ficasse com grandes borrões de rímel ao redor, e sua cara branca de susto fez com que ele mais se parecesse com um integrante da banda Kiss. A kunoichi tratou logo de consertar a maquiagem do ex-samurai, para não estragar o plano de infiltração.

Estavam em um grande quarto, ricamente decorado, parecendo uma grande suíte presidencial. Estavam apenas os dois ali naquele suntuoso cômodo. Tsukuyo foi checar a porta e constatou que estava trancada.

— Ei, qual vai ser o próximo passo agora? – Gintoki perguntou. – Sair daqui?

Eles ouviram passos se aproximando da porta e a loira respondeu:

— Não é boa ideia. Tem gente chegando aí, então temos que encarnar nossos papéis.

— Eu odeio essa parte...!

A porta do aposento se abriu, dando passagem a um ser humanoide, com pele lilás e cabelos tão prateados como os de Gintoki. O Yorozuya se perguntou se o ser em questão não era o Kaiohshin do Leste, saído do mangá de Dragon Ball para fazer uma pontinha em uma fanfic de Gintama. O alien, além da pele lilás e dos cabelos prateados, era de baixa estatura e tinha um olhar penetrante, bem como trajava roupas tradicionais japonesas.

— Devo adverti-las, caras damas, de que qualquer tentativa de fuga será devidamente rechaçada. – com agilidade, o Amanto lançou uma corda luminosa que algemou fortemente as mãos de Gintoki e Tsukuyo, que ofereceram alguma resistência, mas sem sucesso. – Sigam-me... O patrão as espera.

* * *

Várias mulheres, enfileiradas lado a lado e com as mãos amarradas, estavam como se estivessem expostas em uma vitrine, recebendo todos os tipos de olhares de machos bastante interessados. O grande problema é que eles não só olhavam como tocavam nas “mercadorias”.

Os dois infiltrados rezavam mentalmente para que ninguém os apalpasse, senão certamente os disfarces seriam postos a perder. Primeiro, porque Tsukuyo iria meter uma kunai no sujeito e, segundo, porque Gintoki não iria tolerar um macho botando a mão nele e jurava que enfiaria sua bokutou naquele lugar de quem cometesse tal coisa.

Para a sua sorte, não passara por isso, mas por ser ligeiramente mais alto, chamara atenção. Um amanto igual ao que os levara até ali – porém um pouco mais alto e esguio – fixava seu olhar tanto nele como em Tsukuyo, como se estivesse interessado.

Nisso, começou o leilão, no qual foram dados sucessivos lances até que o tal Amanto arrematou por uma grande quantia as duas “fêmeas” pelas quais estava interessado.

Horas depois, a Cortesã da Morte e o Yorozuya foram trancafiados em outro grande quarto, desta vez com mais mulheres, que pareciam bastante amedrontadas. As mulheres eram belas cortesãs que, ao que parecia, também estavam ali após serem leiloadas e arrematadas.

— Ei, Tsukuyo – Gintoki cochichou. – É impressão minha, ou estamos enfiados em um harém?

— Pelo jeito, sim, Gintoki. – Tsukuyo respondeu no mesmo tom. – Mas vamos começar a descobrir algumas coisas e, pra isso, precisamos nos socializar com as outras.

Nisso, a loira deu um tapa nas costas do Yorozuya disfarçado e disse com voz alegre:

— Vamos lá, Paako-chan! Vamos nos apresentar para as meninas!

Gintoki teve que se segurar muito pra não protestar e entregar o disfarce com a sua própria voz grave. Recuperou o equilíbrio após quase cair de cara no chão e disse, já tentando “afinar” a voz e encarnando sua personagem:

— Ai, Tsuki, isso dói...! O que as meninas vão pensar de você?

— Sou apenas uma pessoa bastante extrovertida, nada mais! Oi, meninas, eu sou a Tsuki e esta é a Paako-chan, ela é muito tímida, sabe?

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente, enquanto as outras mulheres se entreolhavam, sem entender nada do que acontecia com a dupla. As tais Paako e Tsuki eram realmente estranhas. Paako tinha um físico bastante incomum para as mulheres de Yoshiwara, não só a cor dos cabelos como os olhos de peixe morto e uma postura não muito feminina. Parecia mais o tipo “mulher-macho” do que outra coisa.

No entanto, um burburinho se fez ouvir entre as oito mulheres. Gintoki e Tsukuyo se entreolharam. Será que elas engoliram a história dos dois?


	7. Cai o disfarce

— Tsukuyo-sama? – uma das mulheres reconheceu a líder Hyakka. – É você, Tsukuyo-sama?

Tsukuyo se recriminou em pensamento. Deveria ter colocado mais base e corretivo para esconder direito a enorme cicatriz de seu rosto. Gintoki deveria ter reparado isso, mas...

... Homens nunca reparavam em muita coisa, na verdade.

E, por falar no único homem dali...

— Essa Paako não me é estranha. Eu já a vi em algum lugar.

— Não, que é isso...? – Paako, quer dizer, Gintoki, tentou disfarçar. – Eu sou nova por estas bandas...

— Sim, você já a viu. – a loira respondeu. – Gintoki, pode parar de atuar.

— O quê? – ele disse com sua habitual entonação de voz.

— É bobagem ficar brincando de teatrinho com quem já nos reconhece. O importante é fazer isso com quem está traficando mulheres.

— Então a Paako, na verdade, é aquele homem que salvou Yoshiwara? – outra mulher perguntou.

— É sim. Ele está me ajudando a investigar o tráfico de mulheres e esse harém.

— Tsukuyo-sama, pior do que sermos leiloadas é sermos arrematadas por aquele sujeito.

— Por quê?

— Aquele Amanto já matou várias das mulheres que tinha adquirido porque elas não conseguiram satisfazê-lo.

— Se ele fizer isso com todas as mulheres vai ter que apelar pra macho depois. – Gintoki observou de forma despreocupada.

— Se ele fizer isso com todas as mulheres vai ser uma crueldade sem tamanho. – a loira replicou com seriedade. – Elas não são obrigadas a se submeterem a esse tipo de capricho.

Ela tinha razão. Nenhuma mulher deveria ser apenas objeto para os homens. E era por isso que Gintoki rechaçava tanto Sacchan. Detestava o tipo de mulher que era submissa e sem amor-próprio. Não curtia mulher-objeto. Nem se a mulher fosse obrigada a isso, nem se ela fosse por vontade própria.

Por isso que correspondia o afeto que Tsukuyo começava a demonstrar a ele.

Nisso, a porta se abriu. Um ser baixinho chegava para buscar mais uma mulher para seu patrão, e as oito que estavam confinadas há mais tempo já se encolheram de medo. O Yorozuya e a Cortesã da Morte se puseram à frente do grupo e o Amanto decidiu levar justamente eles até seu patrão.

— O patrão vai gostar muito de “brincar” com suas novas aquisições... Caso o satisfaçam, claro.

* * *

Chegaram a uma suíte imensa, após percorrerem o longo corredor daquela grande mansão. O dono daquilo tudo era um Amanto de posses. Chamava-se Timus, e era um comerciante intergalático bem-sucedido, quase ao nível de Sakamoto Tatsuma, velho amigo de Gintoki. Timus era conhecido por ser muito exigente para as mulheres de seu harém particular. Era sabida a existência desse harém, mas não se conhecia ainda os meios escusos de aquisição de fêmeas terráqueas para satisfazer seus gostos... Muito menos se conhecia o fato de que ele eliminava as fêmeas que não o satisfaziam adequadamente.

Tsukuyo estava determinada a defender as mulheres de Yoshiwara de tal coisa. Por isso, não ofereceu resistência para encarar o tal do Timus. Como mulher, sabia que tinha algum risco de seu intento ser malsucedido, mas a sua sorte foi Gintoki ter sido também escolhido.

À frente dos dois, estava o “dono” do harém particular. Mais ou menos da altura de Gintoki, esguio, pele lilás, olhos negros penetrantes, cabelos prateados e roupas bastante refinadas. Olhou para as “concubinas” de alto a baixo e deu um sorriso discreto de aprovação, enquanto seu empregado saía de lá.

— Agora que estamos frente a frente, é hora de ver se valeu a pena arrematar vocês.

Aproximou-se de Tsukuyo, a fim de vê-la mais de perto. Gintoki não estava gostando de ver aquilo, mas tinha que manter o disfarce. Não que oficialmente estivessem namorando nem nada, mas aquele cara certamente era repulsivo e adoraria que a loira enfiasse uma kunai na cabeça dele... Antes que o Yorozuya o acertasse com a bokutou que trazia consigo à cintura, e que ninguém dera muita importância a isso, como se fosse apenas um acessório.

Porém, Timus se afastou dela e se aproximou dele, que suou frio. Pelo menos aquele cara estava longe de Tsukuyo, o que o deixava aliviado.

— Você é a Paako, não é? Você tem um físico bem diferente das outras. Onde estão seus seios?

O sujeito foi mais atrevido e queria comprovar que Paako não era uma tábua. No entanto, Gintoki tentou desempenhar seu papel, afinando a voz e dizendo como uma donzela cheia de pudores:

— Por favor, não agora... Eu morro de vergonha...!

— Onde estão seus quadris? – Timus perguntou e deu uma generosa apalpada na poupança do ex-samurai, que se segurou muito para não se entregar.

Tsukuyo estava admirada do quanto Gintoki parecia se segurar, mas perguntava-se até que ponto o explosivo Yorozuya aguentaria aquilo.

— Tem certeza de que você é uma mulher, Paako-san?

Na hora que Timus ia fazendo menção de botar a mão onde não devia, recebeu um poderoso soco bem no meio da cara.

— NEM VEM, QUE NÃO TEM! AQUI VOCÊ NÃO PÕE A MÃO NÃO!

— Minha nossa, mas você bate feito homem! – Timus exclamou enquanto passava a mão no rosto golpeado.

Gintoki já mandara sua atuação para os ares e bufava furioso.

— Claro que bato feito um homem... É PORQUE EU SOU UM HOMEM, BASTARDO!

Arrancou os apliques de maria-chiquinha e, com a manga do quimono rosa, tirou a maquiagem da cara e ainda afrouxou o quimono, de forma que soltou a manga direita como fazia com seu quimono branco favorito, expondo seu peitoral parcialmente. Arrancou a bokutou da cintura e a apontou de forma ameaçadora para o Amanto.

— Eu não vou deixar um macho pegar nos meus países baixos nem sob tortura! E, se quiser que eu poupe a sua vida e os seus países baixos, pode tratar de soltar aquelas mulheres do seu harém nojento!

Não era como Tsukuyo havia planejado, mas já servia. Afinal, já deveria ter previsto que o Yorozuya não iria aguentar muito, ainda mais com um macho querendo passar a mão nele. O bom é que o albino conseguira acuar Timus com sucesso.

— Vocês conseguiram me enganar direitinho... Mas não vão conseguir me derrotar tão fácil!

O Amanto apertou um botãozinho do relógio, que emitiu um alerta. Seguranças apareceram no aposento, cercando os dois enquanto ele empreendia fuga. Porém, Tsukuyo pegou suas kunais e arremessou, acertando todos, enquanto ela, junto com Gintoki, corria para fora.

Os dois se separaram. A loira foi até o local onde estavam as outras mulheres, para ajudá-las na fuga, enquanto o albino corria atrás de Timus.

No entanto, um segurança mascarado se colocou no caminho da Cortesã da Morte, que lançou rapidamente várias kunais que deveriam ser certeiras... Mas o mascarado conseguiu se esquivar facilmente e contra-atacar.

Não seria tão fácil escapar dali, como Miwa conseguira. Ela tivera um grande golpe de sorte.

Timus saiu correndo, mas era perseguido de perto por Gintoki. Alcançou uma katana e partiu para atacar o Yorozuya, que se esquivou facilmente. Ele bloqueou mais um ataque do Amanto com maestria e emendou um contra-ataque, que o desarmou.

O ex-samurai conseguiu dominar rapidamente seu adversário. Apesar de conseguir isso, sentiu-se meio decepcionado, porque esperava ter um duelo mais interessante. Mas... O que se esperar de alguém que estava mais do que na cara que tinha intimidade zero com uma espada?

No entanto, Timus berrava de dor. Gintoki estava pisando nos “países baixos” do Amanto e nem parecia se dar conta disso.

— Ah, foi mau. – ele disse enquanto tirava o pé.

Ouviu um tumulto e percebeu que eram homens do Shinsengumi chegando. Pelo jeito, Miwa havia lhes dado as informações necessárias. Assim sendo, saiu para procurar e encontrar Tsukuyo.

Percorreu aquele grande casarão, até encontrá-la próxima ao cômodo onde era o harém particular de Timus. A loira já havia conseguido orientar as mulheres que estavam ali para fugirem logo, o que foi feito com sucesso.

Aparentemente, Tsukuyo tinha aquela situação sob controle, o que já era esperado. Lançou mais uma kunai contra seu adversário, porém este lançou uma bomba. A kunai atingiu a tal bomba e o atrito entre os dois produziu faíscas.

Gintoki percebeu o perigo e não pensou em mais nada:

— TSUKUYO!!

E, nisso, a bomba explodiu.


	8. Será que agora vai?

— Ufa, finalmente ele acordou! – Shinpachi disse aliviado.

Sua cabeça doía. Parecia ter emergido de uma ressaca brava. Mas, pelo menos, estava vivo, sobrevivera a mais um grande perigo. O perigo em questão não fora a bomba que explodira, mas o que ocorrera depois.

_— TSUKUYO!!_

_Logo que viu o perigo que Tsukuyo corria, Gintoki não pensou duas vezes e, com um salto, abraçou a Cortesã da morte a fim de protegê-la. Os dois caíram juntos no chão e, na queda, acabou enfiando acidentalmente a cara por entre os seios da mulher._

_Não deu outra: levou um forte soco na cara e após isso perdeu a consciência._

Sua visão voltou a se focar, e viu Shinpachi e Kagura. A menina Yato o encarou com expressão de piedade.

— Ei, Kagura, o que foi? – Gintoki perguntou.

— Apanhou da Tsukky de novo?

— O que acha?

— Que eu realmente tô vendo doramas demais. – a garota disse com um olhar cético.

— Disso eu já sabia. Doramas nem sempre condizem com a realidade... Mesmo que digam que são baseados em fatos reais.

Nisso, Tsukuyo apareceu, mas ainda não se aproximou do albino. Estava morrendo de vergonha de ter feito mais uma vez algo que não devia. Mais uma vez, por instinto, havia quase o matado.

Shinpachi olhou para trás e a viu. Após isso, cutucou Kagura e cochichou a ela alguma coisa. Em seguida, os dois saíram.

— Ei, aonde vocês vão? – o Yorozuya perguntou, mas não ouviu resposta alguma.

A loira venceu a hesitação e chegou perto dele. Seus olhos de cor violeta fitaram os olhos vermelhos de Gintoki. Respirou fundo e, por fim, quebrou o silêncio:

— Gintoki, obrigada... E me desculpe por ter te dado aquele soco. – desviou o olhar dele. – Eu sinto muito, foi por instinto.

— O seu instinto dói demais. – ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto golpeado. – E quase me mata.

— Me desculpa mais uma vez... – ela respondeu sem graça. – Foi sem querer.

— Vou te desculpar só com uma condição.

— Qual?

Ele deu um sorriso bem malandro antes de responder:

— Primeiro, prometa que vai parar de me bater.

— Vou pelo menos tentar. – a loira corou. – E você só falou uma condição.

— É uma condição dividida em duas partes.

— E qual seria a segunda parte?

— Que acha de um beijinho no meu rosto pra ver se para de doer?

A resposta foi um novo soco na cara do Yorozuya, que voou para a parede, onde bateu com as costas e apagou. Só que, desta vez, caiu a ficha da loira e ela foi acudi-lo. Deu uns tapinhas de leve no rosto dele e chamou-o, procurando acordá-lo, até que conseguiu.

Logo que ele abriu os olhos, o rosto dela ficou ruborizado. Tsukuyo estava completamente sem graça por ter dado mais uma pancada em Gintoki, e apenas conseguia murmurar repetidamente a palavra “Desculpa!”. E, quanto ao ex-samurai, este passava a mão pela face dolorida. Porém, a kunoichi segurou-lhe a mão e deu um beijinho em sua bochecha.

Só que não ficou só nisso. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e não se contentava. Por que ainda o surrava? Precisava parar de fazer isso, se não queria que ele escapasse por entre seus dedos. Pousou seus lábios sobre os dele e deu-lhe um beijo suave e ele, claro, correspondeu. Esqueceu completamente a dor que tinha na face por conta do soco que levou.

Logo que se separaram, eles se entreolharam e sorriram. Não era má ideia começarem a engrenar algum relacionamento.

* * *

— Oh... Me beije... Me beije mais, muito mais...! Amor da minha vida, minha batata cozida...!

— Kagura-chan... – Shinpachi perguntou todo sem graça. – O que você tá fazendo?

A garota Yato abraçava a si mesma e ficava encenando um casal se beijando, mas parou quando ouviu o questionamento do Shimura. Respondeu:

— Você não viu que o Gin-chan e a Tsukky estão namorando?

— Eles não disseram nada.

— Mas a gente viu quando eles se beijaram de novo.

— É melhor a gente parar de fazer isso, Kagura-chan. Esse negócio de ficar stalkeando o Gin-san não é uma boa... Senão a gente ainda vai ver algo que possa fazer esta fanfic mudar a classificação para +18.

— Tem razão, Shinpachi. – a garota ruiva respondeu pensativa. – Eu não quero corromper a minha imagem de garota inocente e fofinha.

Shinpachi e Kagura saíram de perto da porta entreaberta, de onde espionavam Gintoki e Tsukuyo. Realmente era melhor não ficarem bisbilhotando.

* * *

Gintoki e Tsukuyo saíram dali juntos, mas não de mãos dadas. No entanto, dava a entender que os dois estavam juntos, a julgar pelos olhares que dirigiam um ao outro. Ao ver isso, Hinowa sorriu satisfeita, porque sabia que a sua amiga estava com a pessoa certa.

— Tomara que esse namoro sobreviva aos dois! – Kagura disse.

— Tomara que o Gin-san sobreviva a isso, Kagura-chan. – Shinpachi corrigiu enquanto ajeitava os óculos. – Sabemos que ele tem um sério risco de não sair vivo dessa.

— Tem razão, Shinpachi. Será que não seria bom a gente continuar seguindo os dois pra garantir que ele vai ficar inteiro?

— Sei não, Kagura-chan. Não deveríamos ficar bisbilhotando o namoro dos outros assim.

Nisso, outra voz respondeu:

— Se quiserem, eu posso fazer isso.

O tom daquela voz parecia ser bastante sério, porém vindo de quem vinha, Shinpachi simplesmente disse:

— Obrigado, Sacchan-san. Acho melhor deixar isso quieto... Não é, Kagura-chan?

— O Gin-chan é _expert_ em sobreviver a mulheres violentas. – a garota concordou.

* * *

“Se pensam que eu vou deixar de seguir o meu Gin-san, estão redondamente enganados!”, Sacchan pensava enquanto se aproximava da Yorozuya. Pendurou-se no telhado do prédio e, de cabeça para baixo, ficou observando toda a movimentação.

Será que realmente ele estava de caso com aquela loira? Bem... Se estava ou não estava, não importava. Tentar ser amante era mais emocionante. Sem contar que adorava ser enxotada como sempre, isso apenas a deixava ainda mais louca para tentar agarrar Gintoki quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

Viu que Gintoki saía e se dirigia até uma barraca de _lamen_. Resolveu segui-lo de perto, mas de forma que não fosse notada – como qualquer boa _kunoichi_ faria.


	9. Ciumeira?

Após encher a barriga com um _lamen_ , Gintoki deixou no balcão as moedas contadas do valor da comida. Precisava economizar pra não ficar nem sem seu leite de morango e nem sem sua nova Jump. Dali seguiu seu caminho agora para uma loja de conveniência, nela adentrando para fazer sua compra habitual. Além disso, compraria alguns mantimentos, já que morar com uma menina esfomeada não era lá muito fácil.

Conviver com Kagura era como se convivesse com um saiyajin de Dragon Ball. Tanto os Yatos como os Saiyajins eram sacos sem fundo ambulantes.

Quando entrou, o Yorozuya teve a sensação de que estava sendo seguido. Por que sentia isso agora? Era estranho, depois de estar tão acostumado a ser _stalkeado_ dia e noite por aquela ninja quatro-olhos sadomasoquista.

Estava imaginando coisas, só pode! Estava acostumado, pra que essa sensação idiota tinha que aparecer?

Ah, claro, isso aparecia quando estava próximo de alguma mulher. Era como se alguém o seguisse para saber com quem ele estava andando. Era como se um par de óculos o espionasse, prestes a dar sua investida.

Pra que ficar tão tenso? Era simples dispensar aquela doida varrida... Era só dizer que estava de caso com Tsukuyo, coisa que de fato estava acontecendo.

Bem, realmente não era um namoro propriamente dito, estava mais para um caso, uma ficada. Estava apenas dando uma chance para a loira. Melhor, estava abrindo a sua guarda. Começava a se sentir balançado por aquela mulher, e isso era perigoso para a sua integridade física.

Começou a procurar por um exemplar da Jump na prateleira das revistas, porém foi surpreendido por alguém que o atacou e não permitiu que ele concluísse seu intento.

— EI, O QUE É ISSO?! – perguntou surpreendido quando estava caindo no chão.

* * *

Tsukuyo saiu de Yoshiwara para comprar algumas coisas para Hinowa, principalmente por sua amiga ter pedido com tanto jeito para que ela lhe fizesse esse favor. Chegou à loja de conveniência em Kabuki, enquanto o céu começava a ser encoberto por nuvens cinzentas carregadas.

A porta de vidro da loja se abriu e ela entrou com uma pequena lista em mãos. Não era muito de fazer aquilo, mas de vez em quando era necessário, afinal, mantimentos eram essenciais.

Com a cesta de compras já com alguns produtos dentro, ela se aproximou da prateleira de revistas, a fim de encontrar alguma revista de culinária. Hinowa queria sempre inovar no _bento_ de Seita. No entanto, a cena que encontrara não era a que queria encontrar.

— Gin-to-ki...! – ela rugiu baixinho.

O Yorozuya estava caído no chão, procurando afastar Sacchan de sua cara. Ela tentava a todo custo beijá-lo após cair bem em cima dele. Ela estava quase nua, coberta apenas com capas de revistas e literalmente por cima do albino. Ele tentava em vão botar a mão na boca da _kunoichi_ de óculos para evitar que ela o beijasse.

Por mais que tentasse escapar das investidas de Sacchan, esta conseguiu tascar um beijão nele que, por fim, conseguiu sair. Apoiou-se numa parede e tentou retomar o fôlego, além de cuspir aquele sabor ruim de sadomasoquismo que havia invadido sua boca.

O rosto de Tsukuyo assumiu um tom escarlate bastante violento quando Gintoki deu de cara com ela. Há quanto tempo ela estava lá? Será que tinha visto o que lhe acontecera? E... A pergunta que não queria calar...

... Estava ferrado?

Tsukuyo chegou perto dele e agarrou sua camisa, ao mesmo tempo em que chutou Sacchan para longe, com a cara enfiada num buraco na parede, resultante do impacto do golpe. Gintoki engoliu seco, pois via um sério risco à sua integridade física. E sua pergunta estava respondida.

Sim, estava completamente ferrado... Principalmente após tomar um bom tabefe.

— D-Desde que hora você tava por aqui...? – Gintoki perguntou desconcertado e já sabendo a resposta.

— Desde a hora que te vi aos beijos com aquela quatro-olhos!

— Peraí, eu nem a beijei!

— Se me vier com desculpa de “beijo técnico”, saiba que isso não cola comigo!

— Do que você tá falando, sua maluca?

— Não se faça de desentendido, Gintoki! Eu sei que você não é burro!

— É claro que não! E eu não beijei aquela louca, você viu que foi ela quem me agarrou, não viu?

— Eu apenas vi os dois juntos!

— E pra que você fica com esse ciúme todo? Eu não tenho nada com você! Nem somos ficantes ou temos caso, muito menos somos namorados!

A loira simplesmente largou a camisa do Yorozuya e ficou cabisbaixa. Ele tinha razão... Ele não tinha nada com ela, ela é quem o atacara sem o consentimento dele!

— Eu... Eu já entendi... – Tsukuyo murmurou sem olhar para Gintoki.

Ela se afastou pisando duro e largando ali a cesta das compras que fazia. E só restou ao albino acompanhá-la com o olhar.

* * *

Seu olhar estava perdido em meio à abundante chuva que caía em Kabuki. Estúpido! Estúpido! Sentia-se um completo estúpido! Por que não se defendeu das acusações que recebia? Parecia que ele era um tremendo mulherengo – coisa que ele não era.

Que culpa ele tinha de uma _stalker_ ensandecida cair em cima dele e ainda numa posição tão imprópria? E desde quando Tsukuyo era ciumenta?

Nada disso o fazia tirar da cabeça que era um completo idiota. Saíra de cabeça quente da loja de conveniência e não ligou por estar encharcado pela água da chuva. Falar que ele não tinha nada com ela fora a pior coisa que já fizera, mesmo tendo alguma razão.

Por que relacionamentos desse tipo tinham que ser tão complicados? Talvez porque essa fosse a graça de algo assim. Simplesmente pegar uma mulher e levá-la pra cama não tinha lá muita graça. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas não era isso que Gintoki queria com Tsukuyo. Ela era diferente. Ainda tinha seus pudores, era ainda uma mulher que não baixava a guarda facilmente.

Melhor ir pra casa mesmo e descansar. Sozinho.

Shinpachi já estava em casa junto com a irmã, e Kagura fora passar a noite numa festa de pijama promovida por Soyo-Hime.

Sentia-se um idiota. O que ele chamava de “dar uma chance” agora havia virado um “eu agora tô caidaço por ela e mesmo assim tomei um bom tabefe sem fazer nada errado”.

Como era frustrante! Por isso que não ficava correndo atrás de mulheres como cachorro quando via uma cadela no cio.

Melhor ir pra casa mesmo e curtir uma fossa. No entanto, ouviu uma voz lhe chamar:

— Gintoki!

Olhou para trás. O que Tsukuyo queria com ele, depois de tudo?


	10. Clichês não são tão ruins como parecem

Ela também estava ensopada da chuva. Seus olhos violáceos pareciam arrependidos. Mas Gintoki estava tão aborrecido que seguiu sua caminhada sem lhe dirigir qualquer palavra. No entanto, a _kunoichi_ loira segurou a manga do quimono do ex-samurai albino, impedindo-o de avançar mais um passo.

— Espera, Gintoki!

— O que você quer? Me espancar de novo?

— Sinto muito. – ela respondeu. – Eu não fiz por querer.

— O que você faz parece que nunca é por querer.

— Eu... Eu fiquei com ciúme. Eu tentei, mas não consegui me segurar. Ainda mais com aquela quatro-olhos em cima de você...!

O Yorozuya passou a mão pelo rosto encharcado, para poder retirar a água que escorria pelo rosto e atrapalhava sua visão. Suspirou aborrecido e disse:

— Você deveria ter confiado em mim, Tsukuyo.

— Eu sei. É que eu nunca passei por isso antes. – ela respondeu cabisbaixa. – Acredite, é tudo novo pra mim. Eu nunca fiquei assim por causa de alguém antes.

Gintoki olhou para ela ainda com alguma desconfiança.

— É, realmente é estranho. Mas até te ver, eu não sentia isso. Eu... Não me sentia e nem agia como uma mulher. Esta cicatriz no meu rosto não me deixava fazer isso. Sempre me lembrava que eu abri mão de ser uma mulher.

— Se você realmente abrisse mão de ser uma mulher, para começar, você abriria mão até dos seus peitos.

Por mais que a observação de Gintoki soasse rude e até mesmo estranha, era algo que o cobria de razão. Ela nunca havia deixado de ser mulher.

— Você está certo. – Tsukuyo disse. – Eu é que tô agindo como uma boba. Eu quero tentar de novo agir melhor com você. Evitar te agredir e me controlar, não ser tão ciumenta. Mas eu não gostaria de te ver com outra mulher. Parece bobagem, mas isso me machuca.

O ex-samurai cedeu:

— Então vamos tentar de novo. Mas quero que confie em mim. E não me bata se eu fizer isto!

Rapidamente, ele roubou-lhe um beijo. Estava louco pra fazer isso, mas não tivera a oportunidade antes. Embaixo de chuva que ainda persistia, aquele beijo era voraz e refletia o quanto ele queria fazer aquilo logo, mas só tivera coragem agora. Se tivesse que apanhar, apanharia feliz após tascar um beijão naqueles lábios macios.

No entanto, Tsukuyo não o agrediu. Pelo contrário, ela acabou gostando da surpresa. Sentiu que ele queria apenas a ela. Viu que a atração era recíproca agora. Ambos, ensopados, se beijavam sem tempo para respirar, devoravam os lábios um do outro com muita urgência.

Logo que se separaram para respirar, Gintoki tomou a liberdade de soltar os cabelos da loira. Estavam molhados, óbvio, mas eles emolduravam o rosto dela, conferindo-lhe um ar mais inocente. Engraçado como um cabelo preso muda a fisionomia das pessoas.

Tsukuyo afastou uma mecha do cabelo prateado do Yorozuya, para ver melhor aqueles olhos rubros tão incomuns. Para olhos de peixe morto, eram olhos até bem vivos... E de certa forma eram hipnotizantes... Tão hipnotizantes, que a kunoichi não resistiu e, desta vez, ela tomara a iniciativa para mais um beijo molhado pela chuva.

Mais uma vez os lábios macios de Tsukuyo tomavam os lábios de gosto adocicado de Gintoki. Tal era a intensidade, que dava para se notar que os dois formavam, de fato, um casal apaixonado.

Não estavam nem aí para a cena clichê na qual eles estavam inseridos. Pelo contrário, continuavam entregues àquele momento, parecendo que nada mais existia ao redor. E era isso o que realmente importava, pois queriam apenas um ao outro e nada mais.

* * *

A porta corrediça se abriu com barulho, dando passagem a duas pessoas completamente encharcadas da chuva que tomaram. Gintoki e Tsukuyo se desfizeram das botas e entraram. O Yorozuya, indo à frente, deu à líder Hyakka uma toalha para se secar no banheiro, enquanto ele se secava no quarto, no qual trocou a roupa e vestiu o seu pijama verde.

Enquanto Sadaharu se espreguiçava, Tsukuyo saía do banheiro com os cabelos soltos e vestida com um quimono branco emprestado por Gintoki.

— Pelo jeito essa chuva vai durar a noite inteira. – ele disse após verificar a janela. – Melhor você dormir aqui.

— Parece que não tenho muita escolha, certo? – ela comentou meio ruborizada, o que o albino logo percebeu.

— Eu só não te falo pra se enfiar no armário da Kagura, porque você não caberia lá. Mas eu tenho um _futon_ a mais no meu quarto.

Ele abriu outro compartimento do armário, do qual tirou o _futon_ extra. No entanto, ele estava fedendo a mofo e bastante amarelado de tanto tempo guardado. Não dava pra usar sem dar uma boa lavada antes.

Iria sugerir para dividirem o mesmo _futon_ , mas antes que verbalizasse a sugestão, pensou:

“Se eu der essa ideia, com certeza vou apanhar e ser tachado de tarado! E o pior de tudo é que ela teria razão, porque se soubesse o quanto eu quero dar uns ‘pegas’ nela... Ainda mais usando o meu quimono...!”

Engoliu seco e disse:

— Você pode ficar no meu _futon_ e eu vou dormir no sofá.

“Perfeito! Não vou ter problemas com o meu autocontrole!”, Gintoki comemorou em pensamento.

— Por que não dividimos o mesmo _futon_? – Tsukuyo perguntou.

“EI, TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAR, É?”, o Yorozuya gritou em pensamento.

— N-Não é preciso, Tsukuyo...! Eu vou ficar bem no sofá...!

— Não é justo que o anfitrião fique desconfortável, então eu vou ao sofá.

— Nada disso, eu não posso deixar uma visita desconfortável.

* * *

“Vamos lá, Gintoki, se controla! Resista às tentações, senão você não será um bom samurai! Relaxa, cara, senão ela vai perceber!”

O Yorozuya suava frio enquanto se policiava dentro do _futon_. Não deveria fazer um movimento em falso, senão com certeza faria besteira. Virou-se para o outro lado, para evitar qualquer contato inconveniente. O pior de tudo é que o sono não chegava.

“SONOOO, CADÊ VOCÊ?!”

Não conseguia pregar o olho de jeito nenhum. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer o sono chegar, para poder dormir. O cheiro agradável da loira que dormia ao seu lado não o deixava se concentrar em pelo menos começar a cochilar.

“Mas que droga! Eu quero agarrar a Tsukuyo, mas não posso! Preciso resistir, preciso resistir...!”

Do outro lado, Tsukuyo também não conseguia dormir. Não que estivesse com medo de Gintoki pegá-la e agarrá-la, mas na verdade até que cogitava um contato entre os dois. Nem que fosse uma “mãozinha boba”.

Virou-se e o viu de costas, prestando atenção no cabelo enrolado e prateado tão peculiar. Com seus dedos, começou a brincar com uma das mechas curvas e macias do albino. Não imaginava que os cabelos dele seriam tão gostosos de se passar a mão.

Ele, por seu turno, se encolheu ante aquele contato. Não que ele não estivesse gostando, porque na verdade estava adorando aquilo. Mas estava fazendo o máximo possível para não ficar louco e estragar aquele momento.

No fim das contas, acabou relaxando e sorriu. Era uma sensação muito boa aquela. Se ele fosse um gato, com certeza iria ronronar muito.

Ele se virou e seu olhar se encontrou com o dela. Tsukuyo sorriu, o que fez com que ele também sorrisse. Delicadamente, o Yorozuya pegou o queixo dela e aproximou seu rosto. Colocou seus lábios sobre os dela, dando-lhe um terno beijo, o que fez com que seu coração desse uma acalmada. Não só o seu, como o da mulher à sua frente.

Claro que queria bem mais, mas também não queria atropelar as coisas. Não queria estragar tudo. Naquele momento, sentia-se como um adolescente que, depois de muito tempo, conseguia ter uma namoradinha, superando todas as expectativas quanto a um possível fracasso... Sem contar que ele tivera sua dignidade manchada por conta de ter recebido uma calcinha do Homem-Tanga Mascarado, só porque tinha um vício surreal por doces e era apaixonado por uma revista Shounen Jump.

Sua mão direita acariciava o rosto da loira e afastou dos olhos uma mecha de cabelo. Tsukuyo conseguira despertar nele algo que há muito o Yorozuya não sentia.

Ele realmente havia começado a se apaixonar por aquela mulher à sua frente. O que era apenas a concessão de uma chance virou algo maior. E não era apenas atração física, que ele procurava conter por enquanto... Afinal, ele era um homem e estava diante de uma mulher muito bonita. Tava dando trabalho resistir à vontade de fazer “isso e aquilo” com ela.

Por seu lado, Tsukuyo percebia que estava mais e mais atraída por aquele homem de cabelos prateados. Ele era sincero, valorizava uma amizade e era protetor. E era esse lado protetor que lhe chamara tanta atenção.

Sim, seus atributos físicos também a atraíam, claro! Sua aparência peculiar e seu corpo sarado chamavam a atenção. Além do mais, aquele olhar a enfeitiçava. Aqueles olhos vermelhos pareciam não querer nada, mas muitas vezes podiam dizer algo.

Seus olhares mais uma vez se encontraram em meio à penumbra, em sinal de cumplicidade. Queriam ir além, mas sentiram que ainda não era o momento. O sono logo chegou para ambos, que adormeceram juntinhos, de conchinha.

Assim, Gintoki sentiu que protegia alguém de verdade. E Tsukuyo se sentia realmente protegida.


	11. Confissão e proposta

O dia amanheceu com céu limpo e sol, cuja luz invadia o quarto. Gintoki acordou com o som da porta corrediça se abrindo.

— Bom dia, Gin-san! Vamos levantar e... – Shinpachi se interrompeu.

— O que foi, Shinpachi-kun...? – o albino perguntou após um bocejo.

— Você e a Tsukuyo-san...?

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Tsukuyo ainda dormindo profundamente. Pensou que ela já tinha ido embora à maneira ninja, mas ela permanecia ali dormindo, vestida com seu quimono branco.

— Não, não aconteceu nada de mais, se quiser saber. Apenas dormimos juntos, nada além disso.

— Tá falando sério?

— Tô sim. Acredite ou não, apenas dormimos juntos de forma inocente. Não teve nem “isso” e nem “aquilo”...

“... Por mais que eu quisesse.”, ele completou em pensamento.

— Bem, nós recebemos um serviço pra fazer hoje. – Shinpachi disse. – Vamos procurar um cachorro desaparecido.

O Yorozuya se levantou e se espreguiçou, enquanto o garoto de óculos saía. Ouviu um gemido de Tsukuyo e olhou para trás. Ela acabava de acordar naquele exato momento, enquanto ele tirava a camisa do pijama.

— Bom dia! – ele disse. – Eu achei que você acordaria primeiro.

— Acho que eu estava muito cansada do trabalho. E vou confessar que esta noite eu pensei que você me atacaria. – ela comentou com um tom divertido.

— E eu vou fazer isso pra apanhar? – ele replicou em tom igualmente divertido. – Não vou mentir, eu tive que me segurar muito esta noite.

Tsukuyo ficou meio enrubescida, e até mesmo encabulada. Quer dizer que mais um pouco e ele a possuiria? Gintoki coçou a cabeça e prosseguiu agora num tom de voz mais sério:

— Eu só me segurei porque não quero atropelar as coisas. Não quero que pense que sou um babaca qualquer que só quer uma aventura.

Essa última frase ecoou várias vezes na mente da líder Hyakka. Quer dizer que o albino realmente gostava dela? Não duvidava tanto, mas ouvir isso da boca dele era diferente. Bem diferente.

— Bem, vou me trocar lá no banheiro. – anunciou enquanto pegava suas roupas. – Vou pedir pro quatro-olhos trazer a sua roupa.

* * *

Após mais um dia de serviço, o Trio Yorozuya regressava para casa. Haviam conseguido encontrar o cão desaparecido, não sem antes Gintoki tomar umas belas mordidas do animal. Porém, quem fora determinante na captura do cachorro fora Kagura, junto com seu cão Sadaharu.

— Se eu soubesse que esse Chippo não era _“chippo_ _*_ _”_ coisa nenhuma, eu recusaria esse serviço... Da próxima vez que a gente for procurar cachorros desaparecidos, vamos exigir uma foto recente deles!

— Relaxa, Gin-san – Shinpachi respondeu. – Pelo menos ganhamos um bom pagamento.

— Não foi você que quase virou comida de Dobermann e ainda teve que tomar vacina antirrábica no traseiro! – Gintoki contestou.

— Você tem a tendência natural de despertar o ódio dos cachorros. – Kagura disse.

— Menos conversa fiada... Preciso chegar em casa e dar uma descansada... E ficar um bom tempo deitado de bruços. – o mais velho do trio murmurou enquanto passava a mão pelo traseiro dolorido por conta da injeção.

Chegaram à Yorozuya. Shinpachi e Kagura entraram primeiro e, quando Gintoki ia entrar, foi interceptado por alguém. Tsukuyo acabava de tirar de seus lábios seu inseparável _kiseru_ ** e soprar para cima um pouco de fumaça.

Ultimamente ela estava frequentando a Yorozuya mais do que o normal. Mas, desta vez, o que ela queria? Eles não haviam combinado nada... Pelo menos o ex-samurai não se lembrava de ter combinado alguma coisa com ela.

— Gintoki, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com você. – ela disse.

— Que tipo de conversa? – ele perguntou enquanto ainda tinha a mão em sua nádega direita.

— Tá com hemorroida?

— Que hemorroida o quê! Isso foi injeção! Mas... Mudando de assunto – ele agora exibia um ar mais curioso – O que você quer conversar comigo?

Ela se encostou à grade da sacada e o olhou nos olhos. Depois, desviou seu olhar para o céu que começava a escurecer e a mostrar as primeiras estrelas a brilhar, contrastando com o horizonte alaranjado que fazia com que os prédios da parte moderna de Edo tivessem um brilho dourado ao longe.

Era uma vista muito bonita daquele lugar. De certo modo, era uma vista meio poética.

— Gintoki, você gosta de mim?

Ele se aproximou dela, ficando também debruçado sobre a grade da sacada, que sustentava a placa da Yorozuya. Respondeu:

— Claro que gosto de você. Por que a pergunta?

A loira desviou o olhar.

— Gosta de mim a ponto de me amar?

— Eu te respondi nesse sentido. – Gintoki sorriu, enquanto Tsukuyo ficou rubra.

— Está falando sério?

— Aham. Aquele dia que você me agarrou eu ia te dar uma chance só por dar mesmo. Mas sinto que estou querendo ter você... Algo que não seja uma aventura.

A loira ficou surpresa com a sinceridade do ex-samurai. Seu olhar era sincero. Realmente dava para perceber que Gintoki queria algo mais do que apenas uma aventura. Pelo jeito, ela conseguira.

— Você não disse que se sentia fraca perto de mim?

— E isso é verdade. E eu realmente me sinto segura ao seu lado.

— O que acha de começarmos a agir como um casal?

— Está me propondo um namoro?

— Não é isso o que você quer? – ele perguntou enquanto usava o dedo mindinho para fazer sua higiene nasal e depois jogou pra longe sua caquinha de nariz.

Aquela “limpeza de salão” não era lá muito agradável de ver, mas Tsukuyo cogitava que isso não atrapalharia muita coisa. Respondeu, olhando nos olhos dele:

— Eu aceito a sua proposta.

Ela colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a mão direita do Yorozuya, que olhou para aqueles olhos violáceos, que pareciam ficar mais intensos com o anoitecer. Ambos sorriram. Nos olhares, era possível perceber que os dois se queriam e se desejavam.

Com um único passo, Gintoki cobriu o pouco espaço que havia entre ele e Tsukuyo. Seus rostos começavam a se aproximar de forma irreversível, até que os lábios de ambos se colaram em um beijo apaixonado. Ele a enlaçava pela cintura com o braço esquerdo, enquanto com a mão direita segurava-lhe a nuca. Ela enlaçara o pescoço do Yorozuya com os dois braços, fazendo com que ambos os corpos estivessem bem colados, dando a sensação de que a temperatura já estava começando a esquentar... E muito.

Nisso, se separaram. Precisavam respirar, pois o beijo fora de tirar o fôlego. Mas havia sido muito bom... Tão bom, que decidiram repetir a dose, esquecendo tudo o que havia ao redor... Até mesmo três enxeridos que espreitavam tudo da porta corrediça: uma garota, um cachorro gigante e um par de óculos.

* * *

— Oh, tá me propondo um namoro, é...? – Shinpachi perguntava de modo afetado.

— Não é isso o que você quer? – Kagura imitava a expressão facial de Gintoki enquanto limpava o nariz com o dedo mindinho.

— Eu aceito a sua proposta!

Os dois começaram a abraçar a si mesmos e simular uma cena de beijo, mal aguentando segurar as risadas. No entanto, pararam com a brincadeira quando ouviram um pigarreado e olharam para trás. Mas não se assustaram com Gintoki, que vira toda a tiração de sarro. Muito pelo contrário... A dupla apenas deu um sorriso bem cara-de-pau para o albino e abafou uns risinhos.

— Viraram _stalkers_ , por acaso? – o mais velho questionou.

— A gente não resistiu, Gin-san! – Shinpachi disse segurando as risadas.

— Eu não sabia que você ficava tão bobão quando tá apaixonado, Gin-chan! – Kagura dizia entre risos.

“Droga... E eu, tentando manter a pose pra não parecer um bobão apaixonado...!”, o albino pensou com uma aura escura e depressiva por trás dele. Mas, pra retomar a pose, disse:

— Vão caçar o que fazer! Será que não posso ser um bobão apaixonado em paz?

— Você acabou de se assumir um “bobão apaixonado”, Gintoki. – Tsukuyo observou de forma divertida.

Em resposta, Gintoki só conseguiu fazer um _facepalm_. Já estava prevendo as piadinhas que teria que ouvir a partir de agora... Desde a do “bobão apaixonado”, passando por “que macumba você fez pra fisgar ela?” até chegar a “você ainda lembra o que se faz com uma mulher na cama?”.

Bom... Esse era o preço a se pagar, certo? Bem... Paciência.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Chippo” foi uma redução da palavra japonesa “Chippokena” que, em português, é “pequenino”.  
> ** “Kiseru” é uma espécie de cachimbo longo, ou uma piteira.


	12. Ex-namorados sempre aparecem pra encher o saco

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Gintoki e Tsukuyo se assumiram oficialmente como namorados e coisas do tipo. Sempre que podiam, encontravam-se para procurarem se conhecer melhor um ao outro, pois, apesar da convivência, havia muitas coisas que um não sabia sobre o outro.

O ex-samurai procurava levar a _kunoichi_ a alguns pontos que ele frequentava, como as barracas de _lamen_ , casas de jogos e alguns outros lugares que poderiam ser interessantes em Kabuki – mas evitando o máximo possível os bares, em nome de sua própria sobrevivência. Tsukuyo, por sua vez, levava Gintoki para conhecer os recantos desconhecidos de Yoshiwara, alguns lugares os quais ele nem imaginava que existiam.

Eles não se encontravam com tanta frequência e nem se grudavam como chiclete à maneira dos namoradinhos adolescentes. Mas, assim que a loira via que estava tudo bem com a sua ronda rotineira e encontrava o albino à toa, logo engrenavam alguma conversa. E, neste momento, cada um terminava sua tigela de _lamen_.

Gintoki observava que Tsukuyo já vinha baixando a guarda gradualmente e conversava um pouco mais com ele. Na verdade, aos poucos aumentava a sua confiança em relação a ele. Por mais que ela não se considerasse feminina o suficiente, o Yorozuya percebia que isso não era bem verdade, e que ela procurava reprimir isso o máximo possível. No entanto, por ora parava de se reprimir tanto.

Ela realmente se sentira balançada por ele e tinha cedido desta vez. Por que ele não cederia também?

— Gintoki – Tsukuyo o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Você já teve alguma namorada antes?

— Por que quer saber?

— Apenas curiosidade, só isso.

— Já, já tive. Foi com ela que perdi a minha virgindade.

— E por que terminaram?

— Ela morreu na guerra. – ele disse com o olhar distante, como se estivesse vendo o passado. – A vila onde ela morava foi toda massacrada.

— Era bonita?

— É, era bonitinha. Diria até que era uma “bonitinha comum”. E você? Já teve algum namorado?

— Eu não perdi tempo com isso. – ela respondeu, passando os dedos pela enorme cicatriz em sua face.

— Vai me dizer que você não teve essas paixonites de adolescente?

— Não, não tive.

— Nem pretendentes?

— Pretendentes eu já tive. Recusei todos.

— Não teve nem mesmo uma ficada?

— Bem... Teve um momento que eu acabei cedendo... – o seu olhar se tornou sombrio. – Mas não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Me desculpe.

— Ei, foi tão ruim assim?

Não houve resposta da loira. Seu silêncio era bastante incômodo. Tão incômodo que deixara Gintoki preocupado, pois as feições dela se tornaram tensas e tinham uma dose de dor.

— Ei, Tsukuyo... – o albino estava visivelmente embaraçado, pois tinha a sensação de ter cutucado uma ferida aberta. – Vamos parar de falar de passado e comer mais uma tigela de _lamen_? Desta vez é por minha conta.

— Obrigada, Gintoki, mas estou sem fome. Uma tigela pra mim já foi suficiente. Vou voltar a Yoshiwara, o dever me chama.

— Ei, Tsukuyo, espera aí...!

Fora em vão. A _kunoichi_ literalmente sumira num instante, deixando o Yorozuya perplexo com a repentina mudança de atitude da agora namorada. Que tipo de ferida ele cutucara sem querer na Cortesã da Morte?

Ao que parece, houve algum momento em que ela havia se relacionado com alguém e isso provavelmente teria sido muito, muito ruim.

Enquanto degustava seu _lamen_ coberto de feijões doces, o Sakata estava reflexivo. O que poderia ter acontecido realmente para que a loira saísse tão transtornada? Que memórias terríveis podem ter sido despertadas para tal reação?

Não sabia, mas isso o preocupava.

* * *

Memórias desagradáveis vinham à sua mente como bombas, causando-lhe muito mais impacto do que pensava, mesmo após se passar tanto tempo. Aquela ferida, que cria estar totalmente cicatrizada, voltara a se abrir como num violento rasgo e começava a sangrar novamente.

Não, não era culpa de Gintoki isso ter ocorrido. Fora apenas uma pergunta curiosa dele, nada mais. Fora apenas para conhecerem melhor um ao outro. Se ele soubesse de antemão que ela tivera antes um relacionamento traumático – mesmo sendo apenas uma simples ficada – sabia que ele certamente não iria tocar no assunto.

E, com certeza, ele procuraria descobrir por que ela saíra de lá tão transtornada.

_— Você não tem o direito de me descartar assim, Tsukuyo!_

_— Já fiz a minha escolha. Foi um descuido da minha parte ceder a você. Foi apenas um momento de fraqueza._

_— Não... Eu não vou aceitar que isso termine assim!_

_Tsukuyo já havia dado as costas e seguia seu caminho sem olhar para trás. Estava decidido. Ela abrira mão de agir como uma mulher, estava determinada a reprimir todos os seus instintos femininos, para dedicar-se exclusivamente ao trabalho como guardiã de Yoshiwara. Aquele relacionamento não teria futuro mesmo. E, mesmo que não fosse por ter “deixado de ser mulher”, daria fim àquele relacionamento de qualquer forma._

_Aquele homem a sufocava. Não era namoro, nem nada, apenas uma ficada, e aquele homem achava que ela era sua propriedade. Ele queria prolongar aquilo contra sua vontade. Queria-a como sua posse, um objeto de sua propriedade._

_Ela precisava ser livre. Aliás, era sua obrigação ser livre para agir. Não podia se prender a ninguém._

_De repente, sentiu que uma mão forte a agarrava pelo pulso esquerdo. Paralisada devido à surpresa, não conseguiu reagir e foi presa fácil para aquele homem, que a encurralou e a ameaçou com uma katana:_

_— Ninguém me descarta assim e se sai bem. Nem mesmo a **minha** garota._

_— Eu não sou a sua garota!_

_Tsukuyo tentou se desvencilhar daquele homem, no entanto, ele apontou a lâmina afiada da katana para seu pescoço. Não tinha como escapar assim. E o pior de tudo é que ela estava sem nenhuma kunai naquele momento._

_Estava completamente vulnerável, pois o encontrara por acaso nas ruas de Yoshiwara e decidira conversar com ele e resolver aquilo ali mesmo._

_Cometera um erro mortal._

_— Se a lua não pode brilhar apenas para mim, então não brilhará para mais ninguém! – o homem sentenciou antes de atacá-la._

Só quando chegara até a loja de Hinowa é que Tsukuyo percebera o quanto havia andado. Sua cabeça estava tão turbulenta que seu corpo parecia andar no automático. Logo que entrou, limitou-se a cumprimentar a amiga e o garoto Seita e foi até o seu quarto.

Precisava se acalmar. Seu coração estava batendo descompassado devido ao terror que aquela lembrança lhe proporcionara. Fora tão traumático, que o acontecimento estava escondido em suas memórias; porém, acabara aparecendo e lhe causando medo.

E... E se ele voltasse? E se ele viesse exigir que ela pertencesse apenas a ele? Conseguira neutralizá-lo a muito custo para se salvar por muito pouco.

Será que conseguiria se defender daquele homem mais uma vez, se estivesse frente a frente com ele novamente?

Em uma pequena mesinha do seu quarto, encontrou um pedaço de papel cuidadosamente dobrado que lhe chamou a atenção. Abriu-o e leu o que estava escrito. Suas mãos tremeram durante a leitura, ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar se encheu de terror.

* * *

Após terminar seu _lamen_ com feijões doces, Gintoki pagou a refeição e saiu rapidamente. Na sua cabeça, martelava o aviso de que havia algo de muito errado com Tsukuyo. Encontrou-se com Shinpachi e Kagura no ponto combinado e os três se dirigiram a Yoshiwara, mesmo sem muita explicação do Yorozuya.

Ao chegarem à loja de Hinowa, Gintoki já foi logo perguntando se Tsukuyo estava lá. Após a resposta afirmativa, o albino se dirigiu até o quarto da loira, porém o local estava vazio.

Aonde ela teria ido? O Yorozuya viu um papel desdobrado jogado no chão e o pegou para ler.

_“Eu estou de volta para reaver o brilho da lua que deveria ser só meu. Apareça naquele beco onde terminamos nosso relacionamento, para resolvermos as nossas diferenças. Dê-me uma chance e eu te mostrarei que posso ser mais reluzente do que a prata._

_Assinado: Kuroyasha, o Demônio Negro.”_

— “Kuroyasha”...? – Gintoki perguntou ao terminar a leitura.


	13. A lua e as trevas

Tsukuyo chegou ao beco a fim de se encontrar com o autor daquele bilhete que tanto mexera com ela. Ao chegar, encontrou-se com ele, o “Kuroyasha”. Longos e ondulados cabelos negros como a noite, presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos penetrantes, vermelhos como sangue e a sua inseparável katana embainhada à cintura. Era alto, esbelto e vestia um quimono preto. Aparentava ser um homem frio e calculista, do tipo que retalharia qualquer um sem qualquer remorso e sem alarde.

Curiosamente, era o oposto de Gintoki, o “Shiroyasha”. O albino era o tipo de pessoa que vivia falando besteira atrás de besteira, tinha sangue muito quente e não era o tipo assustador, apesar da alcunha de “Demônio Branco” que ganhara no passado.

Aliás, não duvidava que Gintoki pudesse descobrir seu paradeiro. Era questão de tempo. Ele era estúpido, mas não era burro.

— Há quanto tempo, Tsukuyo. – o homem a arrancou de seus pensamentos. – Você está ainda mais deslumbrante do que naquele dia.

— O que quer comigo, Ryo? – ela perguntou, mencionando o primeiro nome do homem por trás do apelido de Kuroyasha.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu quero você, nada mais.

* * *

Gintoki saiu apressadamente, procurando o tal beco mencionado no bilhete que Tsukuyo largara ali. Não seria fácil, pois ele não conhecia tão bem Yoshiwara como conhecia Kabuki. Mas, diante do que Hinowa narrara sobre o tal Kuroyasha, poderia não ser tão complicado achá-lo. Ela lhe disse que, curiosamente, ele era como se fosse seu oposto exato. Era levemente mais alto que o Yorozuya, tinha longos cabelos negros ondulados, olhos vermelhos e frios e portava uma katana. Seu nome era Kawana Ryo e também lutara naquela mesma guerra em que o lendário Shiroyasha era o centro das atenções.

O Kuroyasha, como era chamado, não tivera tanto destaque na guerra. Sua atuação era tão comum quanto à dos demais samurais daquela época, mas sua fama foi construída no pós-guerra. Tornou-se um _ronin_ , que, desde que bem pago, matava a sangue frio a vítima escolhida por quem o contratasse. Fora nesse período que o Demônio Negro ganhara sua alcunha.

Segundo Hinowa, que de certa forma era confidente de Tsukuyo devido à grande amizade que as duas possuíam, a loira tivera um rápido romance com Kawana. Era apenas uma ficada, um momento em que Tsukuyo cedera. Ao terminar esse caso é que o Demônio Negro se revelou um homem possessivo e que não hesitaria em eliminá-la só para que ninguém se aproximasse dela.

Esse conseguia ser pior do que o tal Jiraia, com o qual tivera um confronto extremamente sangrento por ele também ter sido possessivo com sua pupila.

Pressentia que, com esse reencontro entre Tsukuyo e Kawana, a _kunoichi_ corria um grande perigo.

Precisava encontrá-la e evitar o pior.

* * *

— O que está feito, está feito, Ryo. Nós acabamos nosso envolvimento há anos e não pretendo reatar.

— Se o seu argumento é a renúncia à sua feminilidade, isso não me convence, Tsukuyo. Eu estive te observando durante esses últimos dias. Você está abandonando essa renúncia, que eu sei.

— Você esteve me espionando?

— Prefiro dizer que eu estive a acompanhando de longe, para você voltar a me pertencer.

A loira estreitou o olhar:

— Quer dizer que...

—... Eu sei que você está com outro.

— Então não precisa mais me seguir. Não tem espaço pra você.

O tom de voz de Tsukuyo não dava margem para dúvidas. Sua voz era firme e decidida, talvez mais do que o normal. Não, ali não tinha espaço para Kawana Ryo. Aquele espaço junto a ela já fora preenchido por Sakata Gintoki.

Porém, o Demônio Negro estreitou seus olhos vermelhos. Aqueles olhos vermelhos eram muito diferentes dos olhos vermelhos do Yorozuya. Eram olhos que, apesar da cor, eram extremamente gélidos e cheios de rancor. Eram olhos que a amedrontavam só de encarar.

Seus olhos de cor violeta se arregalaram quando viram Ryo desembainhar sua katana. E logo sentiu o terror percorrendo seu corpo ao ouvir sua voz fria dizer:

— Se eu não posso ter a luz da lua para mim... Eu prefiro apagá-la com a minha escuridão, para que apenas eu tenha o privilégio de desfrutá-la enquanto durou. E não vou deixar nem mesmo aquele homem estúpido me tomar de você.

— Ele não está me tomando de você! – Tsukuyo já empunhava algumas _kunais_ nas duas mãos, se preparando para o ataque iminente. – Fui eu quem o quis!

Kawana ignorou o argumento de Tsukuyo e partiu para atacá-la. Desta vez, ela não cometera o mesmo erro de antes, tinha condições de se defender. Com agilidade, a loira se esquivou do primeiro golpe de espada e arremessou várias _kunais_ contra ele, que rebateu várias delas e escapou de tantas outras. Ele avançou, porém a _kunoichi_ contra-atacou, abusando de sua agilidade e com mais uma saraivada de _kunais_. Mesmo com o _ronin_ recebendo três ou quatro _kunais_ , ele acabou sendo ainda mais rápido e conseguiu chegar até ela, que conseguiu bloquear o ataque de katana com duas _kunais_ cruzadas.

Porém, sua defesa acabou caindo por terra quando Ryo lhe deu uma rasteira e a derrubou no chão, fazendo com que Tsukuyo caísse e deixasse cair as _kunais_. Entretanto, ela não se rendia. A loira não iria se render de jeito nenhum. Não deveria se intimidar com aquele homem. Ele não era nada para ela. Ela não era posse de ninguém. Amar e ser amada por alguém era muito diferente de ser um objeto de alguém.

Conseguiu rolar para o lado, escapando da lâmina ameaçadora que a tinha como alvo. Logo que conseguiu ficar agachada, Tsukuyo, num movimento muito rápido da mão direita, arremessou quatro _kunais_ contra Ryo. Este conseguiu rebatê-las num rápido reflexo e, quando ela já se preparava para fazer mais um contra-ataque arremessando mais uma vez aquelas armas pontiagudas com as duas mãos, o Kuroyasha foi ainda mais veloz e a superou antes.

Tsukuyo apenas sentiu a pele de suas costas se abrir em um golpe só, fazendo com que ela caísse de bruços no chão e sentisse uma dor muito cruel no local em que fora atingida. Calmamente, Kawana Ryo andou até se aproximar da loira, que tentava se levantar e resistir. Ela não conseguia se sentir em condições de se defender. Sentia o sangue correr em suas costas e ensopar seu traje preto, ao mesmo tempo em que via aquela katana ensanguentada.

— Minha querida Tsukuyo – o moreno segurava com força o queixo da Cortesã da Morte. – Vou lhe dar mais uma chance... Volte a ser minha ou você não será de ninguém. Brilhe apenas para mim e você continuará viva. Caso contrário, vai ser com muita tristeza que eu te matarei.

Ela apenas riu. Não se sabia se era por nervosismo, por confiança ou até mesmo pelo pavor. Mas isso fora o suficiente para que aquele homem se enfurecesse a ponto de erguer sua katana, visando decapitá-la.

Se ela não seria sua, não pertenceria a mais ninguém! Nem mesmo ao homem com quem ele a vira.


	14. Shiroyasha versus Kuroyasha

— TSUKUYO!!

O grito de Gintoki ecoou ao mesmo tempo em que a espada de Ryo parou seu trajeto fatal em um obstáculo: uma simples _bokutou_. A loira ficou surpresa ao ser salva no último instante:

— G... Gintoki...?

— Eu mesmo. – ele respondeu. – É esse cara aí que tá te perturbando?

Ela não respondeu. O olhar que ainda tinha algum resquício de medo já entregava.

Gintoki, ainda entre Tsukuyo e Ryo, assumiu um ar ameaçador. Apontou sua espada de madeira para o moreno e disse:

— O último sujeito que era egoísta como você morreu na minha mão.

— Eu quebrarei essa escrita. – o Kawana respondeu com confiança. – Será uma disputa valendo a Tsukuyo. Ela será o troféu para o ganhador... E o ganhador serei eu!

— Idiota! – Gintoki rugiu. – Não se atreva a tratá-la como um objeto!

— Quer dizer que o lendário Shiroyasha se tornou um tolo romântico? Não seja hipócrita! Nós sabemos que nada nos faz diferentes dos cães. Sempre haverá a disputa entre dois machos, disputa essa em que a fêmea é o prêmio!

— Você é um cão. Eu sou um homem. Você a tratou como um objeto. Eu não. Foi ela que me escolheu, assim como a fêmea do pavão escolhe qual macho ela prefere.

— O brilho dela me pertence.

— Ela não é sua propriedade!

— Por um acaso seria sua?

— Ela não é um objeto! A hora que ela quiser terminar tudo comigo, ela termina e segue o caminho dela e eu, o meu!

— De um estúpido, só se pode esperar um discurso estúpido.

— Não sou o “samurai mais estúpido do universo” à toa. – o albino ironizou.

— Se você se admite estúpido, por que luta por essa mulher? Se você diz que ela não é um prêmio, então por que está aqui para arrancá-la de mim?

— Cara, mas você é chato, hein...? Meu dever como namorado dela é protegê-la de caras chatos como você! O que não se faz por amor, não é mesmo?

Tsukuyo, já em pé e com o rosto contraído pela dor que ainda sentia pelo ferimento, disse:

— Gintoki, ele é...

—... O Kuroyasha? – o Yorozuya completou. – Eu já sabia.

— O Shiroyasha ofuscou as minhas habilidades na guerra. Eu apenas fui visto como uma mera sombra do Demônio Branco. Eu já tinha ódio de você por isso... Hoje eu tenho ainda mais ódio de você por me roubar a minha Tsukuyo!

Ryo já foi pra cima de Gintoki, que conseguiu bloquear perfeitamente a primeira investida. E o albino vociferou:

— ELA NÃO É SUA!

Assim, deu-se início ao segundo _round_ do duelo, agora com Gintoki contra Ryo. O Sakata se lançou em um contra-ataque contra o Kawana, procurando qualquer brecha que lhe permitisse dar um golpe certeiro. Porém, como era esperado, o Demônio Negro não facilitava as coisas e conseguia uma sólida defesa contra as investidas do Demônio Branco.

As duas espadas se colidiam, fazendo com que se fosse inacreditável a resistência de uma simples _bokutou_ contra uma _katana_ afiada. Era inacreditável, mas existia, pois a defesa do Yorozuya também era igualmente sólida. Não havia nenhuma abertura da parte de nenhum dos dois samurais.

“Eu poderia resolver isso sozinha, e ele sabe disso...”, Tsukuyo pensava ainda sentindo a dor e o ardor do corte nas costas. “Mas, por que ele entrou no meu lugar? O que ele quer me provar, se ele não me vê como prêmio?”

O duelo prosseguia no mesmo ritmo frenético do início. Gintoki atacava, Ryo se defendia e armava o contra-ataque, que era bloqueado pelo Yorozuya. Este atacava, era bloqueado e recebia o contra-ataque na defensiva. Era um duelo extremamente equilibrado.

Porém, o Kawana mudou de estratégia e, em vez de atacar o albino, foi na direção de Tsukuyo, que já pegava duas _kunais_ para procurar se defender. No entanto, ela não conseguiu fazer uma defesa perfeita, pois sofrera um corte profundo no braço direito e Gintoki não tivera tempo de interferir. Porém, fora rápido o bastante para deter um novo golpe do Kuroyasha.

— NÃO, GINTOKI!! – Tsukuyo gritou ao ver o que ocorrera a ele, que não saíra ileso de defendê-la.

Ele tomara um golpe no ombro esquerdo, causando um grande corte no local e manchando de vermelho seu quimono branco. Teve dupla sorte, pois fora seu braço esquerdo e ele não fora decepado. Mas doía de forma atroz, apesar de procurar não deixar isso transparecer.

— Você está bem? – perguntou.

— Estou, mas...

— Não se preocupe comigo.

— Gintoki, ele quer me atingir. Eu posso me defender!

— Você está perdendo sangue também.

— Um pouco menos do que você. – ela observou enquanto segurava o braço direito ferido.

— Eu já estou acostumado... E eu vou acabar logo com isso!

Ryo logo partiu novamente ao ataque, mas visando novamente Tsukuyo. Porém, desta vez Gintoki não permitiu que ele chegasse até ela. Bloqueou completamente o ataque com sua espada de madeira e ouviu seu adversário dizer:

— Quem acabará logo com isso serei eu! A Tsukuyo será minha!

— Cala essa boca, você me irrita!

— Saiba que eu a possuí quando fiquei com ela!

— Cala essa boca, ou eu te corto a língua primeiro!

Gintoki partiu para o contra-ataque e conseguiu desferir um golpe preciso no ombro de Ryo, que sentiu uma grande dor ao ter sua clavícula direita atingida com força, causando provavelmente uma fratura e inutilizando o braço. E fora bem no braço direito, com o qual o Kuroyasha tinha mais habilidade. No entanto, ele não queria desistir de seu intento e com a mão esquerda empunhou a _katana_.

Só que isso não foi suficiente para evitar que o albino conseguisse, com um golpe, desarmá-lo. A espada fora parar longe e ele estava à mercê do Shiroyasha. O Demônio Negro fora derrotado pelo Demônio Branco. Mais uma vez Kawana Ryo estava como uma mera sombra de Sakata Gintoki, que agora não apontava sua _bokutou_ a ele, mas sim a _katana_ que estava no chão.

O Kawana não queria reconhecer que fora vencido. Não queria admitir que, naquela noite em que Tsukuyo o encontrara para terminar de vez aquele caso entre eles, ele a forçara a algo que ela não queria. Ele a possuíra à força. Porém, antes de matá-la, ela conseguira escapar quando o ameaçou com a _katana_ dele.

Tsukuyo não era sua. Nunca seria. Agora, corria risco iminente de morrer pelas mãos daquele homem estúpido que a tomara dele... Não, ela disse que o escolhera.

Ryo era um idiota. Agora percebia que a sua possessividade apenas o afastara dela. Ela não era um objeto. Nunca seria.

Porém, antes que dissesse qualquer palavra, sentiu seu peito ser atravessado... Mas não pela _katana_ , muito menos por uma espada de madeira. Uma _kunai_ atirada com extrema precisão deu fim à sua maldita existência.

Gintoki olhou para trás com expressão surpresa. Tsukuyo, às lágrimas, caía de joelhos. Finalmente, conseguira se livrar do causador daquele trauma. Nunca mais ele a perturbaria e nem a aterrorizaria.

Abaixou-se perto dela e, com o braço que estava ileso, a abraçou de forma protetora.


	15. Olhar para o teto é uma forma qualquer de reflexão

Os dois permaneciam abraçados por mais algum tempo, até que os soluços de Tsukuyo parassem. Gintoki esquecia, por alguns momentos, a dor que sentia do seu ferimento e se preocupava com a mulher que não parava de molhar seu ombro com as lágrimas.

_— Não teve nem mesmo uma ficada?_

_— Bem... Teve um momento que eu acabei cedendo... – o olhar de Tsukuyo se tornou sombrio. – Mas não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Me desculpe._

_— Ei, foi tão ruim assim?_

Tudo fazia sentido agora. Hinowa lhe contara que Tsukuyo fora possuída à força. Em outras palavras, fora estuprada mesmo. Como essa ferida não se abriria diante de seu algoz? E como ele não enxergara antes que era algo tão grave?

Pelo menos tudo acabou. Ela estava livre de mais aquele fardo.

Nisso, o abraço se desfez. Tsukuyo, por fim, conseguira se acalmar, mas seu rosto ainda estava encharcado. Com vergonha de ter demonstrado sua “fraqueza”, desviou seu olhar do albino. Sentiu que um dedo deslizava por seu rosto, procurando secar as lágrimas que ainda corriam por ele.

— Pra que ter vergonha? Só estamos nós dois aqui. O cadáver não conta.

Ela sorriu:

— Você está mesmo bancando o bobo apaixonado.

— Uma vez na vida eu teria que fazer isso. – ele sorriu de volta.

Os dois se levantaram e Gintoki sentiu uma forte dor no ombro ferido, o que fez com que ele contraísse o rosto e deixasse escapar um gemido. A loira ficou preocupada, porque o quimono branco dele já estava com uma imensa mancha vermelha por conta do sangue que ainda saía.

— Não é nada, relaxa...! – ele tentou tranquilizá-la em vão, pois seu rosto transparecia dor.

— Não seja tolo, Gintoki! – a loira deu-lhe uma bronca. – Tá na cara que você está com um ferimento mais grave!

— Já estou acostumado a isso.

— Falando assim, parece masoquista.

— Não, eu não sou. Sou apenas um cara que já viu os horrores de uma guerra bem de perto, apenas isso.

— Compreendo. Mas isso não me deixa menos preocupada.

Tsukuyo não pensou duas vezes e tirou do seu braço a manga direita do quimono preto, rasgou-a ao meio e improvisou uma tipoia para apoiar o braço do Yorozuya, que protestou em vão. Acabou cedendo porque via que ela estava de fato preocupada.

Após isso, saíram daquele beco, deixando para trás todos os resquícios de uma tragédia antiga que se desfechara naquele momento. No entanto, com eles estava o fortalecimento de um laço que os unia mais e mais.

* * *

Estendido no sofá e com o braço devidamente imobilizado e enfaixado por ataduras, Gintoki fitava o teto da sala, pouco se importando com o que era exibido na TV. Só deixara o televisor ligado para fazer algum barulho enquanto Shinpachi e Kagura estavam fora. Eles estavam fazendo um serviço que não necessitaria tanto de sua presença.

Aliás, os dois não o deixaram ir, justamente devido ao ferimento que exibia ao aparecer junto com Tsukuyo. Por mais que tivesse argumentado que tinha condições de ir junto, não o permitiram.

Bom... Melhor assim. Estava cansado daquele confronto com aquele homem, o Kuroyasha. Graças a isso, ele vira uma faceta diferente de Tsukuyo... Uma faceta que mostrava o quanto ela tinha cicatrizes além das cicatrizes físicas.

Aquilo o havia preocupado muito, pois achava que ela estava em paz após ter se livrado de Jiraia. E não entrava em sua cabeça como um sujeito poderia ser tão possessivo a ponto de tentar matar para que ninguém mais se envolvesse com ela.

Mas, para a sua sorte, isso não ocorrera. Sim, poderia se considerar muito sortudo.

Ainda fitando o teto, o Yorozuya começou a pensar em algo para fazer a respeito de seu relacionamento com a _kunoichi_. Desde que começaram a namorar ou algo assim, nunca haviam agido como um casal de namorados comum.

Mas... O que fazer sem envolver bebidas alcoólicas ou confusão?

* * *

Tsukuyo estava em seu quarto, após terminar a ronda de sempre e, sentada e pensativa, fitava a parede com um olhar distante. Perguntava-se como estaria Gintoki, com aquele ombro ferido. Sabia que ele era forte e tudo mais, mas não deixava de se preocupar com ele.

Engraçado que um sempre estava se preocupando muito com o outro. Ele estava mais preocupado com ela do que consigo mesmo, apesar da gravidade do ferimento. Não, ele não se preocupava com o ferimento físico, mas com aquele que se abrira quando ela revira Kawana Ryo.

Sentira-se envergonhada ao ter sido exposta daquela forma. Ter sua humilhação exposta tal como fora.

Mas isso não o afastara dela, pelo contrário... Fez com que ele a defendesse sem olhar para as consequências. E isso só mostrava que ele era capaz, sim, de amá-la de verdade.

Só estranhava o fato de ele ainda não ter tocado no assunto de querer possuí-la. Mesmo depois de várias apalpadas acidentais e tudo mais, ele não se atrevera a tocá-la mais do que devia de forma intencional.

Temia afugentá-lo e não queria que isso acontecesse. Não ligava se se sentia fraca perto dele ou não, pois o que mais queria era ficar perto dele. Encantara-se por seu jeito protetor e por sua pose relaxada. Adorava seu sorriso e sua voz que, quando tinha uma entonação tranquila, era irresistivelmente sedutora.

E parecia que ele se forçava a não forçar as coisas com ela. Aí estava uma faceta bastante diferente de Sakata Gintoki... A faceta de um homem que era como poucos, o que a atraía mais e mais.

Levantou-se e decidiu sair. Lembrou-se de que precisava conversar com alguém.

* * *

A campainha tocou na Yorozuya. Gintoki abriu a porta corrediça e viu Tsukuyo à sua frente. Ela logo se adiantou:

— Eu vim ver como você está.

— Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. O corte, apesar de profundo, deve se fechar logo, ganhei alguns pontos. Não comprometeu nada.

— Isso é bom. Eu estava preocupada.

— Preocupou-se à toa. – ele disse com a típica cara de desligado enquanto limpava o salão com seu dedo mindinho. – Esqueceu que eu disse que já estava acostumado a isso?

— É, tem razão. Mas eu vim pra te dizer outra coisa.

— E o que seria?

— Obrigada por me proteger... Mesmo eu me sentindo tão fraca naquela hora.

— Não precisa agradecer.

— Claro que preciso. – ela deu uma piscadinha e em seguida deu um selinho no ex-samurai.

Ela deu as costas e já ia embora, quando ouviu:

— Ei, Tsukuyo, o que acha de termos um encontro de verdade?

— Um encontro de verdade?

— É. Daqui a alguns dias. Podemos tentar, não acha?

— É. – ela sorriu. – Podemos tentar.

Assim, Tsukuyo se foi e Gintoki a seguia com o olhar. Mas, instantes depois, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada:

— Como é feito um encontro normal?


	16. Um encontro nada perfeito

— Não, isso não tá legal. – Kagura disse a Gintoki com ar de _personal_ _stylist_ cheia de senso crítico. – Veste outra coisa.

— Qualé, Kagura? É apenas um encontro! – Gintoki protestou, pois queria usar as mesmas roupas de sempre.

— A Kagura-chan tem razão. – Shinpachi ajeitou os óculos com ar de seriedade. – Pra ir a um encontro você tem que estar com uma vestimenta apropriada.

— Então, vai trocar.

— Já vou, Kagura... Vocês são chatos, hein...?

O Yorozuya foi ao seu quarto e, instantes depois, voltou com um quimono preto e uma _hakama_ cinza. O visual novamente não agradou aos outros dois companheiros de Yorozuya. Eles apenas sinalizaram para que o albino desse meia-volta. O ex-samurai, sem ter argumentos, obedeceu e tornou a se trocar.

Voltou envergando terno branco e camisa azul, a mesma vestimenta que usou para bancar o _host_ naquela ajuda para salvar o _host_ _club_ Takamagahara. Instantaneamente, Shinpachi e Kagura abriram um largo sorriso e fizeram um sinal de “joinha”, colocando os polegares para cima com muito gosto.

Podia ter ficado muito elegante e tal, mas ainda assim preferia seus trajes costumeiros. Porém... Será que Tsukuyo aprovaria seu visual?

* * *

Chegou ao restaurante. Encontrou Tsukuyo como combinado e ficou surpreso. Ela estava completamente diferente do habitual. Ela estava mais bela do que já era. Vestia um quimono azul-turquesa estampado com delicadas flores na cor rosa. Para completar o visual, seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos, o que tirava dela parte da aura de “mulher fatal”, dando-lhe um ar mais inocente.

Tsukuyo viu Gintoki chegando com um terno impecavelmente branco, assim como os sapatos. Vestia por baixo do paletó uma camisa azul, a qual tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos. Lembrava de já tê-lo visto usando essa mesma indumentária naquele _host_ _club_ que ele, Shinpachi e Kagura ajudavam a salvar. Com aquela roupa ele ficava muito sedutor.

Os dois entraram, escolheram uma mesa e pegaram um cardápio. Era um restaurante bem ao estilo ocidental, tanto na decoração como no _menu_ , embora houvesse também alguns pratos tipicamente japoneses. A sorte de Gintoki era que os preços eram razoáveis para o dinheiro que ele havia juntado para tal.

Mesmo sendo um lugar predominantemente ocidental, os dois comeram _sushi_. O Yorozuya não perdeu tempo e pediu que adicionassem, em seu molho _shoyu_ , bastante açúcar. Não conseguia perder a paixão pelo açúcar.

Quando pegou os _hashis_ para começar a comer, sentiu algo roçando em sua perna. Olhou para Tsukuyo, que estava saboreando seu _sushi_. Tentou ignorar o que sentia na perna, para ver o que a loira fazia e começou a comer. Continuou a sentir algo roçando a perna e nenhuma reação da parte da mulher à sua frente.

Levantou a toalha de mesa se perguntando se Tsukuyo tinha muito sangue frio e sabia fingir com maestria, ou se havia algo a mais ali embaixo. E, quando sentiu que não mais roçavam em sua perna, mas que era agarrado, descobriu quem era.

Levantou-se da cadeira, recuou alguns passos, puxando seu pé e, por conseguinte, quem o agarrava: uma certa _kunoichi_ de cabelos cor de lavanda e que usava um par de óculos. Sacchan abraçava o pé de Gintoki como abraçava um gatinho.

Por que será que não ficava surpreso com aquilo? Sacudiu o pé, a fim de tentar se livrar da presença incômoda daquela maluca justamente na frente da namorada. Por mais que esbravejasse por várias vezes “Sai do meu pé, chulé!”, ela não o largava. E, pra piorar a situação, os olhos violeta de Tsukuyo já estavam lhe dando medo.

— Ei, Tsukuyo – ele disse. – Me dá apenas uma licencinha? Te prometo que já volto e não faço escalas.

Gintoki saiu andando até a porta do restaurante arrastando a mulher que ainda continuava grudada no seu pé e, mesmo sendo arrastada, Sacchan não se importava com isso. Adorava quando sofria por amor, ainda mais sendo espancada e escorraçada pelo albino.

Assim que passou pela porta do estabelecimento, o Yorozuya tentou se livrar dela de qualquer maneira, nem que fosse chutando seu rosto ou tentando se soltar das mãos daquela insana.

— SAI DO MEU PÉ, CHULÉ! SERA QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA VAZAR DAQUI E PARAR DE ATRAPALHAR O MEU ENCONTRO?

Após várias tentativas, ele por fim conseguiu se livrar dela e entrar correndo até chegar à mesa onde estava. Sentou-se na cadeira e voltou a fitar os olhos de Tsukuyo.

Na hora em que iria colocar na boca mais um _sushi_ , o ex-samurai viu dois garçons muito suspeitos se aproximarem da mesa onde ele e Tsukuyo estavam. Por que tinha a impressão de que os conhecia?

— Gintoki, aqueles não são o seu amigo e o mascote que sempre anda com ele?

— Aham. – o albino respondeu à loira enquanto engolia o pedaço já molhado no molho _shoyu_ adoçado. – Zura e Elizabeth.

Bordão sendo dito em 3... 2... 1...

— Não é Zura, é Katsura. Este é o nosso disfarce para fugir do Shinsengumi.

O disfarce em questão era, provavelmente, um dos mais fajutos que já poderia ter visto. Apenas camisa branca, uma gravatinha borboleta, calças pretas, avental e um simples bigode faziam com que Katsura achasse que estava completamente irreconhecível e este se admirava da perspicácia de seu amigo de infância, que sempre o reconhecia. E Gintoki sempre se perguntava: “Como esse cara consegue enganar o Shinsengumi com disfarces tão idiotas?”

Como se não bastasse o disfarce fajuto de Katsura, Elizabeth se superava. Apenas uma gravata borboleta e um adesivo de bigode colado na parte de cima do bico da criatura já a deixavam “irreconhecível”... Como se ficasse irreconhecível semelhante coisona.

— O que você fez desta vez?

— Eu deixei a despensa aberta e todo o estoque de maionese azedou.

— KATSURA, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TÁ AÍ!! – Gintoki logo reconheceu aquela voz. E pressentiu que aquele seu encontro não seria mesmo do jeito que queria.

“SUJOU!!”, Elizabeth anunciou com sua típica placa. “Precisamos vazar!”

Nisso Hijikata ordenou que seus homens invadissem o restaurante, sem levar em conta que havia vários clientes e um casal tentando fazer um encontro. Porém, os homens de preto não avançaram muito, pois o Yorozuya bateu as duas mãos na mesa e esbravejou:

— SERÁ QUE VOCÊS, POLICIAIS, NÃO TÊM RESPEITO? ESTÃO ATRAPALHANDO UM ENCONTRO AQUI!!

Um denso silêncio tomou conta do local por alguns instantes, enquanto faíscas saíam dos olhos de Gintoki e Hijikata, que se encaravam. Logo o silêncio foi rompido por ruidosas gargalhadas, sobretudo do Vice-Comandante, que inclusive apontava o dedo para o Yorozuya. O moreno sequer conseguia articular alguma palavra, tamanha a surpresa e a comicidade daquela declaração. Sem contar que ver aquela aberração do açúcar em total constrangimento, para ele, não tinha preço e já o fizera esquecer por alguns momentos o incidente da maionese estragada.

Era possível ver uma veia saltando no rosto do albino. Ele estava P da vida. Tsukuyo apenas observava todo o desenrolar dos fatos.

— PELO MENOS EU NÃO FICO DE AMORZINHO PLATÔNICO COM UMA PERSONAGEM DE MANGÁ SHOUJO E NÃO FICO ESPERANDO PELA APARIÇÃO DA MULHER-MAIONESE! EU TENHO UMA NAMORADA E VOCÊ NÃO!

— Sougo – Hijikata ordenou ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o cigarro de raiva. – Dispare a bazuca contra esse imbecil.

— Não posso fazer isso, Hijikata-san. – o Capitão Okita disse com seu tom de voz inexpressivo.

— MAS POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SEGUE PELO MENOS UMA ORDEM MINHA, SEU SÁDICO IDIOTA?

— Não posso atirar num civil desarmado, Hijikata-san. Muito menos em um casal de namorados claramente em clima romântico.

— A língua desse idiota já é uma arma feita pra cometer desacato! E não tô vendo nenhum clima romântico aqui!

— E fala a verdade, afinal, você ainda está à espera da Mulher-Maionese? Tá com inveja do Chefe Yorozuya, é?

— Ora, seu...!

Nisso, ao se virar pra tentar pegar Okita pelo pescoço, Hijikata viu Katsura e Elizabeth escapulindo de fininho do local, na pontinha dos pés. Foi o bastante para que ele se lembrasse das dezenas de frascos de maionese estragada e retomasse a perseguição que os trouxera até ali. Todos saíram, deixando o restaurante completamente vazio.

Apenas ficaram Gintoki e Tsukuyo. Terminaram o restante do _sushi_ para não desperdiçar, afinal o jantar era por conta dele.

— Eu sou mesmo um azarado... – o Yorozuya resmungou enquanto olhava para o paletó branco manchado de molho _shoyu_.

— Eu achei que esse encontro seria algo entediante, mas me diverti bastante. – a líder Hyakka comentou.

Gintoki a encarou incrédulo.

— Como é?

— Isso ficou bem a sua cara. Foi divertido.

— Eu já deveria estar acostumado com isso... Definitivamente, as coisas que acontecem comigo não são nada normais.

— Às vezes as coisas normais são chatas. São chatas por serem tão óbvias.

Após pagar a conta, Gintoki pegou o paletó e jogou por cima do ombro para sair. Seu plano de tentar fazer algo realmente romântico fora por água abaixo mais uma vez. Parecia que essa era a sua sina, a de ser rodeado de anormalidades e insanidades por todos os lados.

Os dois seguiram para Yoshiwara, onde o Sakata deixaria Tsukuyo e depois iria para casa. No entanto, mais uma vez seus planos eram bruscamente alterados. Antes que o albino fizesse qualquer menção de ir embora, a loira o puxou pela gola da camisa azul e fez com que os olhos dele encarassem os seus.

— Ei, o que você...?

— Shh...! – Tsukuyo fez, colocando seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele. – Desta vez, você vai precisar dormir aqui.

No breve instante de silêncio que se passou, ele ouviu a chuva começar a cair do lado de fora. Havia se esquecido completamente do que Ketsuno Ana dissera sobre a previsão do tempo para aquela noite.

E, enquanto a chuva caía, o seguimento daquela noite fora infinitamente melhor do que o encontro. Uma noite perfeita após um encontro nada perfeito.


	17. Homens apaixonados tendem a esquecer certas coisas

Seus olhos vermelhos tiveram um pouco de dificuldade para se adaptarem à luz do sol que entrava. Esfregou-os e deu um generoso bocejo. Olhou para o lado, para certificar-se de que o que ocorrera na última noite fora mesmo real.

Sim, Gintoki estava no quarto de Tsukuyo e estava dividindo o mesmo _futon_ que ela. E, pelo cômodo, via as roupas espalhadas. Sorriu ao se lembrar do que ocorrera antes de adormecerem. Fora uma noite inesquecível de amor que os dois tiveram.

Mas... Tinha a sensação de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa... O que seria? Repassou mentalmente tudo o que ocorrera desde o encontro fracassado, as intervenções de Sacchan, Katsura e do Shinsengumi, até o que viera depois. Se tivesse bebido, enchido a cara, com certeza teria esquecido alguma coisa, mas isso não ocorrera. Por isso, nem de ressaca estava.

Só que alguma coisa ele estava esquecendo.

Nisso, olhou um relógio despertador ali perto e viu o horário – dez horas da manhã. Tomou um susto, levantou-se rapidamente e começou a se vestir. Claro! Tinha um serviço marcado para as nove e meia e estava completamente atrasado!

Nisso, Tsukuyo acordou:

— O que aconteceu, Gintoki?

Ele, se atrapalhando ao vestir as calças, respondeu:

— Tô atrasado pra caramba e preciso fazer um serviço pra pagar o aluguel pra velha!

Mal vestira a camisa, saiu fechando o cinto e carregando o paletó na mão, sem tempo para se despedir. Calçou os sapatos de qualquer maneira e saiu correndo, apenas respondendo os cumprimentos de Hinowa e Seita.

Correndo quase tão rápido como Usain Bolt, o albino chegou exausto até a Yorozuya, abriu a porta corrediça, mas não viu ninguém. Mentalmente, ele já estava se preparando para ouvir Shinpachi o chamando de irresponsável e Kagura pouco se lixando para o que acontecia. Porém, não fora o que ocorrera. Tudo ali estava vazio e nem mesmo Sadaharu estava lá.

Colocou as mãos nos joelhos para repor o fôlego perdido e começou a refletir. Dentre os “contras” de se estar envolvido com alguém estava o problema de se esquecer de certos compromissos.

Ouviu a campainha tocar. Largou o paletó jogado em qualquer lugar e foi lá abrir a porta. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, viu uma mão ir quase à sua cara e Otose dizer, no melhor estilo Senhor Barriga:

— Pague o aluguel!

A velha tinha que aparecer logo agora? Deveria ter ficado em Yoshiwara mesmo, dando mais uns amassos em Tsukuyo e, quem sabe, eles estariam num delicioso segundo _round_. Pelo menos nisso saía no lucro. Estava arrependido de ter voltado à realidade de Kabuki.

Suspirou aborrecido e disse:

— Vem buscar mais tarde, velha. Ainda tô liso.

Gintoki fez menção de dar as costas e fechar a porta, mas um cabo de vassoura o deteve. Tama se colocou na frente dele, apontando-lhe o lado que dispara da vassoura. O Yorozuya engoliu seco, pois sabia que estava mais do que encrencado.

— Não tem essa de “mais tarde”, Gintoki! – Otose esbravejou. – Deixa de ser enrolado e me passa o dinheiro!

— Além de velha caquética, você tá surda, é? Eu não tenho nada nos bolsos e nem na minha carteira! O que eu tinha eu gastei num encontro!

— Encontro? E desde quando você tem namorada?

Gintoki só pôde fazer um _facepalm_. Ele deveria estar acostumado a isso, mas não estava. Custava acreditarem, pelo menos uma vez na vida, que ele era capaz de pegar uma mulher? De namorar uma? E até de sacrificar um aluguel pra custear um encontro, pra tentar ser mais cavalheiro?

Na hora que ele tentaria novamente fazer com que Otose acreditasse que ele estava namorando Tsukuyo, Kagura e Shinpachi, seguidos por Sadaharu, chegaram e deram à dona do imóvel um maço de dinheiro. Assim que Otose e Tama se retiraram, Gintoki olhou para os outros dois já prevendo um sermão do garoto de óculos.

— Eu sei, eu sei – o Yorozuya já se antecipava. – Eu sei que sou um irresponsável, que deveria ter me lembrado do serviço de hoje, e...

— Relaxa, Gin-san – Shinpachi sorriu. – Você se divertiu ontem à noite, não foi?

Aquela pergunta deixou o albino desconcertado. Cadê a tradicional bronca do cara certinho, do _tsukkomi_?

— Shinpachi-kun – Gintoki colocou a mão na testa do Shimura para ver se estava com febre. – Você está bem? Você é o Shinpachi-kun mesmo, ou foi substituído por um clone?

A resposta do garoto foi um _facepalm_. Conclusão: era realmente o Shinpachi.

— Não vou me estressar, Gin-san. – ele disse com uma expressão aborrecida. – A gente só fez isso porque vimos o quanto você deu duro pra fazer aquele encontro acontecer.

— Foi só desta vez, Gin-chan. – Kagura se fez ouvir enquanto mascava uma tirinha de _sukonbu_. – Vê se não acostuma.

O ex-samurai sorriu enquanto seguia os outros dois para dentro da Yorozuya. Disse:

— Respondendo à sua pergunta, Shinpachi-kun... O encontro foi um desastre total. Mas, em compensação, a noite após ele foi inesquecível.

— Você e a Tsukuyo-san foram aonde?

— Pra casa dela... Eu a levei pra lá e, por conta da chuva, fiquei.

— Espera aí, você e ela...?

— Desta vez nós passamos a noite juntos.

— Fizeram... “Isso e aquilo”?

— Aham. – sentado no sofá, o albino olhou para o teto. – Pode parecer meio estranho eu dizer isso, mas nós nos amamos. E foi muito bom. Espero que um dia você chegue a entender o que eu quero dizer, Shinpachi-kun.

— Com dezesseis anos, acho que dá pra eu entender sim. Eu não sou uma criancinha.

— Mas também não é homem. Você ainda é virgem. Apenas um par de óculos virgem.

Shinpachi, totalmente sem graça, murmurou:

— Você realmente gosta de ser sádico comigo nesse sentido, não é, Gin-san...? Definitivamente, você tá causando muito mais traumas em mim do que os _tamagoyakis_ da minha irmã.

* * *

Vestiu-se com calma, não tinha pressa alguma. Tinha que saborear aquele raro momento. Parecia estranho, mas eram raríssimas as vezes em que ela acordava tarde. Seu senso de dever e de alerta não a permitiam que se deixasse dominar pela preguiça. Só que desta vez era uma dessas raríssimas exceções.

Parecia que ela havia pegado uma parcela da preguiça habitual de Gintoki enquanto se deitara com ele. Não que fosse ruim de todo, até porque a Hyakka, de vez em quando, insistia para que ela desse uma descansada.

E, mesmo com uma noite tão agitada como fora a última, foi algo que certamente lhe fez muito bem. Gintoki fora capaz de apagar da memória dela a pior parte do trauma que tivera com Ryo.

Engraçado que ele, com aquele jeitão explosivo, era capaz de ser tão gentil com ela. Ele não forçara nada, nem mesmo quando ele queria. Fora uma noite inesquecível, pois não fora apenas uma simples relação íntima.

Ela temia apenas uma troca de beijinhos e depois a cama, mas não fora assim. Sabia que ele sentia por ela o mesmo que ela, por ele. Mesmo tendo dito que o encontro no restaurante fora um desastre, ela sentira que não. Apenas o esforço dele já valera muito a pena.

No fundo, no fundo, o Yorozuya sabia ser romântico a seu modo. E isso a encantara muito.

Começou a pensar na possibilidade de retribuir o que ele fizera. Mas... Como retribuir?


	18. Nem sempre um bom presente é um bom presente

O outono começava a mostrar as caras quando Tsukuyo saiu para procurar em algumas lojas algo para comprar para Gintoki. Tinha, em sua cabeça, o pensamento de que precisava dar a ele alguma coisa para demonstrar o quanto gostava dele e estava grata por ele corresponder o seu amor.

Queria dar algo a ele como prova de gratidão pela noite de amor que tiveram juntos. Fora uma noite perfeita, em todos os sentidos. E queria, numa próxima oportunidade, que isso se repetisse.

Foi quando viu em uma lojinha simples algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Um cordão de prata bastante simples, mas que achou que seria a cara do Yorozuya. Havia nela um pequeno pingente em forma de _katana_ , que remetia ao passado do ex-samurai e às suas habilidades até com a sua fiel _bokutou_.

Pagou pelo cordãozinho e o embrulhou para presente. Antes de entregá-lo, iria fazer sua ronda habitual. A Vigilante de Yoshiwara não podia se dar ao luxo de matar serviço.

* * *

Assim que se trocou, foi andar um pouco por Kabuki. Só mesmo por andar, pois o serviço que tinha aquele dia já fora feito por Shinpachi e Kagura enquanto ele dormia ao lado de Tsukuyo após uma noite tão agitada e quente. Nem pareciam estar no outono.

Bem... Hora de parar com esses pensamentos pervertidos, não?

Sentou-se no banco da praça e viu que Hasegawa se aproximava e se sentava ao seu lado.

— Yo, Gin-san! Fazia tempo que eu não te via por estas bandas!

— Yo. – ele respondeu.

— Tá sem dinheiro pro _pachinko_?

— É. Sacrifiquei o dinheiro do aluguel pra um encontro.

— Encontro?

— Por que a surpresa?

— Porque todo mundo que te conhece sabe que você é um completo fracasso com as mulheres.

— Por que você tem que falar isso, hein, Hasegawa...? – Gintoki questionou com uma aura depressiva.

— Calma, cara... É que eu estou surpreso, apenas isso. Pensei que você ainda continuava sendo um fã ardoroso da Ketsuno Ana.

— Ainda sou.

— Então, quem é a mulher com quem você tá saindo? É bonita e gostosa?

— Pra mim, é.

— E como foi esse encontro?

— Um desastre total. – o albino respondeu enquanto limpava o nariz com o dedo mindinho.

— Ela deve ter te chutado o traseiro então.

— Aí é que você se engana. – Gintoki deu um sorriso.

— É mesmo? Então aconteceu algo a mais?

— Digamos que a temperatura subiu depois.

— E quem foi que te flechou, hein?

— A Tsukuyo.

— Parece que sua maré de azar com as mulheres acabou, hein?

— É, espero que sim. E vê se não ri da minha cara!

— Olha, acho difícil não rir da sua cara de bobão apaixonado. – o Madao sorriu debochado. – Porque isso é muito incomum em você.

* * *

Voltou para casa, completamente aborrecido. Será que era tão coisa de outro mundo ele, Sakata Gintoki, estar namorando uma mulher? Quando seus conhecidos descobriam isso, faziam cara de “Essa, não! O mundo vai acabar!”.

Isso era realmente muito aborrecedor. Ele era um homem, oras! O que tinha de mais querer uma mulher? Será que esse comportamento do pessoal era por conta do seu conhecido fracasso com o sexo oposto?

Isso o incomodava bastante, mas teria que procurar ignorar. O importante é que estava se sentindo bem. Por que esquentar a cabeça com o que diziam dele?

Que se danassem os mexeriqueiros de plantão!

Abriu a porta corrediça e, ao entrar, anunciou:

— Cheguei!

— Gin-san – Shinpachi disse. – Te deixaram aqui um embrulho.

— Ué, não tem o remetente?

— Não.

O Yorozuya examinou o pacote. Na verdade, era uma caixinha bem embrulhada com um papel azul-claro e um laço branco a decorando. Realmente, só tinha o nome dele como destinatário e não havia o remetente. Meio desconfiado, sacudiu a caixinha e ouviu apenas o som de algo minúsculo se chocando com as paredes dela. Não parecia nada que lhe oferecesse algum perigo.

Sendo assim, abriu o embrulho, revelando a ele o seu conteúdo. Um cordãozinho de prata, com um pingente em forma de uma minúscula _katana_. Com ele, estava um bilhete.

_“Gintoki,_

_Este é um presente em agradecimento pela noite maravilhosa que você me deu. Espero que goste._

_Tsukuyo.”_

— Nossa, que fofo a Tsukky te dar um presente, Gin-chan! – Kagura disse com os olhos brilhando. Ela estava amando ver Gintoki junto com Tsukuyo.

— Ela tá mesmo caidinha por você, hein, Gin-san? – o garoto de óculos comentou.

Gintoki fitou por mais alguns segundos aquele pingente. Achou-o interessante. Sem mais delongas, colocou-o no pescoço. Não era do seu feitio usar correntes ou cordões no pescoço, mas abriria uma exceção.

— Bem... Vou pegar ali um copo de iogurte.

Logo que se virou para ir à cozinha, Gintoki sentiu uma picada em sua nuca. Bateu com a mão no local da picada, julgando ter abatido algo.

— Mas que é isso...? Mosquitos em pleno outono?

*

Tsukuyo terminava sua ronda, quando ouviu uma conversa em um dos becos de Yoshiwara. Pelo teor, percebeu que seu serviço não tinha acabado ainda.

— E então? Onde está aquele pingente?

— Ele foi vendido para outra pessoa.

— Mas por que deixaram que isso acontecesse? Ou melhor, para quem foi vendido?

— Para uma mulher loira.

— Conseguiu segui-la?

— Sim.

— O que descobriu?

— Ela deu de presente para um homem de cabelos prateados.

— Precisamos desse pingente o quanto antes! Senão o Shinsengumi vai descobrir!

— Relaxa, chefe... Já neutralizamos o alvo.

— Ótimo.

“Gintoki...! Essa não...!”

Tsukuyo logo saiu correndo com toda a rapidez de que dispunha rumo ao Distrito Kabuki. O Yorozuya estava em perigo iminente. O que significaria um “Já neutralizamos o alvo”? Será que, de fato, ele fora neutralizado... Ou teria sido eliminado?

Distraída por esses pensamentos, acabou esbarrando em uma lata de lixo de um dos becos de Yoshiwara e provocando muito barulho, que chamou a atenção dos homens que falavam sobre o tal pingente. Tsukuyo abusou de suas habilidades ninjas pra despistá-los.

Logo que chegou à Yorozuya, tocou a campainha. Não foi preciso esperar muito para que a porta corrediça se abrisse e revelasse um pálido e abatido Gintoki. O que havia acontecido com ele?

Fosse lá o que tivesse ocorrido com ele, pelo menos ele estava vivo e inteiro. E estava usando o seu presente.

— Gintoki, que cara é essa?

— Acho que foi um mosquito que me fez isso... Por quê?

Tsukuyo viu alguma coisa caída logo atrás dele. Era uma espécie de dardo bem minúsculo, que poderia ser facilmente confundido com um mosquito.

— Não é muito esquisito mosquitos circularem em pleno outono? – ela questionou olhando para o pequenino artefato com uma minúscula agulha pontiaguda.

_— Ela deu de presente para um homem de cabelos prateados._

_— Precisamos desse pingente o quanto antes! Senão o Shinsengumi vai descobrir!_

_— Relaxa, chefe... Já neutralizamos o alvo._

_— Ótimo._

Ele era o alvo. Ele seria neutralizado. Na verdade, ele já estava sendo neutralizado. Aquele era um dardo envenenado. Sabia pelo cheiro que não era facilmente sentido por qualquer pessoa. O Yorozuya estava pálido e parecia já febril.

Porém, passos eram ouvidos cada vez mais perto. Ela e o trio Yorozuya ouviram o som de _katanas_ sendo desembainhadas e não pensaram duas vezes: saíram correndo. Antes que o trio a questionasse, ela adiantou:

— No caminho eu explico a vocês. Mas precisamos sair daqui!


	19. Meu reino por um pingente!

Se soubesse que aquele presente traria tanto problema, não estaria com aquela sensação de culpa tomando conta dela naquele momento. Por sua causa, Gintoki estava metido em um sério problema... E sem saber exatamente a razão disso.

“Sério problema” era pouco. O problema era mais do que sério. Tsukuyo tinha que correr contra o tempo. O veneno que circulava pelo corpo do Yorozuya aos poucos poderia logo matá-lo, caso não encontrasse a tempo o antídoto. Como uma correntinha poderia causar tantos problemas?

Claro, o problema era o maldito pingente! Se soubesse que aquilo era tão visado por bandidos perigosos, certamente não compraria aquilo! O difícil era tentar se concentrar na fuga.

Se ela estivesse sozinha, não era tão problemático. Acompanhada não era ruim, no caso Shinpachi e Kagura facilitariam essa procura. Porém, Gintoki também estava ali. Não que ele, por si só, fosse um problema pelo fato de ser encrenqueiro por natureza. Mas o problema era que a cada minuto ele se sentia mais enfraquecido devido ao veneno que circulava por seu organismo.

— Pessoal... – ele disse quase sem fôlego e se apoiando com as costas em uma parede de um beco no qual se adentraram. – Eu preciso dar uma parada... Não aguento dar mais nenhum passo...

Estava visivelmente esgotado. Seu rosto estava agora muito pálido e encharcado de suor devido a uma febre bastante alta. Suas pernas estavam bambas e ele sentia seu corpo cada vez mais fraco e dolorido. Deixou-se escorregar pela parede, até sentar-se no chão.

Tsukuyo, Kagura e Shinpachi perceberam que não tinha como seguir adiante. O albino estava indo de mal a pior. A loira se aproximou dele e passou a mão por sua testa excessivamente quente e encharcada de suor. Se ele estava assim, era por sua culpa! Nunca deveria ter comprado aquele maldito cordão! Deveria ter comprado qualquer outra coisa para dar a ele, como forma de agradecê-lo por se importar com ela!

Olhou para aquele cordão no pescoço do Yorozuya e, num impulso agarrou-o e puxou com força e rapidez, arrebentando-o com facilidade.

— O que...? – ele tentou perguntar.

— Se é esse maldito cordão que eles querem, é isso que eles terão! – ela disse. – Me desculpe, Gintoki, depois eu te dou outra coisa. Não quero que você morra por algo que eu te dei...!

— Larga de ser boba, Tsukuyo...! – ele disse. – Você acha que vou mesmo morrer por isso...?

— Para de brincar com coisa séria...! – o rosto da loira evidenciava que ela tentava não demonstrar preocupação.

— Eu não estou brincando, Tsukuyo... – ele deu um sorriso cansado. – Você sabe que eu sou duro na queda.

— Até os durões, quando estão envenenados, precisam se cuidar. – ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Shinpachi-kun, pode levá-lo para casa e cuidar dele enquanto isso?

— Ei, Tsukuyo, o que...?

— Posso, sim, Tsukuyo-san. – Shinpachi interrompeu Gintoki e respondeu, enquanto o levantava para ampará-lo. – O que pretende fazer?

— Kagura e eu vamos atrás do antídoto para o veneno.

— Esperem...! – o Yorozuya disse.

— O que foi, Gintoki? – a loira questionou.

— Se cuidem, vocês duas... Porque do jeito que eu tô o Shinpachi-kun já vai ter muito trabalho comigo...!

— Pode deixar, Gin-chan! – Kagura disse para tranquilizá-lo.

— Não temos tempo a perder! – a _kunoichi_ falou. – Vamos, Kagura!

Quando as duas fizeram menção de sair daquele beco, viram que a gangue estava cercando as duas saídas. O líder logo se aproximou, enquanto Shinpachi sacava a _bokutou_ de Gintoki, Kagura empunhava perigosamente o seu guarda-chuva e Tsukuyo já preparava suas _kunais_ para proteger o ex-samurai.

— Não toque no Gintoki! – ela ordenou. – Se quer seu precioso cordão, ele está na minha mão! Se não tocar nele, eu entrego o que vocês querem!

O chefe da gangue se aproximou da líder Hyakka e disse, ao receber o objeto:

— Você é uma boa garota. Mas não podemos deixar testemunhas, então vamos fazer uma queima de arquivo. Companheiros, comecem matando o homem de cabelo prateado!

Quando um dos homens ia pra cima de Gintoki, que estava apoiado em Shinpachi, logo foi cravejado de _kunais_ e abatido. Ninguém iria tocar um dedo naquele homem, pois Tsukuyo estava determinada a protegê-lo, como ele já lhe fizera antes.

_— Um dia eu quero retribuir toda essa proteção que você me dá, Gintoki. Eu quero, pelo menos uma vez, ser forte perto de você. Parece estranho isso, vindo de uma mulher, mas eu gostaria de fazer isso... Como uma forma de te agradecer por essa sua proteção._

_— Será que eu vou precisar disso?_

_— Não sei... Mas, se for preciso, quero protegê-lo. Assim como você, eu protejo aqueles a quem amo._

Kagura abriu fogo disparando uma rajada de tiros com seu guarda-chuva, enquanto Tsukuyo avançava para cima do líder daquele bando. Após se esquivar de várias investidas da _katana_ dele, a loira conseguiu dominá-lo e apontar uma _kunai_ para o seu pescoço.

— Entreguem o antídoto ou eu mato o chefe de vocês! – ela ameaçou.

Os homens da gangue logo se detiveram ao ver que a ameaça poderia ser cumprida. Um deles tirou do quimono um frasco com um líquido amarelo, porém o líder logo ordenou:

— Não entreguem! Não deem ouvidos a uma mulher!

Shinpachi sentiu que Gintoki estava pesando mais do que devia. Viu seu rosto se empalidecer ainda mais e se contrair de dor e parecer que lhe faltava o ar. Ele não se aguentava mais nem apoiado em alguém.

— Gin-san! – o garoto se apavorou. – Aguenta aí!!

O Sakata bem que queria aguentar, mas logo que começou a tossir sangue sua visão logo se turvou. Suas pernas não suportaram seu próprio peso e ele caiu no chão completamente ofegante e ainda mais febril, quase levando Shinpachi junto.

— GINTOKI!

Tsukuyo pressionou ainda mais a kunai ao pescoço do chefe da gangue, fazendo um corte e provocando um sangramento. Foi o bastante para que o bando cedesse e entregasse o frasco de antídoto. Porém, sirenes foram ouvidas e algumas viaturas do Shinsengumi chegaram a tempo de prender todos os integrantes da gangue.

* * *

Nenhum dos três quis arredar o pé do Hospital Geral de Edo. Ficaram na sala de espera mesmo. Shinpachi e Kagura haviam sido vencidos pelo cansaço e pelo sono, enquanto Tsukuyo tentava se manter acordada até o dia amanhecer.

Eles eram a família de Gintoki. Um sempre ajudava o outro e os três quase nunca se separavam. E o engraçado é que ela não se sentia uma intrusa.

Esfregou os olhos para espantar o sono e ouviu passos se aproximarem dela e dos dois que acabavam de acordar. Era o médico plantonista, que tinha um ar sério, mas não refletia nada ruim.

— Foram vocês que trouxeram o Sakata-san e aquele frasco supostamente de antídoto, certo?

— Sim. – a loira respondeu.

— Bem – ele limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir. – O veneno que havia pelo corpo dele estava prestes a fazê-lo entrar em uma espécie de colapso e até mesmo induzi-lo a um estado de coma... Que poderia ser irreversível.

— E... E como ele está? – Shinpachi perguntou.

— Felizmente, ele agora está fora de perigo graças àquele antídoto. Mas, como ele ainda está fraco, vai permanecer em observação.

— Podemos ver ele? – Kagura questionou.

* * *

Seus olhos abriram preguiçosamente e estranharam o teto. Não estava na Yorozuya. Embora ainda estivesse se sentindo fraco, não sentia dor nem febre. Estava no hospital, alguém o levara para lá.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e viu Shinpachi e Kagura entrarem. Percebeu que eles estavam mais do que aliviados ao vê-lo acordado. Após responder a várias perguntas sobre como se sentia, ouviu Kagura dizer:

— Gin-chan, a Tsukky ficou com a gente a noite toda.

— E cadê ela?

— Ué, Gin-san – Shinpachi olhou para trás. – Eu pensei que ela tinha entrado com a gente.

O Yorozuya achou graça. Era típico dela essa discrição perto de Shinpachi e Kagura. Mas eles logo se despediram, dando a entender que iriam deixá-lo a sós com Tsukuyo.

— Tsukuyo, entra aí.

Logo a _kunoichi_ entrou e o viu. Sua expressão não era tão aliviada como a dos garotos. Ele, como de costume, enfiou o dedo mindinho no nariz e o limpou sem fazer a menor cerimônia.

— Vou ficar entediado aqui. – disse. – Odeio ficar de molho.

— Vai ter que ficar de observação, Gintoki. Mas o importante é que você tá fora de perigo.

— Eles disseram que por enquanto vou ficar aqui porque tô fraco. Aquele veneno quase me matou. Essa foi uma das poucas vezes que fiquei com medo de morrer.

A loira pegou a mão direita dele e os dois entrelaçaram os dedos firmemente.

— Eu também fiquei com medo de que você morresse. – ela disse. – Você não faz ideia do quanto.

— Talvez eu faça, sim. – Gintoki segurou a mão dela com mais firmeza.

— Eu que causei isso, Gintoki. A culpa foi minha, eu deveria saber que aquele maldito cordão nos causaria problemas.

— Você nem sabia o que iria acontecer, Tsukuyo. Para com isso. O pior já passou para mim.

— Fico mais tranquila em saber. – Tsukuyo sorriu e se levantou para dar um beijinho na testa do Yorozuya. – Vou a Yoshiwara. Se cuida.

— Pode deixar.

Porém...

— Tsukuyo! – ele a chamou, e ela se deteve.

— Diga, Gintoki.

— Fala pro Shinpachi-kun e pra Kagura-chan contrabandearem alguma coisa doce pra mim quando vierem de novo... É que essa comida de hospital é uma droga...!

— Você não tem jeito mesmo... – ela brincou.

— Tsukuyo – ele a chamou de novo.

— Pode falar.

— O que aquele pessoal queria com aquele cordão que você tinha me dado?

— O Shinsengumi prendeu aquela gangue porque aquele pingente tinha dados importantes armazenados para facilitar os assaltos a bancos em Edo. O combinado era que isso fosse disfarçado e que uma mulher loira comprasse o cordão.

— E quem comprou foi a loira errada.

— Basicamente. A partir disso, dá pra entender por que tentaram te matar.

— Mas não conseguiram. É isso o que importa, e... Ai, meu olho! – ele disse levando a mão ao olho direito.

— O que aconteceu? – Tsukuyo perguntou com ar de preocupação.

— Acho que entrou um cisco nele. Sopra pra mim?

Logo que Tsukuyo chegou mais perto para soprar o tal cisco do olho do ex-samurai, ele lhe roubou um beijo. Arranjara uma boa desculpa para sentir novamente seus lábios nos lábios macios dela. Graças a isso, se sentia até menos debilitado, como se aquela mulher o revigorasse.

Assim que se separaram, Gintoki brincou:

— Te peguei.

— Me pegou mesmo. Mas agora vou mesmo a Yoshiwara. Trate de descansar, mocinho!

Batendo continência com uma expressão debochada, ele respondeu:

— Pode deixar!


	20. Não chame o corpo de bombeiros para apagar o fogo de um casal apaixonado

Tão logo teve alta, Gintoki, acompanhado por Shinpachi e Kagura, passou numa dessas vendas onde comprou alguns _dangos_ bem doces para repor os açúcares que não conseguira no hospital. Não que a garota Yato não tivesse sido eficiente, mas o pessoal do hospital já sabia que ele era um homem à beira do diabetes e conseguiram evitar que coisas doces fossem contrabandeadas para dentro. Desta vez, foram mais espertos do que ele.

De repente, sua caminhada foi interrompida por alguém que simplesmente passou por cima dele, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão batido e seus _dangos_ tendo o mesmo destino e sendo recobertos por terra. Levantou-se, bateu a terra da roupa e deu um berro:

— QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE ME ATROPELOU?

— Não é “idiota”, é “Katsura”.

— Você acabou com os meus _dangos_!

Não deu nem tempo para Katsura responder, pois teve que fugir do Shinsengumi pela enésima nona vez só naquele mês. E mais uma vez Gintoki foi ao chão e acabou pisoteado. Desta vez não era nenhum conhecido, logo não deu tempo de xingar.

Aborrecido, se levantou mais uma vez e bateu a terra do seu corpo. Será que nem depois de tudo o que passou tinha sossego pra andar na rua?

— Gin-san, você tá bem? – Shinpachi perguntou.

— Sim, eu estou. – o Yorozuya respondeu. – Mas eu quero ir pra casa ler minha Jump. Não tô afim de esquentar a minha cabeça tão cedo. Preciso relaxar depois de ser um alvo de um dardo envenenado.

* * *

O ex-samurai, esparramado no sofá, roncava com a Shounen Jump cobrindo a cara. Nada melhor do que sonhar com as aventuras de seus mangás favoritos... Até que acordou com o som da campainha.

— Shinpachi – disse com a voz sonolenta. – Atende lá a porta pra mim.

— Por que você não vai, Gin-san? – ele questionou vestido com um avental e com um espanador na mão.

— Porque eu tô convalescente.

— Kagura-chan – Shinpachi olhou para a Yato sentada no sofá mascando _sukonbu_. – Por que não abre lá a porta?

— Porque tô “com o ‘valescente’”.

— É “convalescente”, Kagura. – o Yorozuya corrigiu.

E Shinpachi não teve outra reação a não ser fazer um _facepalm_. Deixou o espanador na mesinha de centro e foi atender. Já percebia que contra aqueles dois não tinha como argumentar.

— Ah – Shinpachi abriu a porta. – Pode entrar, Tsukuyo-san.

— Tsukky!! – Kagura logo a saudou. – Chega aí!

Ela logo se adentrou, se sentando no sofá ao lado da garota ruiva e em frente ao sofá onde Gintoki continuava esparramado lendo sua Jump. Desviou o olhar das páginas em preto e branco e viu a loira olhando para ele. Deitado como estava, o ângulo de visão que tinha ali o favorecia e muito. Uma das pernas dela ficava à vista, coberta apenas com a característica meia arrastão.

Começou a ter pensamentos pervertidos por conta disso. Imaginou-se passando a mão boba naquela perna torneada, percorrendo-a de baixo para cima, sentindo aquela pele macia, avançando lentamente para cima, até começarem a aparecer pensamentos impróprios que deveriam ser censurados.

Vermelho ao perceber o que estava fazendo, virou rapidamente seu rosto para o lado e enfiou sua cara na revista para disfarçar. Mas o ângulo de visão que tinha de Tsukuyo o fazia se sentir o maior tarado!

Se pudesse, daria uns “pegas” nela ali mesmo...! O problema é que havia menores de idade na sala.

— Gintoki, você está bem? – ela perguntou.

Ele suou frio, mas respondeu:

— T-Tô... Tô, sim...

“Ela não percebeu a minha olhada indiscreta? Cara, que alívio...!! Mas eu ainda tô louco pra agarrar ela!”

— Tem certeza? – ela descruzou e cruzou as pernas à Sharon Stone no filme “Instinto Selvagem”.

Ele, que não resistira e olhara com o canto do olho de forma disfarçada, quase ficou sem ar. Aquela cruzada de pernas foi fatal pra ele! Espera! Ela sabia que ele olhava?

“Espera aí...!”, o albino engoliu seco. “A Tsukuyo tá me provocando? Não, eu tenho que resistir... Tem menores de idade na sala, não dá...!”

Tendo muito trabalho pra manter seu autocontrole, o Sakata respondeu:

— Absoluta...!

— Bem, tirando a parte em que ele foi atropelado pelo Zura e pelo Shinsengumi, ele está bem, Tsukky. – Kagura interveio.

“Kagura! Obrigado! Vou te dar 300 ienes por isso, me livrou de perder meu resto de autocontrole!”

Gintoki resolveu se sentar, para não perder de vez o autocontrole e atacar Tsukuyo diante dos garotos. Ele podia dizer besteiras e tudo mais, mas tinha respeito por Shinpachi e Kagura. Não iria desrespeitar e nem traumatizar os dois.

Precisava de uma saída para aquela situação! Qualquer saída que tivesse, com certeza o deixaria feliz!

Nisso, a campainha tocou. Shinpachi prontamente foi atender, já havia terminado de limpar a sala e já estava sem o avental.

— Pode entrar, mana!

Tae entrou e cumprimentou a todos com sua típica cara sorridente, aquela que Gintoki nunca sabia se o sorriso era espontâneo ou se denotava vontade de matar um, devido à sua conhecida personalidade psicopata.

— Kagura-chan – ela disse. – Gostaria de passar a noite lá em casa com a gente?

— Claro que sim, _Anego_! – a garota se entusiasmou.

— Uma mudança de ares é sempre uma boa, precisa conviver mais com as mulheres e ter boas influências. – nisso, a Shimura lançou um olhar para Gintoki, que não gostou nada.

— Pelo menos aqui ela não come _tamagoyaki_ radioativo. – ele observou.

Tae apontou para a garganta do Yorozuya uma lança pontiaguda, tirada de sabe-se lá onde.

— Ei, vai devagar com isso!! – protestou.

— Mana, relaxa. – Shinpachi interveio. – O Gin-san é assim mesmo.

* * *

Enfim, sós... Na sala da Yorozuya só permaneciam Gintoki e Tsukuyo. Shinpachi, Kagura e Tae já haviam saído, pois a garota Yato iria passar a noite lá na casa dos Shimuras.

Caminho livre para o casal.

Logo que eles tiveram essa certeza de que estavam a sós, um olhou para o outro. Gintoki largou sua Shounen Jump e foi se sentar no outro sofá, ao lado de Tsukuyo. Ela enrubesceu quando ele se aproximou perigosamente.

Mas, também, quem a mandou provocá-lo com aquela cruzada de pernas? Agora ele estava louco pra atacá-la, e com certeza não iria mais se conter. Não havia nem Shinpachi e nem Kagura para obrigá-lo a se segurar.

Se isso a incomodava? Não. Nem um pouco. Vê-lo todo assanhado a divertia. Ela pedira por isso.

— Ei, Tsukuyo... – ele sussurrou. – Hora de me pagar pela sua provocação.

— Era o que eu queria fazer, sabia?

— É sério? – ele sorriu divertido. – Aquela sua cruzada de pernas quase me enfartou! Então... É hora de te castigar...!

Logo após dizer isso, Gintoki aproximou o seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Seus lábios devoravam os lábios macios de Tsukuyo, que ansiava por aquele momento. Tudo o que queriam era aquele momento em que nada os perturbasse. Um saboreava a boca do outro com calma, enquanto o Yorozuya, com cuidado, soltava os cabelos da Cortesã da Morte.

Quando se separaram, ele a viu com o cabelo totalmente solto. Achava-a linda assim. Talvez porque era como se revelasse o que ela era por dentro. Seus olhos cor violeta o fascinavam, seus cabelos loiros o encantavam e o seu rosto sempre o deixava mais e mais apaixonado pelo o que ela era. Acariciou sua face e, quando ia tirar sua mão, ela a segurou para mantê-la ali.

Mais uma vez, ele tomou os lábios dela e, ao mesmo tempo, passava seus dedos por entre aqueles cabelos sedosos. Enquanto isso, ela passava seus longos e delicados dedos primeiro pelo rosto dele, para depois ir ao cabelo macio e prateado do ex-samurai.

Novamente se separaram e, ofegantes, se entreolhavam, olhos nos olhos. Sentiam seus corações baterem intensamente, de forma completamente descompassada. Estavam dispostos a se entregarem um ao outro, mais uma vez.

Esta noite prometia, pois eles estavam dispostos a se amarem mais uma vez, no sentido mais amplo e físico da palavra. Novamente se entregariam um ao outro, de corpo e alma. E da forma mais intensa possível.

Aquilo era apenas o começo, pois as peças de roupa que começavam a ir ao chão indicavam que aquela noite seria longa e bastante agitada.


	21. Brincadeiras adultas sempre chamam a atenção da cegonha

Com os primeiros raios de sol, Tsukuyo despertou ainda tomada pelo sono. Já fazia alguns dias que se sentia assim, mais sonolenta do que o normal. Acordar dava ainda mais trabalho do que antes, já que não tinha tanta preguiça normalmente. Mas também não acreditava ter adquirido essa preguiça toda das diversas noites (e que noites!) que passou com Gintoki.

Incrível como eles conseguiam dar uma escapadinha para se saciarem. Nos últimos dias os dois estavam num fogo danado, que não se apagava de jeito nenhum... Mas quem disse que eles queriam que esse “fogo”, chamado “paixão ardente”, acabasse?

Levantou-se do seu _futon_ , sentindo seu corpo bastante pesado. Em seguida, teve a sensação de que tudo começava a girar. Fechou os olhos, procurando se firmar em pé, para ver se passava a vertigem. Logo que a tontura deu uma passada, trocou-se e foi até a loja de Hinowa, que percebeu que havia algo diferente com a loira.

— Tsukuyo, posso conversar com você? – a morena perguntou.

— Ah, claro, Hinowa. É sobre o quê?

— É que hoje eu tenho a impressão de que você está meio diferente.

— Bem, é que eu acordei meio tonta hoje. Até tenho um pouco de medo de não ter condição de fazer a minha ronda.

— Já tem uns dias que você está diferente. É por causa do Gin-san, não é?

A _kunoichi_ enrubesceu:

— Bem... De certa forma, sim, Hinowa. Acho que estamos muito bem, sabe?

E cochichou:

— Aqui entre nós, o Gintoki é de tirar o fôlego...!

— Eu imagino. Não é pra menos que você dá umas “fugidinhas”.

— Espera...! Você sabia o tempo todo...?

— Eu tenho um sono leve, esqueceu? – Hinowa deu uma piscadinha. – Vamos tomar um chá?

— Não, obrigada. Hoje eu acordei meio indisposta.

Tsukuyo fez menção de se levantar para começar a sua primeira ronda do dia com as mulheres da Hyakka, porém sentiu que a vertigem voltava com força. Voltou a se sentar, sob o olhar preocupado de sua amiga, que se aproximou dela com a cadeira de rodas e perguntou:

— Tsukuyo, o que houve?

A loira fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Inspirava e expirava o ar lentamente por suas narinas. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Estaria doente? Sentiu o seu estômago começar a se revirar. Eram sintomas estranhos a ela, aparecendo assim. Devido à sua intolerância total ao álcool, ela raramente bebia. Não se recordava de ter bebido recentemente pra justificar uma possível ressaca.

— Não se preocupe... – ela respondeu abrindo lentamente os olhos. – Já estou melhor. Acho que foi apenas um mal-estar.

Mal terminou de falar, sentiu seu estômago revirar ainda mais. Levou a mão à boca e saiu correndo até o banheiro. Nisso, o garoto Seita apareceu e perguntou a Hinowa:

— O que a Tsukuyo-nee tem, pra ela estar vomitando tanto?

— Hm... Eu tenho uma leve suspeita, Seita...

* * *

Gintoki trabalhava como um louco. Ultimamente estava mais disposto do que o normal, para estranhamento de Shinpachi e Kagura. Ele estava animado demais.

Não, ele não tinha enchido a cara de saquê, muito menos tinha ganho no _pachinko_. Continuava o mesmo azarado de sempre no que se referia a jogos de azar, até porque de uns tempos para cá as suas apostas eram menos frequentes. Beber era de vez em quando, e não era aquele exagero a ponto de ficar um dia inteiro de ressaca.

As zoações quanto ao seu relacionamento com Tsukuyo já não o irritavam tanto como no começo. Parecia que estavam se acostumando com o fato de o Yorozuya não ser de todo um fracassado no que se referia ao sexo oposto. Logo que o trio terminou a tarefa – entregar uma encomenda – decidiram se sentar em um banco da praça para relaxarem enquanto bebiam um copo de chocolate quente que haviam comprado na loja de conveniência. O entardecer de outono mostrava que a cada dia o inverno se aproximava. E, claro, os cachecóis apareciam com Gintoki e Shinpachi, enquanto Kagura já usava um casaco.

— Esse pessoal a cada dia que passa é mais miserável no açúcar e no chocolate! – o albino resmungou.

— Pra mim tá de bom tamanho, Gin-san. – Shinpachi discordou. – Tanto em um como em outro.

— Não acho. Tá meio sem graça. Poderia ter mais chocolate e açúcar. Preciso de mais açúcar para repor as minhas energias, Shinpachi-kun.

— Falando em “energias”, ultimamente você anda bem mais ativo. Eu chego e te encontro já acordado e à noite você dorme bem cedo. O que aconteceu pra você agir assim?

— Não posso mudar meus horários? Suponho que eu já seja adulto o suficiente pra estabelecer o que eu tenho que fazer.

— Shinpachi – Kagura resolveu abrir a boca. – Isso é desculpa pra ele dar uma escapada à noite e voltar bem cedinho.

Gintoki cuspiu todo o chocolate quente que tinha na boca direto na cara de Shinpachi, que ficou revoltado e berrou:

— OLHA ONDE COSPE, GIN-SAN!!

O ex-samurai ignorou o berro do garoto de óculos e encarou incrédulo a ruiva. Mas logo também berrou:

— TÁ ME _STALKEANDO_ , É, PIRRALHA?

A garota Yato se manteve inabalável.

— Esqueceu que eu durmo no armário ao lado do seu quarto, Gin-chan?

Ao Sakata, restou apenas fazer um _facepalm_. Seu “segredinho” fora descoberto por uma fedelha que ele julgava estar sempre ferrada no sono! Como podia ser tão ingênuo a esse ponto?

Ela e Shinpachi logo o encararam querendo respostas. Então, ele apenas disparou:

— Coisas de adultos. Quando vocês tiverem mais de dezoito anos vão entender.

* * *

Seu corpo estava estranho e isso já acontecia há pouco mais de um mês. Sentia-se mais sensível, em todos os sentidos, e estranhava que ainda não estivesse “naqueles dias”. Sabia que havia um atraso considerável.

Começara a sentir isso alguns dias depois que começara a ter aqueles encontros com Gintoki. Eram encontros carregados de paixão, amor e uma generosa dose de luxúria. Tinha que admitir que tanto ela como o Yorozuya pareciam simplesmente insaciáveis. Para os dois, as noites frias de outono se tornavam extremamente quentes.

Decidiu ver se suas suspeitas estavam certas... Embora rezasse para que a resposta à sua pergunta fosse o contrário do que desconfiava. Para tirar aquela interrogação de sua cabeça, lançou mão de um teste de farmácia. Assim que o teste foi feito, viu o resultado.

— Essa não...! Como vou falar ao Gintoki que estou grávida...?


	22. Como NÃO dar uma notícia bombástica a alguém

— Tsukuyo, posso entrar? – era a voz de Hinowa por trás da porta corrediça do seu quarto.

— Pode sim, Hinowa.

A porta corrediça se abriu e a morena entrou, vendo a _kunoichi_ mostrar uma expressão apreensiva, a qual não conseguia esconder. As duas eram grandes amigas, não tinham como esconder uma da outra o que sentiam. Se uma tentava ocultar alguma coisa, a outra já sabia.

Havia, entre as duas, uma confiança mútua. Por isso, Tsukuyo contava a Hinowa tudo o que a deixasse contente, triste, aborrecida, animada... Até mesmo quanto ao seu relacionamento com Gintoki, sempre encorajado pela morena.

Agora a loira exibia uma expressão bastante apreensiva, o que denunciava que o resultado do teste que ela lhe sugerira havia dado o resultado que confirmava suas suspeitas. Hinowa sabia que Tsukuyo naquele momento se sentia completamente insegura.

— As suas suspeitas estavam certas. – a Cortesã da Morte disse. – Eu realmente engravidei. Por um lado, tento pensar que é uma experiência nova pra mim, mas por outro... Eu tenho muito medo.

— Fala do Gin-san?

— Sim. Eu não faço a menor ideia de como ele vai reagir... Sabe? Não me parece que ele vai ficar todo feliz e sorridente com a notícia.

— Bom, eu não acho que ele vá querer que você interrompa a sua gravidez.

— Mas não acho que ele vá querer assumir, Hinowa. Porque isso não foi planejado, apenas aconteceu.

— Pensa em esconder isso dele?

— Talvez.

— Escondendo ou não escondendo, ele vai descobrir. A única diferença é que ele levará mais tempo pra saber... Mas também ele pode não confiar tanto em você como confia agora.

A Cortesã da Morte se quedou pensativa. Pesou os prós e os contras de se esconder uma gravidez, assim como pesou os prós e os contras de se contar a Gintoki a respeito. Precisava manter intacta a confiança que o Yorozuya tinha nela, assim como ela confiava nele.

Após alguns instantes refletindo e ponderando, Tsukuyo decidiu:

— Vou contar a ele. Mas... – ela enrubesceu e começou a encostar as pontas dos indicadores como as menininhas tímidas dos _shoujos_. – Como eu vou contar isso a ele...?

* * *

Decidiu chegar ao bar de Otose antes de entrar definitivamente em casa, pois queria bebericar um pouco. Pediu à velha senhora uma dose de saquê, que prontamente foi posta à sua frente no balcão.

— Você tá bem regrado com a bebida ultimamente, Gintoki. – Otose observou.

— Qual o problema nisso, velha? – ele resmungou aborrecido. – Qual o problema em não querer encher a cara?

A velha senhora sorriu como uma mãe que conversava com um filho adolescente:

— Aquela mulher foi capaz de mexer com você, não é?

A velha era uma exímia observadora, dos vários bebuns que vinham ao seu bar. Não tinha como disfarçar, porque realmente Tsukuyo mexia muito com ele, mexia com seu coração e com os seus sentidos... Mais do que poderia imaginar.

E, a cada encontro com ela na calada da noite, sentia que isso aumentava mais e mais. Tudo aumentava na mesma proporção: o amor, a paixão, o desejo. Aquela mulher não era apenas um caso, muito menos uma aventura qualquer. Ele a amava intensamente e sabia que isso era recíproco da parte da _kunoichi_.

O sorriso do Yorozuya respondeu à pergunta de Otose melhor do que qualquer palavra que ele proferisse. Ela o conhecia muito bem para saber o que ele sentia. Apesar de viverem às turras, um tinha um carinho especial para com o outro.

— Você nem faz ideia do quanto ela mexeu comigo, velha...

Após terminar de beber, ele se levantou e pediu para pendurar na conta, que já estava bastante grande. Mesmo com os protestos de Catherine, que dizia a Otose o quanto era extensa a dívida do Yorozuya, a velha senhora permitiu que mais uma dose entrasse na conta dele.

* * *

Tsukuyo andava para lá e para cá com ar pensativo. Decidira falar logo com Gintoki sobre a sua gravidez, mas antes de sair para ir até a Yorozuya, queria ter na ponta da língua o que e como falar a ele. Não queria assustá-lo e nem mostrar que tinha medo de sua reação, fosse ela qual fosse.

Afinal, ela era a Cortesã da Morte, temida e respeitada em Yoshiwara!

Em pé, diante da porta corrediça do quarto, posicionou-se como se estivesse frente a frente com o ex-samurai, como se olhasse bem nos olhos dele. No entanto, acabou adotando uma postura de menina tímida e uma voz extremamente insegura:

— Gintoki, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... Não sei se você vai ficar feliz... É que eu tô grávida.

Não gostou. Aquela não era ela. Tentou outra forma:

— Gintoki, meu querido! – disse com um sorriso quase à Shimura Tae. – Eu tô grávida!

Imediatamente, a cara sorridente se desfez e a loira torceu o nariz. Definitivamente, aquele modo afetado era irritante. Mas, como iria dizer a ele?

“Pensa, Tsukuyo, pensa! Não deve ser tão difícil falar isso ao Gintoki!”

Abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos fitavam o chão. Disse:

— Gintoki... Eu estou grávida...

Não! Não podia mostrar insegurança! Ela não deveria ser tão hesitante! Ela, Tsukuyo, Cortesã da Morte, Líder da Hyakka, Guardiã de Yoshiwara, não deveria ser uma mulher tão insegura, ainda mais diante de Gintoki e com uma notícia tão importante como essa!

Tinha que colocar seus medos de lado como já fizera por tantas vezes. Afinal, ela era forte! Bem, sentia-se fraca ao lado do albino, mas era bobagem ficar assim o tempo todo.

Tinha que assumir uma postura decidida, tal como o fazia em suas rondas em Yoshiwara. Indecisão e insegurança não cabiam ali naquele momento tão importante! Colocou as mãos nos quadris, manteve a postura ereta, o olhar decidido, respirou fundo e disparou:

— GINTOKI, EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

Naquele exato momento, Gintoki havia acabado de abrir a porta corrediça e, ao ouvir tal notícia, imediatamente ficou em choque e caiu duro no chão. Só com o baque da queda é que Tsukuyo percebeu o que acontecera:

— O... O que foi que eu fiz...?


	23. As notícias voam ainda mais rápido se fossem ruins

— Tsukuyo-nee! – era a voz de Seita. – Ele tá acordando!

Gintoki abriu os olhos lentamente, ele ainda estava meio zonzo. Havia sonhado que Tsukuyo lhe dissera que estava grávida. Mas... Será que realmente tinha sonhado? Não tinha nem como botar a culpa no saquê que tomara antes de aparecer. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter ouvido a _kunoichi_ dizer que estava grávida. Depois disso, simplesmente havia apagado.

Seus olhos por fim se focaram, e ele viu Tsukuyo o encarando, completamente constrangida:

— Gintoki – ela perguntou – Você está bem?

— Acho que sim, Tsukuyo... – ele se sentou. – Apenas acho que tive um sonho meio esquisito, em que eu chegava e abria a porta do seu quarto e ouvia você dizer que estava grávida, e...

— Não foi um sonho.

Ele engoliu seco e questionou:

— N-Não...? Não foi um sonho...?

— Não. Eu fiz o teste de gravidez e deu positivo.

— M-Mas... Como isso poderia acontecer...?

— Não é óbvio? – Tsukuyo o encarou com expressão cética. – De tanto a gente transar, só podia dar nisso.

— Ahh, claro... Aí a gente “brincou” e eu te engravidei mesmo. Faz todo o sentido agora.

— Sim. Se não quiser assumir, eu vou entender.

— Ei, espera aí! Quem é que disse que não vou assumir?

— Quer dizer que...?

— Essa criança não tem culpa de existir. – ele disse com seriedade. – Não vejo problema em assumir, já que ajudei a fazer.

* * *

— O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?? – Shinpachi e Kagura estavam totalmente em choque.

Essa dramaticidade toda já era esperada dos dois. Gintoki bufou aborrecido. Já não bastava ele mesmo ter recebido semelhante choque? Ficava parecendo que era uma aberração.

— Dá pra pararem de drama?

— Mas... Mas, Gin-san, não dá pra acreditar! – Shinpachi disse. – Você nem se cuida, quanto mais de um bebê! Por que deixou isso acontecer?

— Ei, Shinpachi!! O mais velho aqui sou eu, esqueceu? Eu sei muito bem o que eu fiz, sei que foi um acidente de percurso, foi uma falha tanto da Tsukuyo como também foi minha, mas não dá pra desfazer o que foi feito! Eu não sou nenhuma criança e sei muito bem o que eu fiz!

— Pelo menos, eu espero que o bebê da Tsukky não seja igual a você. – Kagura opinou.

A resposta do albino foi apenas um _facepalm_. Haja paciência...

* * *

Em Yoshiwara, no entanto, a notícia a respeito de Tsukuyo não agradava a todos. O romance entre ela e o “Salvador de Yoshiwara” não era tão bem visto como se supunha. Percebiam que o ponto fraco da poderosa Cortesã da Morte era justamente o envolvimento dela com aquele homem.

Enquanto ela estava liderando a Hyakka durante as rondas rotineiras, tudo mantinha a mesma aparência de sempre. No entanto, ao final, enquanto Tsukuyo se ausentava, uma parte de suas subordinadas sempre se reunia em segredo.

Para esse grupo de mulheres, Tsukuyo não deveria se deixar levar pelo coração. Não havia condição de haver na liderança uma pessoa que estava ficando cada vez menos racional. Ela estava quebrando a promessa de renúncia que fizera a si mesma.

Assim como ela, a Hyakka era formada por mulheres que fizeram a mesma promessa de renúncia. Mas um grupo delas não admitia que a loira mudasse sua postura.

Surgia uma divisão. E esse grupo de dissidentes acabava de eleger uma líder.

Seu nome? Aomame.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde que sua gravidez fora descoberta. Tsukuyo já começava a aceitar a nova realidade e continuava a sua rotina como líder da Hyakka. A princípio, nada impedia que ela continuasse suas rondas diárias em Yoshiwara. A única diferença é que diminuíra os encontros a sós com Gintoki.

Porém, não significava que ele não trocasse uns beijinhos, uns amassos e uns carinhos com ela. O romance continuava igual nesse sentido.

Ao fim de mais uma ronda, Tsukuyo chegou ao seu quarto. Estava cansada, pois tivera algum trabalho com uns arruaceiros bêbados que estavam incomodando as redondezas. Nada fora do rotineiro, pois havia dias em que isso acontecia. Após um bom banho e vestir sua roupa de dormir, passou em frente ao espelho e se deteve diante dele. Virou-se de lado e percebeu que à medida que os dias passavam ela estava diferente.

Com aquela roupa clara, notava que sua barriga começava a ter alguma saliência, mas qualquer desavisado diria que ela estaria com um pneuzinho apenas. Com a sua roupa preta habitual, isso era praticamente imperceptível.

Nisso, a porta corrediça se abriu e, refletido no espelho, viu Gintoki com seu costumeiro gesto de chegar ali cutucando o nariz.

— Nem dá pra ver essa barriga direito, Tsukuyo... Tá tão empolgada assim?

— Podem fazer apenas três meses, mas comecei a me acostumar com essa ideia e estou bem ansiosa. – ela sorriu enquanto levava a mão ao ventre.

— Só vocês, mulheres, para ficarem ansiosas com barrigas grandes e com dor de parto.

— Bobo... Você não acha que é mais importante um bebê nascendo do que um monte de dor?

— Sei lá, eu não sou mulher.

— Você acha que pode ser o quê? Um menino, ou uma menina?

— Poderia ser um menino com o cabelo liso.

— Por que cabelo liso? A sua permanente natural, como você diz, é mais interessante.

— Não quero que essa criança sofra o que eu sofro com meu cabelo. – ele respondeu enquanto colocava o dedo mindinho no ouvido para retirar a cera.

— Se for uma menina, eu gostaria que ela fosse uma Paako-chan.

Nisso, Tsukuyo começou a rir, lembrando do dia em que Gintoki se vestira como uma mulher. A imagem do Yorozuya de maria-chiquinha e de quimono rosa nunca havia saído de sua mente. Gintoki, claro, sabia perfeitamente do que ela estava se lembrando e resmungou aborrecido:

— É por isso que eu quero que seja um menino, e com o cabelo liso...!

— Você fica ainda mais charmoso quando fica corado.

Quando Gintoki menos esperava, Tsukuyo o beijou ternamente. Adorava fazer isso. Amava aquele homem, por isso não se importava em ter engravidado dele do jeito que foi. E sabia que ele também não se importava por ter sido algo inesperado. Pois sabia e sentia que ele a amava com a mesma intensidade.

O albino enlaçou sua cintura com um dos braços, procurando aprofundar mais o beijo. A loira era viciante, não conseguia mais ficar sem pelo menos dar um selinho nela. Se bem que não seria má ideia se fosse um pouco além, mas por enquanto era melhor se segurar. Só o simples contato com ela, por ora, já bastava.

No entanto, aquilo durou pouco, pois uma _kunai_ , em grande velocidade, passou muito perto deles e se cravou na parede oposta à da janela. Talvez, se não estivessem juntinhos como estavam na hora, um dos dois poderia ser atingido.

Tsukuyo foi até a _kunai_ que estava cravada na parede e a retirou. Desenrolou um papel que estava nela, que continha a seguinte mensagem:

_“Tsukuyo, você deve renunciar à liderança da Hyakka, ou terá que arcar com as consequências.”_

O bilhete também chamou a atenção de Gintoki, pelo tom de ameaça. Estava sem remetente, mas Tsukuyo murmurou:

— Aomame...

O ex-samurai perguntou:

— Quem é Aomame?

O olhar dele não permitia que a _kunoichi_ lhe desse qualquer resposta evasiva. Tinha que confiar nele e compartilhar o que sentia. Então, decidiu contar:

— Gintoki, Aomame é uma das integrantes da Hyakka. Ela tem uma presença forte no grupo e já faz algum tempo que percebo que ela quer tomar meu lugar na liderança.

— E isso já tem algum tempo?

— Desde que eu assumi que nós dois estamos juntos.

— Como assim?

— Ela insinua que eu não deveria estar à frente da Hyakka, porque estou envolvida com você. Como se eu não soubesse conciliar a minha vida pessoal com o meu trabalho. – ela deu de ombros. – Aliás, acho que a Aomame deveria era se preocupar em cumprir com seus deveres como uma Hyakka. Ela não me intimida.

* * *

Noite seguinte. Hora de mais uma ronda, agora na calada da noite. As mulheres da Hyakka já estavam todas agrupadas para receberem as coordenadas de Tsukuyo, quando um grupo que estava próximo à Cortesã da Morte passou a empunhar as _kunais_ e apontar para ela.

A loira, com um semblante aparentemente calmo, estava de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, enquanto uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos dourados, se aproximava de forma ameaçadora. Tsukuyo abriu seus olhos violetas e sorriu com ironia:

— Eu já esperava por isso... Aomame.


	24. Um duro golpe

Percorria o trajeto até Kabuki com muita pressa. Corria o máximo que podia, precisava encontrá-lo. Mesmo sendo tarde da noite, um horário considerado perigoso para uma mulher circular pelas ruas sob o risco de ser atacada ou algo do gênero, ela não se importava. Watanabe Miwa reuniu a coragem que tinha para recorrer a uma ajuda, que não era para ela.

Subiu as escadas e tocou a campainha, rezando para que ouvissem e a atendessem logo. E foi o que aconteceu. Shinpachi, que estava passando a noite na Yorozuya, foi quem atendeu, sem os óculos e esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

— Miwa-san...? – ele se mostrou surpreso. – O que faz aqui a esta hora...?

— O Yorozuya-san... Ele está aí? É sobre a Tsukuyo-sama!

— O que tem a Tsukuyo? – Gintoki apareceu esfregando os olhos. – Não vai dizer que ela, com três meses, já entrou em trabalho de parto.

— Não, não é nada disso... É que houve uma divisão na Hyakka e Aomame-san está querendo enfrentar Tsukuyo-sama e tomar dela a liderança!

— A Tsukuyo é uma mulher forte, vai ser moleza!

— Não. Porque Aomame-san é tão forte quanto ela. E está disposta a matá-la de qualquer maneira!

* * *

Em meio a toda aquela confusão, Tsukuyo enfrentava Aomame, a líder daquela rebelião interna da Hyakka. Após duelarem arremessando e esquivando-se de _kunais_ , as duas partiam agora para o corpo a corpo. Era _kunai_ contra _kunai_ , ataque contra defesa e investida _versus_ contra-ataque... Diplomacia já não era mais uma opção e a morena só tinha apenas uma barreira para conseguir seu objetivo. E ela estava bem à sua frente.

Em dado momento, Aomame conseguiu acertar em Tsukuyo um contra-ataque inesperado: um poderoso chute em seu ventre, fazendo com que ela fosse jogada para trás e caísse no chão. E isso ocorrera bem no instante em que o Trio Yorozuya acabava de chegar. Porém, Gintoki, Shinpachi e Kagura foram cercados pelo grupo aliado de Aomame, impedindo-os assim de seguir.

A Cortesã da Morte estava à mercê de sua adversária, que ameaçava jogar-lhe uma _kunai_ que poderia ser fatal.

— Aqui termina a sua liderança sobre a Hyakka, Tsukuyo. Ou você renuncia e me proclama como a nova líder, ou você morre!

Não houve resposta da loira. Ela fez uma expressão de dor ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão ao ventre.

Nisso, um gelo percorreu a espinha de Gintoki que, por impulso, tentou passar por aquele bloqueio feito pelas mulheres da Hyakka. Tinha um mau pressentimento, que o deixou aterrorizado.

— Gin-san – Shinpachi perguntou. – O que...?

Tsukuyo começou a sentir cada vez mais dor onde fora atingida. Uma dor cada vez mais forte... Cada vez mais cruel... E isso a fazia começar a chorar, evidenciando que era algo que poderia ser grave. Ao ver isso, o Yorozuya simplesmente correu para furar aquele bloqueio que o separava dela, sem se importar se eram mulheres que o impediam.

Estava dominado pelo terror que aquele mau pressentimento lhe causava.

— TSUKUYO!!

O berro do albino chamou a atenção de Aomame, que fez menção de atacar o homem que supostamente enfraquecera a então líder. Todavia, teve que se esquivar rapidamente de várias _kunais_ que vinham em sua direção.

— Quem é você?

— Apenas uma “rival” de Tsukuyo. – foi a resposta da recém-chegada.

— Se é uma “rival”, por que a protege?

— Só porque sou a rival dela disputando o mesmo homem, não significa que eu queira matá-la.

— Mas que papo furado é esse? E quem é você?

— Sarutobi Ayame, ex-Oniwabanshuu, assassina profissional e _stalker_ nas horas vagas!

— Saia da frente, quatro-olhos! Tenho uma liderança para assumir!

Nisso, Gintoki conseguira sair carregando Tsukuyo nos braços, enquanto ela chorava sem parar e se queixava das fortes dores que sentia. Ele aproveitara a deixa dada por Sacchan, que conseguira distrair Aomame. Enquanto o duelo delas se desenrolava, ele se preocupava em sair o mais rápido possível. Mas logo se deteve ao encontrar à sua frente quatro _kunoichis_ mascaradas. Provavelmente inimigas, pensou.

— Saiam de perto, ou não serei nada cavalheiro! – ele advertiu.

— Estamos ao lado de Tsukuyo-sama, não se preocupe! – uma delas disse.

* * *

Os minutos se passavam como se fossem uma eternidade para Gintoki. Continuava a ter aquela sensação horrível de que algo grave estaria para acontecer... Se já não havia acontecido.

Foi quando apareceu o médico que estava atendendo Tsukuyo. Por sua fisionomia, a notícia não seria nada animadora.

— Sakata-san – ele disse ao albino, que sentiu mais uma vez sua espinha gelar. – Eu tenho duas notícias para te dar... Uma boa e uma ruim.

Estava quase certo de que a notícia ruim era uma bomba daquelas. Queria muito, muito estar errado e apenas com neuras à toa.

— Qual é a boa notícia?

— Tsukuyo-san está bem, não corre perigo algum.

— E... Qual é a notícia ruim?

O médico pareceu escolher bem as palavras até dizer:

— Sakata-san, ela teve um aborto espontâneo. Em outras palavras, ela perdeu o bebê que estava esperando.

O albino ficou completamente sem fala. Sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer, mas não imaginava isso! Suas pernas logo fraquejaram, obrigando-o a se sentar. Estava completamente em choque, totalmente sem chão. Aquele bebê que estava se formando fora uma surpresa, mas já tinham alguma expectativa quanto a ele.

Fora um duro golpe. Se para ele, que naquele momento tinha a desolação estampada no rosto, fora duro, imagine para Tsukuyo receber tal notícia?

Respirou fundo e se levantou, para dirigir-se ao telefone público mais próximo. Tirou do bolso da calça um papel, o qual desdobrou e revelou um número. Fez a ligação a cobrar e esperava, cabisbaixo, que fosse atendido.

Logo que ouviu a resposta à sua chamada, pediu:

— Passa o telefone pro Shinpachi.

Após alguns segundos, ouviu a voz do garoto:

_— Gin-san? Onde você e a Tsukuyo-san estão?_

— No hospital. Eu a trouxe para cá.

_— O que aconteceu com ela? Ela tá bem?_

Respirou fundo e engoliu seco. Com certeza o quatro-olhos perceberia isso do outro lado da linha.

_— Gin-san?_

— Ela está bem, mas...

O “mas” saiu estrangulado de sua garganta. Não podia desabar. Não devia desabar.

Homens não choram, caramba!

 _— Gin-san_ – o tom de voz do Shimura, do outro lado da linha, denunciava a preocupação. – _Você tá bem? O que houve?_

— A Tsukuyo... Ela perdeu o bebê! – ele finalmente disse com a voz trêmula.


	25. Corações partidos precisam de um tempo para colar os pedaços

Shinpachi estava simplesmente paralisado logo que o telefonema do Yorozuya se encerrou. Entregou o telefone celular para Sacchan, que perguntou:

— Como o Gin-san está?

— A julgar pela voz dele, ele estava arrasado, Sacchan-san.

— O que aconteceu, Shinpachi? – Kagura questionou. – O que o Gin-chan disse? E a Tsukky?

— A Tsukuyo-san perdeu o bebê que esperava do Gin-san.

Aomame, mesmo cercada agora por aliados de Tsukuyo, mostrava uma expressão fria.

— Mais uma razão para ela deixar a Hyakka. – disse. – Está mais do que evidente que ela não tem como continuar à frente.

Shinpachi, Kagura e Sacchan ouviram o som de dezenas de _kunais_ sendo sacadas pelas mãos ágeis das mulheres que cercavam aquela que agora consideravam uma covarde assassina. Não só ela, como o grupo que a acompanhava.

Aomame e suas aliadas haviam provocado tudo aquilo. Provocaram toda aquela confusão e seu desfecho.

Mas isso não iria ficar assim. Não deveria existir perdão para quem ferisse a sua líder daquela forma! Uma das mulheres que cercavam o grupo de Aomame deu dois passos à frente.

— Sakuya, vai mesmo deixar que Tsukuyo continue como líder da Hyakka?

— Vou, sim, Aomame. – Sakuya respondeu com extrema frieza. – O que você fez contra ela, para mim não tem perdão. Assim como não deveria ter perdão o que você fez contra aquele homem que salvou Yoshiwara das garras de Hosen.

Sakuya, com sua expressão gélida, chegou ainda mais perto de Aomame. Com uma _kunai_ em punho, aproximou-a perigosamente do pescoço daquela que fora a responsável por todo aquele alvoroço. Tinha vontade de decapitá-la logo.

— Além do mais, Aomame... Não deveria ter perdão você ter dado fim a uma vida inocente. E você sabia, assim como todas nós, que a nossa líder estava grávida!

A mão trêmula e ameaçadora de Sakuya agora amedrontava Aomame. Já estava sentindo que poderia ter seu pescoço cortado a qualquer momento. Porém...

— Não. Não farei isso. Deixarei que Tsukuyo-sama decida o que fazer.

* * *

Ao se aproximar da entrada do quarto, Gintoki hesitou. Como Tsukuyo estaria agora? O que dizer a ela? Não lhe ocorria uma forma de chegar até ela e conversar.

Mas precisava entrar, e foi o que fez. Não foi surpresa alguma encontrá-la abatida. E isso só o deixava ainda mais desolado.

— Gintoki... – ela o fitou com seus olhos cor violeta. – Você já sabe, não é...?

— Já.

— Me perdoe... Não fui capaz de proteger o bebê...!

— Não diga bobagem, Tsukuyo. O que tinha pra acontecer, aconteceu.

— Eu... Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... Eu já estava me acostumando à ideia de ter um filho... Era um pedacinho seu dentro de mim, e agora... Eu o perdi, Gintoki...! Eu perdi o nosso filho...!

Sem a menor cerimônia, o Yorozuya se sentou na cama e a abraçou forte. Deixou-a chorar e soluçar tudo a que tinha direito. Ele tentava ser forte por ela, mesmo com uma lágrima teimosa rolando por sua face.

Os dois compartilhavam da mesma dor e permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo. Gintoki suspirou, tentando reunir mais força para confortar Tsukuyo. Acariciou os cabelos loiros e sedosos, a fim de conseguir acalmá-la.

Tudo o que ela necessitava era de seu carinho. Fora uma ferida bastante profunda que recebera. Se fosse algum sentimento passageiro, certamente o ex-samurai não iria agir de forma tão intensa. Ele fazia isso porque realmente a amava. E em todos os sentidos.

Tsukuyo se acalmava aos poucos, sentindo aquele abraço tão acalentador. Era como se ele a protegesse de si mesma e estivesse disposto a ajudá-la a carregar aquele fardo.

Aquele abraço tão cálido conseguia acalmá-la. O carinho que ele demonstrava para com ela era reconfortante.

Logo que se tranquilizou, ela o viu secando os olhos disfarçadamente.

— É que entrou um cisco no meu olho...! – Gintoki tentou justificar.

Ela sorriu ante a desculpa esfarrapada do albino, que sorria como resposta. Percebeu que a loira começava a se sentir melhor.

Mas logo o seu sorriso se desvaneceu.

— Estou preocupada com as meninas da Hyakka... E com Aomame.

— O Shinpachi-kun disse que a rebelião foi contida.

— Espero que não tenha havido mais derramamento de sangue.

— Parece que não houve. Bem – ele se levantou. – Vou lá avisar o pessoal como você está. E repor meus açúcares, estou precisando.

— Diga a eles que vou ficar bem.

— Pode deixar.

O Yorozuya se abaixou para beijar a testa da _kunoichi_. Mas, logo que fez isso, uma enfermeira gorda e com o traseiro avantajado o acertou por trás, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e enfiar a cara entre os seios de Tsukuyo, fazendo-a corar violentamente. E, pra piorar, ele deu mais uma apertadinha no seio direito dela.

A reação foi imediata: ela o arremessou pela janela, quebrando o vidro. Nisso, ela se lembrou de que estava no terceiro andar do hospital.

— Gintoki!

Ela foi até a janela, onde o viu pendurado de qualquer maneira num galho de árvore, ao qual se agarrou desesperadamente.

— Eu... Eu estou bem...!

E, nisso, o galho se quebrou por não aguentar o peso do ex-samurai e ele, por fim, caiu de cara no chão. Mas logo ele se levantou e, meio desconjuntado, acenou para Tsukuyo para dizer que ainda estava inteiro e seguiu seu caminho.

A ela, só restou rir. Essa era mais uma das razões que a faziam amar Gintoki. Com ele, não havia monotonia.

* * *

Horas depois, Tsukuyo foi liberada e acabava de chegar a Yoshiwara com uma expressão melancólica em sua face. Seus olhos ainda estavam levemente inchados de tanto chorar. Fisicamente, estava bem... Mas por dentro se sentia despedaçada. Junto com ela, estava Gintoki que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia disfarçar o abatimento de seu rosto.

A loira entrou sozinha em seu quarto e se sentou em seu _futon_. Precisava ficar só. Precisava sofrer sozinha, pois já fizera gente demais sofrer por sua causa. Novamente, as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e deslizaram por seu rosto, enquanto vinha à sua memória o momento em que vira o Yorozuya escondendo que também havia deixado uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos.

Nunca o vira tão desesperado como naquele momento em que ele a levara ao hospital. Ele estivera assim por sua causa, completamente apavorado. E, por mais que procurasse esconder dela, não conseguia disfarçar o quanto esteve igualmente desolado por conta do ocorrido.

Era sua culpa tudo isso... Se não tivesse enfrentado Aomame, com certeza conseguiria proteger a si mesma e ao seu filho que estava começando a se desenvolver em seu ventre. Colocou a mão ali, onde agora sabia que estava completamente vazio.

Será que ela realmente sabia como era ser uma mulher de verdade? Será que ela era realmente capaz de agir como uma, após tanto tempo abrindo mão disso? Será que, ao se envolver com Gintoki, havia reaprendido o que era ser uma mulher, na prática?

Precisava de um tempo para pensar nisso, para repensar. Para começar, precisava conversar com Gintoki.

Não foi preciso chamá-lo, pois ele acabava de bater à porta:

— Tsukuyo, eu posso entrar? – perguntou.

— Pode. Eu estava querendo conversar com você.

Gintoki logo entrou, porém Tsukuyo não o abraçou. Ela se sentou em seu _futon_ , convidando-o a fazer o mesmo. Seus olhos violetas encararam os olhos vermelhos do Yorozuya por algum tempo... Até que ela rompeu finalmente o silêncio:

— Gintoki... Vamos dar um tempo.


	26. Não é apenas o traidor que é punido

Aquelas quatro palavras incrivelmente lhe causaram dor em seu coração. Gintoki não imaginava que aquelas simples quatro palavras o deixariam daquele jeito.

_“Vamos dar um tempo.”_

Aquelas palavras realmente o deixaram sem chão. Tsukuyo, claro, expôs os motivos de ter decidido isso. Ela disse que estava confusa e precisava de um tempo para se refazer. Não que ele tivesse causado isso, mas porque ela via que ele sofrera muito, por mais que ocultasse. Estava com dificuldade para se refazer daquela perda e precisava de um tempo sozinha.

Não que tivessem terminado o relacionamento – a loira deixou isso bem claro – mas aquele tempo seria para ela mesma refletir sobre tudo o que ocorrera recentemente. O Yorozuya não queria aquele tempo, mas também não podia ser egoísta. Não ligava que sofresse por causa dela, mas se essa era a sua vontade, iria respeitá-la.

Neste momento, estava também sozinho, à beira do rio que cortava a cidade de Edo, para refletir sobre isso. Muita coisa realmente acontecera entre eles, mas não queria que essa relação fosse interrompida. Quando aprendera a se apaixonar, fora justamente por Tsukuyo.

— Se importa se eu ficar perto de você, Gin-san? – era Sacchan, que se sentava ao lado do albino.

— Se você quer dar mais uma de suas investidas em mim, não perca seu tempo. – ele respondeu. – Não tô com um pingo de vontade de aturar uma _stalker_ hoje tripudiando em cima de mim.

— Desta vez eu não vim te _stalkear_.

— Não? – Gintoki demonstrou surpresa.

— Não sou tão sádica assim. Não, quando vejo que você não está bem.

— Me _stalkeou_ ultimamente?

— Sim. Por que você acha que eu estava lá em Yoshiwara e dei cobertura pra você e pra Tsuki?

— Você poderia não ter feito isso.

— Mas eu fiz. Ela é minha rival, não minha inimiga. E, acredite ou não, eu fiquei chateada quando ela te pediu um tempo.

— E por quê? Se essa seria a chance perfeita de me atacar?

— Porque eu sei que você não está bem. E não tem como eu ser sádica pra cima de você... Eu só consigo ser masoquista.

— Não tenho vontade de expulsar você daqui na marra. Não perca seu tempo.

— Gin-san – Sacchan disse num tom ainda mais sério. – Ela também não está legal depois que te pediu um tempo.

— Como sabe? – ele ficou curioso.

— Esqueceu que sou uma _stalker_? – a _kunoichi_ de cabelos lavanda ajeitou os óculos. – Gin-san, eu percebi que ela ama você de verdade. Uma hora ela vai te procurar.

— Espero que sim.

— Eu prefiro te agarrar quando você está bem.

Nisso, Sacchan procurava por algo em sua pequena bolsa. Tirou dela um par de algemas e um chicote, para depois oferecê-los ao Yorozuya.

— Gin-san, faça de mim o que tiver vontade pra se sentir melhor!

Gintoki se levantou, deu as costas para a _kunoichi_ e disse:

— Não. Tchau.

Nisso, seguiu seu caminho até Kabuki. A essa altura, com certeza Shinpachi e Kagura estavam preocupados com ele... E não queria mais ninguém mal nessa história toda.

* * *

Tsukuyo rumou, junto com Sakuya e Miwa, para o local onde Aomame permanecia presa desde aquela rebelião. Aquela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel (ou dourados) fora quem começara com tudo aquilo. Fora ela quem lhe dera aquele golpe tão doloroso, que provocara a perda daquela vida que crescia em seu interior... O que ela chamava de um “pedacinho de Gintoki” dentro dela.

Desde então, pedira a ele um tempo para tentar se refazer. Para tentar se reorganizar... E juntar os cacos.

Agora, que se sentia em condições, iria decidir que destino daria para aquela traidora. Sakuya lhe sugerira uma punição. Miwa, recém-admitida para a Hyakka, não opinava, apenas queria que fosse feito algo para que não voltasse a se repetir o que ocorrera naquela noite.

A líder da Hyakka chegou até lá e seus olhos violetas encararam os olhos de Aomame. Não lhe daria o gosto de vê-la abatida. Não. Preferia que seus olhos refletissem para aquela mulher o ódio que tinha dela.

Não fosse o autocontrole que estava procurando ter naquele momento, a loira lhe gritaria que ela era uma assassina. Mas não faria isso, por mais que seu corpo tremesse de vontade de fazê-lo.

— Tsukuyo-sama – Sakuya disse. – Se quiser, pode me ordenar alguma punição para ser executada.

— Vamos ver, Sakuya. – ela respondeu. – Traga-a para fora.

A Cortesã da Morte deu as costas e saiu seguida por Sakuya e Miwa, que levavam Aomame. Em plena luz do dia, e na rua principal de Yoshiwara, toda a Hyakka se reunia sob os olhares de todos os transeuntes e moradores.

Aquela cena não era comum. Era um acontecimento muito raro e tudo dava a entender que poderia ser uma execução. Porém, não fora isso. Sakuya e Miwa colocaram Aomame ajoelhada, com mãos e pés atados por cordas. Ela estava cabisbaixa, ante o olhar carregado de ódio da loira.

— Aomame – seu tom de voz era firme e tinha a autoridade da líder da Hyakka. – Diante de todos aqui em Yoshiwara, você está sendo acusada de insurreição e traição à Hyakka... Bem como está sendo acusada de atentado contra a vida da líder e... Por assassinato.

O olhar de Tsukuyo se tornou sombrio ao terminar de proferir essas acusações. As lembranças daquele dia ainda estavam vívidas em sua mente. No entanto, procurou manter o foco e agir como a Cortesã da Morte, temida e respeitada em Yoshiwara.

— Por todas essas graves acusações, e diante de todas essas testemunhas, eu, Tsukuyo, líder da Hyakka, a condeno à expulsão de Yoshiwara. Sakuya, pegue sua _kunai_ e marque-a como símbolo de sua desonra.

— Onde farei essa marca, Tsukuyo-sama? – a mulher de cabelos tingidos de azul perguntou.

— Ao longo do rosto. Para que ela se lembre para sempre de tudo isso.

— Não seria mais prático matá-la?

— Não, Sakuya. Não existe maior humilhação do que permanecer com vida após ser condenada e marcada pelo o que fez. É bem melhor do que eu me vingar.

Assim que se afastou para Sakuya executar a punição de Aomame, Tsukuyo viu, dentre os curiosos que se aglomeravam, alguém bastante conhecido que parecia não parar de olhar para ela. Imediatamente, a loira desviou seu olhar do homem de cabelo prateado.

Não era hora de ir atrás dele, por mais que quisesse. Após alguns segundos, voltou a fitar o mesmo lugar, mas ele já não estava lá. No entanto, seu coração voltou a ficar balançado por Gintoki. Não suportava mais ficar longe dele assim, nesse impasse após seu pedido de tempo.

Deu mais uma olhada para onde Aomame estava. Um grande corte em sua face acabava de ser feito e deixaria uma nova marca. E, a partir de agora, aquela mulher não seria mais bem-vinda em Yoshiwara. Caso desrespeitasse essa condenação, ela seria morta sem piedade por qualquer uma das integrantes da Hyakka.

No entanto, Aomame não era a única a receber uma punição. Tsukuyo também se sentia punida por sua desatenção para com a Hyakka... E, por causa disso, tinha certeza de que também infligira a Gintoki a mesma pena.

— Tsukuyo-sama – Sakuya a tirou de seus pensamentos. – Agora, Aomame será medicada e depois será retirada daqui.

— Ótimo.

— Tsukuyo-sama – Miwa disse, por seu turno. – Se você quiser ir até Kabuki, é melhor ir logo.

— Do que está falando?

— Vá procurar Gintoki-sama. Nós sabemos que você sente a falta dele. A Sakuya-san segura as pontas para você.

— A Miwa-san e as outras meninas meio que me empurraram pra isso só pra você dar uma descansada de nós. – Sakuya deu um raro sorriso. – Farei o meu melhor à frente da Hyakka por uns dias.

— “Por uns dias”?

— Estamos te dando uma folga, mesmo que você não goste muito.

— Isso foi ideia da Hinowa?

— Mais ou menos.

— Tudo bem. – Tsukuyo cedeu com um leve sorriso. – Vocês venceram.

Diante disso, decidiu: iria direto a Kabuki. Precisava fazer isso o quanto antes, para acalmar seu coração.


	27. Melodrama alcoólico

O vento mais frio que circulava durante a noite anunciava a chegada do inverno, obrigando Gintoki a vestir também a manga direita do quimono branco, que normalmente deixava pendurada. Para completar o visual, usava o cachecol vermelho para esquentar-se um pouco mais. Ao que tudo indicava, no dia seguinte teria que tirar o casaco mais pesado do armário.

Havia ido, de fato, até Yoshiwara, mas não necessariamente atrás de Tsukuyo. Fora fazer um serviço a pedido de alguém dali e aproveitara para perguntar a Hinowa como a _kunoichi_ estava. A morena lhe dera algumas informações e, quando ia regressar a Kabuki, viu um burburinho na rua principal e foi ver o que ocorria.

Tsukuyo estava lá no meio, agindo como a líder que era da Hyakka. Em dado momento, seus olhares se cruzaram, mas logo ela desviou seus olhos violetas. Nisso, ele decidiu sair logo. Andou calmamente pela rua até chegar a Kabuki. Distraiu-se com o movimento que agitava aquela região, ao qual muitas vezes não prestava lá muita atenção.

Porém, não poderia demorar muito, senão a esfomeada da Kagura não o esperaria para o jantar, antes o devoraria todo.

Antes de subir à Yorozuya, o ex-samurai resolveu passar no bar de Otose para tomar uma dose de saquê. No entanto, não esperava que encontrasse alguém já soluçando de tanto beber.

— Ela estava te esperando, Gintoki. – Otose disse, apontando para Tsukuyo. – É incrível que já esteja bêbada com duas doses.

— Não era pra ter dado nada pra ela, velha! – Gintoki protestou. – Essa mulher tem intolerância total a álcool!

— Agora já foi.

De tão alcoolizada, a Cortesã da Morte nem notara que o Yorozuya já estava ali. Parecia estar completamente fora dali. Soluçava sem parar.

— Era pra eu ter ido... Hic... Lá em cima, sabe...? – ela começou a dizer com a voz pastosa ao ver Otose. – Mas... Hic... Eu não tenho coragem de encarar aquele homem... Hic... Depois do que fiz... Hic... Sou uma mulher covarde... Hic... Não sou...? Em vez de deixar ele me confortar... Hic... Acabei foi dando um pé na bunda dele... Pensei que... Hic... Conseguiria agir como uma mulher de verdade, mas... Hic... Eu realmente sou covarde demais pra isso... Hic... Consegui perder o filho... Hic... Que eu esperava dele... Sou mesmo... Hic... Uma covarde... Uma grande... Hic... Covarde...! A essa altura... Hic... Ele nem deve me amar mais...!

Lágrimas escorriam pela face da loira enquanto ela desabafava. Estava despejando, em palavras, tudo o que sentia naquele momento. Não aguentava mais ficar guardando tudo aquilo em seu interior. A velha senhora indicou, para ela, que alguém estava sentado ao seu lado.

Era Gintoki, que tirava da frente dela a bebida para que ela parasse. Já era ruim ver uma Tsukuyo alcoolizada e violenta, mas era deprimente ver uma Tsukuyo alcoolizada e chorosa. Ela tentou tomar dele a bebida, mas fora em vão. Ele se levantou para tirar do alcance dela a garrafa, mas ela socava o seu peito aos prantos.

Porém, ele segurou com firmeza os pulsos da loira e disse com voz firme:

— Para, Tsukuyo!

Ela o encarou com surpresa, ainda com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas. Parecia que finalmente ela havia voltado à Terra.

— Gintoki...?

Tsukuyo não parava de chorar. Parecia que, quando estava triste, a bebida potencializava aquilo. Ela parecia incapaz de reagir com violência, como normalmente fazia. Não conseguia ser ela mesma.

Os olhos avermelhados do ex-samurai encaravam os olhos violetas da _kunoichi_ , que agora procurava segurar em vão o choro, mesmo soluçando sem parar. Não conseguia nem articular qualquer palavra para responder.

— Tsukuyo... – ele disse e tomou a iniciativa de abraçá-la. – Eu ainda te amo.

A loira se acalmou aos poucos. Sentia-se segura naqueles braços fortes, nos quais adorava se deixar envolver. Voltava a sentir seu calor, seu cheiro, sua proteção... Não aguentava mais ficar distante dele, arrependia-se profundamente de lhe ter pedido tempo.

Afastar-se de quem estava lhe dando apoio não era a melhor opção. Nunca seria.

* * *

Shinpachi, que tinha uma cópia das chaves da Yorozuya, destrancou a porta corrediça e a abriu. Sempre que chegava, todos ainda estavam dormindo e ele é quem acordava Gintoki e Kagura pela manhã. Ao adentrar a sala, deparou-se com Gintoki deitado no sofá com o quimono branco o cobrindo, enquanto batia os dentes de frio. Quando o albino ia rolar no sofá, acabou caindo do mesmo.

Levantou-se passando a mão na cabeça e viu o garoto de óculos com um olhar de quem pedia explicações. Sem mais delongas, disse:

— A Tsukuyo está dormindo no meu quarto. Ei, não me olhe assim...! Não tenho coragem de fazer nada com uma mulher alcoolizada, é por isso que eu vim pra cá!

— E por que ela tá aqui?

Nisso, a porta corrediça do armário ao lado do quarto do ex-samurai se abriu e dali saiu Kagura, que, ainda de pijama e toda descabelada, coçava os olhos de tanto sono que ainda tinha. Em seguida, Tsukuyo saía do quarto dizendo:

— Eu bebi demais... Foi por isso que parei aqui. – virou-se para o Yorozuya e se curvou numa mesura. – Me desculpe, Gintoki... Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele respondeu. – Isso acontece.

— Não estou falando de eu ter enchido a cara especificamente.

— Não?

— Não. Estou falando de ter te pedido aquele tempo. Isso... Só me machucou. E com certeza a você também.

Ele não respondeu.

— O que acha de voltarmos a agir como um casal? – ela perguntou.

— Está querendo reatar?

— Não é isso o que você também quer?

— Ok, eu aceito a sua proposta. – ele respondeu sorrindo, com aquele sorriso que tanto seduziu Tsukuyo.

Pouco a pouco, como se uma barreira invisível acabasse de ser derrubada, os rostos se aproximaram, até que começaram a sentir o hálito quente um do outro. Em seguida, eles se beijaram como se fizesse uma eternidade que não faziam tal coisa. Fora um beijo demorado, no qual um devorava desesperadamente os lábios do outro, como se fosse a última coisa que poderiam fazer em suas vidas.

No momento em que o Yorozuya ia começar a passar a mão na coxa direita da loira, ouviu alguém pigarrear e se deteve.

— Gin-san, Tsukuyo-san – Shinpachi havia pigarreado. – Nós ainda estamos aqui.

O casal logo corou, mas ao final sorriram. Pareciam um casal de adolescentes após darem o primeiro beijo. Enquanto Kagura enchia a paciência de Shinpachi para agilizar o café da manhã, o albino bocejava e se espreguiçava, coisa que ainda não havia feito. Enquanto recolhia o quimono branco, ouviu Tsukuyo:

— Gintoki... Obrigada. Obrigada por tudo... Principalmente por existir. Eu amo você.


	28. Nem sempre é seguro patinar no gelo ou fazer "puff-puffs" numa noite de inverno

Ah, a magia do inverno... Os primeiros flocos de neve começavam a cair no Distrito Kabuki, dando um ar romântico a um ambiente que nada tinha de romântico para os casais de namorados que passeavam por ali. Passeavam abraçadinhos, procurando se esquentar do frio e agiam de forma extremamente piegas.

Se Gintoki se deixava contagiar por isso?

Não. Nem um pouco. Se havia uma coisa de que não gostava era do excesso de pieguice, como um anime _shoujo_ extremamente meloso. Numa hora dessas, gostaria de se esquentar de duas formas. Uma, embaixo de um _kotatsu_ bem quentinho. Outra... Bem... Era com Tsukuyo, naqueles encontros na calada da noite, onde faziam “isso” e “aquilo”. Afinal, se isso não o esquentasse, nada mais o esquentaria tanto...

E o ex-samurai voltando a ter pensamentos pervertidos com a Cortesã da Morte... Não, não era hora pra isso!

Ele, Shinpachi e Kagura estavam indo a uma pista de patinação no gelo. Esta noite, queria retribuir aos dois pelo apoio que eles lhe deram naqueles complicados momentos recentes. Aliás, aqueles dois é que meio que o empurraram para Tsukuyo.

Os três chegaram a uma pista de patinação. Era hora da diversão. Após o ingresso ser pago, Shinpachi e Kagura logo estranhavam que haviam sido pagos apenas dois.

— Gin-chan – Kagura perguntou. – Não vai patinar, não?

— Prefiro ficar observando daqui.

— Você tá é disfarçando que não sabe patinar no gelo. – Shinpachi provocou.

— Como é? – Gintoki entrou lá, tirou as botas e colocou os patins de gelo. – Está subestimando o cara que praticou _snowboard_ usando o Shogun como prancha?

— _Snowboard_ não é a mesma coisa que patinação no gelo, Gin-san. – Shinpachi falou em tom de desafio. – Nem em cima do Shogun.

— Ah, é? Mas eu vou mostrar que sei, sim, patinar!

O Yorozuya tentou se apoiar discretamente em uma barra, a fim de poder se equilibrar. A verdade é que ele NUNCA na vida havia botado um par de patins nos pés! Mas NÃO, não iria passar vergonha diante de Shinpachi e Kagura. Nada disso!

Ele se arriscou a se soltar da barra de apoio, diante dos olhares dos dois. Suas pernas tentaram se firmar, mas bambearam logo que ele deu o primeiro passo. Tentou se firmar, não queria pagar um mico! Nisso, Seita apareceu e cumprimentou o garoto de óculos e a garota Yato e Gintoki olhou para o lado, vendo Tsukuyo e Hinowa. Distraiu-se por um instante, escorregou, desequilibrou-se e caiu de costas, acertando a cabeça no gelo e rolando de dor.

Se ele queria evitar um vexame, seu plano falhou clamorosamente! Não conseguira disfarçar que não sabia patinar no gelo e passou vergonha diante de mais gente do que imaginava. Pra piorar, ele tentou se levantar, ficou de quatro para conseguir ficar em pé, mas escorregara de novo e metia a cara no gelo.

Aquelas tentativas do Yorozuya se levantar eram dignas de um show de comédia pastelão. E, a ele, para evitar um papelão ainda maior, restou rastejar pelo gelo até sair e alcançar suas botas para ficar em pé pelo menos no chão firme.

Todo dolorido e gelado dos tombos, Gintoki fingiu que não conhecia aqueles dois que riam sem parar do seu vexame. Aliás, se arrependia profundamente de não ter dado logo o braço a torcer.

Contentou-se, pelo menos, em ficar escorado em uma das barras que cercavam o local, apenas olhando Shinpachi tendo umas quedas. Um garoto caindo não era tão patético quanto um homem adulto caindo.

— Você deveria ter admitido logo de começo que não sabia patinar no gelo, Gintoki. – era a voz de Tsukuyo que, naquele momento, tinha um tom zombeteiro.

— Já não bastam aqueles dois fazendo hora com a minha cara por isso? – o Yorozuya perguntou emburrado. – Será que eu sou o único que não sabe patinar no gelo?

— Eu também não sei. Mas não fiz pose pra impressionar. Apenas disse que não sabia patinar no gelo. Vocês, homens, gostam mesmo de tentar impressionar.

— Prefiro te impressionar entre quatro paredes. – ele disse com um sorriso safado.

— Você não anda muito tarado ultimamente?

— Não tenho culpa se você é gostosa.

Tsukuyo logo ficou vermelha como um pimentão, mas deu um pisão no pé dele, com o salto de suas botas. Ele, claro, teve muito trabalho de reprimir o grito de dor, porque um pisão feito por uma mulher, ainda mais com salto, doía pra caramba.

— Tá bom, tá bom... – ele murmurou choramingando de dor. – Desculpa...!

Nisso, uma grande onda de gelo veio por cima dos dois, onda essa causada por Kagura, que fizera uma curva e jogara todo o gelo neles, gelando todo o clima entre o casal. Gintoki se desfez do gelo todo e deu bronca:

— Kagura, olha pra onde você joga esse gelo, pirralha!

A Yato estava já do outro lado patinando, havia aprendido rápido. E humilhava Shinpachi e Seita com a sua velocidade e sua força absurda.

Enquanto isso, o Yorozuya já queria aproveitar a distração dos três para dar suas investidas em Tsukuyo. Na hora em que estavam para dar aquele beijão, uma explosão fez o chão se estremecer e mais gelo da pista de patinação voou para cima do albino, que ficou todo coberto parecendo um boneco de neve.

O gelo acumulado em sua cabeça começou a se derreter ao mesmo tempo em que ele ficava vermelho e em ponto de ebulição! E, claro, soltou o berro:

— VAI DEVAGAR COM ESSE GELO AÍ, EU TÔ TENTANDO NAMORAR!

— VÊ SE NAMORA EM OUTRO LUGAR, CABELO-RUIM! – uma voz conhecida e irritante berrou em resposta.

Era Hijikata, que, com Okita, Kondo, Yamazaki e o restante do Shinsengumi, escoltavam o Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige. Fumaça saía do cano da bazuca empunhada por Okita Sougo, indicando que ele fora o culpado do que acabara de ocorrer. Simplesmente o Capitão da Primeira Divisão do Shinsengumi havia disparado a bazuca para liberar o local para ser exclusivamente de diversão do governante de Edo.

Kagura ficou extremamente revoltada e foi atacar o jovem de cabelos cor de areia, porém Shinpachi e Seita tentavam trazê-la de volta à razão, ao mesmo tempo em que Gintoki começava a discutir com o Vice-Comandante Hijikata Toushirou. Kondo tentava usar um tom conciliador para evitar que os dois se atracassem e caíssem na porrada, mas era sumariamente ignorado.

Tsukuyo, que até então apenas assistia à discussão, se aproximou e começou a ouvir os dois rivais:

— Será que vocês não poderiam ir a outro lugar? – Gintoki estava bastante exaltado. – Vocês, sugadores de impostos, me atrapalharam bem na hora que eu ia dar uns _“puff-puffs”_ na minha namorada!!

— Você poderia dar esses _puff-puffs_ na sua namorada em outro lugar! – Hijikata contra-argumentou irritado.

— Em outro lugar não teria o mesmo clima! E ela já tinha baixado a guarda!

Nisso, a kunoichi loira chegou e deu mais um pisão no pé do Yorozuya, que imediatamente sentiu o golpe. E, subitamente, uma bomba de fumaça explodiu, fazendo com que todos presentes não vissem o que estava ocorrendo. Gintoki, Hijikata e Tsukuyo apenas sentiram uma espécie de rede os envolvendo e, devido ao efeito entorpecente da fumaça, acabaram perdendo a consciência.


	29. Pior que estar amarrado e amordaçado é estar junto a um mala sem alça

Logo que a fumaça se dissipou da pista de patinação no gelo que agora estava destruída, Shinpachi acordou ao mesmo tempo que Kondo. Os dois olharam para um lado, olharam para o outro, viram que Hinowa, Seita, Kagura, Okita e Yamazaki acordavam meio atordoados da bomba de fumaça, mas faltavam mais pessoas.

— Ei, cadê o Gin-san e a Tsukuyo-san? – Shinpachi interrogou.

— Pelo jeito o paradeiro deles pode ser o mesmo do Toshi e do Shogun-sama. – Kondo respondeu.

— Mas... Quem iria sequestrar o Shogun?

— O Joui.

— Acho que o Katsura-san seria muito idiota de carregar o Gin-san junto. – Shinpachi disse. – O Gin-san com certeza o mataria.

* * *

Gintoki foi o primeiro a acordar, tentando se situar após inalar aquela fumaça vinda de uma bomba arremessada de sabe-se lá onde. Não reconhecia aquele lugar, mas tudo tinha cara de que ele estava enfiado em uma cabana. Estava sentado no chão e sentia suas mãos e seus pés amarrados, bem como tinha em sua boca uma mordaça firmemente amarrada.

Sentiu também que estava costas contra costas com alguém. Olhou para trás e, com o canto do olho, viu quem era. Ao ver, sua cara se fechou ainda mais. Com tantas pessoas com quem ficar preso, tinha que ser logo aquela pessoa?

Não era Tsukuyo. Aliás, não era nem com uma mulher, pra começar. Era com um homem que ele estava amarrado. Tudo bem, não teria tanto problema assim, porém esse macho em questão era o pior da espécie. Cabelos negros, olhos azuis, cara de idiota e igualmente amordaçado denunciavam que o homem em questão era aquele que, toda vez que cruzava seu caminho, sentia vontade de matá-lo.

O Vice-Comandante Hijikata Toushirou.

Por seu lado, Hijikata também não morria de amores pelo sujeito que estava amarrado com ele. Aliás, os dois nutriam uma implicância recíproca. Pior que aturar aquele sujeito de cabelo ruim era ouvir aquele moleque sádico lhe dizendo que o Yorozuya estava vários passos à frente dele... E jogando na sua cara que o bastardo viciado em doces era mais macho do que ele por estar com uma mulher.

Aquilo o irritava, juntando à simples presença daquele idiota de cabelo ruim prateado. E no caso de Gintoki a recíproca era cem por cento verdadeira.

Os dois estavam desarmados. Hijikata estava sem a katana e Gintoki, sem a sua bokutou. Isso era ainda pior. Impossibilitados de travar qualquer diálogo ou xingamento, os dois tentavam se comunicar de alguma forma, até que tentaram se levantar ao mesmo tempo, para ficarem pelo menos em pé. Após duas tentativas nas quais voltaram a cair sentados no chão, eles conseguiram.

As mãos do moreno, amarradas para trás, tatearam o bolso de trás da calça. Por sorte – se é que era sorte – estava sem seu casaco pesado que usava sobre a farda e sem seu casaco normal que usava por baixo. Eles estavam jogados em um canto daquele cômodo, junto com o casaco e o quimono branco do Yorozuya. Os dois homens estavam tremendo de frio, parecia que a temperatura estava despencando a cada minuto.

Depois de muito trabalho, o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi conseguiu tirar do bolso seu fiel isqueiro em forma de frasco de maionese. O albino não conseguia ver o que o moreno fazia, até que ouviu um estalo e algo esquentando. Sentiu que era empurrado e caiu de cara no chão, fazendo resmungos ininteligíveis na intenção de xingar Hijikata.

Mayora maldito! Conseguira se soltar, mas propositadamente não soltara seu rival! Ah, se pudesse tirar aquela droga de mordaça...! Não, nem precisava tirar a mordaça. Se estivesse em pé e com um braço livre, não hesitaria em acertar-lhe um poderoso soco no meio de sua cara.

Ao ver a expressão enraivecida de Gintoki, que murmurava, de forma incompreensível, possíveis xingamentos dos mais simples até os mais cabeludos, Hijikata fez questão de vestir com calma o casaco da sua farda e, em seguida, vestir seu sobretudo também preto, parte da farda do Shinsengumi no inverno. Deu um sorriso debochado ao terminar de vestir tudo e com a maior tranquilidade pegou um cigarro, acendeu-o e deu um trago, para depois soprar a fumaça, expelindo-a lentamente dos seus pulmões.

Enquanto isso, um enraivecido ex-samurai se contorcia como uma minhoca e querendo ser solto de qualquer maneira... Sem contar que estava mais do que irritado com o descaso do Mayora. Bufava de tanta raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, morria de frio, pois estava apenas com a camisa preta de manga curta, as calças e as botas. Pressentia que depois dessa iria pegar um gripão danado.

— Nem com mordaça você para, Yorozuya... Você é irritante com ela ou sem ela.

Nisso, o moreno sacou novamente seu isqueiro e queimou a corda que imobilizava o albino que, tremendo de frio, vestiu logo o quimono branco e o casaco grosso. Já batia os dentes de frio àquela altura. Logo que se sentiu aquecido, seu rosto ficou vermelho e se sentiu em ponto de ebulição ao ver a cara debochada de Hijikata o encarando.

Não pensou duas vezes e agarrou o Vice-Comandante pela gola do sobretudo e ficou cara a cara com ele:

— VOCÊ TAVA CLARAMENTE FAZENDO HORA COM A MINHA CARA, NÃO TAVA?

— Quer mesmo que eu responda a essa pergunta, aberração do açúcar?

— Eu deveria desfigurar essa sua cara com um soco muito bem dado...!

— Então vem logo, cabelo-ruim! – Hijikata provocou.

— Não fale do meu cabelo! Só eu sei o sofrimento de ter um cabelo assim, e o único que pode falar mal dele sou eu!

No momento em que os dois iam se atracar, escutaram a porta do cômodo onde estavam se abrir. Com certeza, haviam escutado toda a confusão que Gintoki e Hijikata estavam fazendo. A dupla logo se calou e cada um se colocou de um lado da porta. A porta se abriu de supetão, acertando bem a cara do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, que, por reflexo, a empurrou com força e acertou quem entrava. O barulho de quem caía se fez ouvir ao mesmo tempo em que o ex-samurai fez um facepalm.

— O que foi, Yorozuya? – Hijikata perguntou furioso e passando a mão no nariz dolorido.

— O que você acha, idiota? – Gintoki respondeu. – Você acaba de acertar uma portada bem na cara do Shogun!!

— COMO É QUE É?

O faz-tudo abriu novamente a porta e viu o Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige estatelado no chão e, pra variar, completamente desacordado. Parecia que o governante de Edo tinha como destino levar pancadas na cabeça e sempre desmaiar.

Mas, como o que era ruim poderia piorar, acabou piorando. Os três homens acabaram cercados por várias katanas afiadas apontadas para eles.

— Ei, ei, Hijikata-kun... – Gintoki disse após engolir seco. – Já que dizem que você é o “Cérebro do Shinsengumi”, pensa aí numa boa estratégia pra gente sair vivo dessa...!

— Por que você não pensa em uma, seu retardado fanático por doces? – o moreno questionou.

Antes que o Yorozuya abrisse a boca para soltar o verbo, os homens que estavam armados caíram instantaneamente graças a uma chuva de numerosas kunais certeiras que os atingiram.

Tsukuyo, a autora da proeza, andou tranquilamente por entre os homens abatidos por ela e disse:

— Vocês demoraram, Gintoki.

— A culpa é desse Mayora degenerado que ficou me sacaneando! – ele respondeu olhando torto para o moreno, que apenas deu um sorriso cínico que o tirou novamente do sério. Porém, a loira acertou-lhe uma kunai na testa.

Ele encarou a kunoichi com surpresa e logo protestou, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava a kunai cravada em sua testa:

— QUALÉ, TSUKUYO, QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE ACERTAR UMA KUNAI NA TESTA DO SEU NAMORADO?

— Desculpe – ela disse. – É o hábito.

— Mesmo que seja um hábito, não precisava aplicá-lo em mim!

— Ei, vocês dois! – Hijikata alertou. – Isso não é hora de fazer uma discussão de relacionamento! Nós precisamos sair daqui com o Shogun!

Após dizer isso, foram cercados por mais homens armados com katanas. Quem disse que a fuga seria fácil? O Yorozuya e o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi logo viram que dois desses homens estavam, respectivamente, com a bokutou Toya-ko e a katana Muramasha. Os dois não pensaram duas vezes e, desarmados mesmo, partiram para cima do bando a fim de recuperar o que era deles por direito e deixando com Tsukuyo a responsabilidade de proteger Tokugawa Shige Shige, que seguia desacordado, já que esse parecia ser seu carma.

Com socos e chutes, além de vários golpes combinados, Gintoki e Hijikata conseguiram alcançar os homens que portavam suas armas. Num trabalho conjunto – algo não muito comum entre dois homens que constantemente trocavam insultos e golpes entre si – eles se colocaram diante de seus adversários, sendo que o albino estava de costas para o moreno. Assim que viram que seriam atacados, eles se abaixaram no mesmo momento e desferiram uma rasteira, derrubando os homens e tomando de volta a espada de madeira e a katana, para em seguida rendê-los.

Em seguida, ouviu-se uma porta sendo explodida, sinal de que o restante do Shinsengumi chegava para fazer a festa e pegar os sequestradores do Shogun. Os que ainda estavam conscientes foram logo dominados pelos homens fardados de preto, enquanto Okita entrava empunhando a bazuca. Após a prisão do grupo, que era dissidente do Joui – portanto, não possuía qualquer vínculo com o grupo de Katsura – Gintoki e Tsukuyo saíram logo enquanto Hijikata xingava todo mundo por conta da demora de seus comandados.


	30. Na hora do resfriado, o sexo masculino é o mais frágil

O despertador em forma de _justaway_ tocava de forma irritantemente barulhenta, anunciando o horário de acordar. Gintoki tateou de forma preguiçosa e impaciente até achar o dito objeto e silenciá-lo com um soco, para depois murmurar:

— Só mais cinco minutos, Shinpachi-kun...

Não adiantou nada desligar o alarme do despertador, porque o maldito voltava a tocar, disposto mesmo a arrancá-lo do mundo dos sonhos no qual estava. Mundo esse que, em vez de doces, de Jump ou de Ketsuno Ana, tinha coisas mais... Caham... Pervertidas. E envolviam uma mulher loira.

Impressão sua, ou ultimamente estava agindo como um tarado?

Ao se levantar, começou a tremer de frio de forma exagerada. Mas procurou encorajar a si mesmo, pois precisava trabalhar para pagar mais um aluguel atrasado para aquela bruxa velha. Caso contrário, era outro martírio para aturá-la.

E, naquele momento, o que mais queria era sossego, ainda mais que o futon ainda o atraía como um ímã de ferro velho fazendo com que uma sucata se grudasse nele. Não, não podia voltar a dormir... Tinha que ter força de vontade, tinha que tirá-la de algum lugar e encarar o vento gelado do inverno.

Relutante, pegou uma muda de roupas e foi ao banheiro se trocar e lavar a cara. Saiu de lá trocado, vestindo sua costumeira roupa preta e seu quimono branco. Sentia o corpo pesado, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a suar.

Apesar disso, não dava a mínima ao que sentia. Sem contar que precisava também garantir a sua nova edição da Shounen Jump, e isso era mais sagrado do que tudo!

Vestiu seu casaco de frio, pôs as luvas e as botas e mais uma vez enxugou o suor que brotava da sua testa, mesmo ele morrendo de frio. Seu rosto estava mais pálido e abatido, o que chamou a atenção de Shinpachi e Kagura.

— Gin-san – Shinpachi questionou. – Você está bem?

Ele nada respondeu. Abriu a porta corrediça e, quando uma lufada de vento gelado o atingiu, ele caiu duro para trás. Não era preciso repetir a pergunta que fora feita antes. Tava mais do que na cara que o Yorozuya não estava nada bem. Estava pálido e febril... Além de tremer de frio de uma forma ainda mais absurda.

Não restou outra coisa para o garoto de óculos e a Yato fazerem além de arrastá-lo de volta ao quarto.

* * *

O som de uma tosse carregada ecoou na Yorozuya durante toda a manhã, acompanhada de fungadas e muitas, mas muitas, reclamações. Gintoki havia contraído um belo de um resfriado, por conta do dia anterior na pista de patinação no gelo e do tempo que ficou sem qualquer agasalho numa cabana gelada onde também estava o Shogun e aquele Mayora sacana.

Após terminar mais uma sessão de tosse, acompanhada por espirros e uma generosa assuada no nariz, o ex-samurai se deitou mais uma vez. Ainda tremia de frio, mesmo com três grossos cobertores sobre ele. A compressa que estava sobre sua testa para abaixar a febre já havia se esquentado e Shinpachi acabava de trocar por uma nova.

— Shinpachi-kun, perdemos o serviço, não perdemos?

— Infelizmente, sim, Gin-san. O nosso cliente não podia esperar para quando você melhorasse.

— Povo mais impaciente...! E já tô até prevendo a velha vindo me cobrar o aluguel atrasado de novo! Cara...! Quando eu queria ter alguma motivação sempre acontece algo pra me desmotivar...!

— Foi apenas um imprevisto, Gin-san.

— Isso foi culpa daquele Mayora idiota, que me deixou passando frio só de sacanagem!

— A culpa não é só do Hijikata-san.

— Eu espero sinceramente que a vida o puna, que sofra uma maldição vinda do protagonista, ou seja, eu!

— Não está sendo meio dramático?

— Como assim, “meio dramático”? – o albino se levantou e agarrou o quimono do Shimura. – Eu posso morrer a qualquer momento!

— É apenas um resfriado forte, Gin-san.

— E se não for? Meu corpo tá todo dolorido, eu tô cozinhando de febre e morrendo de frio com três cobertores! Como eu não vou morrer?

— Eu já disse que é só um resfriado forte. DÁ PARAR COM ESSE DRAMA TODO?

— Você é um médico, por acaso? Hein? Hein? Como você tem tanta certeza assim de que eu apenas peguei um forte resfriado?

Gintoki voltou a se deitar após tossir e assuar o nariz. A febre não baixara ainda e ele ouviu a campainha tocar. Ouviu a porta corrediça sendo aberta por Kagura, que disse:

— Gin-chan, é a Tsukky.

Ela chegou ao quarto do ex-samurai, que ainda tremia de frio por conta da febre. Ele não se aguentou e disparou:

— Ei, Tsuki... Por que você não me aquece como o Shun aquece o Hyoga?

A loira corou imediatamente. Que ideia maluca era essa que ele tivera? Precisava dar um desconto, porque ele poderia estar delirando com a febre. Mas a resposta foi categórica:

— Não. Não tô nem um pouco afim de pegar o seu resfriado.

— E... Se eu estiver pra morrer...?

— É só um resfriado forte, Gintoki. Não seja tão dramático.

Gintoki fez bico e se emburrou como um menino birrento. Era incrível como ele, nessas horas, parecia um garoto preso no corpo de um homem já adulto. Havia coisas que ele fazia e dizia de forma incrivelmente infantil. Apesar de ser meio irritante, isso era engraçado.

Talvez fosse necessário, para que ele não fosse previsível ou chato. A cada dia, Tsukuyo via uma faceta diferente do ex-samurai. E as facetas dele eram tantas quanto eram seus disfarces.

Ele se virou no futon e resmungou:

— Se eu morrer, vou voltar do mundo dos mortos e puxar os pés de todos vocês! Quer saber? Vou dormir que ganho mais!

Tsukuyo teve vontade de rir. Ele realmente parecia um menino birrento preso no corpo de um adulto. Ele se virou novamente e recolocou a compressa de água fria na testa, para depois fechar os olhos e tentar cochilar... E continuava com cara de emburrado.

Enquanto Shinpachi saía para executar os afazeres de casa, a kunoichi ficava a sós com o Yorozuya. Ela não resistiu à tentação de passar a mão por entre os cabelos prateados dele e brincar com as mechas macias. Ele abriu os olhos rubros e, quando ela iria tirar a mão do seu cabelo, ele a segurou e não permitiu que isso fosse feito. Ela permaneceu lá por mais algum tempo brincando com sua permanente natural, até que ele adormeceu.

Tsukuyo já ia se levantar, quando sentiu que a manga de sua roupa preta era puxada.

— Não vai rolar nem um beijinho de despedida? – ele bocejou. – Se for na minha testa, não vai pegar o meu resfriado.

Ela cedeu. Abaixou-se e, quando ia beijá-lo na testa, ele a puxou de modo que os lábios dela encontraram os seus. Ele era esperto. Muito espertinho. Mas ela não resistiu e cedeu de vez. Não estava nem aí se pegaria o resfriado dele ou não. Estivesse ele bem ou não, beijá-lo nunca era demais.

Era como se o tempo parasse mais uma vez para ambos. Era como se nada mais importasse e apenas existissem os dois em todo o mundo. Separaram-se e se entreolharam, Gintoki já temia até alguma reclamação dela, ou até mesmo um tabefe, mas isso não ocorreu. Tsukuyo apenas sorriu, como se dissesse “Ok, você venceu!”, e o surpreendeu tomando a iniciativa de mais um beijo.

Após se separarem mais uma vez, novamente os dois se entreolharam. Até que ela quebrou o silêncio:

— É melhor descansar, Gintoki. Você precisa baixar essa febre e tomar um bom caldo de arroz. Vou a Yoshiwara, a Hinowa já deve estar preocupada com a minha demora.

Em seguida, ela se despediu, agora, com um singelo beijo na testa do ex-samurai. Este acabou caindo no sono logo em seguida.


	31. Sobre stalkers, neve e mão boba

Sentiu algo pesado por cima de seu corpo. Apesar disso, estava bem quentinho, Shinpachi provavelmente colocara mais algum cobertor. Era um calorzinho bom, embora não parecesse calor de cobertor. Acordou e esfregou os olhos. Quando sua visão se focalizou, percebeu que, além dos três cobertores que o aqueciam, havia um corpo de mulher por cima dele.

Engoliu seco quando percebeu quem era... E soltou um berro para, em seguida, se arrastar, sentado mesmo, até a parede oposta. Ouviu a porta corrediça se abrir e um esbaforido Shinpachi entrar.

— Gin-san, o que houve? – ele perguntou. – Tá tudo bem com você?

— O que você acha, Shinpachi?? – o Yorozuya, com cara de assustado, apontava para a mulher jogada em cima do seu futon.

A mulher em questão se levantou e já foi pra cima do albino gritando:

— GIN-SAN!! EU SEREI SEU SHUN E VOCÊ SERÁ MEU HYOGA!! VEM CÁ PRA EU TE AQUECER!

Gintoki logo colocou o pé na cara de Sacchan, a fim de impedir que ela se aproximasse ainda mais dele e berrou:

— MAS NEM PENSAR! PREFIRO MORRER DE FRIO E FICAR COM FEBRE A VIDA INTEIRA A DEIXAR LOGO VOCÊ ME ESQUENTAR!

Kagura logo apareceu para ver o que estava acontecendo:

— Tava demorando pra acontecer isso, não tava? – ela questionou.

— Tava, sim. Eu já tava até estranhando.

Os dois saíram dali, deixando o pobre Yorozuya sozinho. Este protestou:

— QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊS VÃO ME DEIXAR AQUI COM UMA MALUCA? QUE TIPO DE AMIGOS VOCÊS SÃO, HEIN? COMO VOCÊS PODEM ABANDONAR SEU POBRE AMIGO DOENTE À MERCÊ DE UMA MALUCA SADOMASOQUISTA?

— Gin-san, não precisa ficar assim! – Sacchan disse com voz _sexy_. – Apenas quero cuidar de você.

— De você, eu não quero cuidado nenhum! Cai fora!

A ninja de cabelos púrpura tentou avançar já fazendo biquinho para beijar o ex-samurai, porém um golpe em sua nuca a apagou após a porta corrediça se abrir. Era Tsukuyo quem chegava com tranquilidade e dizia:

— Tava demorando pra ela fazer isso, não é, Gintoki? – a loira o encarou com olhar cético.

— Eu estava até estranhando essa doida demorar tanto a me atacar. – Gintoki se levantou ainda meio constrangido com o que passara há pouco. – Mas você voltou rápido, só dei uma cochilada!

— Você não sabe que horas são?

Gintoki olhou para o seu despertador em forma de _justaway_ e tomou um susto. Já eram seis horas da tarde, o que significava que ele havia dormido por sete horas! No entanto, esse tempão de sono o fazia se sentir bem melhor. Apesar de ainda estar com o nariz escorrendo, espirrando e tossindo, sentiu que sua febre havia abaixado consideravelmente. Não havia baixado de todo, mas estava reduzida o suficiente para não ficar tremendo de frio de forma exagerada.

Foram à sala, onde ficaram a sós, enquanto Shinpachi e Kagura estavam no _kotatsu_ brigando para ver quem pegava mais comida. O Yorozuya foi até a janela que ficava atrás da sua escrivaninha e abriu a cortina. Em seguida, desembaçou o vidro transparente e pôs-se a olhar os flocos de neve voltando a cair em Kabuki.

A neve trazia à sua memória o momento em que sua vida passava por uma grande mudança após a guerra e após ser salvo de uma execução. Tsukuyo percebera o olhar nostálgico que Gintoki exibia sem querer.

— Essa neve te lembra alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

— Aham.

— O que te lembra? Posso saber?

— Lembra o dia em que eu renasci... Desde então sou o que sou agora.

— Tem a ver com a guerra em que você participou?

Ele já lhe havia contado, por alto, a respeito de sua vida no passado. As coisas boas e as coisas ruins, predominando os dias amargos como “demônio devorador de corpos” e como “Demônio Branco”, o lendário Shiroyasha. Um passado do qual não se gabava nem um pouco e nem mesmo ao qual se apegava... Mas algo que queria esquecer.

Ambos tinham passados trágicos e, de certo modo, bastante solitários. E, depois de certo tempo, em algum dia reconstruíram suas vidas. O sorriso de Gintoki era nostálgico, mas ao mesmo tempo era um sorriso aliviado por se lembrar de que fora num dia como aquele que sua vida mudara. Fora naquele dia que passara a viver em Kabuki, graças àquela velha senhora que vivia na parte de baixo do prédio no qual morava.

— Eu não sei o porquê, mas acho bonito um cenário com neve. – Tsukuyo disse enquanto procurava a mão do albino para segurar, meio que por instinto.

— Por quê? – ele sentiu a mão dela na sua e a segurou.

— Eu disse que não sei. – ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. – Mas posso dizer que hoje acaba lembrando a cor do seu cabelo.

— Não sei o que meu cabelo tem de tão especial.

— Bobo... O seu cabelo reflete a sua personalidade.

— A de quem enrola pra pagar o aluguel atrasado? – ele brincou.

— A personalidade de alguém imprevisível. – ela sorriu.

— Imprevisível... Assim?

Após fazer essa pergunta, ele a surpreendeu, colando seus lábios nos dela, num beijo ardente e cheio de vontade. Devorava os lábios de Tsukuyo com anseio, mas saboreando-o mais e mais. Não resistia muito tempo sem fazer aquilo, de tanto que se tornara um hábito. Passou o braço pela cintura da loira e a abraçava de forma meio protetora e meio possessiva. Aquele contato o fazia se sentir cada vez melhor...

... E mais assanhado, porque, ao mesmo tempo em que a encostava contra a mesa, lá ia uma das mãos dele direto à perna dela, que ficava exposta, apenas com a característica meia arrastão. No entanto, uma das mãos de Tsukuyo logo o deteve.

— Gintoki... – ela sussurrou. – Aqui não...

— Por que não? Estamos apenas nós dois aqui.

— Primeiro, porque você ainda precisa baixar essa febre e continuar em repouso. E, segundo... – ela apontou com o olhar para onde estava Shinpachi, que tapava com as mãos os olhos de Kagura.

Uma veia saltou no rosto do albino, que berrou:

— EI, QUE INVASÃO DE PRIVACIDADE É ESSA?

— Foi a Kagura-chan! – Shinpachi logo respondeu. – Ela que é curiosa demais!

— Mentiroso! – Kagura contestou. – Você também queria ver e ficar com inveja, par de óculos nerd e virgem!

— O QUE FOI QUE DISSE, PIRRALHA?

— O que você ouviu. – a garota ruiva rebateu o garoto de óculos.

E assim, a discussão entre os dois adolescentes se acalorou, enquanto Gintoki e Tsukuyo se entreolharam, chegando a uma conclusão.

Definitivamente, precisavam ter cuidado com menores por perto.


	32. Um bilhete premiado para um azarado

Em Kabuki, naquele momento, apenas corajosos e doidos varridos saíam às ruas em meio ao frio intenso. Um desses corajosos – só que não – era Gintoki, que se vira obrigado a sair de casa para ir às compras em meio a um vento para lá de gelado, mesmo mal tendo se recuperado daquele maldito resfriado de dias atrás. A pirralha da Kagura simplesmente alegou que não queria gelar seus dedos e nem seu nariz naquele frio, e o par de óculos ambulante chamado Shinpachi nem dera as caras por lá, visto que nada havia a se fazer na Yorozuya e pelo menos não era sua irmã quem faria as refeições do dia.

Parou sua scooter em frente ao supermercado, tirou os óculos de proteção e o capacete e ajeitou melhor o pesado casaco de frio, para depois entrar. Fez as compras e, quando se pôs a caminho de casa, um pedaço de papel veio voando até a sua cara. Imediatamente, parou a scooter e o retirou do rosto.

— Hã? Uma estadia grátis nas águas termais? – perguntou após ler o que era um bilhete numerado. – Com um acompanhante e todas as despesas pagas?

Pensou imediatamente na pessoa que queria como acompanhante, caso ganhasse. Pelo sorrisinho pervertido que deixou escapar, não era surpresa alguma que ele queria fazer alguma coisa a sós com Tsukuyo, já que fazia muito tempo que não tinham suas “aventuras noturnas”. Quando pensavam que estavam a sós, ou Shinpachi e Kagura atrapalhavam, ou era o Zura fugindo do Shinsengumi, cujo Vice-Comandante Mayora o irritava, ou ainda aquela ninja míope sadomasoquista e _stalker_ o importunando.

Definitivamente, estava cada vez mais difícil namorar ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Era um desafio. E estava tão mal-acostumado que sentia falta de dar uns bons amassos na loira e de levá-la para o futon.

No entanto, lembrou-se de que ainda tinha um pouco de trauma de águas termais... Mas se ganhasse aquela estadia, não se importaria em superar o trauma. Afinal, o que era bom e de graça jamais deveria ser recusado.

Alguns minutos depois, já estava em casa. Assim que fechou a porta corrediça pela qual entrara, Gintoki suspirou aliviado. Finalmente estava de volta ao aconchego do lar, porque ninguém merecia aquele frio todo do lado de fora. Nem parecia que o inverno estava caminhando para o seu final.

— Cheguei! – ele anunciou enquanto levava as sacolas de compras para a cozinha.

— Cadê meu sukonbu, Gin-chan?

— Tá aqui. – ele disse e jogou uma caixinha vermelha para Kagura, que não perdeu tempo e abriu para pegar uma tirinha de alga seca para mascar. – Alguém ligou pedindo serviço?

— Só teve uma ligação por engano.

— O que não é nenhuma novidade, pra variar.

— Gin-chan, tem uns dias que você não sai pra ver a Tsukky, e nem ela vem aqui. Vocês brigaram, é?

— Não, não brigamos. Apesar do frio, ela estava bastante ocupada com bebuns incomodando por aqueles lados e a Hyakka precisava manter a ordem em Yoshiwara. Por isso, nem combinamos nada.

— Você e a Tsukky formam um casal fofo. – a ruiva sorriu.

— Você acha? – o Yorozuya se sentou no sofá e fitava o teto, enquanto abria o lacre do copo de chocolate quente. – Muita gente que me conhece acha que é esquisito eu estar com uma mulher como a Tsukuyo.

— Não entendo vocês. – Kagura disse enquanto mascava outra tirinha de sukonbu. – Por que acham isso?

— Porque me veem como um fracasso com as mulheres.

— Quanto mais mulher um cara tiver, mais esse cara é popular?

— É, a maioria dos caras pensa assim. Quanto mais mulher bonita eles puderem levar pra cama, mais popular ele é... E mais “macho”, por assim dizer.

Kagura não respondeu, apenas demonstrava estar atenta ao que o albino dizia.

— Kagura – Gintoki prosseguiu. – Quando você for mais velha, tenha em mente uma coisa... Muitos dos caras que se aproximarem de você vão querer apenas o seu corpo, fazer com que você seja apenas mais uma na lista deles. Caso encontre caras assim, não pense duas vezes em acabar com a raça deles agindo como um monstro.

A garota Yato continuou encarando o ex-samurai, que suspirou:

— Essa não... Tô bancando o pai superprotetor de novo...!

Ele se levantou e ligou o aparelho de TV, onde passava um sorteio.

_— Atenção! A partir de agora será feito o sorteio de duas estadias na estância de águas termais Osui, com todas as despesas pagas e com direito a um acompanhante! Boa sorte!_

Gintoki pegou do bolso o bilhete amassado que encontrara na rua. À medida que os números eram falados na TV, ele conferia com os que tinha no papel. Foi quando soube que era um dos ganhadores, e aí começou a comemorar um fato raro em sua vida: ganhar um sorteio.

Perfeito! Todos os seus planos poderiam ser realidade agora, do jeitinho que queria! Não se conteve e começou a comemorar pulando e com dancinha, até que viu Kagura o encarando com olhar cético.

Alegria de pobre sempre durou pouco mesmo...

* * *

Definitivamente, não era assim que ele planejava a sua estadia em Osui. A ideia original era que isso fosse apenas com Tsukuyo e mais ninguém! Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu, pois havia mais dois intrusos com eles. A Cortesã da Morte também teve um bilhete sorteado e, com isso, foram duas vagas de acompanhantes, que o Yorozuya teve que preencher. Sem opção, os dois tiveram que encaixar Shinpachi e Kagura nas vagas restantes.

“Adeus, privacidade...!”, ele pensou.

Os quatro chegaram a Osui e logo se impressionaram com a beleza do local. Era um lugar bastante convidativo, ao contrário do local onde o Trio Yorozuya, junto com Tae, estivera antes. Pelo menos ali não tinha nenhum sinal de _stands_ ou assombrações.

Dos males, o menor. Era bolar um jeito para tentar ficar a sós com ela e o problema estaria resolvido. Mas, antes de arquitetar qualquer plano, precisava relaxar... E nada mais relaxante do que ir logo ao banho quente e ficar sossegado por alguns minutos.

O quarteto formado por Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura e Tsukuyo já estava com os quimonos do local e se dividiu. O Yorozuya e o garoto de óculos se deslocaram para o lado masculino, enquanto a garota Yato e a kunoichi foram para o lado feminino.

O albino logo entrou naquela água agradavelmente quente, junto com seu companheiro de Yorozuya. Ele avistou uma divisória de bambu e não perdeu tempo, procurando alguma brecha, sem se importar com mais nada. Logo que achou uma brecha, tratou de espionar o que tinha do outro lado e imediatamente seu nariz começou a sangrar espontaneamente, fazendo com que caísse para trás.

— Que feio, Gintoki! Você continua o mesmo indiscreto de sempre. Se a Tsukuyo-san souber o que você está fazendo, ela te mata!

Gintoki olhou para trás e não queria acreditar em quem estava ali:

— Zura?

— Não é Zura, é Katsura. Não deveria colocar seu namoro em risco por conta dessa espiada indiscreta.

— Mas que droga... Não posso nem espionar sossegado minha própria namorada sem roupa...! – ele resmungou enquanto limpava o sangue do nariz. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

— Shh...! – o líder Joui sinalizou, com o indicador sobre seus lábios, um pedido de silêncio. – Estou me escondendo!

Nem ia perguntar de quem Katsura estava se escondendo, porque pressentia que, com ele, vinha confusão logo atrás. Não deu outra, ele se escondeu atrás de uma das pedras, enquanto chegava o quarteto do Shinsengumi: Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toushirou, Okita Sougo e Yamazaki Sagaru.

“Agora é que não consigo pensar num plano pra ficar a sós com a Tsukuyo...!”, Gintoki pensou completamente desolado enquanto fazia um _facepalm_.


	33. Água quente nem sempre é relaxante

— KATSURA, APAREÇA! – Hijikata berrou. – NÓS SABEMOS QUE VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI E TÁ SE ESCONDENDO!

Gintoki logo se revoltou e também soltou o berro, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da água quente:

— NÃO É PORQUE VOCÊS SÃO POLICIAIS QUE TÊM O DIREITO DE INVADIR A MINHA PRIVACIDADE!

— Eu tenho uma ordem de prisão a ser cumprida, e isso me dá total direito de entrar onde eu bem entender pra pegar aquele terrorista de araque! Agora, vê se toma vergonha na cara e coloca de volta a toalha, senão eu te prendo por atentado ao pudor!

Constrangido e furioso, o albino simplesmente se abaixou, enfiando-se dentro da água quente até a cabeça. E, da água acima de sua cabeça, bolhas apareciam ao mesmo tempo em que um pouco de vapor denunciava que alguém estava mais uma vez em ponto de ebulição enquanto procurava a toalha que havia caído.

Pra piorar um pouco mais a situação, logo atrás dele havia alguém que estava praticamente se cozinhando. Emergia das profundezas um Katsura vermelho como um tomate cozido, buscando tomar ar. Quando Hijikata se virou para olhar para trás, Gintoki tratou de enfiar o amigo de novo na água quente. Ao fazer isso, bolhas surgiram por trás do Yorozuya, o que chamou a atenção do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi.

— Isso é que dá comer doce demais... Vive com gases. – observou.

O albino não respondeu nada, pois estava fervendo mais do que água quente em chaleira. Checou se sua toalha continuava amarrada e saiu, chamando Shinpachi para acompanhá-lo.

E... Quanto a Katsura?

Bom... Ele apareceu boiando como um peixe cozido por sobre a água quente.

* * *

— Gin-san, por que não relaxa?

— Shinpachi-kun, você não entende? – Gintoki questionou. – Como vou relaxar, quando tô louco pra agarrar a Tsukuyo? Quando estamos juntos, sempre acontece algo pra atrapalhar!

Ele tinha razão. Desde que chegara a Osui, o albino não conseguira chegar a ter muito contato com a loira. Sempre aparecia alguém para atrapalhar... Principalmente Katsura, procurando se esconder do Shinsengumi. E o quarteto principal resolvera fazer uma estadia também.

Resumindo a situação: sempre tinha um pra atrapalhar. SEMPRE.

Shinpachi sabia das intenções do amigo desde o começo, afinal, Gintoki era como um irmão mais velho. O Yorozuya chegava a confidenciar a ele algumas coisas a respeito de Tsukuyo, algumas impressões e alguns sentimentos. Sabia o quanto seu “chefe” era louco por aquela mulher.

Foi quando teve uma ideia e saiu dali.

—Gin-san, vou procurar a Kagura-chan e já volto!

Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, o garoto de óculos já estava longe. Que bicho o havia mordido?

* * *

— Kagura-chan – Shinpachi puxou a garota Yato para conversar. – Eu tenho um plano!

— Plano pra quê? Pra gente conseguir mais comida?

— Não, é sobre o Gin-san!

— É pra conseguir mais doces pra ele? Ele sabe se virar, não?

— Primeiro, me escuta, depois, fala!

— Tá bom, tá bom!

— Kagura-chan, precisamos juntar o Gin-san e a Tsukuyo-san e não deixar que ninguém os atrapalhe!

— Boa ideia, Shinpachi! Até que de vez em quando você tem boas ideias!

— Meus óculos deveriam significar que eu sou inteligente, não...?

Sem mais delongas, os dois começaram a definir os detalhes do plano que o Shimura tinha em mente. Kagura soltou um risinho abafado ao ouvir o plano, pois tinha tudo pra dar certo apesar da simplicidade.

Era hora de juntar os dois pombinhos.

* * *

Tsukuyo terminava de secar seus cabelos, quando olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Ao ver a sua imagem ali refletida, de cabelos loiros soltos, logo se lembrou de que Gintoki gostava de vê-la daquele jeito. Segundo ele, nada contra o cabelo preso dela, mas porque a achava mais linda com o cabelo solto.

Sorriu. Perto dele sempre se sentia uma boba, mas isso não importava. O amor que sentia por aquele homem era maior do que isso... Porque conhecia perfeitamente o outro lado que ele possuía, e que contrabalançava com o lado que todo mundo conhecia.

Muitos conheciam o seu lado marrento e encrenqueiro, alguns conheciam o lado mais humano, poucos, o lado amigo, e ela, o lado romântico e sedutor... Que a cativava e a enlouquecia.

Queria se aproximar dele de novo, ficara vários dias afastada dele por conta dos seus deveres como líder da Hyakka. Sentia falta de um tempo a sós com ele, de conversar, dos seus beijos, do seu toque, do seu calor... Estar junto com ele a fazia esquecer por alguns momentos os aborrecimentos e a fazia se sentir como uma mulher de verdade.

E sabia que ele tentava chegar perto dela, mas por azar seus intentos eram sempre frustrados. Ela também tentava, mas não dava certo. Parecia que o destino queria testá-los ou sacaneá-los.

Ajeitou o quimono rosa que vestia e saiu, com os cabelos já secos. Decidira procurar Gintoki, nem que fosse para uma conversa informal. Qualquer palavra trocada com ele já bastaria.

Avistou-o, ainda vestindo o quimono azul fornecido pela pousada e acompanhado por Shinpachi e Kagura, também vestindo os mesmos quimonos azul e rosa, respectivamente. Viu que a fisionomia do Yorozuya continuava aborrecida. Foi quando ele se deteve para pelo menos cumprimentá-la:

— Yo, Tsukuyo.

— Oi, Gintoki. Não parece estar curtindo a sua estadia grátis aqui.

— Não consigo relaxar como eu queria. – ele disse passando a mão pela permanente natural prateada. – Sempre tem um pra atrapalhar... E sinto falta de uma coisa. – olhou nos olhos de Tsukuyo.

— Acho que te entendo. – ela disse enquanto olhava para os olhos vermelhos do ex-samurai.

Os dois ficaram fitando um ao outro por um bom tempo. Havia muita coisa a se dizer e a se fazer. Ouviram um barulho, como se uma perseguição estivesse se aproximando... E realmente havia uma perseguição, porque Hijikata, junto com Kondo, Okita – armado com sua fiel bazuca – e Yamazaki, corria atrás de Katsura mais uma vez para prendê-lo. Mas todos sabiam que o Jovem Nobre da Loucura era um mestre na arte da fuga.

Quando a confusão estava chegando perto deles, Shinpachi e Kagura empurraram Gintoki e Tsukuyo para dentro de um cômodo e, enquanto a confusão envolvendo o líder Joui e o Shinsengumi passava, a ruiva trancava a dita porta enquanto comia um bolinho de arroz.

— Pronto – Shinpachi disse. – Agora os dois finalmente vão poder colocar o papo em dia.

— Shinpachi, seu plano foi muito bom! – Kagura elogiou. – Acho que o Gin-chan vai ficar feliz com isso!

— Espero que sim, Kagura-chan.


	34. Amigos estão sempre por perto nem que seja pra enfiá-lo num cômodo apertado

— Gin-san, Tsukuyo-san – era a voz de Shinpachi do outro lado da porta. – Aproveitem para botarem a conversa em dia, que eu e a Kagura-chan ficamos aqui pra garantir que ninguém atrapalhe vocês!

— Shinpachi, que brincadeira é essa? – Gintoki perguntou.

— Gin-chan, deixa de ser burro! – Kagura respondeu. – Aproveita pra namorar a Tsukky, senão a gente não te ajuda mais!

O ex-samurai não tinha como argumentar contra isso. Aqueles dois eram realmente amigos de verdade, para fazerem o que fizeram por ele. Sorriu, reconhecendo o esforço deles para ajudá-lo.

Tsukuyo olhou nos olhos do albino. Era hora de aproveitar aquela chance que surgira, para fazer o que queriam fazer. Ela agarrou o quimono dele e grudou seus lábios nos dele, para aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento em que finalmente estavam realmente juntos.

Beijavam-se sofregamente, mal restando qualquer fôlego para poderem respirar. Havia demorado até conseguirem escapar para aquele local graças a Shinpachi e Kagura, o cômodo onde ficavam as ferramentas usadas pela zeladoria. Num golpe de sorte, tinham conseguido se enfiar lá.

Finalmente, podiam fazer o que mais tinham vontade, sem ninguém além deles para atrapalhar.

Os dois se beijavam de uma forma que parecia que fazia uma eternidade que não se viam. Logo que se separaram, tomaram algum ar. Gintoki deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, imediatamente notado por Tsukuyo:

— Até parece que faz eras que a gente não se encontra. – ela disse com tom de deboche. – Que desespero é esse?

Ele, mais relaxado agora, respondeu:

— É que eu achava que era a única chance do meu plano dar certo!

— Que plano?

— O meu plano de ficarmos a sós aqui nas águas termais. Não aguento mais aquela bagunça do Zura fugindo do Shinsengumi, nem do Shinpachi berrando com a Kagura o tempo todo! Sem contar que desde aquele meu resfriado a gente mal se viu!

— Quer dizer que sentiu a minha falta?

— Você nem imagina o quanto.

Ela ficou rubra, mas nem deveria se sentir assim, porque também havia sentido a falta dele. Estava tão ocupada em Yoshiwara recrutando novas integrantes para a Hyakka, que não havia como dar uma escapada até Kabuki. Claro, ele poderia ter ido vê-la, mas devido àquele resfriado, precisava evitar o máximo possível sair naquele frio.

— Posso te confessar uma coisa, Gintoki?

— Claro que pode. O que é?

— Eu também não aguentava ficar longe de você.

— É mesmo? Então, vamos compensar isso... Aqui e agora. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Gintoki a pressionou contra a parede e começou a devorar seus lábios de forma afoita. Cada minuto ali era valioso demais para ser desperdiçado. Tsukuyo correspondeu com vontade e estava adorando aquela pressão do corpo dele conta o dela. O calor daquele contato era irresistível e aqueles beijos eram ardentes e deliciosos.

Não fosse pelo espaço muito apertado e por estarem em um local facilmente acessado por outras pessoas, faria amor com ele naquele lugar mesmo. Mas, se contentou em dar ao menos uma generosa apalpada nas nádegas do albino, que se surpreendeu.

Separaram-se já ofegantes, pois a temperatura havia subido, e muito. Fazia muito tempo que não faziam isso. Mas agora era hora de sair daquele cubículo, antes que desconfiassem do sumiço deles.

O Yorozuya foi abrir a porta, mas...

— Ué, tá trancada?

Ele tentou de todas as formas abrir a porta, mas sem sucesso. Nem forçando a porta cedia.

— Ei, Tsukuyo... Você não tem algum grampo de cabelo?

— Não. Não uso quando solto o cabelo.

— Você não sabe nenhuma técnica de arrombamento?

— Sem usar uma kunai, não. E não tenho nenhuma kunai comigo.

— Já vi que vou ter que usar a força!

Gintoki tentou tomar alguma distância, mas naquele espacinho de nada isso era praticamente impossível. Procurou forçar a porta jogando seu próprio peso contra ela, mas não cedia.

Lembrou que Shinpachi e Kagura estariam por perto, afinal isso fora um plano deles.

— Shinpachi! Kagura! Abram esta porta!

Os dois adolescentes o ouviram, e o garoto de óculos perguntou à Yato:

— Kagura-chan, cadê a chave?

— Tá bem guardada.

— Então pega ela aí pra gente abrir a porta pro Gin-san.

— Não dá.

— Como assim, "não dá"?

— Eu a guardei bem até demais.

— Não diga que sumiu com ela!

— Não, é que eu a engoli.

— QUÊÊÊÊÊ??

— É que ela caiu dentro do bolinho de arroz que eu tava comendo.

— E COMO VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU UMA COISA DURA ENQUANTO COMIA O BOLINHO DE ARROZ? – Gintoki berrou de dentro do cômodo trancado.

— Eu não mastiguei o bolinho, foi o que aconteceu. Mas já sei como resolver isso. Se afasta da porta, Gin-chan!

Nem deu tempo para o albino questionar, pois Kagura desferiu um poderoso chute na porta, que se soltou e o atingiu em cheio. Tsukuyo foi a primeira a sair e Gintoki apareceu em seguida, completamente atordoado com a portada que havia levado. Ainda zonzo com isso, ele tropeçou e caiu em cima dela, com a cara mais uma vez entre os seios da Cortesã da Morte. A reação dela foi imediata: não hesitou e acertou nele um poderoso soco em sua cara, nocauteando-o.

* * *

Seguindo o caminho para casa, o Trio Yorozuya conversava entre si. O saldo da estadia em Osui fora bem positivo, principalmente para Gintoki, graças à demonstração de amizade que Shinpachi e Kagura tiveram para com ele. Não conseguia mais imaginar a sua vida sem aqueles dois. Era como se eles completassem, em seu coração, o lugar que era reservado para a sua família.

Eles eram a sua família. E isso era tão forte em Gintoki que, se alguém ousasse encostar o dedo para fazer algum mal àqueles dois, não pensaria duas vezes em acabar com a raça do dito sujeito.

O mais engraçado era o esforço em juntar ele e Tsukuyo. Tanto insistiram e ajudaram que a coisa entre os dois deu certo.

— Shinpachi, Kagura! O que acham de comermos um bom lamen juntos?

— Sério, Gin-chan? – Kagura perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Sério. Vai ser por minha conta.

— Gin-san – Shinpachi o encarou desconfiado. – De onde você vai tirar dinheiro pra pagar o lamen pra gente?

— Para umas coisas é preciso sacrificar outras.

— O que você sacrificou desta vez, Gin-san?

— Nada de novo... Apenas o pagamento do aluguel da velha.

— Gin-san... Você não tem jeito mesmo...

— Fique feliz, porque tô tentando pagar o salário de vocês! Ou querem que eu o use pra pagar o lamen?

— Não, que é isso...? – o garoto de óculos sorriu sem graça. – Vamos sacrificar o dinheiro do aluguel!

Na verdade, Gintoki não tinha a menor intenção de gastar o dinheiro dos outros dois. Eles mereciam um pagamento justo depois de tanto enrolá-los.


	35. Encher a cara não ajuda a esquecer um vexame

A brisa suave entrava pela janela, mostrando que a primavera chegara para ficar o tempo que deveria ficar. Já eram aproximadamente seis horas da manhã e já fazia um bom tempo que a luz do sol havia se adentrado, avisando que mais um dia chegara. Gintoki estava abraçado ao seu travesseiro e quase o beijando, o que fez com que Shinpachi deduzisse que ele estava sonhando com Tsukuyo.

Viu que novamente ele havia ignorado o despertador. Era um preguiçoso incorrigível… Assim como Kagura.

Respirou fundo, com uma frigideira em uma mão e uma concha na outra e fez o maior barulho batendo um no outro. Kagura abriu a porta do armário, toda descabelada, e ao se levantar acabou caindo de cara no chão. Gintoki mal conseguia desgrudar os olhos para abri-los, de tanto sono.

Tanta soneira da sua parte era por conta de uma ressaca. Ele e Hasegawa haviam ido jogar no pachinko, mas depois torraram o resto do dinheiro enchendo a cara. Havia chegado por volta das quatro e meia da madrugada, mas dormira bem depois, após ter quase vomitado as tripas e tomado uma ducha bem fria. Já fazia tempo que não passava por uma ressaca tão brava.

E agora aquele quatro-olhos ambulante queria que todo mundo acordasse mais cedo...? Logo agora, que queria dormir até meio-dia...?

— Para, Shinpachi...! – ele disse. – A minha cabeça tá pra explodir de dor...!

— Gin-san, temos que fazer um serviço!

— Droga... Será que eu não tenho direito de curtir a minha ressaca, não?

— Nós combinamos de ir cedo fazer o serviço, esqueceu?

— Não... Mas eu queria ter esquecido, pra poder dormir em paz até o meio-dia!

Nisso, a campainha tocou. Shinpachi, como sempre, abriu a porta e desta vez deu de cara com Otose, que disse:

— Gintoki, agora você não me escapa, projeto de inquilino!

O ex-samurai saiu correndo à Usain Bolt, carregando nos braços Kagura e Shinpachi e sendo seguido por Sadaharu, que passou por cima de Otose e Catherine. E, quando iriam xingar o albino, este já estava longe.

A cada dia, ele se aperfeiçoava na arte da fuga.

* * *

Após mais um serviço concluído, o Trio Yorozuya passava por debaixo das cerejeiras que, naquela época, estavam em flor. Detiveram-se para olhar aquele espetáculo da natureza, que era efêmero. Porém, Gintoki estava meio aéreo. Sua cabeça doía, mas já era bem menos do que cedo.

Isso tinha relação com o que ocorrera no dia anterior, antes do pachinko, da farra com Hasegawa. Sua mente voltou para as vinte e quatro horas anteriores. Havia acontecido algo que fora desagradável... Para ele.

E parecia que Shinpachi estava adivinhando os pensamentos de Gintoki, pois para ele estar tão aéreo, só poderia ser por causa do que ocorrera na véspera.

_Shinpachi e Kagura haviam ido comprar ração para o cão gigante Sadaharu, quando viram Tsukuyo circulando por Kabuki com uma companhia. A loira estava andando com um homem. O homem em questão não era Gintoki e nem mesmo qualquer outro conhecido. Era moreno, cabelos longos presos por uma trança frouxa e a cabeça coberta por um daqueles grandes chapéus de palha. Ele e a kunoichi conversavam alegremente, como se um adorasse a companhia do outro... E como se fossem velhos conhecidos._

_— Shinpachi – Kagura disse. – A Tsukky não gosta do Gin-chan? Não deveria estar andando com esse cara pra cima e pra baixo._

_— Isso é ruim... – o par de óculos ambulante murmurou. – Se o Gin-san ver isso...!_

_— Então precisamos contar ao Gin-chan!_

_— O quê? Você pirou, Kagura-chan? Ele não pode ver isso de jeito nenhum!_

_— Ver o quê? – eles ouviram a voz grave de Gintoki, que aparecia após ter ido comprar uns dangos._

_— Nada, não, Gin-san... É que..._

_Shinpachi nem terminou de falar, pois o albino já havia visto a cena, e seu rosto havia mudado de desligado para o modo ciumento, com direito a aura assassina e tudo._

_— MAS QUEM É AQUELE BASTARDO QUE TÁ JUNTO COM A TSUKUYO??_

_— Gin-san, calma aí... – Shinpachi o segurava pelo quimono. – E se for apenas um amigo dela, um velho conhecido?_

_— Se fosse, ela teria me apresentado! – ele esbravejou com uma veia já estufada em sua testa. – Os amigos devem ser apresentados também ao namorado!!_

_— Gin-chan – a Kagura também o segurava pelo quimono. – E se a Tsukky tá querendo te apresentar o amigo dela?_

_As palavras dos dois quase convenceram Gintoki, não fosse por um detalhe: o Yorozuya acabava de ver Tsukuyo abraçando de forma muito afetuosa o tal homem. Foi o bastante para que ele conseguisse se soltar de Shinpachi e Kagura e alcançasse os dois que se abraçavam._

_— Gintoki...? – a Cortesã da Morte estava surpresa._

_— Quem é esse cara aí? – ele perguntou sem rodeios. – Quem é ele, pra ficar aí te abraçando, hein? Hein?_

_A resposta, logo de cara, foi uma kunai na testa do albino. Este, mais do que irritado, se levantou e berrou:_

_— MAS QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE ESTAR COM OUTRO CARA E AINDA JOGAR UMA KUNAI NA MINHA TESTA? CASO VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRE, NÓS ESTAMOS NAMORANDO E VOCÊ DEVERIA APRESENTAR QUALQUER CARA AO SEU NAMORADO, NO CASO, A MIM!_

_— Gintoki, para com esse escândalo! – Tsukuyo disse. – Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente!_

_— Qual é o problema? – ele disse com sarcasmo. – Deixe que testemunhem o quanto eu sou um fracassado no amor! Se eles tinham alguma dúvida, agora vão ter certeza de que eu, Sakata Gintoki, sou mesmo um idiota que insiste em algo que nunca vai conseguir!_

_— Para com isso, você tá agindo como um moleque imaturo!_

_— Você sabe que eu sou assim! Já deveria ter se acostumado!_

_A resposta de Tsukuyo foi um forte soco em Gintoki, que o deixou inconsciente diante das pessoas que assistiam à cena. Ela saiu com seu companheiro de jornada, enquanto Shinpachi e Kagura acudiam o ex-samurai._

O pior de tudo não fora aquilo... Fora descobrir que dera um vexame ainda maior porque na verdade, quem estava com Tsukuyo não era um homem, mas sim, uma mulher disfarçada que a kunoichi acompanhava, a fim de encontrar um determinado endereço. E a mulher em questão era uma velha conhecida da Cortesã da Morte, que se vestia como um homem para fazer uma surpresa para alguém.

Daí a tentativa de esquecer tudo o que ocorrera jogando pachinko e enchendo a cara. E, claro, não dera certo. Lá estava ele remoendo o ocorrido.

Ele saiu e seguiu caminho para casa, junto com Kagura e Shinpachi. Ainda meio distraído, esbarrou em alguém.

— Desculpa – ele disse.

— Presta atenção onde anda, Yorozuya! – era a voz de Hijikata resmungando.

Normalmente, Gintoki responderia àquilo, mas estava tão aéreo que nem o fizera. Já era estranho ele pedir desculpas após um esbarrão, tanto que o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi se assustou com aquela atitude de seu eterno desafeto.

— O que aquele doido tá sentindo, que tá tão estranho? – o moreno se mostrou intrigado e pensativo enquanto seguia seu caminho.

— Bem, Toshi, ele tá com cara de quem sofre por amor. – Kondo, que estava junto, respondeu.

— Hã? E desde quando esse idiota sofre por amor?

— Ontem, enquanto ia stalk... Quer dizer, encontrar a Otae-chan, eu o vi numa crise de ciúmes com a namorada dele, a Tsukuyo. O Yorozuya passou o maior vexame.

— Passar vexame é a especialidade daquele imbecil, Kondo-san. – Hijikata disse enquanto acendia seu cigarro. – Sem contar que dor de amor é a dor mais estúpida que existe. Só gente estúpida é que sente.

* * *

— Gintoki, o que pensa que tá fazendo? – Otose perguntava ao seu inquilino ao ver que num instante ele bebera sozinho duas garrafas do saquê mais ordinário e barato que existia no bar.

— Me dá mais uma garrafa logo, bruxa velha...! – com a voz já pastosa de tão alcoolizado, o albino ignorava o questionamento da dona do bar.

— Já chega! Você vai me dar mais prejuízo do que já tá me dando! A sua conta aqui está mais do que quilométrica!

— Cala a boca e me deixa em paz, vai...! Preciso esquecer o que tô sentindo...!

— Cai fora, idiota! – Catherine se intrometeu.

— Deixa ele, Catherine. – Otose atalhou. – Parece que ele não está na sua falta de juízo normal.

Alguns minutos depois, o ex-samurai caiu no sono ali mesmo debruçado no balcão. Otose decidiu não enxotá-lo, após ver nos olhos dele e na falta de conversa que algo não estava normal. Normalmente, ele falaria mais asneiras do que quando ficava sóbrio, mas nesse caso pouco falara. Apenas pedia por mais e mais doses.

Ele não estava bebendo por beber. Com larga experiência em analisar bebuns – dentre eles Gintoki – aquela era uma situação na qual ele queria “afogar as mágoas”. Ele não dissera os motivos para tal, mas, cedo ou tarde, ela descobriria. Era questão de tempo.

Afinal, outro defeito de Gintoki era ele falar demais. Apesar disso, ele não costumava expor seus sentimentos a ninguém... Nem a quem o conhecia de longa data. Esse era o seu jeito.

Fechou a porta do bar e, em seguida, colocou sobre ele uma manta fina para que não se resfriasse com o frio da madrugada.


	36. Amar é... Perdoar o namorado estúpido!

Pouco antes de chegarem os primeiros raios de sol, Gintoki subia, cambaleante, as escadas até sua casa. A cabeça estava para estourar de tanta dor. Seu estômago revirava tão violentamente quanto uma vitamina se revirava num liquidificador. Estava tão tonto que não sabia por que milagre conseguia subir até o segundo andar, mesmo tendo a sensação de que parecia mais uma escalada no Monte Fuji.

Entrou e nem tirou as botas. Correu direto ao banheiro para vomitar tudo a que tinha direito, quase indo suas vísceras junto. Após isso, largou ali mesmo as suas botas e foi até o quarto e, sem trocar a roupa nem nada se jogou em seu futon e se ferrou mais uma vez no sono. Novamente, ignorou o despertador e desta vez ignorava até Shinpachi que chegava para acordá-lo.

Não queria papo com ninguém. Queria dormir e esquecer tudo o que ocorrera e no quão pateticamente agira dois dias antes. Seu corpo precisava de um bom tempo de sono.

E foi o que ocorreu. O ex-samurai dormiu um sono pesado até meio-dia.

* * *

— Entendo. – Otose soltou mais uma baforada de fumaça do seu cigarro. – Difícil de acreditar que o Gintoki algum dia teria uma dor de cotovelo. Nunca o vi beber tanto, só naquele dia em que pregamos aquela peça nele.

— É. Mas isso me preocupa, Otose-san. – Shinpachi disse. – Eu nunca o vi tão envergonhado como agora. Geralmente ele não tem vergonha nenhuma de nada.

— Ele é um adulto, vai se virar para resolver isso. Ele sempre dá seus pulos.

— O que vocês estão falando de mim pelas costas aí? – Gintoki acabava de chegar ainda com cara de ressaca.

— Nada de mais, apenas do quanto você encheu a cara ontem. – Otose disse. – E eu espero ver a cor do dinheiro dessa sua conta quilométrica!

— Vai ter que esperar por um bom tempo, porque eu estou mais liso do que o cabelo de tigela sem graça do Shinpachi-kun.

— O meu cabelo não é sem graça! – Shinpachi protestou enquanto saía do bar junto com Gintoki e Kagura, que havia devorado uma tigela enorme de arroz enquanto rolava a conversa.

— Gin-chan, Shinpachi – ela perguntou. – Cadê o Sadaharu?

Nisso, o grande cão branco chegou esbaforido, para a alegria da ruiva, que o acariciava.

— Ah, você tava dando umas voltas, não é?

Sadaharu respondeu com um latido e olhou para Gintoki, que deu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Até que aquele cachorrão era esperto.

* * *

_“Tsukuyo,_

_Preciso conversar com você. Me encontre junto às cerejeiras em flor ao entardecer, eu estarei lá._

_Gintoki.”_

O papel molhado de baba de cachorro e a caligrafia não deixavam qualquer dúvida da autoria daquele bilhete. Aliás, como duvidar que era Gintoki, se um grande cachorro branco fora quem lhe entregara o bilhete? Se fosse Kagura tentando atacar de Cupido, certamente a Yato deixaria escapar um “-aru”.

Desde aquele incidente em que tivera uma crise de ciúmes, Gintoki não dera as caras por aquelas redondezas e nem a procurara em lugar algum. Será que ele ainda estaria emburrado pelo o que ocorrera? Quase certeza de que sim.

Será que por isso ele queria dar um fim ao namoro? Mas ele nem dera tempo para ela dar qualquer explicação quanto ao “homem” que a acompanhava, e que era apenas uma amiga disfarçada para não chamar a atenção!

Não! Não podia deixar isso acabar por conta de um mal-entendido! Não podia deixar que a infantilidade daquele maluco acabasse com tudo! Precisava ir e explicar tudo àquele cabeça-dura. Não podia ser uma vexatória crise de ciúme em público que acabaria com a história deles juntos.

* * *

O entardecer tingia todo aquele cenário de dourado, vindo dos raios de sol que começava a se pôr. Era um cenário que já era belo por si só, com as cerejeiras cada vez mais floridas. Seus olhos vermelhos logo a viram se aproximando. O rosto dela era sério e expressava temores e preocupações. E a mesma coisa ela observava no rosto dele.

— Creio que precisamos mesmo conversar. – Gintoki e Tsukuyo disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois se entreolharam e a Cortesã da Morte disse:

— Começa você primeiro, Gintoki.

O Yorozuya limpou a garganta e olhou para os olhos violetas dela. E...

— TSUKUYO, ME PERDOA POR FAVOR! ME PERDOA POR TER SIDO TÃO ESTÚPIDO ANTEONTEM!

Ele havia se ajoelhado à moda japonesa, levando o rosto ao chão em sinal de humilhação, o que causou surpresa a Tsukuyo. Por que ele agia assim?

— Gintoki, se levanta! – ela disse constrangida. – Tá ficando doido?

Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou, antes de dizer:

— Não, mas é que eu me senti mal ao saber que a minha crise de ciúmes tinha sido à toa... Cara, que vergonha que passamos...! Pensei que você não iria querer mais olhar pra minha cara...!

A loira deu um risinho abafado. Ele se lembrava mesmo daquilo tudo? Não tinha necessidade de ele ser tão dramático!

— Eu sei, sou um tremendo estúpido! Eu assumo que sou realmente isso! Mas não quero que acabe o que há entre nós.

— Gintoki, deixa de ser dramático! – ela disse com um sorriso divertido. – Eu é que tenho que me desculpar com você, por não ter te apresentado a minha amiga. Foi tudo às pressas.

— Mesmo assim, eu fui infantil, Tsukuyo... Você sabe, assim como eu, que eu não precisava ter agido daquela maneira ridícula. Me perdoe por aquele vexame... Eu me arrependi depois que eu fiz aquilo, mas tive medo de ser tarde demais, porque nem dei tempo pra você se defender.

— Tudo bem, está perdoado, se isso te faz se sentir melhor. Pensei que você não iria querer ver a minha cara depois daquilo.

— Eu gostaria de ver a sua cara por muito, muito tempo ainda, Tsukuyo... – ele sorriu aliviado e se aproximou dela. – Este estúpido ainda te ama.

Ela retribuiu aquele sorriso dele com um sorriso doce, se aproximando do rosto dele:

— E eu ainda amo esse estúpido. – sussurrou.

Os dois cobriram a pouca distância que ainda havia entre seus rostos e se beijaram, no mesmo instante em que o vento soprava, levando com ele algumas pétalas de flor de cerejeira. Era um beijo urgente, como se fosse para compensar o tempo em que ficaram distantes um do outro por conta daquele mal-entendido. Esqueciam aquele mal-entendido, as preocupações e até mesmo qualquer vestígio de ressaca da parte de Gintoki.

Naquele mesmo momento, ambos eram tomados pela paixão e pelo desejo crescente. Mais uma vez, queriam se entregar um ao outro, de corpo e alma.

E foi o que aconteceu. Gintoki e Tsukuyo saíram dali e foram ao local de sempre para poderem, de fato, ficar a sós. E lá, sem ninguém os incomodar, entregaram-se a mais uma noite de amor.


	37. Voltando ao mundo real

— Hm... O Shinpachi vai falar um monte nos meus ouvidos hoje... – Gintoki murmurou ainda bastante sonolento ao olhar a hora estampada no relógio de parede daquele lugar.

— Acho que estamos na mesma situação, vou ter que me explicar para a Hinowa. Ela deve ter ficado preocupada comigo. A Sakuya vai me dar aquela bronca. – Tsukuyo também acabava de acordar àquela hora.

Estavam dividindo o mesmo futon naquele cômodo no qual as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas na mais perfeita bagunça. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o que ocorrera durante a noite do casal.

Aliás, se pudessem, ficariam ali por mais tempo se amando loucamente... Sentindo o calor, o toque um do outro, a paixão que irradiava de ambos. Porém, não dava pra fazer isso. Tsukuyo tinha bem mais obrigações do que Gintoki e não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer isso com frequência. Por isso, era hora de sair e encarar o mundo externo.

O local de encontro deles era um cômodo em Yoshiwara, numa parte mais afastada do distrito. Era de propriedade de uma conhecida da líder Hyakka. Essa mulher em questão insistia para que ela aceitasse qualquer coisa como gratidão por ter seu comércio salvo de ladrões graças à loira. Daí a cessão daquele cômodo para que puxasse Gintoki para que, juntos, fizessem suas “aventuras noturnas”.

Assim que ambos terminaram de se vestir, Gintoki se espreguiçou mais uma vez. A preguiça nunca sairia dele, mas a ressaca do dia anterior fora completamente embora. Olhou para a namorada e disse com um sorriso cínico:

— Tô muito mal-acostumado com isso.

— Eu também. Vou ser bem sincera... No começo eu não dava nada por você.

— É mesmo?

— Sim.

— Agora você dá, né?

— Detecto duplo sentido nas suas palavras, Gintoki. – a Cortesã da Morte disse em tom de deboche. – Tá muito assanhadinho.

O ex-samurai chegou perto dela e a enlaçou pela cintura. Seus olhos vermelhos fitaram os olhos violetas dela. Por fim, seus lábios encontraram os dela, num beijo faminto, mas ao mesmo tempo, doce, repleto de carinho e cumplicidade.

Se pudessem, certamente continuariam ali por muito mais tempo. Esqueceriam tudo e todos e se amariam muito, sem parar. Mas... Não era possível, pois cada um tinha suas responsabilidades, fossem muitas ou poucas.

Eles se separaram e pegaram o que faltava. Mas...

— Tsukuyo, você não viu a minha bokutou por aí?

— Nem percebi se você a trouxe, Gintoki.

— Eu não saio sem ela, então eu sei que a trouxe.

O ex-samurai deu mais um passo e pisou no objeto procurado, o que fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse em cima da loira... E metesse mais uma vez sua cara entre os seios dela. Ele suou frio, prevendo um nocaute, mas isso não aconteceu. Encarou Tsukuyo, completamente constrangido. Porém, ele não viu nenhuma reação e novamente a beijou com vontade, parecendo insaciável. Ela, claro, cedeu mais uma vez e deixou-se levar por mais aquele momento em que Gintoki extravasava novamente toda aquela paixão que sentia ao vê-la.

Aquele momento podia não terminar mais, que já estava muito bom. Aquela paixão arrebatadora era tão deliciosa, tão explosiva, que não conseguiam parar. Separaram-se completamente ofegantes, procurando repor todo o ar que fora perdido naquela hora.

— Você é mesmo oportunista, hein, Gintoki? – Tsukuyo debochou.

— Desculpa... Eu não resisti. Isso que dá ter uma namorada bonita.

— Tá comigo só porque eu sou bonita? Nem sou tanto assim.

— Você sabe que é linda, sim... Mas não é só por ser bonitona que estou com você... E nós dois sabemos muito bem que não é por isso.

— Assim como não é só pelo seu cabelo prateado.

— O meu cabelo é a única parte pela qual não morro de amores. Eu ainda não sei o que você vê de tão especial nele.

— Bobo... Você ainda vai descobrir. Mas vamos sair logo, senão a gente vai tomar ainda mais bronca do que o esperado.

— Ah, Tsukuyo... – o albino fez bico enquanto se levantava de cima dela e colocava a bokutou no cinto. – Por que tem que me lembrar da vida real...?

— Porque só amor e sexo não enchem a barriga, não concorda?

Gintoki ouviu seu estômago roncar e disse constrangido:

— É... Tenho que concordar, porque sinto que preciso repor todos os meus açúcares queimados recentemente...!

* * *

Gintoki, obviamente, havia tomado uma bronca daquelas de Shinpachi por ele ter simplesmente desaparecido desde a tarde do dia anterior. Só depois do sermão do quatro-olhos é que ele disse a razão de ter sumido, o que o deixou completamente constrangido, mas sem deixar de dizer que ele deveria ter avisado.

Naquela manhã, o trio Yorozuya não tinha nenhum serviço, o que permitiu que Gintoki fosse dar uma andada por Kabuki. Como estava sem um iene no bolso, não tinha nem como apostar no pachinko. Era ficar mesmo na vontade e sentar-se num banco e ver o tempo passar... Ou jogar conversa fora com um certo morador daquelas redondezas.

E, ao seu lado no banco, fumando um cigarro e com uma expressão bastante desanimada, estava ele. Bom, a expressão desanimada era típica daquele sujeito, mas tinha algo mais nele.

— Yo. – Gintoki o cumprimentou.

— Yo, Gin-san. – Hasegawa respondeu por mera formalidade.

— Quais as novidades, Hasegawa?

— Nenhuma. Suponho que você é quem tem... Não é mesmo? Como estão as coisas com a Tsukuyo-san?

— Andei tendo uma crise de ciúmes e passando vexame. Mas já nos acertamos.

— Bom.

— Ei, ei, Hasegawa... Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

— Não é nada importante. Coisas de um simples madao.

Hasegawa jogou fora a bituca de cigarro, ajeitou os óculos escuros e saiu dali. Após o homem de óculos escuros sair, Gintoki encontrou no chão uma pequena foto que ele deixara cair.

Era uma foto de mulher. Mais precisamente, de Hatsu, a mulher que abandonara Hasegawa.

Como era possível aquele idiota amar uma mulher que lhe chutara o traseiro logo que ele perdera tudo? Era muito diferente de cair de amores por uma mulher que, volta e meia, lhe acertava kunais na testa ou o nocauteava quando era apalpada, mesmo que acidentalmente, em público.

Mesmo sendo abandonado por aquela mulher, ele ainda a amava. Tanto que, por mais azarado que ele fosse, não desistia por muito tempo de tentar e tentar mostrar a ela que se esforçava, sim, em ser mais digno.

O ex-samurai guardou a foto em seu quimono e murmurou:

— Depois eu que sou o bobão apaixonado...!


	38. Confusão no Host Club

— Ei! Por que eu tô metido no meio dessa história? O serviço é pra vocês, não?

— Sim, é. – Gintoki respondeu o questionamento de Hasegawa. – Mas lá estão precisando de cinco _hosts_.

— Se eu sou o quarto _host_ , quem é o quinto?

— Eu. – Tsukuyo acabava de chegar.

Todos estavam devidamente a caráter, de terno e tudo. Gintoki, com seu terno branco e a camisa azul, Shinpachi, de terno azul, camisa lilás e gravata e Kagura, com o cabelo solto e terno vermelho. Hasegawa estava com um terno roxo e uma camisa vermelha, emprestados do próprio Yorozuya. Já Tsukuyo prendia seus cabelos loiros em um rabo-de-cavalo e vestia uma camisa branca e calças pretas.

O grupo adentrou o Host Club Takamagahara, a fim de começar o trabalho. Fora providencial para que Gintoki tivesse a brilhante ideia pra bolar seu plano, pois cinco _hosts_ ficariam, por aquele dia, afastados por conta de uma intoxicação alimentar.

Tudo transcorria normalmente, até que Hatsu chegara meio insegura. Hasegawa prontamente foi recepcioná-la como um verdadeiro host e começou a conversar com ela enquanto a servia e lhe dava atenção.

Gintoki via aquela cena e percebia o quanto o amigo parecia animado. Não entendia por que ele queria tanto voltar para aquela mulher que o deixara. Mas isso não importava. Ela parecia surpresa com aquele par de óculos escuros conseguindo um trabalho digno.

Mas, como tudo o que era bom durava pouco...

— Você acha que vai ganhar de mim, é? – ele ouviu alguém dizer ao mesmo tempo em que batia o fundo de um copo na mesa. – Você não aguenta nem uma gota de álcool e já fica chapada! Você é fraca, Tsuki!

— Não é isso o que o Gintoki acha, querida! Você nunca fez “isso e aquilo” com ele! Aliás – Tsukuyo tomou mais um gole de vinho Don Pérignon direto da garrafa e dirigiu um olhar desafiador a uma igualmente bêbada Sacchan. – Você nem sabe como ele é entre quatro paredes, queridinha! Você nem faz ideia do quanto ele me deixa louca...! Aposto que o máximo que fez foi só ter fantasias pervertidas com ele!

— Quanto atrevimento! – a kunoichi de óculos rebateu. – Saiba que eu conheço cada centímetro do corpo do Gin-san, desde o episódio 22 do anime!

— Aposto que você só o conhece com roupa, meu bem...! – a kunoichi loira ironizou. – Eu, que apareci pela primeira vez no episódio 139, já o conheço muuuuuuuuito bem sem roupa! Você nem sabe o quanto ele é garanhão!

Visivelmente embaraçados com aquilo, Shinpachi e Kagura trataram de sair, enquanto Gintoki tentava sair de fininho, bastante constrangido e com medo do rumo que aquela conversa entre as duas rivais poderia tomar. No entanto, sua fuga foi frustrada, pois duas kunais acertaram a sua cabeça de forma impiedosa. Em seguida, o albino foi literalmente arrastado até onde estavam as duas malucas.

Gintoki se arrependia da ideia de ter chamado Tsukuyo. Deveria ter se lembrado de que ela não podia ficar perto de bebida alcoólica.

Enquanto isso, Hatsu dava uma desculpa para ir embora, obviamente assustada com o sangue que esguichava do local onde o albino recebera as kunais. Hasegawa bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar sua mulher.

— Gin-san! – Sacchan o agarrou pelo braço esquerdo. – Venha comigo e eu te deixarei me dominar, ser o senhor absoluto de mim!

— Sem essa! – Tsukuyo o agarrou pelo braço direito. – Ele vai continuar comigo!

— Nada disso! Ele vem comigo! Vamos fazer “isso e aquilo” pra ele ver que eu sou melhor do que você!

— Por que ele iria querer uma míope como você?

— Melhor do que uma mulher que o nocauteia em público! – Sacchan dava outro puxão.

— Pelo menos eu não sou stalker, respeito o espaço dele! – Tsukuyo dava mais outro puxão, com força, no braço do ex-samurai.

— Então... Dá pra respeitarem o meu espaço agora, por favor...? – o pobre albino sentia que a qualquer momento seria rasgado ao meio pelas duas malucas.

Foi ignorado por completo, pois agora as duas mulheres começavam a puxar o cabelo uma da outra. Como reação, ele fez um facepalm. Para piorar a situação, a coisa toda tinha plateia, com direito a gente oportunista bancando o cambista e fazendo apostas.

A coisa estava fugindo do controle rápido demais... E as duas malucas começavam a se enfrentar com kunais agora! Essa não! O perigo aumentara de forma exponencial e não havia nem Shinpachi e nem Kagura para socorrê-lo!

Decidiu correr o risco e entrar bem no meio da briga das duas, mesmo estando desarmado. O resultado foi mais uma kunai de cada uma na cabeça, mas ele rapidamente as arrancou. Correu na direção de Tsukuyo, agarrando e carregando-a para fora. Sacchan vinha logo atrás, porém a cortesã da Morte, mesmo alcoolizada, conseguira acertar uma kunai bem na testa da stalker, que caiu no chão e lá ficou.

Assim que se viu longe da confusão, Gintoki suspirou aliviado e colocou Tsukuyo no chão. Porém, a loira mal se aguentava em pé e, por estar desequilibrada, viu que cairia no chão e agarrou o paletó do Yorozuya.

— EEEIII! – ele protestou.

Não adiantou muita coisa, pois ele acabou caindo junto com ela, que começava a rir descontroladamente. Maldita hora em que deixou essa mulher perto de bebida alcoólica! Agora iria perder o pagamento do serviço por causa dela!

Aborrecido, ele fez menção de se levantar, mas a Cortesã da Morte agarrou novamente a barra do seu paletó branco.

— Por favor, não vai embora não...! – ela pediu.

Ele bufou e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos enrolados.

— Nem vou voltar pra lá! Graças a isso eu perdi o dinheiro que poderíamos ganhar!

Tsukuyo nada respondeu. Estava cabisbaixa.

— Nem vou pra lá, porque senão, com que cara vou aparecer? Tive toda a minha vida íntima exposta para o host club inteiro!

Continuava sem qualquer resposta. A loira permanecia cabisbaixa. Gintoki estranhou e perguntou:

— Ei, Tsukuyo! O que você tem?

Ela tentou se levantar, mas lhe faltava equilíbrio. Ele a amparou e insistiu:

— Você tá bem?

Ela respondeu:

— Eu acho que... – nem terminou a frase, pois vomitava tudo a que tinha direito por conta da bebedeira.

— ARGH! – ele protestou. – Por que logo nos meus sapatos?


	39. Sim, um raio pode cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar!

Alguns dias se passaram desde aquela desastrosa noite no Host Club Takamagahara. De fato, Gintoki não ganhara dinheiro nenhum, graças às duas kunoichis malucas que brigaram por causa dele. Pelo menos, em outros serviços ele conseguira, junto com Shinpachi e Kagura, algum trocado para comprar os mantimentos.

Bom, dos males o menor. Era mais fácil do que aguentar uma loira alcoolizada. E, nesses últimos dias, os encontros com ela compensavam o constrangimento que tivera.

Porém, de duas noites para cá, Tsukuyo agia de forma estranha. Parecia não querer conversar muito com ele. E aparentava um leve abatimento.

Neste momento, ele, Shinpachi e Kagura seguiam mais uma vez até Yoshiwara. Ele não era muito de ir atrás de alguém, mas algo lhe dizia que era bom ir. O trio logo chegou bem no horário do café da manhã, tanto que o albino ainda dava um generoso bocejo por ter acordado cedo.

Hinowa como sempre os cumprimentou, junto com Seita. O trio começou a comer o que lhes foi oferecido... Principalmente a Yato esganada. A última pessoa a chegar fora Tsukuyo, que acordara naquela mesma hora, após chegar quase ao amanhecer de mais uma ronda.

A kunoichi se sentou para comer alguma coisa. Parecia bem distante.

— Ei, Tsukuyo – Gintoki questionou, encarando-a com seus olhos vermelhos. – Você tá com algum problema?

— Não. – ela desviou o olhar. – Eu estou bem.

Hinowa começou a servir um chá para Shinpachi e seu suave aroma tomou conta do ambiente. Foi o suficiente para que Tsukuyo sentisse seu estômago revirar violentamente. E, naquele mesmo instante, se levantou rapidamente, levando a mão à boca e saiu correndo rumo ao banheiro.

Um denso silêncio se abateu, todos estavam com olhares perplexos. Logo, aqueles olhares encararam Gintoki, que se sentiu incomodado:

— Ei, ei, por que estão me encarando desse jeito?

Foi quando sua cabeça começou a fazer a somatória... Agir estranho, mais falta de disposição, mais abatimento, mais acordar tarde, mais enjoos... Tudo isso depois de várias noites seguidas de amor e paixão ardentes, e...

— QUÊÊÊÊÊ??! – o Yorozuya berrou após fazer tal conta e constatar o resultado.

* * *

Não sabia como, mas conseguira chegar até ali mesmo ainda tendo resquícios do mal-estar recente. Ainda sentia, mesmo de forma mais branda, que continuava enjoada. Não sabia ao certo por que saíra, por que fugira, e por que não queria falar nada a Gintoki.

Respirou fundo, seu coração precisava desacelerar. Mas era difícil. Estava com medo. Não tinha medo do Yorozuya, mas da reação dele diante do que acontecera.

Estava grávida novamente... E isso fez com que voltassem à sua mente os momentos mais dolorosos, sobretudo aquele golpe que levara de Aomame. O pior de tudo é que não esquecia o momento em que Gintoki a abraçara completamente arrasado.

Tinha muito medo de tudo isso se repetir. Temia que voltasse a sofrer o que sofrera, que num momento em que ficasse mais fraca, fosse atacada de forma impiedosa.

Sim... Era esse medo que a fizera chegar até lá. Sem pensar, havia chegado àquele cômodo, onde tivera várias noites tórridas com o ex-samurai. Naquele momento, aquele lugar era o seu refúgio, onde tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Mais uma vez ela havia se descuidado. Mas, como não se descuidar no momento em que os dois ficavam desesperados para se amarem sem parar? Esse era o maior problema que tinham: ficavam tão desesperados para partir logo aos “finalmentes”, que esqueciam o resto.

Se queria levar aquilo adiante mais uma vez? Sim. Mesmo com medo, queria agarrar essa nova chance. Nem se fosse preciso lidar com uma possível rejeição.

Pôs suas mãos de forma protetora em seu ventre. Mais uma vez, foi-lhe dada uma oportunidade de cuidar para que novamente uma vida se desenvolvesse em seu interior. Seu coração lhe dizia que deveria aproveitar essa oportunidade.

— Tsukuyo – ela ouviu a voz de Gintoki, não havia percebido a porta corrediça se abrir. – Posso entrar?

Ela olhou para trás e respondeu:

— Você já entrou.

— Ah, que seja. – ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo encaracolado de forma relaxada. – Podemos conversar?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Aliás, nem olhava diretamente para ele. O medo ainda não se dissipara do seu coração totalmente. O silêncio dominava aquele cômodo.

— Ei, Tsuki – Gintoki estava meio constrangido pela falta de resposta. – Você me ouviu? Podemos conversar? Por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito? Se quiser que eu saia daqui e venha depois, eu saio.

— Não. – Tsukuyo finalmente respondeu. – Não quero que saia.

Mais uns instantes de silêncio se passaram até que ela finalmente olhasse para ele e dissesse:

— Gintoki... Eu... Eu estou com medo...!

— Medo do quê? Você não é de ter medo. Se você tá falando de ter medo de me contar que tá grávida de novo, não precisa ter, porque já sei.

Ela ficou desconcertada. Diante disso, Gintoki falou enquanto limpava o ouvido calmamente com o dedo mindinho:

— Eu fiz a conta... Transamos muito, demos mais uma bobeada, você começou a agir esquisito, estava desanimada, não quis vir aqui por dois dias seguidos, acordou tão tarde quanto eu costumo acordar, teve enjoo... Às vezes um raio cai duas vezes em um mesmo lugar, não? Não vou ficar fazendo drama só porque um espermatozoide meu resolveu ir atrás do seu óvulo de novo e se engraçou com ele.

O jeito do albino falar aquilo soou tão engraçado que Tsukuyo acabou rindo. Só ele mesmo para soltar pérolas como aquela. Mas, logo voltou a demonstrar apreensão. Uma parte do seu medo tinha acabado de sumir, mas a outra parte, não. Gintoki percebeu e se aproximou dela, abraçando-a por trás. A loira não ofereceu qualquer resistência, pois se sentia aconchegada nos braços dele.

— Você ainda tem medo de quê? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

— Ainda não me esqueci daquele dia... Foi o dia que mais sofri, Gintoki... E sei que você também sofreu muito. Eu... Eu tenho muito medo de que isso se repita.

— Não deveria ter. Se para algumas coisas, o raio cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, para outras isso não acontece.

— Só você pra me fazer sentir mais segura... Bom, não apenas a mim agora...

A kunoichi levou a mão do Yorozuya até seu ventre e sorriu. Gintoki logo entendeu o que Tsukuyo queria dizer. Desfez o abraço por trás e ela se virou para beijá-lo. Um beijo carinhoso, como se retribuísse a sensação de segurança que ele lhe dera. Sentia-se protegida por ele, não sentia mais aquela insegurança e seus medos, por fim, se desvaneceram.

Permaneceram abraçados por um bom tempo. Se pudesse, Tsukuyo ficaria abraçada para sempre com Gintoki. Se ela se sentia fraca perto dele, é porque ele era capaz de protegê-la.

— Gintoki...

— Hm?

— Vamos sair daqui? Eu estou com um desejo de comer dangos com molho de catchup...

— Como é que é? – Gintoki, meio confuso, perguntou.


	40. Milk-shakes e paranoias

O tédio tomava conta de todo o trio Yorozuya. O marasmo se devia à falta de um serviço para fazer, já que, como de costume, não aparecia qualquer cliente para requisitar nada. Gintoki estava estendido no sofá lendo a Jump, enquanto Kagura via TV e Shinpachi estava sentado tomando um chá.

— Isso tá ficando chato. – o par de óculos resmungou. – Daqui a pouco Otose-san vem cobrar o aluguel novamente atrasado.

— Nem menciona o nome dessa bruxa velha, Shinpachi-kun. – Gintoki disse sem tirar os olhos das páginas da Jump. – Senão ela aparece e acaba com a minha paz.

— A velha não vai passar fome esperando esse aluguel enrolado do Gin-chan. – Kagura acrescentou. – Se ela vivesse só disso, já teria virado uma múmia completa com atadura e tudo depois de morrer de fome... E isso, se ela não resolvesse virar canibal.

— Kagura, você não tá viajando muito, não? – o albino perguntou. – Se a velha resolver bancar a canibal pra cima de mim, vai se arrepender!

— Claro, senão ela morre de diabetes!

— Isso tá ficando mórbido e, ao mesmo tempo, idiota... – Shinpachi murmurou.

Gintoki se levantou dali e bocejou, com uma expressão de total preguiça. Estava absurdamente entediado e não queria mais ficar em casa. Nisso, a campainha tocou e ele abriu a porta. Sacchan voou para cima dele, que se abaixou e saiu da rota de colisão da ninja de óculos.

— Ei, ninja quatro-olhos... Precisa inovar, isso tá ficando repetitivo, sério.

Ela nada respondeu, pois Sadaharu a abocanhara mais uma vez. Aquilo estava tão chato...

Resolveu calçar as botas e colocar a bokutou em seu cinto para sair. Ele, que era um preguiçoso nato, não estava aguentando tanto marasmo.

— Shinpachi, Kagura – ele disse. – Vou andar por aí. Se eu demorar, pode ter certeza de que encontrei a Tsukuyo.

* * *

— Hã? – Gintoki estava atônito. – HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ?!

— Não precisa fazer esse drama todo, Gintoki. – Tsukuyo contestou. – O que tem de mais eu pedir para jogar mostarda no milk-shake?

— Mas, Tsukuyo... Mostarda em milk-shake é muito esquisito...!

— Se eu não tomar isso, o bebê vai nascer com cara de mostarda.

— Eu não quero que nasça com cara de mostarda.

— Então não questione, e peça mostarda para a garçonete.

Derrotado, o Yorozuya acabou precisando empregar toda a sua cara de pau para fazer o constrangedor pedido para a garçonete, que prontamente providenciou a iguaria – dando, claro, uns risinhos. Ele voltou para a mesa com a mostarda, a qual Tsukuyo despejou sobre o milk-shake como uma calda qualquer.

Enquanto o Yorozuya bebia seu milk-shake observando a Cortesã da Morte bebendo aquela estranha mistura, uma pessoa estava sentada em uma mesa mais afastada. Um chapéu de palha impossibilitava ver seu rosto, mas era perceptível que a pessoa observava o casal.

Entretanto, nem o albino e nem a loira percebiam o olhar daquela pessoa. Antes, Gintoki continuava vendo Tsukuyo se deliciando com milk-shake com cobertura de mostarda. Não só ele, como os demais observavam o pedido incomum, mas nada falavam.

Só que um outro pedido inusitado chamou a atenção das pessoas, que viram um milk-shake coberto por maionese sendo servido. Isso, evidentemente, chamou a atenção até de Gintoki, que logo reconheceu quem era o autor do estranho pedido.

O homem era o Vice-Comandante Demoníaco do Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou. E, como de praxe, não resistiu à vontade de implicar com ele.

— Cara, vendo essa porcaria, tenho certeza de que milk-shake com mostarda é menos tóxico para mim...

Hijikata apenas soltou um “Tsc!” e continuou a tomar seu milk-shake coberto de maionese. Prometeu a si mesmo que não iria se deixar levar por provocações, sobretudo as que vinham de Sougo e do destrambelhado da mesa ao lado. Entretanto, isso durou até soar um barulho incômodo de alguém sugando escandalosamente o final de sua bebida com o canudinho.

E a fonte do barulho irritante era justamente do senhor-mestre-da-irritação.

― Mas é escandaloso mesmo...! – murmurou, segurando para não perder a pouquíssima paciência que possuía.

Gintoki estava disposto a provocar Hijikata mais um pouco, só de pirraça. Porém, não continuou, pois seu sentido de samurai parecia alertá-lo de algo. E isso também intrigou Tsukuyo.

― Algum problema, Gintoki?

― Não sei você – ele confidenciou. – Mas eu tenho a sensação de que estamos sendo observados.

O Yorozuya olhou para trás, mas não viu ninguém suspeito. Mesmo assim, a sensação persistia e o incomodava mais do que o garoto-nervosinho na mesa vizinha transformando outro milk-shake em comida de cachorro ao acrescentar aquela quantidade absurda de maionese.

Os olhos purpúreos da kunoichi o encararam por um breve instante, enquanto terminava de beber seu shake. Antes mesmo de ele compartilhar a sensação de estar sendo observado, tivera a mesma sensação, embora de leve.

Ambos se levantaram e Tsukuyo se encarregou de pagar os dois milk-shakes consumidos. Nem perguntaria ao Yorozuya se tinha algum trocado, porque sabia que, na maioria esmagadora das vezes, ele andava sem um tostão furado na carteira, e isso era de conhecimento geral. Não que ele não tentasse ser cavalheiro para pagar algo a ela, porque ele até tentava fazê-lo.

Para um cara assumidamente preguiçoso, Gintoki até estava se esforçando bastante pelo relacionamento.

Para amenizar a tensão que sentiam, Tsukuyo passou a conversar sobre amenidades e o quanto o dia estava melhor após as primeiras horas de marasmo, ao passo em que Gintoki, reclamão como sempre, se queixava da falta de clientes. Porém, era inevitável que vez ou outra olhassem discretamente para trás ou para os lados, em busca de alguém invisível, que parecia segui-los.

― Odeio essa sensação... – ela murmurou. – Pareço paranoica!

Gintoki nada respondeu, apenas levou a mão esquerda até onde costumava estar sua fiel bokutou. Queria estar pronto para um eventual ataque, visto que seu sentido de samurai estava ainda mais alerta. Ele e Tsukuyo seguiram o trajeto até Yoshiwara, onde a deixaria para depois voltar para casa. Julgava que não era bom seguirem sozinhos, por mais que individualmente fossem fortes para se defenderem de algum eventual ataque.

Ao passarem em uma viela menos movimentada, aquela sensação ficou ainda mais forte nos dois. Um vulto correu de encontro ao casal e, nesse momento, Gintoki sacou a bokutou, que colidiu com uma katana e gerou uma forte lufada de vento.

Era impossível distinguir quem era a pessoa, pois seu rosto estava encoberto pela sombra do grande chapéu de palha que usava. Mesmo não vendo sua face, o albino percebeu, pela força empregada por seu adversário, que a intenção era de matá-lo.

E seu sombrio adversário não estava sozinho. Havia mais três pessoas que se vestiam do mesmo modo, sem possibilidade de vislumbre de seus rostos. Porém, antes de Tsukuyo arremessar suas kunais, o trio jogou finas e velozes agulhas contra ela e Gintoki.

― Mas o que...?

Gintoki não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, pois seu adversário vinha mais uma vez ao ataque. Seu corpo estava começando a ficar pesado e seu bloqueio quase foi insuficiente. O que estava acontecendo?!

Foi quando Tsukuyo sentiu seu corpo tomado pela rigidez:

― Gintoki! São as agulhas! Tente se mexer!

Ele tentou se mexer, mas sem sucesso.

― Não consigo!

Seu corpo não mais lhe obedecia, o que fazia com que não oferecesse mais qualquer resistência ao misterioso adversário. Tudo o que sentiu foi uma lâmina transpassá-lo e, antes de perder sua consciência, seu corpo ir ao chão junto com sua bokutou.

― GINTOKI!!


	41. Após o choque

Quarenta e oito horas.

Esse fora o tempo decorrido daquele momento, e o tempo que levara para ela se recuperar tanto daquelas tais agulhas quanto do estado de choque em que se encontrava até então. Sua memória não parava de reviver o golpe brutal que Gintoki havia recebido.

Vê-lo sendo transpassado por uma katana era pior do que qualquer pesadelo que poderia ter.

Ouviu uma porta corrediça se abrir e lembrou que não estava em Yoshiwara. Reconhecia aquelas paredes e aquele futon para saber que não estava em casa.

Estava no quarto dele.

Estava no futon dele.

E, sem se dar conta, dormira vestindo emprestado o quimono branco... Dele.

― Bom dia, Tsukuyo-san! – era Shinpachi quem cumprimentava, apesar da expressão preocupada. – Como está?

A kunoichi suspirou.

― Melhor. Agora estou começando a pensar com mais clareza. Sinto muito por estar causando preocupações a vocês... Já basta o Gintoki... Alguma notícia dele?

― Minha irmã foi vê-lo. Ainda é cedo para descartar qualquer risco, o ferimento foi bem grave.

― Eu já imaginava. – olhou para uma das mangas do quimono que usava, mais especificamente para a estampa em ondas azuis. – Foi realmente horrível e não consegui fazer nada para evitar.

― Tsukuyo-san, não se culpe por nada. – o garoto de óculos dirigiu-lhe um sorriso compreensivo enquanto lhe oferecia um chá fumegante. – Estamos todos preocupados, mas o Gin-san vai ficar bem.

Assim que Tsukuyo terminou o chá, ouviu-se um toque de campainha. Kagura atendeu prontamente e anunciou:

― Tsukky, é a Miwa-chan!

Do quarto de Gintoki, a loira disse:

― Diga a ela que já estou indo!

Assim que o garoto de óculos saiu, Tsukuyo localizou sua muda de roupas e se trocou rapidamente. Dobrou o quimono branco e o depositou sobre o futon. Deixou o cabelo solto, prenderia assim que terminasse de conversar com Miwa.

― Tsukuyo-sama – Miwa disse. – Venho trazer novidades de Yoshiwara.

― Que novidades?

― Sakuya e algumas de nossas companheiras da Hyakka estiveram investigando sobre o ataque. Não sei se lembra, mas conseguimos de você algumas informações sobre quem os atacou.

― Eu me lembro muito vagamente. – a líder da Hyakka ficou mais pensativa. – Mas gostaria de saber quem fez isso.

― Foi Aomame.

À menção do nome de Aomame, veio imediatamente à sua memória o embate que tivera com ela, e que meses atrás lhe custara a primeira gravidez. Por mais que dissesse que havia superado aquele episódio, a verdade é que não o havia feito de todo. Nunca sairia de sua mente a dor que sentira quando aquilo ocorrera e como essa dor fora enorme para ela...

... E para ele. Não esquecera o forte abraço que ele lhe dera, como se quisesse juntar os cacos de ambos os corações partidos pelo o que ocorrera.

― Aomame se juntou ao Harusame – Miwa prosseguiu, sob os olhares atentos não só de Tsukuyo, como de Shinpachi e Kagura. – E eles estão tentando retomar os negócios envolvendo tráfico de drogas e jogos de azar tanto em Yoshiwara como no Distrito Kabuki.

Para os dois integrantes da Yorozuya, vinha a lembrança da batalha em Kabuki, em que todos se voltaram contra Otose e eles. E, no fim das contas, o Harusame estava por trás de tudo, através da Princesa Kada.

Os olhos cor violeta de Tsukuyo se estreitaram. A coisa ficou pessoal. Antes, era uma rebelião de uma parte da Hyakka. Agora, Aomame queria atingi-la diretamente, e que melhor forma de fazer isso do que apelar para o lado pessoal? Ela sabia de sua relação com Gintoki, e certamente sabia da relação dele com o Distrito Kabuki, onde ele era considerado o mais forte do local.

Ela sabia que ele, junto com Shinpachi e Kagura, já atrapalhara várias investidas do Harusame, e isso era um prato cheio. Eliminaria Gintoki, que era um obstáculo perigoso e uma forma de atingir a líder da Hyakka, que a fizera “cair em desgraça”.

Tsukuyo não era a única a reagir daquela forma, estreitando os olhos e cerrando os punhos. Viu que Kagura e Shinpachi reagiam do mesmo jeito e compreendia aquilo. Gintoki era tudo para eles... E eles eram tudo para Gintoki.

E ela tomaria uma decisão:

― Miwa, eu mesma irei atrás de Aomame. Diga a Sakuya que levarei comigo uma parte das meninas.

Shinpachi agarrou com força uma bokutou que estava encostada no sofá onde estava sentado. Aquela espada de madeira com os kanjis “Lago Toya” nela gravados só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa.

― Tsukuyo-san – ele disse. – Eu vou junto. Nós da Yorozuya protegemos uns aos outros. Gin-san nos protege, e eu vou ajudar!

Quando ela iria contestar, Kagura também tomava sua decisão:

― Também vou, Tsukky! Pelo Gin-chan!

― Vocês dois não...

― Vamos proteger você como o Gin-san faria! – Shinpachi disse convicto.

― Você é muito importante pra ele, sabia? – a Yato questionou. – E vamos proteger o que é importante para o Gin-chan!

Tsukuyo sorriu, vencida. Ninguém conseguiria fazer aqueles dois adolescentes mudarem de ideia. Percebeu que o vínculo que eles tinham com Gintoki era muito mais forte do que parecia. Eram uma família, cujos laços eram fortes de tal modo que nada seria capaz de rompê-los.

― Então vamos proteger o que é importante para ele. Vamos proteger uns aos outros e ao Distrito Kabuki.

* * *

Tsukuyo caminhou pelos corredores que davam acesso a um dos quartos. Embora tivesse vindo com Shinpachi e Kagura, os dois não poderiam entrar devido à idade. Naquela ala, apenas adultos poderiam entrar.

Parou à porta, para assimilar da melhor forma que podia aquela visão. Ver Gintoki sob efeito de sedativos para poder se recuperar daquele ferimento tão grave, quase no peito, não era a melhor visão que poderia ter dele. Preferia voltar logo a ver aqueles olhos avermelhados abertos, ouvir sua voz, rir do quão louco ele sempre fora... E do que havia por trás daquele preguiçoso incorrigível e, ao mesmo tempo, histérico.

Queria voltar, o quanto antes, a sentir a mão dele reagir em resposta ao seu toque, como ela segurava a mão dele naquele momento por entre as suas. Permaneceu por algum tempo assim, apenas segurando a mão dele e olhando para seu rosto pálido, certamente devido à grande perda de sangue.

― Gintoki – disse num sussurro. – Fique bem. Nós voltaremos para te ver.

Tsukuyo se levantou e, como despedida, acariciou as macias madeixas prateadas da permanente natural do Yorozuya. Por fim, afastou delicadamente suas mechas e beijou-lhe a fronte.

Como Shinpachi lhe dissera mais cedo, ele ficaria bem. E ela acreditava piamente naquelas palavras.

Deixou o local e caminhou por toda a extensão do corredor, rumo à saída. Avistou Shinpachi, que carregava a bokutou de Gintoki à cintura, e Kagura, que estava com seu inseparável guarda-chuva roxo.

― Tsukky, como está o Gin-chan?

― Ainda não está fora de perigo – ela respondeu a Kagura. – Mas se recupera aos poucos. Ele vai ficar bem.

Os três seguiram rumo ao local combinado para se encontrar com algumas integrantes da Hyakka e, dali, partiriam para reencontrar Aomame. No caminho, surgiu um reforço para o grupo: Sacchan se juntava a Tsukuyo, Shinpachi e Kagura.

― Você estava seguindo a gente o tempo todo, não é, Sacchan-san...? – Shinpachi questionou meio constrangido.

― Eu não poderia deixar de fazer algo pelo Gin-san!

― E por que quer nos ajudar? – Tsukuyo indagou. – Tudo bem pra você, mesmo nós sendo meio que “rivais”?

― Somos rivais, mas não inimigas. – a kunoichi de óculos respondeu. – Mas qualquer coisa nós podemos dividir o Gin-san. Você é a namorada oficial, e eu sou a amante!

Os outros três devolveram à ninja de cabelos lavanda olhares bem céticos. A loira disse com um sorriso bem divertido:

― Desculpa, não pretendo dividir o Gintoki com ninguém. Mas sua ajuda com certeza será muito bem-vinda.


	42. Sentimento de revanche e sentimento de proteção - Parte I

O grupo liderado por Tsukuyo seguiu o trajeto entre o Distrito Kabuki e o Distrito de Yoshiwara, disposto a encontrar o grupo de Aomame. A líder da Hyakka repassava mentalmente toda a dinâmica do que se recordava daquele ataque. Ela e Gintoki chegaram àquele ponto e o ataque aconteceu. Foram atingidos por agulhas de cor negra, que possuíam uma toxina que os paralisaram. Ele foi o único a ser atacado de fato, tendo sido transpassado por uma katana e agora estava hospitalizado ainda em estado grave.

Ela fora poupada. E por que a poupariam? Fazia sentido que alguém conhecido a poupasse, e essa pessoa conhecida era Aomame, que agora tinha seu próprio grupo sob sua liderança e se aliara ao perigoso Harusame, com a promessa de ter seu domínio sob a condição de eliminar os obstáculos para tal.

O obstáculo no Distrito Kabuki fora neutralizado. Faltava neutralizar o obstáculo em Yoshiwara. E os dois distritos possuíam uma ligação, representada pela relação de Tsukuyo e Gintoki. Aomame queria destituir Tsukuyo para tomar a Hyakka para si. Fora expulsa e voltava movida principalmente pela vingança.

Ao chegar ao ponto onde tudo ocorrera dois dias antes, uma chuva de agulhas negras foi lançada contra o grupo. Entretanto, as ágeis kunoichis Tsukuyo e Sacchan conseguiram se esquivar da maior parte, enquanto Kagura balançava o guarda-chuva e Shinpachi, a bokutou de Gintoki, para produzirem poderosas lufadas de vento e evitar que elas atingissem a si mesmos e às outras duas.

O grupo com capas e chapéus de palha encobrindo o rosto apareceu após o primeiro ataque. Do mesmo jeito que apareceram no ataque ao casal, mas agora em maior número.

Porém, não foram ao ataque de imediato. Foram detidos pelo indivíduo que os liderava.

― Quer dizer que ganhou seu próprio grupo para liderar, não é, Aomame?

Ladeada por Shinpachi e Kagura, e com Sacchan em sua retaguarda, Tsukuyo estava senhora de si. Embora sua mente voltasse para o primeiro confronto que tivera com Aomame, não permitia que o medo de o resultado se repetir nesse novo confronto a dominasse.

― Eu preferia a Hyakka, mas tenho bons comandados no Kurohari. – Aomame tirou o chapéu de palha e a capa, revelando seus cabelos negros e seus olhos dourados. – Afinal, um deles conseguiu atingir o papai de seu futuro filhinho. Gostaria de dar meus pêsames pelos dois após este novo confronto e após dominar os dois distritos.

Tsukuyo sorriu confiante.

― Parece que a expulsão da Hyakka não foi suficiente, não é? – fez surgir três kunais em cada mão. – Deveria ter te executado quando tive a oportunidade, mas corrigirei esse erro. E, para você conseguir me parar, terá que me derrotar. E a todos nós.

― O que dois pirralhos podem fazer? E essa ridícula de óculos?

― Não vai gostar de saber... Mas é a mim que você vai enfrentar.

― Posso te provocar um novo aborto. – Aomame provocou e fez aparecer suas kunais por entre os dedos.

― Poder, pode... Mas terá que tentar repetir a dose. – Tsukuyo revidou. – E não vou facilitar.

Aomame partiu ao ataque, enquanto seus comandados fizeram o mesmo. O mesmo indivíduo que golpeara Gintoki dois dias atrás sacou sua katana e foi atacar Shinpachi. Era o único espadachim do grupo, que em sua maioria era formado por ex-integrantes da Hyakka. Estas direcionaram seu ataque para Kagura e Sacchan. A garota Yato abriu seu guarda-chuva para se proteger de novas agulhas, abrigando também a kunoichi de óculos. Em seguida, ela o fechou para disparar uma saraivada de tiros, combinados com as várias kunais lançadas pela ex-Oniwabanshuu.

Shinpachi se defendia como podia das investidas do adversário, que possuía uma katana bem afiada e golpes bastante potentes. Certamente Gin-san teria um pouco menos de dificuldade, pois ele tinha grande força física, e só estava naquela situação porque as agulhas que o atingiram o deixaram paralisado, sem condições de reagir. Caso contrário, teria derrotado aquele cara sem muita dificuldade... E com aquela bokutou que agora ele empunhava.

Precisava encontrar um ponto de abertura para conseguir ao menos começar a minar a defesa adversária. Os ataques visavam atingir sempre seus pontos vitais, e Shinpachi buscava se proteger da melhor forma possível.

“Ele é muito bom”, pensou. “E eu não tenho a força do Gin-san pra acabar logo com isso!”

Um novo ataque de seu adversário o surpreendeu, atingindo-o no ombro direito e causando-lhe um corte, acompanhado imediatamente por uma dor lancinante. Se não tivesse desviado a cabeça, certamente a lâmina da katana quebraria a lente de seus óculos e atingiria seu olho direito.

― Pra que dificultar as coisas, pirralho? O que você pode fazer com esse pedaço de pau?

― Posso fazer muitas coisas... TIPO ISTO!!

O Shimura, ignorando a dor que sentia no ferimento recém-adquirido, usou toda a sua força para desarmar seu adversário e, em seguida, atingir seu rosto com um golpe extremamente potente. Correu até a katana jogada no chão e a pegou, para seguir lutando com uma lâmina de aço e pôs a bokutou à cintura.

Como o homem responsável que era, devia devolver inteira ao dono a bokutou que pegara emprestada sem que ele soubesse.

Kagura e Sacchan lutavam juntas, ajudadas pelas mulheres da Hyakka. Era um duelo parelho, em que kunais se chocavam contra kunais e algumas delas encontravam o guarda-chuva da Yato. A ruiva buscava se esquivar das kunais que lhe eram direcionadas, aproveitando que era menor que as adversárias para golpeá-las, seja com socos e chutes, seja com disparos ou golpes com seu fiel guarda-chuva roxo. O ritmo frenético não permitia que ela pensasse em outra coisa a não ser lutar para evitar que lhe ocorresse o pior. Por seu turno, a kunoichi de cabelos lavanda distribuía várias e várias kunais, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava em luta corporal com suas adversárias, buscando abatê-las rapidamente.

Receberam reforço de Shinpachi, que usava a katana que conseguira no duelo contra o único espadachim do grupo de Aomame. O garoto de óculos, apesar de não ser tão forte ou ágil quanto suas companheiras de luta, estava se saindo bem, dentro de suas possibilidades. Os três buscavam evitar que qualquer adversário tentasse interferir em outro duelo.

Ele e Kagura somente pensavam em proteger Tsukuyo. Assim como Gintoki era importante para os dois, a Cortesã da Morte também passara a ter a mesma importância. E era por ele que os dois fariam de tudo para protegê-la.


	43. Sentimento de revanche e sentimento de proteção - Parte II

Enquanto Shinpachi, Kagura, Sacchan e as mulheres da Hyakka lutavam contra os integrantes do Kurohari, Tsukuyo enfrentava Aomame. Loira e morena se digladiavam em uma luta de tirar o fôlego, em que duas kunoichis usavam e abusavam da velocidade. A Cortesã da Morte estava disposta a corrigir o grave erro que cometera ao deixar viva aquela mulher. Deveria tê-la eliminado quando teve a oportunidade, mas naquela época estava abalada demais para pensar em algo do tipo e cria que, se a deixasse viva, seria punição suficiente.

Ela se enganara, mas iria remediar aquele equívoco.

Aomame arremessou contra ela várias kunais, das quais se esquivou sem muita dificuldade. Tsukuyo revidou na mesma moeda, mas sua adversária também não teve dificuldades em escapar do ataque. Seus olhos violetas não perdiam qualquer movimento da ex-membro da Hyakka, pois queria acertá-la com o máximo de precisão possível.

Conhecia bem o estilo de luta de Aomame, pois ela a treinara quando de sua admissão para a Hyakka, cerca de cinco anos atrás. A primeira cicatriz em sua face, abaixo do olho esquerdo, fora feita na época, pois todas as integrantes tinham uma marca do tipo no rosto, sinalizando que elas não mais eram mulheres para se tornarem cortesãs, e sim protetoras do Distrito de Yoshiwara, tal como ela possuía suas cicatrizes.

Todas as integrantes, até mesmo a novata Miwa, renunciavam às suas vidas anteiores, tal como ela fizera. Entretanto, renunciar ser mulher não era de todo possível e ela era prova disso. Podia não ser uma cortesã como Hinowa fora, ou outras daquele distrito, mas nunca deixara de ter seus anseios femininos.

E Aomame conseguira renunciar de todo, se tornara uma máquina de luta, tal como Sakuya, que também entrara na mesma época. Porém, Sakuya era uma pessoa que, por trás de um semblante sisudo, exercia como ninguém o ideal de sororidade para com as companheiras, e até mesmo para com sua líder. Já Aomame não era assim. Despia-se de qualquer sentimento do tipo, buscando apenas exercer seu papel como então membro da Hyakka, desprezando qualquer prática semelhante à que as demais faziam.

A verdade é que desde sempre aquela mulher queria o seu lugar como líder da Hyakka. Essa era a sua única aspiração.

As duas kunoichis começaram a lutar corpo a corpo. Embora temesse um pouco essa parte devido à sua atual condição, a loira buscava não temer que se repetisse o que ocorrera no duelo anterior. Com uma kunai em cada mão, Tsukuyo buscava uma abertura da defesa de Aomame, que chocava as kunais dela contra as suas com tanta força, que cada golpe fazia soltar faíscas do choque entre as armas metálicas. A morena tinha um alvo perfeitamente definido: seu ventre.

Ela sabia que Tsukuyo estava novamente grávida e tentava repetir o que fizera anteriormente, para em seguida matá-la. Porém, a Cortesã da Morte estudava seus movimentos a cada ataque executado e a cada bloqueio feito. Não permitiria que aquele pesadelo voltasse a ocorrer.

E iria vingar o que fizeram com Gintoki!

Após uma acertar um soco no rosto da outra, as duas mulheres se afastaram para tomar um ar. O duelo estava intenso e ambas estavam com um ou outro ferimento pelo corpo, por atingirem uma à outra com kunais. Tsukuyo limpou um filete de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca, consequência do soco recebido.

― Parece estar gostando da luta, não é, Tsukuyo? – Aomame sorriu para sua ex-líder.

Tsukuyo sorria, pois estava realmente gostando da luta. E estava gostando do rumo que esse duelo estava tomando. Só faltava mais um detalhe para ser perfeito.

― Estou adorando! – fez aparecer mais três kunais em cada mão. – Por que não vem me atacar com mais força, Aomame? Você parece cansada... Não quer me eliminar logo?

― Vontade de acabar com isso não me falta!

Aomame avançou em velocidade contra Tsukuyo e deu um salto, para desferir contra ela um poderoso chute contra seu ventre. Entretanto, a Cortesã da Morte foi mais esperta e cravou uma kunai no pé de sua adversária e, em seguida, desferiu-lhe um poderoso chute em sua face.

A morena caiu no chão, mas a loira sabia que isso não significava que o combate terminara. Esperou calmamente que ela se livrasse da kunai cravada no pé e levantasse. Estava esperando pelo ataque e observava friamente cada movimento. Estava pronta para o que viesse, o que não demorou a ocorrer.

Uma saraivada de kunais veio em sua direção, obrigando-a a se esforçar para se esquivar o máximo que podia. Mesmo tendo sido atingida por algumas nos braços, em cheio ou de raspão até no rosto, não se abalara. Os frios olhos violetas da Cortesã da Morte só observavam a aproximação de Aomame para conseguir o momento perfeito para seu intento.

― MORRA, TSUKUYO!!

Aomame se lançou num salto, com uma kunai em cada mão, visando cravá-la em algum ponto vital. Tsukuyo viu o momento perfeito para contra-atacar e atirou, com todas as suas forças uma kunai no peito da morena, transpassando seu coração e saindo pelas costas. Com esse golpe final, o corpo de sua ex-comandada caiu sem vida no chão.

Exausta, olhou para os demais que vieram com ela. Todos feridos, mas vivos. Shinpachi largou a katana no chão, não necessitava mais dela e estava com a bokutou de Gintoki na cintura. Kagura tentava tirar das costas uma kunai que estava espetada em um local fora do alcance de suas mãos e recebia ajuda de Sacchan. Suas comandadas da Hyakka ajudavam e amparavam umas às outras, aliviadas com o fim daquela luta.

O grupo Kurohari fora totalmente abatido.

Tsukuyo informou às suas comandadas que iria regressar ao Distrito Kabuki com Shinpachi e Kagura, pois de certa forma se sentia responsável pelos dois, mesmo eles tendo a acompanhado por vontade própria.

* * *

A noite já caía quando Otose viu que Tsukuyo chegava para visitar Gintoki. Percebeu que tanto ela quanto Shinpachi e Kagura apresentavam curativos e uma ou outra bandagem pelo rosto e pelo corpo. Já tinha uma noção do que ocorrera, e que tinha a ver com a atual situação do albino.

― Como o Gintoki está? – Tsukuyo perguntou após cumprimentar Otose.

A velha senhora sorriu:

― Ele ainda não acordou, mas não se preocupe... Vaso ruim não quebra.

Shinpachi e Kagura sorriram, assim como a loira. Conhecendo o mínimo de como era a relação entre o Yorozuya e sua senhoria, não era difícil deduzir que ela estava otimista, e com razão. Os três adentraram o quarto e o viram adormecido, respirando espontaneamente. Aos poucos a cor voltava ao seu rosto, outro sinal bem claro de que ele estava começando a progredir em sua recuperação.

― Gintoki – Tsukuyo sussurrou para ele, enquanto segurava sua mão. – Nós voltamos para te ver. Shinpachi, Kagura e eu.

Sentiu que a mão dele começava a reagir, procurando fraca e desajeitadamente entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela. Seus olhos se abriram lenta e preguiçosamente, revelando sua cor avermelhada. Sua boca se curvou num sorriso aliviado.

― Tsuki... – sua voz saiu rouca e meio pastosa. – Que bom te ver...

Para ele, não havia melhor forma de acordar de um pesadelo do que vendo o rosto dela. Aqueles olhos violetas o encarando faziam com que se sentisse hipnotizado e não conseguisse falar mais nada além do “Que bom te ver...”. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era mergulhar naquele olhar e gravar em sua memória o quanto era gostoso sentir os dedos dela entrelaçados aos seus.

Como era bom ser um bobão apaixonado...!

Mas seus pensamentos mais doces e apaixonantes foram interrompidos tão logo seus olhos rubros perceberam mais detalhes, como o rosto de Tsukuyo com curativos. Atrás dela, percebeu Shinpachi (com uma bokutou) e Kagura também com curativos e bandagens.

Intrigado, perguntou:

― Ei, o que perdi? O que aconteceu com vocês?

― Fomos enfrentar o Kurohari.

― Kurohari?

― Foram eles que nos atacaram naquele dia.

A memória de Gintoki voltou para aquele momento em que sentiu várias agulhas o atingirem e seu corpo se paralisar em questão de segundos. E, logo em seguida, uma katana o transpassando, fazendo-o mergulhar na escuridão da inconsciência, da qual só agora conseguira emergir. Instintivamente, levou a mão esquerda ao local do ferimento, sentindo a dor imediata e deixando escapar um gemido.

― E o que é esse tal Kurohari?

― Era um grupo formado por Aomame e suas aliadas, que tentaram me tirar da Hyakka daquela vez.

― Sim, eu me lembro. Quando cheguei a Yoshiwara, vocês duas se enfrentavam e aquilo aconteceu e... – ele arregalou os olhos. – Vocês duas se enfrentaram de novo...?

― Aomame e eu nos enfrentamos. Não foi apenas por aquele dia que lutamos. Shinpachi, Kagura e até Sarutobi foram me ajudar, junto com parte da Hyakka. Yoshiwara e Kabuki corriam o risco de caírem nas mãos do Harusame, que deu a Aomame condições para eliminar os obstáculos e ela dominaria os dois distritos. Precisei enfrenta-la, mas estou bem... – pegou a mão do albino e a colocou em seu ventre. – Melhor dizendo, _nós_ estamos bem.

― Nós ajudamos a proteger a Tsukky! – Kagura disse com um amplo sorriso.

― E o Distrito Kabuki, Gin-san. – Shinpachi deixou a bokutou ao lado da cama do Yorozuya. – Aí precisei pegar sua bokutou emprestada.

Normalmente, Gintoki daria bronca nos dois por terem corrido tamanho risco, mas com que moral ele faria isso? Muitas vezes ele mesmo botava Shinpachi e Kagura em situações de perigo, querendo ou não. E os dois nunca o abandonavam, sempre lhe estendiam a mão.

Eles eram sua família. E família é o mesmo que “nunca abandonar”. Shinpachi e Kagura nunca o abandonavam.

Protegeram o Distrito Kabuki mais uma vez, e protegeram Tsukuyo.

Por ele.

Cara, como amava esses pirralhos!

Quando percebeu, estava olhando para aqueles dois com um largo sorriso de gratidão. Sabia que estava parecendo um idiota retardado, mas um idiota retardado muito feliz e grato por aqueles dois aparecerem em sua vida.


	44. Proposta e aposta

Um novo dia amanheceu e ele abriu seus olhos. Aquele dia prometia ser bem entediante. Uma coisa era curtir a preguiça que era arraigada em seu ser, fazendo vários nadas em casa, outra completamente diferente era ficar de molho num hospital, recebendo um monte de medicamentos sem poder sair do lugar por conta de um ferimento grave, mesmo em recuperação. Tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento era olhar para o teto, enquanto ouvia o apitar insistente do aparelho que monitorava seus batimentos cardíacos através de eletrodos colados em seu peito.

Embora fosse muito resistente em uma batalha, sabia que aquele golpe que recebera três dias atrás havia feito nele um estrago e tanto. O que o consolava um pouco era receber a notícia de que estava praticamente fora de perigo.

Não saía de sua cabeça a imagem de Shinpachi, Kagura e Tsukuyo vindo o visitar após uma luta. Haviam enfrentado mais um braço – ou melhor, tentáculo – do Harusame e, com isso, corrido um grande perigo. Nem queria imaginar se algo ruim houvesse acontecido a algum deles.

Shinpachi e Kagura eram sua família. Não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem aqueles dois. O Quatro-Olhos era o mais responsável do trio. Era determinado e buscava aprender sobre o caminho de um samurai. Na verdade, aquele moleque também lhe ensinava. Ensinava a ser alguém melhor, a ser determinado, a sempre ter um sonho, um objetivo em sua vida. O Shimura era como seu irmão mais novo e ele, apesar de ser um tanto irresponsável, era considerado como um irmão mais velho. Kagura era um meio-termo entre irmãzinha caçula e filha para ele. Sempre quis ajudar as outras pessoas, usando sua força característica do Clã Yato. Enfrentava a cada dia seu monstro interior, tal como ele fazia. Mesmo assim, sempre tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto por cada momento de felicidade. E o sorriso da pirralha era contagiante.

E o topo da lista de pessoas importantes para sua vida ganhava mais uma pessoa. Tsukuyo ganhava cada vez mais importância em sua vida. Ambos se identificavam em várias situações. Tinham muita coisa em comum, embora tivessem diferenças. Ela o entendia, assim como ele a entendia. Sentia-se mais à vontade com ela para falar de tudo. Confiava nela, assim como ela confiava nele. Ambos tinham suas almas marcadas por tragédias, por dores e por tristezas e isso fazia com que um compreendesse o outro como poucos compreendiam.

Por trás do temperamento explosivo dele e da frieza dela, havia um homem e uma mulher que continuavam apaixonados. Tsuki – como ele começara a gostar de chamá-la – brilhava para ele como uma bela lua cheia em uma noite com céu estrelado. Sentia-se privilegiado, pois a sisuda guardiã de Yoshiwara pouco sorria em público, deixando a maioria dos sorrisos para as pessoas que amava. E ele era um dos felizardos.

Ao pensar nisso, sorriu. Apesar da atual situação, considerava-se sortudo. Tinha a família Yorozuya, uma mulher que o amava e até um filho ou filha a caminho.

Ainda lhe era um tanto estranha a ideia de paternidade, mas não devia ser tããããão difícil assim. Considerando que era um “quase-pai” de Kagura, talvez isso contasse como experiência. Se bem que... Uma coisa era cuidar de uma garota de catorze anos e outra era cuidar de um bebê.

Momentaneamente, afastou de sua mente os pensamentos sobre paternidade. Ainda era meio cedo para isso. Tsukuyo estava apenas no terceiro mês de gestação, mal dava para ver a barriga.

Fechou os olhos para relaxar. Quando não havia nada a se fazer, tentar tirar um cochilo costumava ajudar. Ainda não era hora de Shinpachi e Kagura o visitarem, e aguardava ansiosamente pela visita deles. Pedira para lhe trazerem o recém-lançado volume da Jump e tentarem “contrabandear” para dentro do hospital alguns doces. O hospital se recusava a lhe dar qualquer refeição com açúcar, sob o pretexto de que ele estava na iminência de se tornar um diabético. Então, para não passar fome, era obrigado a comer comida que considerava sem gosto.

Cara, comida de hospital sempre era tão ruim...

O estômago roncou com vontade, e não demorou muito para que lhe trouxessem a refeição. Recebeu uma tigela de mingau e, por conta da fome, enfiou uma colher na boca e fez uma careta. Como esperava, estava sem açúcar algum.

Como esperavam que um paciente se recuperasse, se lhe eram negados os carboidratos que ele sempre ingeria e que lhe davam energia para seu corpo funcionar?

Ele tomou o mingau fazendo todo o possível para não sentir a falta da costumeira quantidade absurda de açúcar que normalmente ingeria. Odiava isso, mas como ainda não era horário de visita para saber se o “contrabando” de doces daria certo, o jeito era manter seu estômago forrado.

Alguns minutos se passaram após a refeição e, após um breve cochilo, ele acordou e viu chegar uma enfermeira, provavelmente encarregada de fazer a troca de curativo do seu ferimento. Com cuidado, abriu o pijama do Yorozuya e, em vez de começar a fazer o procedimento propriamente dito, a tal enfermeira começou a passar uma das mãos pela sua barriga, passando pelos músculos abdominais.

Foi quando acordou para valer e viu que a tal mulher tinha cabelos cor lavanda e usava óculos. Fechou rapidamente o pijama e gritou:

― TIRA A MÃO DE MIM, SUA MALUCA!! SERÁ QUE NÃO PODE LARGAR DO MEU PÉ NEM AQUI?!

Sacchan estava corada e sorria de forma maliciosa:

― Eu só quero cuidar de você, Gin-san, seu bobinho!

― De você eu não quero cuidado nenhum! Agradeço por ajudar a Tsukuyo, o Shinpachi e a Kagura por derrotarem aquele pessoal, mas não quero cuidado seu!

Quando Sacchan ia tentar novamente abrir seu pijama, uma kunai se cravou na testa dela, que caiu para trás. Aquela kunai só poderia ter sido arremessada por uma única pessoa!

― Eu já disse que te agradecia por ter me ajudado a enfrentar Aomame – era a voz de Tsukuyo, que fez com que Gintoki respirasse aliviado. – Mas não vou dividir o Gintoki com você.

Sacchan se levantou e tirou a kunai da testa:

― Ora, Tsuki, por que não podemos dividir o Gin-san? Você continua sendo a namorada oficial e eu o pego emprestado de vez em quando! O que acha da proposta?

“Espera aí, ela tá tentando me barganhar com a Tsukuyo?”, ele pensou.

A loira nada respondeu, mas ele disse:

― Eu não curto esse papo de “trisal” não, viu?

― E então, Tsuki? – a kunoichi de óculos insistiu. – Que tal a proposta?

Outra kunai na testa da Sarutobi e a resposta da Cortesã da Morte:

― Eu não vou dividir o meu namorado com ninguém. Ele é só meu.

O Yorozuya ficou vermelho. Era estranho ser disputado por duas mulheres. Era realmente estranho e constrangedor. E para quebrar o clima esquisito, outra esquisitice: Kagura invadiu o quarto e trombou com Sacchan que, com o impacto, foi jogada janela afora. Logo atrás, Shinpachi chegava esbaforido com o último volume da Jump nas mãos.

― TROUXE A NOVA JUMP, GIN-SAN!! – o garoto de óculos jogou a grossa revista, que Gintoki pegou com facilidade.

Nisso, um dos seguranças do hospital surgiu à porta:

― Vocês não viram uma menina ruiva, vestindo roupa chinesa e com as mãos cheias de doces?

Gintoki, Tsukuyo e Shinpachi se entreolharam e menearam as cabeças em sinal negativo. O tal segurança assentiu e agradeceu, para depois prosseguir em sua procura. O albino olhou para os lados, procurando Kagura. Ele a viu entrando, mas ela não estava lá.

Foi quando, de debaixo da cama, surgiu uma mão pálida com um braço vestindo uma manga longa vermelha. Segurava uma barra de chocolate e deixou-a ao lado do Yorozuya. Logo em seguida, surgiu a cabeça ruiva da Yato, que sorria após cumprir sua missão de contrabandear doces para ele.

Gintoki sorriu enquanto abria a embalagem do chocolate para começar a comer. Não havia nada melhor do que sentir novamente o doce sabor do açúcar invadindo seu corpo através do paladar. Começaram a conversar sobre algumas coisas, até que Tsukuyo anunciou:

― Eu avisei para as meninas da Hyakka que vou me afastar das rondas em Yoshiwara. Vou seguir liderando, mas vou diminuir as rondas. Corri muitos riscos ontem.

― Ainda bem. – ele disse em tom de bronca. – Vocês três me deram um susto ontem. E se eu fosse cardíaco, hein? Vocês me fariam enfartar!

Tsukuyo, Shinpachi e Kagura começaram a rir com a cara de emburrado de Gintoki. Obviamente, ele estava entediado por estar de molho, mas acabou sorrindo. Aqueles três eram realmente muito importantes para ele.

Como se lembrasse algo naquele momento, a loira disse:

― Daqui estou indo fazer uns exames para ver como está o bebê. E estava pensando já que poderíamos pensar em um nome, caso seja menino ou menina. Estava pensando que, se for uma menina e tiver o seu cabelo, ela poderia se chamar Paako.

Gintoki enfiou o dedo mindinho no nariz.

― Eu só espero que ela não nasça com o cabelo igual o meu. Não quero que uma filha ou um filho meu sofra o que eu sofro com esta permanente natural. Se for uma menina, acho que Ginko é uma boa.

― Gin-chan, se for um menino com o cabelo da cor do cabelo da Tsukky, ele pode ser um Kin-chan?

― O nome “Kintoki” está vetado, Kagura! – o albino se incomodou com aquele nome.

― Kintarou, talvez? – Shinpachi sugeriu.

― Pode ser. – olhou para Tsukuyo. – E por que justamente Paako?

Um sorriso divertido se desenhou em seus lábios:

― Porque sempre vou me lembrar do seu disfarce quando a gente se infiltrou naquele harém.

― Eu espero que seja um menino de cabelo liso. – Gintoki declarou enquanto mordia o último pedaço de chocolate.

― Que tal fazermos uma aposta? – a kunoichi propôs. – Se for uma menina, dou a ela o nome que eu quiser. Se for um menino, você dá o nome.

― E se a gente souber o que o bebê é só quando nascer? – o Yorozuya sorriu em tom desafiador. – Só pra dar um pouquinho mais de emoção.

― Perfeito! Fechado!

― Fechado!


	45. Preguiçosos entediados podem ter lampejos de disposição

Uma semana se passou e Gintoki, há cerca de três dias, tivera alta e já estava em casa. Como de costume, estava esparramado no sofá da sala. O televisor estava ligado e transmitia o noticiário, mais precisamente a previsão do tempo costumeiramente apresentada por Ketsuno Ana, que dizia que o dia seria típico de verão, com céu limpo, sol brilhante e sem qualquer previsão de chuva, o que permitiria que o Festival das Estrelas transcorresse sem qualquer problema.

Festival esse em que ele deveria estar trabalhando nos preparativos, se não fosse o fato de ter saído recentemente do hospital e não estar totalmente recuperado daquele ferimento. A lesão em si estava quase cicatrizada, mas Shinpachi insistira que ele e Kagura dariam conta tranquilamente... E a Yato ameaçara estourar-lhe os miolos com uma rajada de tiros da metralhadora embutida no guarda-chuva se ele continuasse a insistir que iria junto.

O jeito era curtir a preguiça que era sua fiel companheira desde sempre.

Manteve a TV ligada para fazer barulho e alcançou a Jump que estava na mesinha de centro para reler. Não havia nada mais interessante naquele momento de tédio do que mergulhar novamente nas aventuras impressas naquelas páginas. Entretanto, o tédio era tão grande que o deixou sonolento e ele pôs sua Shounen Jump no rosto e começou a roncar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, quando de repente o albino acordou num salto, como se houvesse se lembrado de algo. Sua Jump caiu no chão, mas ele não se importou. Havia surgido uma ideia em sua mente, que o fez se levantar e correr até sua escrivaninha.

Por que não tivera essa ideia antes?

Sentou-se em sua cadeira e pegou uma pequena agenda na gaveta da mesa, na qual mantinha anotados os contatos telefônicos. Tirou o fone do gancho do telefone fixo e digitou um número. Enquanto aguardava atenderem a chamada, tamborilava a mesa com os dedos como uma forma de lidar com a ansiedade que queria dominá-lo.

― Vamos... – murmurou. – Atende...

Após alguns segundos, que pareceram mais uma eternidade, alguém atendeu.

― Alô? A Tsukuyo está? É Gintoki.

* * *

Contrariando Shinpachi e Kagura, Gintoki fora até o local onde seria realizado o festival. Avistou os dois discutindo sobre o que estava certo ou não fazer naquelas barraquinhas que eles estavam construindo. Mas a discussão acalorada dos dois adolescentes foi interrompida tão logo o avistaram e ele foi obrigado a fugir de uma saraivada de tiros do guarda-chuva da Yato.

― DÁ UM TEMPO, KAGURA! EU TENHO QUE FICAR COM VOCÊS, SOU O ÚNICO MAIOR DE IDADE AQUI!

Após essa explicação forçada de Gintoki, Shinpachi concordou:

― Kagura-chan, o Gin-san tem razão. Ele tecnicamente é o responsável por nós... E ele é que vai poder receber o pagamento pra gente.

― Vai receber e não vai pagar a gente, Quatro-Olhos. – ela encarou o albino com ceticismo. – Ele é o maior caloteiro do Universo.

― Ei, eu tô ouvindo! – Gintoki disse. – E eu vim porque tava entediado e posso ajudar.

― Gin-san – Shinpachi apontava para algumas bandagens que ainda eram visíveis pelo decote da camisa preta do Yorozuya. – Mas como? Seu ferimento ainda não terminou de se curar.

― Os preparativos do festival precisam de alguém para arrumar a decoração, não? E se terminarmos antes, mais cedo recebemos nosso dinheiro.

Não era a primeira vez que o Trio Yorozuya trabalhava em festivais. Mas era a primeira vez que eram encarregados da montagem e decoração de uma parte do local, para cobrir algumas ausências. Kagura e Shinpachi se encarregavam do serviço mais braçal, enquanto Gintoki os orientava e os auxiliava em outras tarefas. Por fim, os três passaram para a decoração. Prepararam as tiras de papel colorido (tanzaku) e os ramos de bambu, as lanternas de papel, flâmulas de papel (fukinagashi), além de diversos origamis, que foram bem trabalhosos.

Os dois adolescentes perceberam mais um daqueles episódios de foco e atividade intensos do albino. Para ele dizer que estava entediado em casa, havia algo que perturbava sua disposição normalmente zerada para fazer qualquer coisa. Os dois se entreolharam enquanto o Yorozuya seguia absorto em sua tarefa, estavam desconfiados do que poderia ter causado essa súbita disposição de passar por cima de sua habitual preguiça de tudo.

Após a troca de olhares, Shinpachi perguntou:

― Gin-san, você vai vir à noite para ver o festival?

― Por que a pergunta? – Gintoki questionou enquanto tinha algumas dificuldades para terminar os últimos tsurus de origami. – É óbvio que sim, vocês não querem vir?

― Claro que sim, Gin-chan! – Kagura disse. – Mas você vai chamar a Tsukky também?

― Já a chamei. – ele encarou os dois companheiros e percebeu que eles perguntavam com o olhar se Tsukuyo aceitara o convite. – E sim, ela vem. Fiquei de buscá-la.

― Olha, Shinpachi! Nosso garotão tá crescendo tão responsável!

Gintoki protestou:

― Se quiserem receber a parte do pagamento de vocês, calem o bico e vamos terminar isto aqui!

* * *

Tsukuyo estava em seu quarto com dois yukatas cuidadosamente dobrados sobre o futon. Estava indecisa sobre qual vestir para ir ao festival no Distrito Kabuki. Não sabia se usava o lilás-claro com estampa de hibiscos azuis, ou se o azul-piscina com estampa de flores de cerejeira na cor rosa. Ainda estava embrulhada na toalha de banho, que denunciava uma barriga que crescera de tal modo que ainda não era tão perceptível quando usava as roupas de costume.

― Indecisa de novo, Tsukuyo? – era a voz de Hinowa, do outro lado da porta. – Você tem dois belos yukatas.

― É... Eles são lindos, Hinowa, mas...

― Você não sabe qual vai agradar o Gintoki?

Tsukuyo corou. Depois de tanto tempo se relacionando com Gintoki, esperava até um filho dele, e ainda sentia seu rosto queimar! E Hinowa, o Sol de Yoshiwara, a fazia ficar com o rosto ainda mais quente!

Como se lesse os pensamentos da amiga, a morena riu:

― Qualquer yukata que você vestir vai agradar. E vai por mim, você fica muito bonita com qualquer um.

― Hinowa, você não está me ajudando!

― Calma, Tsuki! – Hinowa assumiu um tom mais tranquilizador. – Estou falando sério. Ele te acha linda com qualquer yukata, mas para hoje seria perfeito aquele lilás. Combina com seus olhos.

A loira respirou mais aliviada e agradeceu. Hinowa era uma amiga maravilhosa e uma confidente incrível. Ela sabia como apoiar alguém. Uma sempre poderia contar com a outra para tudo o que precisasse.

Com mais calma, começou a vestir seu yukata lilás com estampa de belos hibiscos. Assim que terminou de vesti-lo, olhou-se no espelho e se viu obrigada a concordar com a morena: realmente, aquela roupa realçava seus olhos violetas. Ouviu Hinowa conversar com alguém que acabava de chegar enquanto terminava de arrumar os cabelos. Prendeu-os em um coque simples, deixando livres apenas as mechas da frente, que emolduravam seu rosto.

Estranhava um pouco a sua imagem refletida no espelho. Estava tão habituada a vestir o quimono preto com estampa de folhas outonais, junto com meias arrastão e botas, além de adereços em forma de kunai nos cabelos, que às vezes se sentia esquisita sem aquela aparência intimidadora.

Apesar disso, estava aberta à ideia de mudar de vez em quando, nem que fosse por uma noite... Ainda mais porque ela se sentia particularmente linda.

A conversa do recém-chegado com Hinowa havia terminado e, em seguida, ouviram-se três batidinhas na porta corrediça do quarto:

― Tsuki, tá pronta?

― Quase! – Tsukuyo respondeu do outro lado da porta corrediça. – Me dá mais dois minutinhos!

“Mulheres...”, Gintoki pensou. “Por que nunca esperam a gente? Nós é que sempre temos que esperar...”

Ele se perguntava se até Tsukuyo se renderia ao clichê das mulheres demorarem mais do que os homens para se arrumar. Apesar disso, esforçava-se para não reclamar, pois fora ele quem a convidara e havia combinado de a buscar em Yoshiwara.

A porta corrediça se abriu bem antes do que ele supunha ser uma demora e revelou uma visão que o deixou boquiaberto.

“T-T-TSUKUYO...?!”

Ele estava realmente sem palavras. Tsukuyo estava ainda mais linda do que já era. Era como se ela tivesse se despido de seu lado “Cortesã da Morte”, cuja aparência era intimidadora e aguerrida. Vestida com um yukata lilás estampado com hibiscos azuis que realçavam seus olhos violetas e com um coque simples e algumas mechas loiras emoldurando seu rosto, ela parecia revelar uma faceta que poucos conheciam.

Por trás daquela mulher aguerrida e sisuda, havia uma mulher delicada e sensível.

Tsukuyo era uma bela e delicada rosa que desabrochava em meio aos espinhos. Um toque errado em suas pétalas era capaz de despedaçá-las. Um toque certo preservaria a beleza daquela rosa. Ela era uma bela flor a qual Gintoki continuaria sempre a cultivar e proteger.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer naquele momento era sorrir ante tal beleza.

Tsukuyo sorriu em resposta. Amava aquele sorriso dele, deixava-o mais atraente, mais gentil. E a roupa que ele usava também parecia tirar um pouco daquela marra que sempre teve. Não estava com sua roupa de sempre, embora pensasse que ele a usaria até mesmo em um festival. Naquele momento ele vestia um yukata azul-marinho com listras verticais que lembravam risca-de-giz e uma faixa bege. Só havia uma coisa que ele não deixara de usar, que era a bokutou à cintura.

Viu que ele trazia um saquinho de papel em uma das mãos. O que havia nele?

De repente, o Yorozuya ficou meio desajeitado quando olhou para aquele saquinho que trazia. Havia comprado com uma parte do dinheiro que recebera como pagamento do trabalho realizado por ele, Shinpachi e Kagura nos preparativos do festival. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem de abrir o pacotinho e tirar dele um adereço: uma presilha com uma borboleta numa cor entre o lilás do yukata e o violeta dos olhos de Tsukuyo.

― Achei que combinaria com você. – ele sorriu desajeitado.

Ela ficou encantada ao receber o adereço e agradeceu. Colocou imediatamente no cabelo. Gintoki elogiou:

― Ficou ainda mais linda, Tsuki.

Ela o agradeceu novamente, sentindo seu rosto queimar, como se fosse uma das primeiras vezes em que recebia elogios dele no início do relacionamento. Era justo que o elogiasse também, não?

― Você também está ótimo, Gintoki. Não é todo dia que te vejo com essa elegância.

Agora era a vez dele sentir seu rosto queimar. Não que fosse incomum receber elogios dela, mas esse em específico o deixou totalmente desarmado. Não conseguia responder, nem que fosse uma resposta idiota qualquer como normalmente fazia.

Certas coisas que Tsukuyo lhe dizia costumavam deixá-lo meio sem jeito, meio bobo e, dependendo da conotação, até mesmo excitado. Mas neste caso específico, além de queimar-lhe o rosto, deixando-o vermelho como um morango – ele não podia ver, mas sentia que estava realmente vermelho, isso fazia com que sentisse que um calor agradável aparecia em seu peito. E essa sensação era melhor do que qualquer outra que tivesse.


	46. Como Orihime e Hikoboshi

Fazia uma brisa fresca naquela noite de verão, que agitava suavemente as lanternas feitas de papel que davam um alegre colorido ao festival. O som da música tocada pelos instrumentos tradicionais ecoava, dando uma sensação ainda maior de alegria e animação àquela área dentro do Distrito Kabuki. Fukinagashis e origamis se agitavam ao sabor da leve brisa e davam ainda mais vida, junto com as barracas de jogos, comidas, guloseimas e lembrancinhas.

Tae acompanhava Shinpachi e Kagura. O garoto de óculos substituíra quimono e hakama por um yukata verde com detalhes em um tom alaranjado. Sua irmã vestia um yukata azul-escuro com estampa de flores lilases. A Yato também vestia um yukata, de cor vermelha e detalhes de flores amarelas.

Os dois adolescentes procuravam, em meio às pessoas que passavam de um lado para o outro, alguém com cabelos prateados. Tinham combinado de encontrá-lo no festival, pois ele havia ido a Yoshiwara buscar Tsukuyo. O Trio Yorozuya sempre estava junto, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Além disso, Kagura queria ver se Tsukky estaria tão linda quanto havia imaginado.

Eles adoravam ver Gintoki e Tsukuyo juntos. Kagura fora quem começara a tentar juntá-los como um verdadeiro Cupido. Depois arrastou Shinpachi para ajudar e os dois davam aquele “empurrãozinho” para finalmente engatarem o romance que seguia firme e forte.

Faziam qualquer coisa por Gin-san/Gin-chan. Era assim que funcionava a família Yorozuya.

Logo que avistaram o homem de cabelos prateados, não pensaram duas vezes e correram até ele que, como avisara antes, chegara com Tsukuyo para aproveitar o festival. Tão logo Kagura pôs seus olhos azuis no casal, exclamou:

― Tsukky, você tá linda!

A loira agradeceu e também elogiou Kagura, enquanto Tae se aproximava do casal com seu típico sorriso no rosto, geralmente indecifrável:

― Ora, ora, Tsuki... Você realmente está muito linda! Eu estava preocupada se o namoro com o Gin-san poderia te causar problemas.

Gintoki, obviamente, não gostou do que a irmã do Quatro-Olhos dissera:

― Ei, ei, não precisa queimar meu filme, não! Tô me esforçando aqui pra ser um bom namorado!

Tsukuyo não precisava dizer nada. Sabia que Tae estava apenas provocando. Conhecia a irmã de Shinpachi o suficiente para saber que ela percebia que a relação dos dois fazia bem a ambos. Aquela provocação da morena era em tom de brincadeira, pela amizade que tinham, além de saber da amizade de longa data entre ela e Gintoki. Embora não fosse tão próxima da Shimura como era de Hinowa, considerava-a uma amiga.

O grupo seguiu para ver as várias atrações do Tanabata Matsuri (Festival das Estrelas). Em uma das barraquinhas – de tiro ao alvo – encontraram Hasegawa fazendo mais um de seus vários bicos. Enquanto decidiam quem iria começar a atirar no alvo, duas pessoas disputavam arduamente a espingarda de pressão.

Sacchan – que vestia um yukata rosa – e Kondo disputavam a mesma espingarda de pressão, cada um puxando-a para si. Os dois stalkers queriam impressionar os alvos de seus interesses amorosos, mas...

― Dá licença, Gorila, que eu preciso ganhar o prêmio pro Gin-san! – a kunoichi de cabelos cor lavanda esbravejava.

― Só depois que eu ganhar o prêmio para Otae-chan! – o comandante do Shinsengumi rebatia.

― De repente me deu uma vontade de comer uns dangos... – Gintoki disse enquanto cutucava o nariz com o dedo mindinho. – O que acham?

Mesmo ignorados por seus interesses amorosos, Sacchan e Kondo continuavam a disputar a arma. Quando Hasegawa tentava apaziguar os ânimos, a espingarda disparou acidentalmente uma rolha, que o atingiu na testa e o derrubou, inconsciente, sobre as latas que serviam de alvos.

Quando olharam para trás, não havia nem sinal de Gintoki e nem de Tae.

O grupo formado por Gintoki, Tsukuyo, Shinpachi, Kagura e Tae seguiu até uma barraquinha que vendia dangos. O Yorozuya se encarregou de pedir dangos para todos, após cada um passar para ele os trocados para tal. Com o dinheiro na mão, ele encarou a fila que andou com certa rapidez. Enquanto esperava o vendedor separar os dangos que pedira, olhou para o lado e viu alguém conhecido saboreando o dango recém-comprado. O sujeito conhecido em questão era um homem de sua altura, cabelos negros, olhos azuis e vestia um yukata escuro. Naquele momento, Hijikata espremia um frasco de maionese em cima do doce, cobrindo-o com seu conteúdo para depois começar a comê-lo.

Fez uma cara de nojo e saiu logo de perto. Por mais que tivesse vontade de criticar aquele peculiar hábito alimentar, resistiu à tentação. Fizera a si mesmo a promessa de que esta noite não iria se meter em encrenca com ninguém, e um samurai só prometia o que podia cumprir. E ele se esforçaria em cumprir, em nome de uma noite perfeita para Tsukuyo.

“Nada de tretas hoje, Gin-san...”, ele repetia a si mesmo. “Nada de tretas por hoje...”

Afastou-se do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi. Tinha que resistir à tentação de querer procurar encrencas. Até agora tudo corria bem, e queria continuar assim. O que importava naquele momento era curtir o festival e, principalmente, proporcionar a Tsukuyo uma noite inesquecível.

Tae, Shinpachi e Kagura foram nas outras barraquinhas de jogos, embora Gintoki soubesse que aqueles três causariam muita confusão. Mas isso não importava, pois ele e a kunoichi iriam por outro caminho. Aproximaram-se de onde estavam os tanzaku de várias cores, e ambos começaram a escrever seus desejos. Tsukuyo escreveu desejos em tanzaku vermelho e rosa, que significavam, respectivamente, paixão e amor. Gintoki também fizera o mesmo, escrevendo desejos em um tanzaku vermelho e um rosa, além de um amarelo, que significava dinheiro – que, obviamente, ele sempre vivia precisando.

Os dois penduravam suas tiras de papel nos ramos de bambu, esperando que Orihime e Hikoboshi atendessem seus desejos quando os recebessem.

Reza a lenda que Orihime, princesa tecelã e filha de Tentei, um poderoso deus do reino celestial, se apaixonou por Hikoboshi, um pastor de gado. Os dois se dedicavam ao amor que tinham um pelo outro, deixando suas responsabilidades de lado. Por isso, Tentei acabou os separando, obrigando-os a morarem em lados opostos do rio Amanogawa. Vendo a tristeza da filha, ele autorizou o casal a se encontrar uma vez ao ano, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês.

Mas, para isso acontecer, havia uma condição: a de que eles deveriam atender os pedidos vindos da Terra. Cumprindo essa condição, eles se encontrariam atravessando o Amanogawa.

Gintoki conhecia o Distrito Kabuki como a palma de sua mão e, segurando a mão de Tsukuyo, conduziu-a para um gramado próximo do local, meio distante das luzes do festival e, assim, facilitando a visualização do céu estrelado. Os dois se sentaram, um juntinho ao outro, e olharam para o céu.

**_Sasa no ha sara-sara_ **

**_Nokiba ni yureru_ **

**_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_ **

**_Kin Gin sunago_ **

_As folhas do bambu, murmuram, murmuram,_

_Abanando as suas pontas_

_As estrelas brilham, brilham,_

_Como pó de ouro e prata_

― Tsuki – o Yorozuya mantinha os olhos rubros na direção do céu estrelado e apontou a Via-Láctea. – Aquele é o Amanogawa da lenda.

― Conheço bem essa lenda. – Tsukuyo também mantinha os olhos violetas no céu e apontou a estrela Vega. – Lá está a princesa Orihime.

Gintoki apontou para a estrela Altair:

― Então ali está o Hikoboshi, e os dois estão se encontrando. Mas eles demoram pra se encontrar, não? Uma vez ao ano... Deve ser difícil manter um relacionamento à distância assim.

Tsukuyo sentiu a mão dele sobre a dela, buscando entrelaçar seus dedos sobre os dela. Seus olhos violetas encontraram os olhos rubros dele:

― E nós, aqui, podemos ficar juntos sempre que queremos, não é? Acho que somos privilegiados. Não temos que atravessar um rio só uma vez ao ano.

― Eu não daria muito certo para um namoro à distância. Não sou um cara muito paciente pra isso.

― Eu também acho que não aguentaria ficar tanto tempo longe de você.

**_Goshiki no tanzaku_ **

**_Watashi ga kaita_ **

**_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_ **

**_Sora kara miteru_ **

_Em papeis longos e coloridos,_

_Eu escrevi (os meus desejos)_

_As estrelas brilham, brilham,_

_Assistindo lá do céu_

O Yorozuya sorriu:

― Eles são um casal muito ocupado, realizando os desejos naqueles tanzaku que depois vão queimar.

― Espero que eles realizem os nossos.

― No que depender de nós – ele sussurrou enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela. – Acho que vamos ter nossos desejos realizados.

― Que coincidência... – ela respondeu no mesmo tom. – Eu também acho a mesma coisa.

Tsukuyo também aproximou seu rosto do de Gintoki e os dois se beijaram. Sem pressa, sem afobação, sem qualquer urgência. Apenas queriam desfrutar de cada segundo, juntos sob a luz das estrelas e sentindo a suave brisa fresca de uma noite de verão. Era um beijo intenso, mas repleto de amor, carinho e paixão.

Era um beijo apaixonado de um casal que se amava intensamente... Como Orihime e Hikoboshi.


	47. Um pesadelo pode ser um aviso?

Cheiro de queimado.

Uma coluna de fumaça escura cortando o céu da madrugada com lua cheia... E onde há fumaça, há fogo. Correu pela rua de chão batido o máximo que suas pernas permitiam. Precisava chegar à fonte do incêndio. Conhecia aquela área, aquela rua, aquele lugar onde costumava estar.

A cada metro percorrido, se aproximava da luz característica de algo incandescente. Pouco a pouco, sentia o calor e o cheiro de materiais consumidos pelas chamas. Cheiro de madeira, tecido, plástico queimados. O barulho e o crepitar característicos de algo sendo consumido vorazmente pelo fogo.

O cheiro de queimado, sufocante, invadia suas narinas e a sua garganta, através da boca aberta por estar ofegante da corrida. Seus olhos rubros se arregalaram ante a forte luz do fogo que consumia aquele local do qual saíra há poucos minutos.

Ainda tinha alguém lá! Ele havia deixado alguém naquele lugar!

Não pensou em mais nada e tentou avançar até a porta da construção que era consumida pelas chamas. Algo lá dentro estourou e fez com que as labaredas aumentassem e jogassem contra ele uma forte e insuportável lufada de calor.

Tinha alguém lá... Ela estava naquele cômodo que costumavam frequentar...

Ela estava lá e ele, totalmente impotente, não conseguia encontrar sua voz para chamar, gritar por seu nome...

Ela estava lá...!

* * *

Acordou no meio da madrugada com seu próprio grito. Ofegante pelo susto, olhou para os lados e só viu a escuridão noturna, quebrada por uma nesga de luz da lua que passava pela janela do quarto. Tentava respirar mais devagar enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto empapado de suor, principalmente a testa, onde grudava uma mecha de seu cabelo prateado.

Para falar a verdade, ele estava todo suado. Sentia o pijama verde-claro grudando em todo o corpo.

Estava em casa, dormia em seu quarto e, pelo jeito, Kagura não havia acordado com o berro que dera. A pirralha tinha sono pesado, ainda bem.

Olhou para o seu despertador em forma de justaway, que marcava três horas da madrugada. Ainda tinha tempo suficiente para teoricamente voltar a dormir até que o alarme tocasse às sete da manhã, para fazer um trabalho para o qual conseguira ser contratado como faz-tudo. O problema era que, na prática, não tinha mais um pingo de sono.

E, mesmo se tivesse algum resquício de sono, ainda tinha certo medo de uma possível continuação daquele pesadelo.

Cara, pareceu tão real...!

Não que pesadelos fossem raros para ele. Ao contrário, eram bastante recorrentes e geralmente tinham um padrão semelhante. Na maioria das vezes, seus pesadelos envolviam seu passado, principalmente nos campos de batalha cheios de corpos ao chão, sangue e morte. Em boa parte desses pesadelos, ele lutava ferozmente com a katana nas mãos. Quando acordava, ainda sentia como se vestisse aquela roupa branca que lhe rendera o apelido de Shiroyasha e usasse em volta de sua cabeça aquela bandana branca, além de seus cabelos prateados mais longos e volumosos.

Sob a luz da lua, olhou para suas mãos que exibiam os vários calos desde sua infância. Calos de um garoto que lutou para sobreviver, de um jovem samurai que virou combatente nos campos de batalha dez anos atrás e de um homem que buscava se virar para se reconstruir aos poucos e tentar ter uma vida mais pacata.

Já tivera pesadelos com incêndios antes também, mas geralmente se relacionavam ao seu passado... Quando o Tendoushuu capturou Shouyou-sensei e queimou a escola que ele dirigia e da qual Gintoki se tornara seu primeiro aluno.

Pesadelos relacionados ao seu passado difícil eram, de fato, bastante recorrentes. Não que não tivesse um ou outro relacionado ao presente e a assombrações, mas os do passado eram em maior número. Dessas duas categorias, ambos o deixavam temeroso, mas os relacionados ao presente – e futuro – eram bem mais assustadores.

E esse tipo de pesadelo tinha a ver com o temor de não ser capaz de proteger as pessoas que lhe eram importantes. Esse temor lhe rondava dia e noite, vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Ele aprendera que um samurai usava sua espada para proteger aquilo que lhe era importante, e isso estava em seu próprio bushido. Jamais hesitaria em usar sua bokutou para proteger quem quer que fosse, principalmente Shinpachi e Kagura.

E também Tsukuyo.

Aquele pesadelo que tivera há pouco era muito assustador e tinha relação justamente com a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos violetas. Sabia que ela poderia se proteger, pois era a melhor kunoichi e guardiã de Yoshiwara, líder da Hyakka, mas ainda assim ela não era imune ao perigo. Sem contar que se sentia duplamente responsável, pois deveria se empenhar em protegê-la – mesmo ela sabendo muito bem se defender – e proteger o filho ou filha que esperava dele.

Ainda eram três e quinze da manhã e o sono não voltara.

Gintoki se levantou, pois não havia nenhuma razão para ficar brigando com o futon para vir um sono que já fora perdido. Caminhou pela sala com cautela para não acordar Kagura, que estava dormindo a sono solto em seu armário. A garota tinha um sono pesado, mas até quem o tinha poderia acordar em dado momento e escutaria qualquer barulho que ele fizesse. Isso, sem contar a audição apurada de Sadaharu, que dormia abaixo dela.

A última coisa que ele queria era alguém lhe perguntando por que não estava dormindo. Pesadelos eram algo muito pessoal e seu passado era um fardo que competia somente a ele carregar em suas costas.

E não queria que ninguém se preocupasse ainda mais com ele.

Abriu com cuidado a porta corrediça principal, saindo para a varanda. Debruçou-se sobre a grade na qual estava presa a placa da Yorozuya Gin-chan e contemplou a rua vazia, onde passava apenas um solitário policial e sua lanterna sob a luz prateada da lua. Tentava esvaziar a mente para, quem sabe, conseguir voltar a dormir.

Porém, sua tarefa era dificultada pelo fato de que começava a olhar para a direção em que ficava o Distrito de Yoshiwara. E sua mente, em vez de se esvaziar e relaxar, voltava a remoer aquele pesadelo que tivera. Fora tão vívido, que parecera real.

E odiava admitir, mas remoer esse pesadelo o fazia sentir um gelo lhe percorrer a espinha, aliado ao vento frio da madrugada que agitava seus cabelos prateados.

Quando amanhecesse, iria ligar para Tsukuyo só por desencargo de consciência.

* * *

Como de costume desde que começara seu relacionamento com Tsukuyo, Gintoki seguia rumo ao Distrito de Yoshiwara junto com Shinpachi e Kagura, que estava montada em Sadaharu. Haviam terminado o trabalho para o qual haviam sido contratados e devidamente pagos, uma quantia suficiente para comprar os mantimentos do mês. Ainda ficariam devendo o aluguel, mas a prioridade naquele momento era a subsistência.

Durante o decorrer do dia, o Yorozuya não remoera aquele pesadelo que tivera durante a madrugada, depois do qual não pregou o olho. Passou o resto da noite na varanda até assistir ao nascer do sol e, se muito, dera um ou dois cochilos nesse espaço de tempo. Quando Shinpachi chegara, encontrara-o fazendo o café da manhã.

Não era nada tão surpreendente, visto que vez ou outra fazia o café da manhã. O que Gintoki tinha dificuldade desde sempre era de acordar cedo. Havia uma ou outra vez em que acordava mais cedo, ou nem dormia devido a pesadelos. Afinal, toda regra tinha uma exceção.

Antes de sair para fazer o trabalho, telefonara a Tsukuyo, inventando a desculpa de que queria apenas ouvir a voz dela para começar o dia e se estava tudo bem com ela e o bebê. Ela respondera afirmativamente, que tudo estava bem e tranquilo. Combinaram de se encontrar depois que ele fizesse o serviço para o qual fora contratado e lá estava ele.

Aproximaram-se da loja de Hinowa e a perceberam silenciosa. Sempre havia alguém para recebê-los, fosse a própria Hinowa, Seita ou até mesmo Tsukuyo, que estava afastada de suas patrulhas pela Hyakka.

Entretanto, não havia ninguém para receber o trio.

― Vai ver devem estar nos fundos, não acham? – Shinpachi perguntou apenas para quebrar o silêncio, pois também estranhava a entrada sem ninguém.

― Ô de casa! – Kagura chamou.

Nenhuma resposta. Era muito, muito estranho, e isso fez com que Gintoki sentisse a espinha gelar.

Seria aquele pesadelo um alerta?

Seguido por Shinpachi e Kagura, entrou sem fazer a menor cerimônia na loja e encontrou Hinowa e Seita. Ambos estavam caídos no chão e inconscientes. Entretanto, não havia qualquer sinal de Tsukuyo. Enquanto os dois adolescentes tentavam acordar mãe e filho, ele procurou pela kunoichi em todos os cômodos, sem a encontrar. Chegou até o quarto dela e abriu a porta corrediça de qualquer maneira, deparando-se com um cômodo totalmente revirado, como se tivesse ocorrido uma luta.

Encontrou algumas kunais cravadas nas paredes, no chão e nos móveis. Sim, houve uma luta e isso deixava o albino ainda mais alerta. Em uma das paredes, viu uma kunai cravada com uma folha de papel na qual estava escrito seu nome.

Era um bilhete endereçado a Sakata Gintoki. Abaixo de seu nome, haviam escrito “Shiroyasha”.

_“Talvez você não se lembre de mim, mas eu me lembro perfeitamente de você. Sei de todos os seus passos e com que pessoas você se relaciona. Sei onde você mora e que lugares frequenta. Sei muito mais coisas do que você pode imaginar. Você não deve se lembrar de mim, mas eu me lembro de você, e do que me fez no passado. Estou aqui para me vingar de você por todo o mal que me causou._

_Exijo minha vingança. Se quiser ver sua amada e a criança que ela espera, terá que vir me encontrar. Do contrário, tudo o que você ama virará cinzas.”_

O bilhete não possuía remetente, mas algo lhe dizia que era de alguém relacionado de algum modo ao seu passado. Sua vida pregressa parecia o mar. Ora avançava contra ele, ora recuava para o esquecimento. E depois voltava a avançar com força, tal como uma ressaca que pouco a pouco solapava tudo o que estivesse à sua frente, fosse a areia, fosse qualquer outra coisa que estivesse na praia.

Algumas vezes, as ondas poderiam voltar mais fortes do que ondas de ressaca.

Amassou aquele bilhete e o arremessou contra a parede. Iria encontrar seu autor nem que tivesse que ir ao inferno, fosse ele quem fosse! E se ferisse Tsukuyo... Ele não hesitaria em justificar mais uma vez a alcunha de Shiroyasha, que tanto o perseguia desde sua época de combatente!

― Gin-san – era Shinpachi que pegava a bolinha de papel caída no chão. – Pegaram a Tsukuyo-san, não foi?

Não foi preciso que ele respondesse. O Shimura percebia a resposta nas feições transtornadas de seu chefe. Kagura também chegava à porta do quarto para anunciar que Hinowa e Seita haviam voltado a si e estavam bem, na medida do possível. O Yorozuya saiu do quarto acompanhado pelos dois companheiros e escondia, por dentro de seu yukata branco, a kunai que fixava o bilhete na parede.

Enquanto conversavam com mãe e filho, Sakuya acabava de chegar. A líder provisória da Hyakka durante o período de afastamento de Tsukuyo devido à gravidez voltava após liderar um grupo que fazia buscas pela loira. Aparentemente, tudo ocorrera há pouco tempo, visto que a chegada do Trio Yorozuya coincidira com a chegada de Miwa e mais uma companheira. Quando Gintoki adentrara no quarto, a jovem havia reportado tudo e as diligências começaram a ser feitas de imediato.

Hinowa relatara que recebera um homem que dizia ser um amigo distante de Gintoki, que há muito tempo não o via. Dizia que mesmo assim conhecia várias coisas a seu respeito e queria fazer uma surpresa ao albino. Aquilo, obviamente, causou-lhe estranhamento, pois o homem não se apresentara e, se quisesse encontrar o Yorozuya, seria bem mais fácil ir até Kabuki. Tsukuyo estava junto e não fez questão alguma de demonstrar sua desconfiança. Foi quando outras duas pessoas que o acompanhavam jogaram bombas de fumaça com gás entorpecente, o que fez com que a cortesã e seu filho adotivo desmaiassem.

Tudo o que Hinowa pode descrever do tal homem era o fato de ele ser ligeiramente mais alto que Gintoki, aparentar cerca de trinta anos de idade, cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos negros. Se havia alguma característica peculiar? O garoto Seita se lembrou de que o homem tinha uma katana à cintura e uma cicatriz bem grande no lado direito do rosto... E cara de ser muito, muito mau, o tipo de sujeito com quem o albino jamais simpatizaria.

Com a garantia de que Miwa e as demais integrantes da Hyakka cuidariam de Hinowa e Seita, o Trio Yorozuya saiu à procura de Tsukuyo. Gintoki já tinha uma ideia em mente para procurá-la, quando avistou uma coluna de fumaça negra cortando o céu, partindo de uma direção bastante conhecida.

_“Exijo minha vingança. Se quiser ver sua amada e a criança que ela espera, terá que vir me encontrar. Do contrário, tudo o que você ama virará cinzas.”_

Foi quando se lembrou mais uma vez de seu pesadelo envolvendo justamente o cômodo secreto em chamas. Não pensou em mais nada e correu para a direção onde se originava aquela fumaça escura.

Tudo o que lhe vinha à mente era encontrar Tsukuyo o quanto antes!


	48. É chato ser uma donzela em perigo

Gintoki correu seguido por Shinpachi e Kagura, que não entendiam a razão para que seguissem até aquele lugar. Ele não lhes contara, mas isso não importava no momento, pois sabiam que não demoraria para que viesse alguma explicação. A única certeza que tinham é que ele aparentava estar bastante aflito. Assim que chegaram, viram que uma brigada de bombeiros já estava combatendo as chamas sob o olhar de uma família assustada.

Para alívio de Gintoki, o patriarca dos Oyamada informou que não havia ninguém dentro do cômodo agora destruído. Durante essa conversa os dois adolescentes por fim tomaram conhecimento a respeito do local onde ocorriam alguns encontros secretos entre o Yorozuya e Tsukuyo, uma gentileza da família para a kunoichi que salvara a filha, Ayumi, de dois ronins que estavam causando problemas naquela área.

Por um lado, havia o alívio pelo fato de aquele cômodo estar vazio na hora do incêndio, mas por outro, Gintoki sentia que suas recordações queriam voltar a um ponto que fora bloqueado por sua memória. Muito provavelmente, algo que fora tão traumático a ponto de ter sido mergulhado no recôndito mais profundo de suas lembranças referentes à sua vida pregressa. Entretanto, aquele incêndio não o remetia à Shouka Sonjuku ardendo em chamas quando o Tendoushuu aprisionara Shouyou-sensei.

Não. Aquele incêndio que acabara de ser extinto o remetia a algo que sua memória se recusava a desbloquear. Algo muito mais antigo, no canto mais obscuro de suas lembranças desde que se entendia por gente.

A jovem Ayumi entregou ao albino uma folha de papel, endereçada a ele e com “Shiroyasha” escrito abaixo de seu nome, tal como o primeiro bilhete. Ele respirou fundo e desdobrou o bilhete, escrito tal como o anterior.

_“Isto foi apenas um aviso a você, garoto. Passei vinte anos seguindo os seus passos, mesmo o perdendo de vista algumas vezes. Isto é apenas uma mostra do que pode acontecer se você não me encontrar para pagar por seus pecados. Você não seria capaz de permitir que outra pessoa seja o bode expiatório, seria?_

_Eu o espero para nosso acerto de contas. Consegue chegar em menos de três horas?”_

Tal como fizera com o bilhete anterior, Gintoki o amassou e jogou com raiva no chão. Aquele desgraçado podia muito bem continuar se gabando de saber todos os seus passos, mas fosse quem fosse, iria descobrir que com o Shiroyasha não se brinca. Muito menos quando alguém ousava sequer tocar nas pessoas que ele amava!

Jurava a si mesmo que iria mostrar que era capaz de tudo, absolutamente tudo, para proteger quem lhe era querido.

Tirou de dentro de seu yukata branco vestido pela metade a kunai que trouxera do quarto de Tsukuyo. Sua lâmina tinha um pouco de sangue seco, que poderia ser tanto dela quanto de seu raptor e poderia ajudar. Mostrou para Sadaharu, que cheirou o objeto por alguns instantes e deu um latido, como se tivesse conseguido assimilar aquele cheiro à memória que tinha de pessoas as quais já cheirara antes.

Tinham três horas para chegar até onde quer que fosse. Enquanto isso, Gintoki tentava fuçar sua memória para saber que lembrança de seu passado era aquela que insistia em não vir à tona. Por mais que não quisesse realmente descobrir, precisava dela para poder saber quem ele estava enfrentando naquele momento.

* * *

Abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo que começou a sentir uma dorzinha chata em sua cabeça, combinada com uma leve tontura. Assim que sua visão conseguiu se adaptar à claridade que entrava na janela, percebeu que não estava em casa e sentiu seus pulsos firmemente amarrados com uma corda bastante áspera. Essa mesma corda também prendia seus tornozelos, impossibilitando-a de se levantar. Sentiu em sua boca um pedaço de tecido, que logo percebeu que era uma mordaça.

Ah, como odiava estar naquela situação, totalmente vulnerável...!

Seus olhos violetas percorreram o local ao seu redor. Pelo estado das paredes e do teto, deduziu que era uma construção velha abandonada. Ao constatar isso, sua mente começou a refazer os últimos momentos até sua inconsciência. Tudo o que lembrava era que um homem chegara procurando Gintoki, dizia ser seu amigo de longa data e que desejava fazer-lhe uma surpresa após tanto tempo longe.

O que aquele homem não sabia era que a relação que tinha com Gintoki era muito mais profunda. Ela sabia que ele tinha poucos amigos de seu passado, e que a maioria morreu na guerra uma década atrás. De seu passado apenas restaram Katsura, Sakamoto e Takasugi (com quem a amizade chegara a ser rompida por várias razões). O albino raramente se abria com alguém e ela era uma das raras pessoas a quem ele confidenciava boa parte de seu passado, provavelmente por se identificar com ela. Dizia que se sentia mais à vontade quando conversavam.

Muitas vezes ele lhe contava algo que nem Shinpachi e Kagura sabiam. Não queria que eles soubessem certas coisas que ainda não vieram à tona sobre seu passado e que de alguma forma os machucasse. Era a sua forma de proteger aqueles dois adolescentes que andavam com ele para cima e para baixo. E essa confiança era mútua. Ela também confidenciava a ele várias coisas a seu respeito, que muitas vezes não tinha coragem de contar a Hinowa. Um entregara ao outro seu coração, seu corpo, seus segredos e seu amor.

Voltando aos últimos momentos antes de ser raptada, lembrou-se de ter desmascarado o tal homem de frios olhos negros e cicatriz chamativa no rosto. Ele imediatamente ordenou para os companheiros que o acompanhavam para jogar uma bomba de fumaça, que fez com que Hinowa e Seita desmaiassem em questão de segundos. Ela fora até o quarto buscar kunais, visto que estava afastada da Hyakka e naquele momento não tinha nenhuma à mão. Apesar dos seis meses de gestação, ela ainda tinha certa agilidade, mas o tal homem fora mais rápido e conseguira interceptá-la. Houve uma luta e ela conseguira até feri-lo, mas o gás entorpecente entrara pelo quarto e a fez perder a consciência momentos depois.

E aqui estava ela, desarmada e impotente, tendo que esperar alguém para resgatá-la como uma princesa em perigo em uma cabana caindo aos pedaços localizada sabe-se lá onde.

Desde que se entendia por gente, aprendera a não depender de ninguém nas situações de perigo e isso se tornara algo de sua personalidade. Tentava não expor sua vulnerabilidade a ninguém, qualquer que fosse. Era instintivo. Por isso, muitas vezes pensou que ser resgatada era uma fraqueza... Principalmente se fosse resgatada pelo homem por quem nutria um interesse amoroso.

E o pior dessa história de parecer uma donzela em apuros era saber que estava sendo usada como isca. Ela sabia que aquele homem a usaria como isca para atrair Gintoki e tentar matá-lo. E ele enfrentaria seu raptor para tirá-la de lá.

Esperava que ele não viesse sozinho. Sabia que ele era forte e habilidoso, mas torcia para que viesse acompanhado com qualquer ajuda.

Sentiu algo. Era o bebê se mexendo, o que era razão suficiente para que ficasse ainda mais preocupada, pois na sua atual situação estava impossibilitada até de proteger aquela criança em seu ventre, que crescera consideravelmente. Não queria fazer com que Gintoki se sentisse duplamente responsável, por ter que proteger a ela e à criança que esperava.

Suspirou. Por conta da mordaça, era a única coisa que conseguia fazer para externar seus temores e preocupações de momento. Tudo o que podia fazer era apenas esperar por ele, só e impotente, como uma típica donzela em perigo.

Definitivamente, odiava esse papel.

* * *

Sadaharu ia à frente do Trio Yorozuya, seguindo o cheiro que reconhecera na kunai que Gintoki trazia consigo. Estava determinado a descobrir quem era o sujeito que lhe mandara aqueles bilhetes após raptar Tsukuyo... E, sim, tinha uma vontade insana de matar quem fosse. Já que queria ver o Shiroyasha, não se importava em dar-lhe o que pedia. Por Tsukuyo e pela criança que ela esperava dele, não hesitaria em mostrar ao seu inimigo a sua pior face.

― Gin-san – ouvira a voz de Shinpachi penetrar por seus pensamentos furiosos e meio que agradecia por isso. – Será que já estamos chegando?

― Boa pergunta, Quatro-Olhos. – ele respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos prateados para tentar se acalmar. – Só o Sadaharu pode nos responder.

Nem bem acabou de falar, o Yorozuya viu Sadaharu disparar na corrida. Kagura o alcançou para que o inugami não fosse longe demais e o trio não conseguisse segui-lo. Os outros dois se juntaram à garota ruiva e avistaram uma velha cabana na clareira da floresta em que estavam. Quando iriam avançar, ouviram três katanas sendo desembainhadas e as lâminas sendo apontadas para o trio.

Pelo modo como foram recebidos, já sabiam que haviam chegado ao lugar certo.


	49. Desbloqueios são muito problemáticos

― Sabia que você chegaria na hora, Sakata-kun.

O homem de cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos negros gélidos e uma grande cicatriz por cima do olho esquerdo o encarava com um sorriso assustador no rosto enquanto abaixava a katana ao mesmo tempo que seus companheiros. O Yorozuya se lembrava de ter visto aquele rosto não apenas em uma ocasião, mas sua memória ainda buscava por respostas a respeito daquele sujeito.

Parecia que desde sempre conhecia aquele olhar frio...

― Parece que não se lembra de mim, Sakata-kun. – ele disse, acentuando ironicamente o sobrenome do albino. – Talvez refresque um pouco a sua memória se você prestar atenção na minha cicatriz, não acha... Shiroyasha?

Quem... Quem era aquele homem?!

Gintoki fazia todas as buscas possíveis em sua mente, atrás de alguma lembrança de seu passado que lhe desse alguma pista a respeito a respeito daquele homem, mas sempre estava esbarrando no bloqueio que sua memória fazia deliberadamente. Não conseguia se lembrar dele, mas...

Claro...! A cicatriz! Sua mente encontrara uma lembrança! Ouvi-lo mencionar seu apelido na guerra fez com que ele se lembrasse daquele homem. Seu nome era Namino Koji. No meio dos combates contra os invasores amantos, tivera que enfrentar um homem que tentara matá-lo numa emboscada, agindo como se fosse um assassino contratado, mas sem nenhuma explicação de sua parte sobre o motivo para matá-lo. Para se defender, Gintoki tivera uma luta bastante feroz com ele, sem fazer a menor ideia do porquê de ser alvo daquele cara. E, em um golpe furioso para evitar o pior, o jovem Demônio Branco contra-atacara de forma extremamente violenta tal como um animal acuado, no intuito de matá-lo primeiro, tentando cortar seu adversário em dois.

Agora sabia que ele seria um adversário difícil, um espadachim bastante hábil. Entretanto, seu primeiro encontro com Namino não fora naquele dia, dez anos atrás. Fora antes, muito antes. Ele sentia isso, mesmo se não tivesse sido mencionado nos bilhetes que lhe deixara.

Tal esforço de memória era facilmente percebido por Shinpachi e Kagura. Eles percebiam que o Yorozuya estava tentando se lembrar de algo que não conseguia. Algo mais sobre o passado, o que poderia mexer com ele mais do que se poderia imaginar. Queriam até partir para a luta, enfrentar os outros dois que estavam junto com aquele homem, mas temiam fazer algo que pudesse prejudicar o chefe e amigo dos dois e, por tabela, Tsukuyo.

E, vendo-o arregalar os olhos avermelhados, perceberam que ele finalmente descobrira algo mais.

Por fim, a memória de Gintoki desbloqueara a lembrança que tanto procurara...

_― FUJA, GINTOKI! FUJA!_

_Era uma voz feminina que gritava desesperadamente para que um garotinho de cerca de seis ou sete anos fugisse daquele lugar que ardia tal como o inferno na Terra. Aterrorizado, ele não conseguia se mexer para obedecer àquela ordem. Hesitou e voltou. Agarrou a mão daquela mulher, tentando tirá-la de debaixo de uma viga de madeira que lhe caíra em cima._

_Entretanto, a visão do garoto se embaralhava com as lágrimas de frustração que começavam a sair. Não tinha força suficiente para tirar de sob o monte de escombros aquela mulher que tanto se preocupava com ele e o mandava fugir para se salvar._

_― Não faça mais isso... – ela o encarava com seus olhos rubros, o rosto ferido e contorcido pela dor. – Obedeça à sua mãe... Saia daqui, rápido...!_

_E mais uma viga, junto com uma parte do telhado da casa, caía por cima da mulher e a engolia por completo. Somente a mão ficara para fora, mas não mais se mexia. O fogo começou a consumir com mais força aqueles escombros, o que o obrigou a engolir o choro e correr, procurando uma saída. Chegou a outro cômodo, uma sala também ardendo em chamas, onde viu outro corpo caído no chão, de um homem de cabelos prateados com uma katana ensanguentada atravessada em seu peito._

_― Fuja... – um fio de voz era ouvido pelo pequeno. – Fuja daqui, filho... Salve a sua própria vida..._

_Os olhos escuros do homem caído perderam o foco e o garoto percebeu que não mais o encaravam. Ele não compreendia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas obedeceria pela última vez aos seus pais._

_Fugiria pela sua própria vida, correndo o quanto suas pequenas pernas lhe permitissem até conseguir sair daquele inferno no qual aquele pequeno vilarejo se convertera, sendo varrido por labaredas cada vez maiores. Assustado, confuso, os olhos avermelhados inundados de lágrimas as quais tentava deter a todo custo, ele passou por um samurai de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos negros como a noite e frios a ponto de causar arrepios._

_Aquele jovem estava com uma tocha na mão, contemplando com seus companheiros o que considerava um espetáculo: um vilarejo ardendo em chamas. Pôs um pé na frente, fazendo o menino, que corria sem pensar em mais nada e cego de terror, tropeçar, cair e rolar no chão._

_― Ora, ora... – debochou. – Se não temos um sobrevivente aqui... Não é, Sakata-kun?_

_Um dos companheiros questionou enquanto encarava o garoto cujos olhos lacrimejantes estavam arregalados de terror:_

_― Namino-san, não vai matar o moleque?_

_― Não. Deixe-o ir. Quero ver se sobrevive depois disso. Duvido que saia grande coisa dele neste início de guerra. Não tem cara de que será um samurai como o pai._

Agora compreendia perfeitamente por que aquelas lembranças eram bloqueadas de forma insistente por sua mente. Eram lembranças de um período do qual sequer se lembrava, o período antes de se tornar o “Demônio Devorador de Cadáveres” que saqueava os mortos nos campos de batalha para sobreviver sozinho. Lembrava-se de que vivera um bom tempo nessa situação antes de ser encontrado por Shouyou-sensei.

Eram perdas terríveis e brutais demais para uma pessoa com tão pouca idade suportar, por isso sua mente bloqueava ou borrava as lembranças de sua vida antes de seu mestre aparecer. Eram recordações terríveis para ele até mesmo agora, depois de adulto. Perder pessoas queridas era terrível de qualquer modo. E extremamente doloroso. Era uma dor da qual nunca se anestesiaria. Seus pais, seus amigos na guerra, Shouyou-sensei... E, se viesse a perder mais alguém, certamente sentiria uma dor igualmente terrível.

― Agora se lembrou, Sakata-kun? – Namino sorriu como se estivesse se divertindo com a cara do albino. – Com certeza se lembrou do cara que achava que você não sobreviveria... E olha só como você cresceu! O último Sakata com certeza vai me dar uma luta incrível antes de morrer, não é, garoto? E sob pressão você parece lutar ainda melhor. Que tal uma luta contra o tempo?

Gintoki saltou para avançar contra Koji e sua bokutou se chocou com muita força contra uma katana. O impacto foi tão forte que gerou uma forte lufada de vento. Aquele ataque inicial fez com que Kagura usasse seu guarda-chuva para metralhar os adversários ao mesmo tempo em que protegia Shinpachi. Entretanto, a situação piorou quando um dos companheiros de Namino acendeu um cigarro e jogou o isqueiro ainda aceso contra a parede da casa abandonada, que começou a se incendiar.

― Sakata-kun, me mostre o quanto você evoluiu durante estes anos! – ele sorria com sadismo enquanto travava a bokutou de Gintoki com sua katana. – Ou então não verá sua amada e nem a criança dela!


	50. Olhos rubros como sangue e fogo

Shinpachi e Kagura, montados em Sadaharu, iam invadir a tal casa abandonada, mas foram impedidos pelos dois companheiros de Namino Koji, que se posicionaram com as katanas para contra-atacar. Aparentemente, eles pareciam saber também a respeito da dupla e do inugami, que rosnava para os dois homens.

Tirar Tsukuyo daquela velha casa que começava a ficar em chamas não seria nada fácil. Precisariam de um plano.

Enquanto isso, Namino conseguiu se livrar da bokutou de Gintoki, embora este usasse sua força para travar a katana adversária. Queria tornar aquele combate mais divertido, por isso o fogo naquela casa. Sabia que, por mais que o albino fosse um ex-combatente, ele tentaria de tudo para evitar o pior à pessoa que estava correndo perigo. O pirralho crescera e se tornara um poderoso samurai.

Gintoki não tinha tempo a perder, precisava ser rápido para evitar que o pior acontecesse a Tsukuyo. Atacou novamente seu adversário, que se esquivou e contra-atacou, quase acertando seu rosto com a lâmina, se não tivesse escapado em uma fração de segundos. Esse contra-ataque custou-lhe alguns fios de cabelo, mas poderia ter levado um dos seus olhos ou, no mínimo, ter lhe deixado uma generosa cicatriz na face.

― Você é realmente incrível, Sakata-kun... Mas devo terminar minha missão de eliminar sua família do mundo dos vivos!

― Eu é que vou eliminar você do mundo dos vivos... Se sabe tanto a meu respeito, nem deveria mexer comigo!

Outra vez as duas espadas se chocaram e se travaram, com os dois homens ficando cara a cara. Koji via nos olhos rubros de Gintoki que pouco restava daquele garotinho aterrorizado de vinte anos atrás, mas ainda existia muito do lendário Shiroyasha do final da guerra. Mesmo assim, não o temia.

Tinha um trabalho a finalizar, e ele o faria!

― Normalmente, eu não costumo deixar um serviço incompleto... – Koji disse enquanto seus olhos negros encaravam os olhos avermelhados do Yorozuya e as espadas continuavam travando uma à outra. – Originalmente, eu deveria eliminar todos os Sakata e seus aliados a mando de um rival da família. Já nem lembro as motivações, mas receberíamos um pagamento bem gordo! Sim, garoto... Você também iria morrer naquele dia!

Ele se livrou novamente da bokutou do albino, que foi outra vez ao ataque e, usando sua força física, golpeou a katana e a fez cair da mão de Namino. Gintoki percebeu que ele estava desarmado e acertou mais um golpe com a espada de madeira no rosto do homem, derrubando-o no chão.

― Está esperando que eu te agradeça por você ter poupado a minha vida?! – Gintoki tentou perfurá-lo, mas ele rolou para o lado e pegou a katana para bloquear uma nova investida. – Eu não tenho nada a te agradecer!

― Não fosse por mim, você seria carbonizado com os seus pais, Sakata-kun. O Shiroyasha jamais existiria para se tornar uma lenda viva!

Koji conseguiu ver uma abertura na defesa do Yorozuya e aplicou um poderoso chute na altura do estômago. Quando ele se curvou pela força e pela dor do golpe recebido, o assassino deu um potente gancho de direita, fazendo-o sair do chão. Em seguida, golpeou seu rosto com a katana, mas pelo lado sem corte. O golpe recebido o jogou a alguns passos de distância e, quando alcançou a bokutou para contra-atacar, sentiu a ponta da lâmina da espada adversária tocando seu pescoço enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria do canto da boca devido à pancada.

― Foi divertido poupar sua vida por vinte anos, garoto... Mas preciso terminar mesmo o meu trabalho!

* * *

Kagura disparou uma grande rajada de tiros com a metralhadora embutida em seu guarda-chuva roxo, enquanto Sadaharu corria alucinadamente de encontro aos homens que tentavam detê-los. Um deles deixou cair a katana, a qual Shinpachi empunhou sem perder tempo e já o atacou, dando cobertura para a Yato e o inugami invadirem a casa.

O garoto de óculos ficou duelando contra o outro homem, que demonstrava ter grande habilidade e experiência com a katana. Mesmo assim, não tinha medo de lutar. Iria usar aquela katana como Gin-san usava sua bokutou para proteger quem lhe era querido.

E o ajudaria a proteger Tsukuyo-san com todas as suas forças, ganhando tempo para que Kagura-chan a encontrasse e a tirasse de lá!

O jovem Shimura correu novamente ao ataque chocando a katana contra a espada de seu adversário. Não iria deixar ninguém atrapalhar a execução do plano combinado pelos dois adolescentes. O homem tinha um bloqueio bastante eficiente, além de perceber que o garoto aparentava ainda um pouco de inexperiência apesar do bom domínio de uma lâmina afiada.

Ele era habilidoso, mas ainda assim era apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos.

Mas o garoto não se deixava ser subestimado. Conseguiu travar a espada de seu adversário com eficácia e, enquanto encarava o homem, as lentes de seus óculos deixavam transparecer um brilho de determinação naqueles jovens olhos castanhos apesar da preocupação por ver Gin-san caído após um forte golpe de katana.

Mesmo assim, sabia que o Yorozuya não seria derrotado por um golpe desses. Conhecia-o o bastante para saber que nada o deteria se fosse para proteger as pessoas que amava. E ele também lutaria com todas as forças sem se importar com as consequências.

* * *

À medida que o tempo passava, aquele lugar ficava cada vez mais quente. Sentira o cheiro de gasolina e ouvira vozes chegando nos arredores. Conseguira reconhecer a voz de Gintoki e o som de uma luta. Também ouvira outros sons, dando a entender que ele não viera sozinho. E sentia um forte cheiro de madeira queimando e a fumaça começando a tomar conta de tudo.

A sua sorte – se é que poderia chamar assim – era que estava jogada no chão e a fumaça não chegava até ela, o que permitia que pudesse respirar sem muita dificuldade. Mesmo assim o calor pouco a pouco aumentava, fazendo com que sentisse seu corpo começando a suar.

Ouviu uma voz de garota a chamando, enquanto o calor começava a ficar ainda mais forte. As chamas estavam chegando ao cômodo onde estava. Olhou para cima e percebeu uma das vigas sendo lambida por uma grande labareda. Ela iria cair a qualquer momento sobre si! Queria gritar para chamar a atenção daquela voz que ouvira e reconhecera como sendo de Kagura, mas estava amordaçada e não conseguia fazê-lo.

Não demorou muito para que a viga caísse e tudo o que Tsukuyo podia fazer era olhar para aquilo com seus olhos arregalados de terror.

* * *

― Minha intenção não era poupar ninguém, Sakata-kun... – Namino pressionou a ponta da katana contra o pescoço de Gintoki. – Mas queria ver o quanto uma criança poderia sobreviver após perder tudo. Quando aceitei o trabalho de eliminar sua família, aceitei não apenas pelo dinheiro, mas para ter um gostinho de vingança. A sua família foi a responsável pela derrocada da minha família naquele vilarejo após ser expulsa. E me tornei um assassino para conseguir minha vingança. A vingança é um prato que se come frio, então optei por terminar meu trabalho vinte anos depois. Por trás desse favor de ter lhe poupado a vida, há uma razão bastante egoísta, como pode perceber. E aqui termino meu trabalho!

Quando ele ia perfurar a garganta do Yorozuya, a espada nem chegou a ir adiante. Gintoki segurava com força a lâmina da katana, sem se importar com o sangue que escorria da palma da mão cortada pela espada. Não tinha qualquer intenção de facilitar as coisas para aquele cara.

― Então... – ele sorriu de forma sinistra. – Você desgraçou com a minha vida e me poupou da morte para brincar comigo de vingança...? Saiba que mexeu com o cara errado! Não vou deixar você ferrar com a minha vida de novo! A sua brincadeira comigo acabou!

Com um rápido movimento, Gintoki soltou a espada de Namino e rolou para o lado, se livrando do perigo. Em seguida, saltou para acertar sua bokutou na cabeça de seu adversário, com o claro intuito de rachar-lhe o crânio, que foi parcialmente frustrado, pois ele se desviara de tal modo que seu ombro esquerdo fora atingido pelo poderoso golpe. Com a força da pancada, Koji sentiu a pele no local atingido se rasgar num corte que sujou seu quimono bege com sangue ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma dor atroz.

― Você brincou durante vinte anos com o cara errado, seu maldito! – as feições de Gintoki voltavam a se assemelhar às do antigo Shiroyasha, que fizera seu nome na parte final da guerra encerrada uma década atrás. – Deveria ter me matado quando teve a chance! Se realmente sabe o que sou, deveria saber que eu não tenho medo de proteger tudo aquilo que é importante para mim... E que para isso não me importo em agir como o monstro que sempre fui!

As írises avermelhadas do albino deixavam de ter o característico tom próximo ao vinho para assumir um tom entre o vermelho-sangue e o vermelho-fogo. Estavam injetados de fúria, mas não era como dez anos atrás. Ele não era mais um jovem combatente que retalhava inimigos, cujo sangue tingia de vermelho suas roupas brancas.

Ele agora era um homem que buscava viver sua vida de modo a preservar e proteger tudo aquilo que o motivava a continuar a viver, sem se importar com as consequências de seus atos. Aprendera que só poderia empunhar uma espada se fosse para proteger tudo aquilo que acreditava e todos aqueles que amava. Se aquele sujeito queria provocá-lo e brincar com ele, se valendo de atingir alguém que lhe era querido, certamente estava disposto a enfrentar o monstro que despertava dentro daquele homem, cuja força e habilidade transformavam uma simples espada de madeira em uma arma letal.

Teria que tentar sobreviver ao homem chamado Sakata Gintoki, o lendário Shiroyasha dos campos de batalha, onde lutara como um verdadeiro demônio. E fora deles era igualmente terrível.

Seria uma conclusão de missão em alto estilo!

Fez uma nova investida contra o albino, que bloqueou o ataque com sua bokutou. Entretanto, Gintoki acertou um potente chute contra Namino, que foi jogado contra uma das paredes em chamas. Koji se levantou, se refez do golpe e avançou novamente contra o Yorozuya, que travou a katana dele com sua espada de madeira. Mesmo assim, ele não se deixou abater e sorriu quando ouviu o som de um início de desabamento:

― Foi muito bom brincar com você, Sakata-kun... Foi divertido enquanto durou. E acho que, como você diz, desgracei a sua vida de novo!

Koji conseguiu se desvencilhar do albino e avançou com vários golpes de sua katana contra a bokutou de Gintoki, que foi obrigado a ficar na defensiva. Ele também havia visto a casa começar a desabar e não pensava em outra coisa a não ser acabar com aquela luta o quanto antes para tirar Tsukuyo de lá. Ele não permitiria que acontecesse uma tragédia, não importava como! Tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era de uma boa oportunidade para dar fim àquela luta, salvar a própria pele e salvar Tsuki e a criança que ela esperava!

Quando Namino investiu novamente contra Gintoki, ele conseguiu se esquivar e, empregando toda a sua força no braço direito, desarmou seu adversário com um golpe poderoso e veloz usando sua bokutou.

― Você já trouxe desgraça demais para a minha vida... Não preciso que você me ferre mais do que eu já sou ferrado!

Com mais um golpe potente e veloz, Gintoki acertou a bokutou no queixo de Namino, que novamente foi arremessado contra a parede, que cedeu por conta do fogo e, por consequência, fez com que parte do teto e do telhado também cedesse sobre ele. O Yorozuya, vendo que ele era tomado pelo fogo, nada fez para tirá-lo de lá. As chamas começaram a consumi-lo rapidamente, não havia mais o que fazer.

Nesse mesmo momento, Shinpachi derrotava seu adversário e jogava a katana no chão, enquanto Sadaharu saía, seguido por Kagura, que amparava Tsukuyo. Ambas tossiam por conta da fumaça inalada. Todos se afastaram alguns metros para ficarem em segurança e não demorou muito para que aquela casa desabasse por completo devido ao incêndio.

― Tsukuyo-san, Kagura-chan – Shinpachi corria para ver as duas, que se sentaram no chão. – Vocês estão bem?

A loira e a ruiva tossiram mais um pouco, até que conseguiram voltar a respirar normalmente. Elas perceberam, assim como Shinpachi, que Gintoki continuava olhando para aquela velha casa sendo consumida pelas chamas.

Tsukuyo se levantou e foi até ele, que estava alguns passos afastado. Aproximou-se de tal modo que viu seu rosto de perfil, o que permitiu perceber que ele tinha um olhar distante, como se olhasse para alguma lembrança longínqua de seu passsado... E seus ombros, que deveriam estar mais relaxados, pareciam um pouco mais caídos.

Ele estava triste.


	51. Você fica melhor quando sorri

_Tão logo se sentiu seguro após empreender a fuga desesperada de Namino e seus comparsas, ele parou em um local onde ainda era possível ver o vilarejo ardendo em chamas na escuridão da noite sem lua nem estrelas. Os olhos rubros, num tom de vermelho quase vinho, ficavam marejados mais uma vez._

_Estava sozinho. Sozinho no mundo._

_Era um menino que chorava e soluçava assustado e triste. Mesmo com tão pouca idade, sabia que perdera tudo. Sabia que não tinha mais casa e não tinha mais pai nem mãe. Não tinha mais nada. Secando os olhos com as mãos, o menino solitário que fugira descalço e com a roupa do corpo começou a vagar a esmo no meio do nada, na escuridão total da noite._

_Seguiu uma direção qualquer em linha reta e andou por várias horas, noite e madrugada adentro. Quando surgiram os primeiros raios de sol de um novo dia, o garoto de cabelos prateados se deparou com uma cena que, dali em diante, seria algo rotineiro em sua vida._

_Um campo de batalha recém-abandonado, repleto de cadáveres e corvos._

Enquanto via aquela velha casa abandonada sendo consumida pelas chamas, Gintoki agora entendia claramente por que aquelas lembranças ficaram bloqueadas em sua memória durante duas décadas. Mesmo tendo decorrido esse tempo, eram momentos extremamente tristes, que ainda lhe infligiam muita dor.

Não que não se lembrasse de que perdera os pais cedo. Disso ele sempre se lembrava, mesmo que vagamente e a partir daí ele passara a viver parte de sua infância saqueando cadáveres nos campos de batalha para sua própria sobrevivência. E, depois disso, Shouyou-sensei o encontrara e lhe acolhera como um pai faria, dando-lhe alguma dignidade.

Lembrava-se disso muito bem, embora lhe reabrisse algumas feridas eventualmente. Mas sua memória tinha uma forma de selecionar que lembranças ele poderia reviver sem se ferir de uma forma que fosse insuportável. Ela se valia de alguns mecanismos como bloquear totalmente ou borrar alguns momentos de sua vida, para que ele se protegesse de si mesmo.

Aquele período lutando pela própria sobrevivência, tanto na infância quanto na adolescência e após lutar na guerra, era algo que ele revivia ocasionalmente, mesmo que lhe doesse. Mas de alguma maneira servia para que nunca se esquecesse de onde viera e pelo o que passara até chegar ao que era atualmente. Também servia para que ele tivesse certa maestria em manter determinados sentimentos somente para si, de tal modo que praticamente ninguém perceberia quando havia chorado sozinho, longe da vista de todos. Ninguém precisava saber. Seu passado era seu fardo. E esse fardo ele tinha que carregar sozinho...

... Assim como essa tristeza e essa dor que pesavam em seu coração, de lembranças tão vívidas, tão dolorosas que ele preferia que sua memória não as tivesse desbloqueado.

― Sabe – ouviu a voz de Tsukuyo ao seu lado. – Dizem que as melhores espadas levam mais marteladas enquanto são forjadas. Provavelmente isso também se aplica a pessoas.

Ele nada respondeu, mas sabia a que ela se referia. Ela o encarou, seus olhos violetas perscrutando os dele, buscando entendê-lo. Queria que seu olhar fosse acolhedor, um refúgio para o albino.

― A vida te forjou para ser uma pessoa incrível. Talvez isso tudo tenha ocorrido para nos moldar, para que em algum momento sejamos capazes de fazer a diferença na vida de alguém. Você fez a diferença na vida da gente – a kunoichi disse, referindo-se também a Shinpachi e Kagura, que se aproximavam. – Você nos ajudou a carregar nossos fardos. Nem tudo você precisa carregar sozinho e você sabe disso, não é?

― Nós também somos uma família, Gin-san. – Shinpachi se pronunciava. – Sempre que precisar, pode contar com a gente pra qualquer coisa.

― Gin-chan – era Kagura. – Você fica melhor quando sorri, sabia?

_― Você fica melhor quando sorri, sabia?_

_― Não é engraçado cortar o dedo, mãe! – ele fez bico enquanto a mãe lhe fazia um curativo. – Doeu!_

_― Eu sei. Todo machucado dói... Mas a dor passa._

_― Não dá pra sorrir antes da dor passar._

_― Mas ela vai passar, não vai?_

_Ele assentiu concordando. Sim, aquela dor no dedo cortado por uma pedra iria passar. Assim como passou a dor do último hematoma, das últimas escoriações, dos últimos arranhões... Sim, aquela dor iria passar também._

_E com essa certeza ele sorriu, o que fez com que sua mãe também sorrisse._

_― Viu só, Gintoki? – ela disse. – Você fica melhor quando sorri. Mesmo quando parecer que nada vai te fazer feliz, sempre arranje um motivo para sorrir._

_Encarou a mãe com um olhar confuso. Não tinha entendido._

_― O que eu quero dizer é que você sorriu porque sabe que a dor do machucado vai passar. E se algo triste acontecer com você, acredite que algo bom também vai acontecer. E sorria acreditando nisso, está bem? Sempre arranje um motivo para sorrir. Você fica melhor quando sorri._

Tudo ao redor dele se escureceu e ele se viu sozinho. Sentiu-se sozinho no mundo, mas à sua frente surgiu uma garotinha loira com olhos violetas e o abraçou. Seus olhos rubros se arregalaram com aquele gesto, mas logo em seguida surgiu um garotinho de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, para também abraçá-lo. Por fim, uma garotinha ruiva e olhos azuis, vestindo capa de chuva, também fez o mesmo.

Ele sorriu, a princípio, timidamente. Mesmo tomado pela dor daquelas lembranças, sorria, pois voltava a ter certeza de que não estava mais sozinho. Ele havia perdido pessoas queridas no passado, mas no presente também tinha pessoas sem as quais não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida.

O adulto Gintoki alargou ainda mais seu sorriso ao sentir o calor daquele abraço dado por Tsukuyo, Shinpachi e Kagura. Embora ainda sentisse o impacto e a dor daquelas lembranças que reabriam feridas há tanto tempo fechadas, aparentemente cicatrizadas, ele sabia que aquela dor ia passar. Já sofrera tantos golpes na vida, tantas dores decorrentes deles... E elas passaram. E esta dor também iria passar.

Lá no passado, sua mãe tinha razão. Hoje, no presente, Kagura também tinha razão.

Ele ficava melhor quando sorria.


	52. Fazendo as coisas do jeito certo

Shinpachi abriu a porta corrediça principal do segundo andar do prédio vermelho no Distrito Kabuki que, como sempre, estava mergulhado no silêncio àquela hora. Anunciou-se como de hábito, mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente seria ouvido apenas por Sadaharu, cuja audição canina era bastante sensível. Deixou as sandálias na entrada e caminhou pela sala até o armário onde Kagura dormia. Abriu-o devagar embora a ruiva dormisse como uma pedra, de tal modo que saía até uma bolha de ranho do nariz.

Assim que fechou o armário de Kagura, dirigiu-se à porta ao lado, que dava para o quarto de Gintoki. Com a mesma cautela, abriu a porta corrediça e o viu ressonando largado no futon de um jeito que até escorria baba pelo canto da boca. Não iria acordá-los cedo como sempre fazia, desta vez daria um desconto por conta de tudo o que ocorrera na véspera. Fora um dia difícil para todos, principalmente para o albino, cujo passado volta e meia o perturbava. Mesmo que ele fosse um homem que não costumava se abrir muito sobre sua vida antes da Yorozuya, era inevitável que uma ou outra vez suas emoções se aflorassem.

Entretanto, acreditava que Gin-san acordaria bem melhor. Não esperava que ele acordasse alegre e sorridente, mas que fosse o preguiçoso inveterado de sempre, com cara de quem fazia um download da alma sempre que acordava de um cochilo dado no sofá antes de qualquer coisa a ser feita durante o dia. Tão logo fechou a porta, ouviu que lá dentro o despertador em forma de justaway tocava escandalosamente, mas logo recebera um soco do Yorozuya, que murmurou algo como “só mais cinco minutos” e aparentemente voltara a dormir.

E, enquanto eles dormiam, Shinpachi decidiu ir à cozinha preparar o café da manhã para os dois dorminhocos.

* * *

Esfregou os olhos rubros enquanto encarava o despertador que acabara de socar para cessar aquele barulho irritante. Virou-se para o lado a fim de tentar retomar seu sono, mas sem sucesso. Já estava bem claro e o sono se fora, visto que dormira relativamente cedo. Estivera exausto física e emocionalmente do que ocorrera na véspera e seu corpo ainda estava meio dolorido, como costumava acontecer no dia seguinte a um grande esforço. Pelo menos dormira bem e não tivera qualquer pesadelo. Por outro lado, sentia as dores da luta da véspera, como se houvesse sido atropelado, especialmente na mão esquerda enfaixada, onde se ferira segurando uma lâmina afiada de uma katana. Estava meio que acostumado a esse tipo de situação.

Voltou a se virar e ficar de barriga para cima, encarando o teto. Definitivamente, não tinha mais qualquer sono. Ouviu Kagura bocejar e sair do armário, enquanto Shinpachi a cumprimentava. Era a rotina de sempre, embora tivesse percebido que o Quatro-Olhos não batera a concha na frigideira como fazia todo dia para todo mundo se levantar. O pirralho às vezes agia como uma mãe compreensiva.

Deu um longo e generoso bocejo enquanto repassava mentalmente as coisas que ocorreram ontem. Tudo começara na madrugada com aquele pesadelo. Depois que fizera um serviço junto com os pirralhos, fora a Yoshiwara ver Tsukuyo e ela fora raptada, enquanto Hinowa e Seita haviam ficado inconscientes. Aquele cômodo secreto onde ele e a Cortesã da Morte se encontravam fora incendiado como um aviso da parte de Namino Koji, mais um fantasma vindo de seu passado. Enfrentara-o enquanto Shinpachi e Kagura resgatavam Tsukuyo de uma velha casa em chamas. E depois daquilo o restinho da tarde e a noite passaram quase num borrão, devido ao grande turbilhão de sentimentos no qual fora envolvido quando as lembranças da perda de seus pais e do início daquele período em que saqueava mortos em campos de batalha saíram do limbo de sua memória e voltaram à tona.

Mas havia algo que ele sabia que não se tornaria um borrão em sua memória. Ainda podia sentir aquele momento, mesmo depois de várias horas. Mesmo deitado, abriu os braços e sorriu, se lembrando daquele abraço coletivo que recebera após a luta contra Namino. Conseguia sentir perfeitamente aquele abraço tão reconfortante daqueles pirralhos e da mulher que amava. Aquele abraço que recebera naquele momento em que estava tão vulnerável pela tristeza era tudo o que ele necessitava.

Ouviu a garota Yato reclamar de fome com o Quatro-Olhos e decidiu se levantar, ou ela devoraria até sua parte. Enfiou a mão por dentro da blusa do pijama verde-claro e deu a clássica coçadinha na barriga enquanto dava mais um bocejo preguiçoso. Deu uma ampla espreguiçada e, por fim, saiu do quarto. Após cumprimentar os dois adolescentes, fez sua higiene matinal e se trocou, para depois se sentar no sofá e ligar a TV e ver Ketsuno Ana no noticiário, enquanto tomavam café da manhã.

Quando terminava de comer seu pedaço de bolo com glacê que Shinpachi comprara na loja de conveniência que ficava no trajeto até a Yorozuya, ouviu o telefone tocar na escrivaninha. Prontamente o atendeu:

― Alô? Yorozuya Gin-chan, aqui é Sakata Gintoki. – sorriu. – Olá, Honey!

Kagura e Shinpachi o encararam sem entender nada e ele corou. Constrangido, pigarreou e se corrigiu:

― Olá, Tsukuyo!

* * *

― Até mais tarde, Darling...! – corou, pigarreou e se corrigiu. – Gintoki.

Tsukuyo corou ainda mais quando viu que Hinowa ria discretamente. Apesar disso, ao encerrar o telefonema, estava mais aliviada. O tom de voz de Gintoki dava evidências de que ele estava bem melhor da véspera. Isso a deixava mais tranquila.

Quando regressaram a Yoshiwara, Gintoki pouco conversara. Percebera em seu rosto uma expressão de cansaço físico e emocional. Até cogitara chamá-lo para uma conversa a sós para que ele se abrisse com ela, mas depois pensou que aquele não era o melhor momento e que tudo o que ele precisava era realmente chegar em casa e descansar.

Sabia que aqueles dois adolescentes conseguiriam lidar com ele de algum modo. E eles, pelo jeito, conseguiram.

Saiu para caminhar um pouco por Yoshiwara, aproveitando a manhã fresca. Mesmo não fazendo a patrulha de costume, Tsukuyo gostava de dar umas voltas e verificar por si mesma como estavam as coisas no distrito e como estava sendo a atuação da Hyakka sob o comando de Sakuya. Toda vez que olhava para o céu, estivesse ele azul como naquele momento, ou nublado, se sentia grata por aqueles três terem aparecido junto com Seita e lhe proporcionado uma possibilidade de se rebelar de fato contra Housen, o Yato intitulado “Rei da Escuridão” que mantinha aquele lugar escondido de tudo e de todos.

Todos contribuíram para que Yoshiwara tivesse contato com a superfície e que tivesse acesso à luz do sol ou da lua, que até então eram negadas àquela gente. E, principalmente, para que as pessoas daquele lugar – sobretudo as mulheres – vivessem com esperança de dias melhores, podendo fazer suas próprias escolhas em suas vidas.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao se lembrar do quanto ficara feliz em ver Hinowa junto ao Seita, seu filho de coração. Mas ainda havia outra razão para sempre se lembrar daquela ocasião, e essa razão tinha um nome: Gintoki.

Seguiu sua caminhada, prestando atenção em cada pessoa, em cada local e respondia aos cumprimentos. Mesmo afastada das rondas, Tsukuyo não deixava de ser respeitada e, conversando com uma ou outra pessoa, tinha a confirmação de que a Hyakka seguia desempenhando bem o seu papel, o que a deixava satisfeita e despreocupada, pois significava que Sakuya estava sendo uma ótima líder para as meninas.

Chegou ao local onde ficava aquele cômodo que tão gentilmente lhe fora cedido pelos Oyamada. Realmente não sobrara nada dele, apenas as lembranças das várias vezes em que estivera junto com Gintoki. Foram encontros diurnos e noturnos, onde compartilharam momentos simples sem que ninguém os incomodasse. Compartilharam também segredos, temores, alegrias e tristezas, entregaram-se de corpo e alma e tiveram momentos muito intensos.

Sentiria saudade daquele local. Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que estiveram ali, num dia gélido de inverno. Gintoki havia estranhado o caminho que tomaram até lá e ficara surpreso quando os dois adentraram o cômodo. Fora uma agradável experiência, onde se amaram intensamente não só daquela vez, mas em várias outras ocasiões.

Adoravam estar naquele refúgio, agora convertido em cinzas e escombros encarvoados.

Após um breve momento de contemplação, Tsukuyo passou a fazer o trajeto de volta. Pensava em fazer algo mais tarde e precisava cuidar de alguns preparativos. Mais precisamente, planejava alguma coisa para ela e Gintoki, pois o convidara para ir até Yoshiwara à noite.

* * *

Gintoki interrompeu brevemente sua caminhada ao avistar a entrada do Distrito Yoshiwara, onde placas luminosas, antes soberanas, agora disputavam com a lua e as estrelas de um céu limpo quem iluminava mais as noites. Preferia aquele lugar assim, na escuridão natural da noite e com um clima mais amistoso onde daria gosto de aproveitar sem culpa o entretenimento adulto que bem quisesse. Adentrou o distrito, ao qual chegara para atender a um convite de Tsukuyo. Vinha sozinho, Kagura havia ido à casa dos Shimura com Shinpachi, pois Tae folgaria naquela noite.

Isso era bom, pois não gostava de deixar a Yato sozinha. Não que ela fosse uma garotinha indefesa qualquer, mas definitivamente não era como costumavam ser as adolescentes comuns de catorze anos de idade. Certamente, se ficasse sozinha devoraria a despensa todinha em poucas horas e viraria a casa de pernas pro ar. Apesar de Kagura ter a aparência de uma heroína fofa, ela basicamente era uma ogra com a força e o apetite monstruosos de um saiyajin de Dragon Ball.

Pelo menos ela se comportaria um pouco melhor na companhia do Quatro-Olhos e da irmã-gorila... E não destruiria nada junto com aquele monstrengo canino chamado Sadaharu.

Gintoki, intrigado, pôs-se a caminhar até o endereço que Tsukuyo lhe passara. Ela parecia bastante enigmática ao convidá-lo, e isso soava proposital. Não fazia ideia do que esperar, mas qualquer coisa poderia ocorrer em Yoshiwara. Entretanto, o que importava mesmo é que iria encontrar a mulher que aprendera a amar.

Sua caminhada terminou em frente a um estabelecimento, no qual entrou. Uma das cortesãs o conduziu a um dos cômodos que fora reservado com antecedência. Em frente à porta corrediça, pôs a mão para abri-la e lhe ocorreu um flashback em que dava de cara com Tsukuyo vestida como cortesã, e depois ficaria totalmente bêbada. Aquilo fora para ele um grande pesadelo, onde descobrira que ela não podia ingerir a menor quantidade de álcool, pois ficaria extremamente violenta e ele sempre apanharia.

Engoliu seco, tentando reunir toda a coragem necessária para aquele momento. Queria muito fugir do perigo iminente, mas não conseguia resistir ao convite que Tsukuyo lhe fizera. Se ele conseguia sobreviver a kunais cravadas em sua testa e ainda amar aquela mulher, com certeza suportaria apanhar de uma Cortesã da Morte possivelmente alcoolizada.

O que ele não fazia por amor...

Abriu a porta e viu Tsukuyo belamente trajada com um quimono que provavelmente fora escolhido a dedo por Hinowa e valorizava seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos violetas. Contrariando as expectativas do albino, ela estava sóbria e o saudou tal como uma típica cortesã:

― Seja bem-vindo!

Ele sorriu ao ver aquele belo rosto, que transparecia a bela alma que ela possuía. Embora uma parte de si ainda continuasse alerta, ele sentiu que a voz dela era muito acolhedora. Tirou a bokutou da cintura e a deixou encostada em uma das paredes, para depois se sentar ao lado dela à maneira nipônica. Tsukuyo lhe entregou um copinho, para depois oferecer uma dose de saquê e, após resposta afirmativa do Yorozuya, despejou um pouco da bebida.

― Espero que fique à vontade. – ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso cordial. – Eu queria fazer isto do jeito certo pra você.

― Então não foi ideia da Hinowa para ajudar alguma das garotas ou pra você pensar menos nas patrulhas?

― Não, a ideia foi minha mesmo. – ela ofereceu mais uma dose e seus olhos pousaram na mão esquerda enfaixada de Gintoki. – Achei que você precisava relaxar um pouco depois de ontem. Fiquei preocupada depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Desta vez o sorriso do albino vinha sem muito humor, talvez com algum resquício da tristeza que sentira na véspera. Por alguns instantes, ele fitou sua própria expressão refletida no líquido que ainda não bebera e deixou que o sorriso se desvanecesse. Não era preciso disfarçar o que sentia. Com Tsuki, ele se sentia mais à vontade para abrir o jogo. Seus olhos rubros logo encararam os olhos violetas dela, percebendo uma genuína preocupação.

― Estou melhor que ontem. – buscou tranquilizá-la enquanto desviava seus olhos para a mão ferida. – Não se preocupe tanto, eu ficarei bem... Basta os ferimentos se cicatrizarem.

Ela entendeu perfeitamente que isso se aplicava aos ferimentos físicos e aos do passado e lhe dirigiu um sorriso mais aliviado enquanto ele sorvia mais uma dose. Aquele sorriso dela acabou por aquecer o coração do Yorozuya, que também acabou sorrindo, agora mais espontaneamente. Recebeu mais uma dose e indagou:

― Não vai beber, Tsuki?

― Não. Nada de álcool ou kiseru até que o bebê nasça. Creio que nós dois queiramos que nasça bem, não?

― Ah, verdade... – bebeu a nova dose recebida enquanto olhava para o ventre de Tsukuyo, perceptível por baixo do longo quimono. – Bebidas são só pra adultos...

― Sem contar que queria fazer as coisas do jeito certo desta vez. E eu sentia falta do seu sorriso, Gintoki, e queria de algum modo fazer com que você se sentisse bem.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando o ouviu dizer com a voz mais suave:

― Parece que deu certo, Tsuki.

Tsukuyo também aproximou seu rosto do dele e os lábios se encontraram para um beijo bastante terno. Estava feliz em ver que Gintoki se sentia bem melhor depois de tudo. Não estava totalmente bem, havia feridas que precisavam ser tratadas até se cicatrizarem por completo. Mas ele ficaria bem, como dissera antes. E, pelo o que conhecia daquele homem, sabia que ele buscaria estar bem.

― Fico feliz em saber que deu certo. – ela externou seu alívio assim que terminaram aquele beijo.

― Deu, sim. – seu sorriso era ainda mais franco do que o anterior. – Você é incrível, Tsuki. Obrigado por tudo.


	53. Um bom pai busca garantir o enxoval do filho

O sol já estava alto quando Tsukuyo acordou. O que antes era algo totalmente atípico, nos últimos meses se tornara realmente rotineiro. Teve certo trabalho para poder se sentar em seu futon, seus movimentos eram mais lentos e preguiçosos. Esfregou os olhos para tirar qualquer vestígio de sono, parecia não dormir o suficiente na reta final de sua gestação.

Permaneceu reflexiva por alguns momentos, pensava em tudo o que ocorrera até chegar àquele ponto... Até chegar ao ponto em que agora só aguardava o momento de ver o rostinho do bebê que gerava em seu ventre. Os movimentos da criança eram um pouco mais lentos, mas ela se desenvolvera muito bem e estava saudável, conforme as consultas médicas que fizera nos últimos meses.

Para chegar até aquele ponto, passara por tantas coisas... Quem diria que um simples “crush” evoluiria tanto?

Tudo começou quando seu caminho se cruzou com o de Gintoki, e sua entrada nada triunfal para tentar evitar que Seita fosse atingido. Desde então sentia certa atração por ele, o que aumentou quando esteve como refém nas mãos de seu antigo mestre Jiraiya. Dissera ao albino que se sentia fraca perto dele o que, na verdade, era apenas o fato de ele a ter alcançado para além da fachada sisuda que sempre tivera.

Ela não conseguia se confessar a Gintoki, antes o agredia instintivamente. Teve que tomar muita coragem e agir impulsivamente para fazê-lo entender o que realmente queria. Mas no fim das contas ele correspondera à sua investida. E, apesar de alguns percalços, a relação dos dois sempre se manteve firme. Tão firme, que renderia um filho ou filha que chegaria em breve. Sorriu enquanto seus olhos violetas recaíam sobre o homem ao seu lado que continuava a dormir. Brincou brevemente com uma das mechas do sempre bagunçado cabelo prateado dele, que não demorou muito a acordar, se sentar e esfregar os olhos com a expressão preguiçosa de costume.

Os dois passaram mais uma noite juntos. Nunca deixaram de fazer esse tipo de encontro noturno, mesmo depois de aquele cômodo secreto ter sido reduzido a cinzas. Nem mesmo a gravidez de Tsukuyo impedia o casal de ter esses encontros mais tórridos, adoravam fazê-los. Mas esses momentos não se reduziam apenas a isso, era onde ambos poderiam ser eles mesmos e poderiam se abrir um ao outro.

O Yorozuya deu um grande bocejo enquanto esfregava os olhos rubros mais uma vez.

― Ainda bem que o serviço de hoje é à tarde... – murmurou com a voz ainda pastosa de sono. – Se eu perdesse, todo mundo me mataria...

― Enrolado como sempre... – Tsukuyo disse após deixar escapar um risinho divertido. – Espero que desta vez consiga receber pelo serviço.

― Eu também espero receber alguma coisa daqueles ladrões de impostos. – Gintoki suspirou enquanto se vestia. – O que a gente não faz pra garantir o enxoval do pirralho...

― ... Ou pirralha, não é? – a loira riu, se lembrando da aposta que os dois fizeram.

O albino deu um sorriso debochado e confiante enquanto ajeitava o yukata branco, já preso pela faixa roxa e começava a afivelar o cinto:

― Eu vou ganhar a aposta, Tsuki, você vai ver!

― Veremos!

Ela se levantou e terminou de vestir seu quimono, para depois se aproximar do Yorozuya, que pôs sua mão sobre o ventre dela e sentiu o bebê dos dois reagir. Sorriu ante aquela reação e disse:

― Comporte-se, o papai aqui vai garantir seu enxoval.

* * *

Era pouco antes das duas horas da tarde quando chegaram em frente a um imponente prédio no centro de Edo. O Trio Yorozuya chegara ao endereço anotado, o qual Gintoki conferia para ter certeza de que tudo estava certo. Quando mencionara a Tsukuyo que iria trabalhar para os “ladrões de impostos”, não deixara de se referir ao Shinsengumi, a quem lhe dava esse título. Entretanto, desta vez era para o superintendente da força policial de Edo.

Missão do dia: fazer a faxina do escritório de Matsudaira Katakuriko, o velhote que era chefe de Kondo Isao, o gorila que comandava o Shinsengumi. Tanto melhor que fosse ele, pois Gintoki não toparia – nem se pagassem um zilhão de ienes – para fazer faxina ou qualquer outro serviço para o bando vestido de farda preta, incluindo o gorila, o super sádico, o cara da raquete e o pior de todos em sua opinião, o Mayora.

Identificaram-se na portaria do prédio e se dirigiram ao elevador, onde subiram até o andar onde se localizava o escritório de Matsudaira. Com as chaves que recebeu na portaria, Gintoki abriu a porta e tanto ele, como Shinpachi e Kagura deram de cara com uma cena no mínimo assustadora.

― Gin-san... – Shinpachi murmurou ao albino. – Não sei você e a Kagura-chan, mas parece que fomos chamados para apagar evidências de uma cena de assassinato...

Presa à mesa havia uma fita zebrada amarela, cuja outra ponta estava amarrada a uma cadeira e, depois, a uma prateleira próxima à janela, como se estivesse isolando uma cena de crime. O que reforçava essa sensação eram as várias manchas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão.

― Será que não foi um catchup derramado? – Kagura indagou enquanto chegava perto da zona isolada.

― Não tem cheiro de tomate. – Gintoki estava ao lado da Yato. – É tinta, olha lá o vidro no chão.

O Yorozuya se levantou e disse ao companheiro:

― Ei, Quatro-Olhos, isso é tinta. Lembra que o velho disse que a faxineira desmaiou achando que era sangue? Nem deu tempo pra explicar que caiu no chão um vidro de tinta vermelha. Por isso que chamou a gente pra substituir a mulher.

Shinpachi olhou meio intrigado para o local isolado, mas viu que de fato havia um frasco caído no chão. Deu de ombros, rindo consigo mesmo e pensando que havia sido um tanto paranoico. E se caíra tinta, então ali deve ter sido isolado para evitar que algum desavisado pisasse nas manchas e sujasse ainda mais aquele lugar.

Sim, era isso!

O Shimura ajeitou os óculos e o uniforme para faxina, já estava preparando tudo para poder remover as manchas do chão, quando viu os outros dois companheiros paralisados. Aproximou-se deles, que pareciam chocados demais com alguma coisa que encontraram.

― Gin-san...? Kagura-chan...? O que aconteceu?

― P-Pattsuan... – Gintoki apontava para o que encontraram. – Acho que a teoria da tinta era só pra gente vir fazer o serviço...

Perto da estante de livros, atrás da cadeira giratória de espaldar alto onde normalmente se sentava Matsudaira, havia algo caído. Havia um corpo estendido no chão.

― ESSE VELHO MATOU ALGUÉM! – Gintoki berrou e correu para a porta. – TENHO UM FILHO PRESTES A NASCER E NÃO QUERO SER PRESO POR ALTERAR UMA CENA DE CRIME!

O albino alcançou a porta e, ao abri-la, trombou com alguém que estava prestes a bater nela, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no corredor. Gintoki esfregou a testa, que batera contra a testa da outra pessoa, que também esfregava o local dolorido por conta da trombada.

― PRESTA ATENÇÃO NA HORA DE ABRIR A POR- – a pessoa se interrompeu ao ver o Yorozuya. – Você...? O que está fazendo aqui?!

Foi quando Gintoki percebeu com quem tivera o encontrão:

― Eu é que me pergunto... O que você tá fazendo aqui, hein?


	54. Papais precisam ver seus filhos nascerem

Gintoki se levantou ainda esfregando a testa e tentando garantir que não ficaria com um galo após a trombada que dera em outra pessoa. E a outra pessoa em questão também fazia o mesmo gesto enquanto o encarava dando a entender que queria alguma satisfação. Como se não bastasse o Yorozuya dar de cara com um suposto cadáver, tinha que trombar com a pessoa com quem ele menos queria cruzar seu caminho?

― Afinal de contas, o que você tá fazendo no escritório do velho?! – era Hijikata quem questionava.

― Tô trabalhando aqui! – Gintoki retrucou. – Algum problema com isso?

― O velho devia estar realmente desesperado pra procurar alguém pra limpar o escritório dele. Só alguém desesperado pra contratar gente como você.

― Qual o problema, hein? Sou apenas um trabalhador que quer garantir o enxoval do filho prestes a nascer!

O Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi calmamente acendeu um cigarro e suspirou num misto de ironia e piedade:

― Que criança mais azarada... Ter um destrambelhado feito você como pai...!

Gintoki, obviamente, se sentiu mais do que ofendido e agarrou seu eterno rival pelo casaco, quase colocando seu nariz contra o dele:

― PELO MENOS EU TENHO UMA COMPANHEIRA E UM FILHO! E VOCÊ? QUEM VAI QUERER NAMORAR E TRANSAR COM UM CARA QUE COME COMIDA DE CACHORRO, ABERRAÇÃO DA MAIONESE?

Enquanto os dois marmanjos continuavam com a treta de sempre, Shinpachi e Kagura apenas assistiam à briga sem fazer qualquer reação... Pelo menos, até o momento em que a Yato perdeu a paciência, entrou no meio e chutou os dois para dentro do escritório.

Quem realmente gritou para eles foi Shinpachi:

― DÁ PRA PARAREM DE BRIGAR? TEMOS UM PROBLEMA MAIS GRAVE AQUI!

Os dois homens paralisaram o que estavam fazendo e um permaneceu agarrando a gola do outro. Só então o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi percebeu o motivo de todo aquele alarde e largou o rival.

― Tanto drama por conta de uma tinta derramada... – disse após fazer um muxoxo. – Isso deve ser tinta vermelha, não? E o velho deve ter isolado pra ninguém sujar o resto do escritório, não?

Os olhos do Trio Yorozuya encaravam Hijikata com ceticismo. Incomodado com aqueles olhares, observou mais detidamente o cenário e seguiu as manchas vermelhas até atrás da cadeira. E lá estava um corpo estendido no chão. Bufou aborrecido ao se lembrar da razão pela qual havia ido até o escritório de Matsudaira.

O velho lhe enchera o saco para poder ir avisar aos faxineiros o que havia ocorrido para não haver histeria como fora com a faxineira do prédio.

― Vim aqui porque estava em ronda com o Yamazaki por perto. O velho me pediu para avisar que havia um manequim que poderia cair no chão por conta do vento que entra pela janela. Agora vou embora e vocês seguem com a faxina.

Shinpachi se aproximou e confirmou que o corpo no chão não passava de um manequim todo desconjuntado. Quando Toushirou ia fazer menção de dar as costas e ir embora, seu telefone celular tocou o tema da Tomoe 5000. Tinha que se lembrar de trocar o toque ou deixá-lo só no modo vibratório, pensou.

― Alô? – ele atendeu. – É o Hijikata. Hã? Coincidência ou não, estou perto dele.

Ao terminar a frase, dirigiu o olhar a Gintoki, para depois passar-lhe o telefone.

― Ela disse que é a sua senhoria.

― Que é, velha? – o albino pegou o telefone e foi direto ao ponto, mesmo sem entender nada. – Quê? Hinowa disse que Tsukuyo o quê?

Ele ficou catatônico enquanto segurava o telefone do Vice-Comandante. Tudo bem que esperava que estivesse ocorrendo o que ele acabara de saber que estava ocorrendo, mas já?! Piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes, até ouvir Kagura perguntar:

― Gin-chan? O que aconteceu com a Tsukky?

― E-ela... Ela entrou em trabalho de parto... E estão levando pra maternidade e... HIJIKATA-KUN, PRECISO IR ATÉ A MATERNIDADE!

― E daí?

― Preciso de carona! Você tá de viatura, não tá? Quebra esse galho pra mim!

― Uma viatura não é pra transporte particular, e teria que fazer mais do que isso pra me pedir um favor!

Hijikata enxergava nisso uma boa chance de se vingar de Gintoki por aquele dia em que Sougo os algemara juntos. Iria fazer com ele o que ele lhe fizera. Mas o Yorozuya não era bobo e desconfiava das intenções do moreno.

― É o melhor pedido de favor que posso fazer. – disse. – Se pensa que vou me ajoelhar à moda japonesa pra te pedir, você tá –

Shinpachi e Kagura desferiram uma voadora no chefe, que caiu de cara no chão.

Hijikata suspirou:

― Preciso pedir autorização ao velho. Kondo-san tá de folga hoje, então eu que devo fazer isso.

Buscou nos contatos do seu telefone o número do celular de Matsudaira, que não demorou a atender.

 _― Pronto._ – era a voz do Superintendente da força policial que era audível a todos pelo viva-voz. – _Qual o problema, Vice-Comandante? Estou meio ocupado tentando me livrar do novo pretendente da minha filha._

Toushirou pigarreou meio constrangido e respondeu:

― Preciso de autorização para usar a viatura do Shinsengumi para poder levar o Yorozuya à maternidade para ver o pirralho dele nascer.

_― ESTÁ BRINCANDO? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO QUE AINDA NÃO O LEVOU? O RAPAZ VAI SER PAI, NÃO PODE PERDER ESSE MOMENTO! A LIMPEZA DO ESCRITÓRIO FICA PRA DEPOIS!_

O contato foi encerrado e o moreno bufou contrariado. Não tinha escolha não ser levar aquele destrambelhado aonde ele queria. Ele e o Trio Yorozuya saíram do escritório e deixaram as chaves na portaria. Ao ver mais passageiros entrando na viatura, Yamazaki, que estava ao volante, não entendeu nada.

― Eh... Pra onde vamos, Vice-Comandante...?

― Pra maternidade. – Hijikata respondeu.

― Pra maternidade? Não diga que...

― Anda, acelera! Quero me livrar deles logo!

Gintoki já estava impaciente com aquela conversa e atalhou:

― DEIXA DE FAZER PERGUNTAS E TOCA PRA MATERNIDADE LOGO, SHINPACHI SEM ÓCULOS!

Sagaru tomou um susto com o grito do albino:

― Sim, Chefe Yorozuya! Apertem os cintos e se segurem!

Foi o bastante para que o espião do Shinsengumi desse a ignição no carro e o acelerasse como se não houvesse amanhã. Ligou a sirene e o giroflex da viatura para poder passar pelas vias sem qualquer impedimento rumo à maternidade.

Sabia que seu superior queria se livrar de Gintoki. E Gintoki queria chegar logo à maternidade para ver seu filho ou filha nascer.


	55. Perder uma aposta é um detalhe sem importância

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, galera! Apertem os cintos e se preparem para muitas emoções no último capítulo de "Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar"!
> 
> Boa leitura a todos! :)

Depois que Gintoki saíra para regressar ao Distrito Kabuki por conta de um trabalho que teria à tarde, Tsukuyo se reunira com suas comandadas da Hyakka. Desde que se afastara por conta de sua gestação, costumava se inteirar diariamente de tudo o que seu grupo fizera em Yoshiwara sob o comando interino de Sakuya. Depositava nela sua inteira confiança por mostrar inúmeras vezes sua disciplina e lealdade, além de empatia. Embora fosse ainda mais sisuda que Tsukuyo, Sakuya possuía um coração muito gentil e tinha carisma suficiente para se destacar como a segunda no comando e líder nos últimos meses. Era tão respeitada que Miwa, a novata, se espelhava tanto nela quanto na Cortesã da Morte.

Após a reunião com a Hyakka, ela começou a sentir sua barriga endurecer. Já sabia que isso iria acontecer a qualquer momento, junto com contrações inicialmente bem espaçadas. No entanto, com o passar das horas essas contrações começaram a ter pouco tempo de intervalo entre uma e outra, além de ficarem mais intensas e mais dolorosas. Até que a bolsa se rompeu e lá estava ela no hospital suportando aquela dor excruciante das contrações que não paravam. Seu corpo queria colocar a criança logo para fora, mas ainda não havia abertura suficiente para que o bebê passasse. Sentiu uma pontada de dor tão forte que um urro rasgava sua garganta.

E as lágrimas saíam impregnadas de dor, mas também de esperança de que tudo acabasse e ela estivesse com o bebê em seus braços. No meio disso, se perguntava quem iria estar ao seu lado quando o bebê nascesse. Torcia muito para que Gintoki chegasse a tempo. Com certeza ele já fora avisado.

Queria-o quando a hora efetivamente chegasse. Ela se sentia ainda mais segura quando ele estava ao seu lado e segurava sua mão. Era assim a relação dos dois, um sendo o apoio do outro em qualquer situação, principalmente nos momentos mais difíceis. Gintoki tinha inúmeros defeitos, mas ela conseguia ser capaz de conviver com grande parte deles. E por trás desses defeitos havia um homem que amava e protegia as pessoas que lhe eram queridas.

Tsukuyo amava Gintoki e isso era recíproco... E não via a hora de ter em seus braços o resultado desse amor mútuo.

* * *

Em meio a um congestionamento monstruoso das vias expressas de Edo, a viatura do Shinsengumi tentava passar para poder conseguir chegar ao seu destino. Nem mesmo a sirene ou as luzes do giroflex conseguiam fazer com que a passagem do carro policial fosse ao menos possível. Nessas horas, Hijikata queria que ou Sougo estivesse junto com sua bazuca, e...

Uma luz iluminou a cabeça do Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, que já estava prestes a surtar enquanto ouvia as várias reclamações de um Yorozuya que já estava surtado. Gintoki esbravejava contra qualquer carro que estivesse na frente, ao lado ou atrás da viatura. Shinpachi berrava, ralhando com o chefe por ele ser reclamão, enquanto Kagura se queixava de fome a cada cinco minutos. E o pobre Yamazaki suportava estoicamente toda aquela loucura dos outros quatro companheiros de viagem.

Gintoki, de fato, estava aflito. Tinha que estar na maternidade o quanto antes, ao lado de Tsukuyo, mas o congestionamento devido a uma queda de uma pequena nave era bem grande e nem mesmo uma viatura policial conseguia passar no meio de tantos carros. Queria realmente chegar logo, a ansiedade o consumia e ele estava prestes a pirar.

Tsukuyo precisava dele ao seu lado. Não por ser um clichê antigo e datado que dizia que mulheres se sentiam seguras somente se um homem estivesse ao seu lado. Pelo contrário, ela era uma mulher muito segura de si, algo que ele admirava muito nela. Mas ele sentia que precisava estar junto com ela e lhe dar o apoio necessário nessas horas mais importantes.

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam em um relacionamento, não? Amar alguém não era apenas falar palavras bonitas, cheias de floreios, frases melosas e de tesão. Não era apenas um sentimento qualquer descrito com palavras frias e vazias e não se resumia apenas a um “eu te amo” falado a cada cinco minutos. Também não era apenas o amor físico e íntimo.

Era tudo isso e muito mais. Gintoki aprendera todas essas coisas nesse relacionamento com Tsuki. E se o universo estava tentando conspirar contra Sakata Gintoki, ele desafiaria o universo para poder chegar aonde queria!

De repente, ouviu e viu uma explosão à frente. Tanto ele quanto Shinpachi e Kagura arregalaram os olhos ante a cena inesperada. Hijikata havia encontrado no porta-malas da viatura uma bazuca e disparado um tiro contra o mar de carros à frente. Não apenas um disparo, mas um segundo e um terceiro enquanto ordenava aos berros que Yamazaki pisasse o mais fundo possível no acelerador, pois não tinha mais paciência para esperar que o trânsito voltasse a fluir... E estava subentendido também que não suportava mais o Yorozuya no mesmo ambiente que ele.

“CHUPA, UNIVERSO!”, Gintoki comemorou mentalmente.

Não demorou muito para que a viatura chegasse ao destino e o Trio Yorozuya corresse esbaforido até a sala de espera indicada na recepção. Tão logo chegaram, o albino foi chamado. Shinpachi e Kagura permaneceram e viram que não estavam sozinhos. Hinowa e Seita já estavam lá e até mesmo Otose e Catherine.

Os dois adolescentes estavam bem ansiosos e curiosos sobre o que seria o bebê de Tsukuyo com Gintoki. Seria menino ou menina? E quem ganharia a aposta de meses atrás? O Yorozuya ou a Cortesã da Morte?

Não sabiam ainda, mas de uma coisa tinham certeza: os gritos agudos de Gintoki que começavam a ecoar de longe indicavam que Tsukuyo não era a única que sofria com dores naquele momento.

* * *

Depois que tudo aquilo terminasse, com certeza ele é quem precisaria de atendimento médico e não conseguiria segurar o pirralho ou pirralha assim que nascesse. Jurava a si mesmo que aquela dor agoniante em sua mão era resultado de esmigalhamento dos ossos que a compunham. A cada vez que Tsukuyo fazia força para o bebê sair, apertava fortemente a mão de Gintoki como se tivesse uma força ainda maior do que a de Kagura quando o agredia.

O que consolava a ambos é que faltava muito pouco para que a criança nascesse. Estava quase saindo. Faltava um último esforço. Tsukuyo fez força pela última vez, soltando um urro de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a mão de Gintoki com uma força absurda, que lhe infligia uma dor igualmente intensa e o obrigava a dar um berro.

Mas um choro de bebê deu fim àquela agonia dolorida, junto com o anúncio da médica responsável pelo parto:

― Mamãe, papai, parabéns! É uma linda menina!

Tão logo a Cortesã da Morte recebeu a filhinha recém-nascida nos braços, um sorriso exausto de alívio e felicidade surgiu em seu rosto. Seus olhos violetas recaíram sobre a pequenina, em cuja cabeça viu alguns fios de cabelo prateado. Quanto ao pai da criança, deu um sorriso bem típico de um pai de primeira viagem. Um sorriso bobo de orelha a orelha de quem já não se importava de ter perdido a aposta.

Já amava aquela pirralha assim que viu a carinha dela.

* * *

Já no quarto, Tsukuyo terminava de amamentar a menina quando Gintoki foi atender a porta, para ver quem estava batendo. Com certeza eram Shinpachi e Kagura que estariam muito curiosos para vê-la. Quando abriu, foi atropelado por eles, mas também por Seita, Hinowa, Otose, Catherine, Sacchan, Katsura, Elizabeth, Tae, Kyuubei, Tojo, Kondo, Hasegawa, Okita, Yamazaki e até mesmo Hijikata.

Em meio a uma chuva de cumprimentos, Tsukuyo agradeceu a todos pelo carinho e revelou que dera à luz uma menina. Kagura perguntou:

― E qual vai ser o nome dela?

A loira dirigiu a Gintoki um olhar superior como grande vencedora da aposta e, ao mesmo tempo, divertido:

― O nome dela vai ser Paako.

― EU GANHEI!! – a ruiva gritou e começou a dar pulos de alegria. – EU ACERTEI!

Shinpachi suspirou enquanto anotava o resultado em uma caderneta:

― Kondo-san, Kyuubei-san, Hinowa-san e Kagura-chan acertaram que seria uma menina, mas a Kagura-chan foi a grande vencedora do bolão! É... Cada um de nós vai ter que dar cento e cinquenta ienes pra ela.

― ESPERA AÍ – Gintoki não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo Kagura receber cento e cinquenta ienes de cada participante do bolão, ou seja, todos os que estavam presentes. – VOCÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO UM BOLÃO PARA ISSO? COMO ASSIM?!

Após alguns instantes de discussão contestando e debatendo o resultado, todos saíram após a Yato, que ainda comemorava ter ganho o bolão e dizia que iria comprar várias caixinhas de sukonbu, uma coleira nova para Sadaharu e um presente para a Paako-chan. Antes de sair por último, Otose dirigiu um olhar e um sorriso orgulhosos para o homem a quem considerava um filho e que agora segurava, meio desajeitado, uma filhinha em seus braços.

― Não vai achando que cuidar dessa menina é como cuidar daqueles dois fedelhos, hein, Gintoki? Tenha juízo.

― Pode deixar, velha. – o Yorozuya retribuiu com um sorriso. – Vou tentar dar o meu melhor.

― Não se preocupe – Tsukuyo completou. – Vou garantir que ele tenha juízo.

― ME ENGRAVIDA, GIN-SAN! VAMOS TER UM FILHO JUNTOS TAMBÉM!

Mal a senhoria saiu, Sacchan voou sabe-se lá de onde para se lançar aos braços de Gintoki, que a freou com o pé de tal modo que ela parecia beijar-lhe a sola. Sem largar a pequena Paako, disse:

― CAI FORA, SUA MALUCA! NÃO QUERO FILHO MASOQUISTA E MÍOPE!

A kunoichi de cabelos lavanda queria porque queria agarrar o albino, fazendo a bebezinha chorar de susto, mas Tsukuyo conseguiu resolver facilmente o problema. Havia tirado uma kunai de sabe-se lá onde e arremessado contra a testa da Sarutobi, que caiu desmaiada para trás. O albino suspirou aliviado e, ao entregar a menina à mãe, viu que bastou o contato entre ambas para que a pequena se acalmasse. Poderia passar horas contemplando as duas. Já amava Tsukuyo de uma forma intensa e agora amava a filhinha recém-nascida logo de cara.

― Tsuki... Tem certeza de que vai deixar o nome da menina ser Paako mesmo?

― E por que não? – a kunoichi loira sorriu enquanto contemplava mais uma vez aquela linda menininha. – Tem os cabelos iguais aos seus. E parece que há uns fiozinhos querendo virar uma permanente natural.

― Paako-chan vai sofrer com esse cabelo... – ele murmurou olhando para suas próprias madeixas. – Seria bom se ela tivesse ao menos herdado alguma coisa de você, como o cabelo liso.

― Talvez os olhos sejam parecidos. Eu espero que ela não herde seus olhos de peixe morto.

Ele se sentou despretensiosamente à beira da cama.

― Ei, você mesma diz que estes olhos são meu charme!

― Claro que são! – ela riu. – Mas alguma coisa minha ela tem que herdar, não?

― Se ela crescer linda como a mãe, vou ter trabalho com os pretendentes.

Os dois riram. A pequena Paako só tinha algumas horas de nascida e eles já estavam pensando em como lidar com possíveis pretendentes. Seria esse um dos efeitos que a maternidade/paternidade causava no casal, o de já antever o futuro da filha? Talvez fosse, mas outro efeito era ainda melhor. Gintoki e Tsukuyo viam na filhinha a materialização de um amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Era um amor intenso que começara de forma tímida e desajeitada, mas que foi evoluindo a cada desafio em que era necessário que os dois se unissem para superar juntos. Uma relação saudável onde um podia confiar no outro, a ponto de não terem problemas em revelarem suas vulnerabilidades, seus anseios, seus temores e até mesmo seus fantasmas do passado. Ambos se identificavam de tal modo que não era preciso muito para se fazerem entender e tinham um carinho imenso um para com o outro.

Os olhos rubros de Gintoki se encontraram com os olhos violetas de Tsukuyo. Palavras não eram o bastante para descrever o que sentiam naquele momento. Mas os olhares eram mais do que suficientes para expressar o quanto se amavam e o quanto eram gratos por um aparecer na vida do outro. Os lábios de ambos se encontraram em um beijo intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e carinhoso.

Terminaram o beijo e passaram a contemplar a pequena Sakata Paako dormindo placidamente.

― Obrigada, Gintoki... – ela sorriu docemente. – Obrigada por ter aparecido na minha vida.

― Eu é que devo agradecer, Tsuki – ele retribuiu o sorriso. – Você é a mulher mais incrível que já conheci e aprendi a amar.

**_Fim!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, pessoal, aqui chegamos ao final de "Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar". Eu gostaria muito de prolongar esta fanfic indefinidamente, mas julguei que esta seria a hora certa, chegando ao auge com o nascimento da Paako-chan. Fico imensamente feliz em dar a esta história, uma das que amei escrever sobre o meu casal favorito, um final digno mesmo depois de um longo período de hiatus. Agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam esta fanfic pelo carinho e pelos comentários, vocês fizeram esta escritora muito feliz! <3
> 
> Muito, muito, muito obrigada por acompanharem "Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar"! E a gente se vê nas outras fanfics, pode ser que saiam mais fics GinTsu, por que não? ;)
> 
> Até a próxima, galera! o/


End file.
